From The Waves
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (Inspired by AutobotGuy710's stories. No pairings or slash). It's been over ten years since the Cybertronians were revealed to the world, and seven years since the war ended. Many humans and Cybertronians work and live alongside one another in peace now. Koa has never met a Cybertronian before, but that, and his life, are about to change. (Finished! PLANING FOR A SEQUEL!)
1. Koa

**So for a long time I've been a fan of AutobotGuy710's stories and others like his! I decided to try my hand at a story like his and others that involve one of the bots taking in a kid! So...Ta-da! This story was born XD**

 **This, at the moment, is just a test chapter to see what everyone thinks of the main character and if they'd like to read more! So please let me know what you think of this first chap! Also, I haven't decided on which bot will be the one to take in the OC, so please tell me what 'bot you would like to see in this story as the main bot! Doesn't matter if they died in a series or movie, any 'bot is fair game, so please share your opinions on that!**

 **Also, the main OC has been raised and lives in (at this moment in the story) on one of the islands of Hawaii, so there will be some Pidgin (hawaiian language) slang in this story! But never fear, I will ensure that any chapter that has Pidgin words will have the necessary translations! If there is someone who reads this and knows Pidgin and I wrote some stuff wrong, I'm sorry DX I did my best!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations for slang words in the Hawaiian Language, Pidgin:**_

 _ **Aznuts- "That's crazy"**_

 _ **Brah/Braddah - Bro/Brother (can also be used to casually refer to someone when you talk to them)**_

 _ **Howzit - "How are you?"**_

 _ **Lolo Buggah - Crazy guy/girl**_

 _ **Moke - Someone (usually of Hawaiian ancestry, but not always) who participates in a certain sport(s), such as surfing**_

 _ **Hawaiian Time - (Not really slang. If someone's running on Hawaiian time, it means they run about fifteen minutes late)**_

 _ **Talking Story - Casual conversation, chatting**_

 _ **Malihini - Newcomer/ new to the island**_

 _ **High Maka Maka - Stuck up/High maintenance**_

 _ **Shaka - Cool/Excellent (in the one case it's used in this chap, its meant as "cool")**_

 _ **Shoots - Yes (agree on something)**_

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Koa started his day like any other: at an ungodly early hour.

But, as the local High School was closed down, it wasn't like he had to worry about falling asleep during class or anything, he could spend today _however he wanted_. And for him, how he wanted to spend the day was in the sam way as usual: go explore the nearby tide pools for anything picture worthy and wait for some waves worth surfing to come in. It was a day worthy of kings, in Koa's opinion.

So it was at the bright and early time of five-forty-five in the morning that Koa had grabbed his backpack and his old-as-dirt polaroid camera before he slipped out of the orphanage, feet as bare as the day he'd been born. Sneaking into the small shed around back, Koa quickly grabbed his surfboard before taking off down the dirt path just beyond the shed.

The orphanage itself was only a scant ten minute run from one of the more secluded pieces of Kaua'i's shore, and so Koa reached his destination quickly. A wide smile pulled at the teen's lips as he reached a small but sharp sandy incline that led to the beach. He slid down easily, and felt a gratifying sense of satisfaction as his toes dug into the slowly warming sand of the shore. A few yards away the tide was slowly pulling back, the cold and salty water eating away at the sand below it. A short distance to Koa's left, a large conglomerate of volcanic rocks served as a prime spot to find tide pools, and was also Koa's first destination of the morning.

Tanned feet padded along the sandy shore quickly and, setting his board down beside the rocky edge, Koa hoisted himself up onto the rocks, ignoring how they scraped against his legs and slightly snagged at his boarding shorts. Standing once more, the boy carefully picked his way over, reaching the first tide pool. Koa dropped down to his knees and peered into the miniature ecosystem, his eyes meeting his own reflection.

Even in the still sprouting light of dawn, Koa's reflection in the shallow pool of water was clear. Unlike most of those on Kaua'i, who had dark hair and brown eyes, Koa had a shock of messy, bleach blonde hair that reached to his jaw and bright grey eyes that, unless one looked closely, could've nearly sworn they were silver. The only thing Koa had that was at all like the others of the island was that his skin was tanned, though not even to the degree of the others in Kapaa. His looks, coupled with his staggering height of five-foot-eleven at the mere age of fifteen, made him stick out like a sore thumb.

He was different here. He always had been, ever since the government had plucked him from a less-than-exemplary home and dropped him here, in likely the most uncrowded orphanage in the world. Not that he was complaining, it meant less kids stared at him and whispered. Being one of the only kids in the orphanage meant no one ever really called him a giant or thought he was an adult (no need to rush things, he was only fifteen, he should be allowed to enjoy his childhood in peace, in Koa's opinion).

Frowning, Koa forced himself to look past his reflection and instead at the contents of the tide pool. No sense in mulling over what you couldn't change, after all.

The boy's frown gave way to a smile as he found several tiny inhabitants in the pool. A starfish the size of the tip of his thumb, a snail that was just as big and a crab that wasn't even the size of his fist. Aside from that, though, there was only some sand and a few shards of broken shells. Nothing all too new or interesting, but a welcome and familiar sight all the same. Still, he was quick to move on.

As he continued with his morning routine, Koa could almost pretend that everything was normal. But it wasn't. There was still that tenseness in the air, that fear.

Two days before, around four-thirty in the afternoon, a _rogue Decepticon_ of all things had torn through town.

It had been over a decade since the existence of the Cybertronian race had come to light, and roughly seven years since the Decepticons had been driven off. And things were good between the Human race and Cybertronians. More Cybertronians who had been scattered to that stars during the war had finally arrived, several cities had been built for their kind, and both races worked side by side in relative peace. It was strange for a stray Decepticon to appear and cause trouble, especially around a place as small as one of Hawaii's islands like Kaua'i.

The Decepticon (for even in its alt mode of a jet, that was surely what the mech was, with the familiar purple insignia on his wing) had blasted through town. The mech hadn't stopped, hadn't gone out of his way to kill people, but his enormous wingspan had done a good amount of property damage, and it was a wonder that only a few had been seriously injured. And then, as quickly as he'd come, the Decepticon had vanished into the deep, vast woodlands beyond the small city of Kapaa.

It had all happened so fast that at first no one was quite sure what had happened. One moment everything had been ordinary, then the next there were dozens of buildings and power-lines damaged. The City Hall building had lost a wall and a good chunk of its roof, while a third of Kapaa's High School building was caved in. several shops had shattered windows and toppled shelves from the near bone-shattering pressure that had come from the jet-formed 'con. For hours, Kapaa had been without power, the 'cons wings having severed through power-lines and, much to the disappointment of the local children, Kapaa's favored playground was now nothing more than a pile or rusted metal bars, collapsed plastic slides and knotted swing chains.

Those with the most severe injuries had suffered broken bones. Most of the injuries that had been received, however, were mostly concussions, sprained ankles and wrists and the sprinkling of colorful bruises and cuts. All in all, the first 'con attack that hadn't resulted in casualties.

But it hadn't seemed like an attack was the weird thing. The 'con had just...Appeared and then vanished, like ripple on water.

And everyone in Kapaa was worried. No one saw the Decepticon leave the thick and unmapped woodlands, which meant he was probably still lurking around somewhere. Koa had heard that in response to this threat, some of the Autobots themselves were going to visit and search the island.

Koa had never met an Autobot before. He wondered if he could manage to get a picture of one of them while they were on the island...

So lost in his thoughts, Koa hadn't noticed that by now the sun had almost completely passed the horizon. The air was quickly warming up, and a good, stiff breeze was coming in. It was going to be a good day to surf, Koa could already tell. He'd lived in the orphanage here for almost ten years, by now he knew how to read the signs.

Far above in the slowly lighting sky, a seagull drifted on the strong air currents that were bound to bring in waves from the ocean.

A flash from a polaroid camera caught the bird in it's moment among the cloudless sky.

Lowering his camera, Koa took the photo that slid out, waving it quickly to speed its develop before peering at the picture. A wide smile pulled at the boy's lips.

"Another perfect snapshot by the famous Koa Kaimana!" He joked, his laughter being carried off by the wind. Above, the gull crowed, and Koa frowned playfully at the bird, slipping into the almost natural lilt of Pidgin. " **Aznuts** , **brah**!" A tilted grin as he returned to plain English. "This picture's perfect! Who asked you, anyway?"

The bird didn't reply and so Koa, satisfied that he'd won the argument (that admittedly wasn't real), returned the photo and polaroid to his bag. He then moved back to the edge of the rocks, more than ready to wait for the waves.

And it wasn't long before others began to come. It was around seven-fifteen when others of Kapaa's younger population began to wander down to the secluded beach. This particular part of the shore was known to be popular with those around Koa's age, as it provided large, rideable waves without the danger of reefs by the shore or a strong undertow. Koa smiled when Makai, a friend who was in the same class as him, waved over.

"'Sup, **braddah**? **Howzit**?" The shorter, brown-haired teen called over to Koa, approaching at a leisurely pace. Koa shrugged casually as he shifted so that he sat facing the approaching male.

"Ah, I'm good, **brah** , I'm good! You?"

"Same, **brah** , same." Makai replied, reaching the rocks. He set his board beside Koa's and hopped up onto the rocks with him. "You been out here long, ya **lolo buggah**?"

The light-hearted teasing made Koa scoff, and he lightly jabbed Makai in the ribs with an elbow.

"Dun' act like ya haven't done worse, **braddah**." Koa retorted, English words becoming slightly slurred with the lazy curl of Pidgin. "I migh' be a **moke** , but tha' dusn' mean I run on **Hawaiian time**."

Makai laughed, slouching to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Whateva' you say, **brah**."

A companionable silence fell between the two for a moment, both staring out at the ocean. Even sitting, Koa's 5'11" form towered over Makai, despite Makai being older than Koa by a year. Finally, Makai broke the silence.

"Heard some **braddah's** on th' way here **talkin' story** 'bout those Autobots. They comin' today, is what they sayin'." Dark brown eyes turned to Koa. "Think they'll act like Human **malihini**?"

Koa raised a brow at his friend.

"The Autobots? Act like tourists from the mainland?" He asked, reverting from Pidgin to English like the flip of a coin. Laughing, the blonde teen shook his head. "I don't think so. Not when they all were soldiers in a war, they've seen everything I'd bet, even places like Kaua'i."

Makai shrugged, following the transition to English (though, being born and bred on the island, his tone still had a bit of a lax lilt).

"Eh, worth considerin'. Woulda been funny, yah?" Makai glanced back at the ocean. "Maybe if dere ain' any mean waves we can go see if we can meet'em!"

Koa scoffed, looking incredulous.

" _Us_? Meet the _Autobots_? As if! We're just kids, and I bet those Autobots are probably all **high maka maka**!"

"Nah! Get real, **brah**!" Makai cackled, shoving Koa's shoulder. "Dey seem **shaka**!"

"No way!" Koa snorted. "That's just on TV, that's all! Now quit dreaming, I think I see a real mean wave coming!"

Makai sighed, shaking his head as Koa pushed himself off the rocks and grabbed his board. Koa was already headed for the water when he called back.

"C'mon Makai!"

" **Shoots** , **Shoots**!" Makai called back exasperatedly grabbing his own board. The teen muttered under his breath as he followed Koa to the waves.


	2. Metal Wasn't Made For Humidity

**Hey everyone! So I managed to write up the second chapter! Yay! XD**

 **Thank you for the feedback, favs and follows! I appreciate the support!**

 **Also, I decided that for this story, Sideswipe will be the main 'bot! As I haven't seen him in the RiD series, he's more based off of the movie!verse Sideswipe! Actually, all the 'bots are movie!verse in this story! If only because I prefer the more realistic, usually not so brightly colored designs of the 'bots XD Also, I like movie!verse Ratchet XD**

 **Please continue to let me know what you all think of this story and if you have any ideas! I love to hear ideas from readers! I promise, I don't bite (though I might throw a wrench at any haters! mwahaha! XD)**

 **Also, I have never written Sideswipe in one of my stories, so please let me know if there's any way I could portray him more realistically!**

 **So...yup!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Brah - slang word used to refer to a male friend.**_

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

In the past decade, the Autobots had never actually been to Hawaii. No mission had ever required it back when the war was still raging, and there was no room later on for any of the cities that were built for Cybertronians once the war was over.

And really, after a few hours in the humidity and feeling as if rust was gathering under his plates by the second, Sideswipe could honestly say that he had no desire to be here already and no desire to ever return once the mission was done.

Honestly, he'd been planning on staying back home, at the main Autobot base in Diego Garcia. He had no clue why he'd been dragged on this mission and, frankly, he didn't understand why Sunstreaker had been allowed to remain back at the base instead. Really, after vorns of his twin complaining about his plating, he would've thought Ratchet would insist that the egotistical warrior go with Sideswipe and the others in a form of revenge for the many times Sunstreaker had been nothing more than a thorn in the medic's side.

But no. Sideswipe had found himself being carted off to Hawaii with Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee while Sunstreaker got to stay back at base.

Sideswipe could just see the vain little fragger now, probably polishing his plates for the third time already.

Sideswipe was drawn from his thoughts as Optimus led the group down another small road and stopped by a street vendor's stall. The Prime's holoform left his alt, moving up to the vendor, while Ironhide, 'Bee and Jazz followed his lead and their holoforms joined Optimus'. Sideswipe remained still, waiting boredly and already knowing that this would likely end as the previous conversations with the other locals had.

Really, a Decepticon blows through town, you'd think _someone_ would get a good look at the mech! But no, all of the islander's said the same thing: it all happened to quick.

Or, that was what Sideswipe figured they all said. Only a few had spoken in clear English. The rest had spoken in a slurred mix of English and slang words of a language that was called Pidgin. Sideswipe had always thought that was the name of an organic bird...

Even if it was a language, it sounded like these humans were overcharged on high-grade to Sideswipe. Maybe it was just him, though.

Optimus' holoform offered a warm, soft smile when the street vendor, who'd been speaking with a customer, looked over at him.

"Greetings. I apologize or interrupting your business, but I am enquiring the townsfolk here about the Decepticon attack the other day?"

The vendor blinked, appearing to be taken aback, but realization soon crossed his features and a wide smile came to his face.

"Ah! D'e Autobots!" This man, thankfully, spoke purely English it seemed, and he was easy to understand despite the lilting accent he had. "Welcome to Kaua'i! Not as big as Oahu, but still jus' as nice, y'ah?"

Optimus smiled politely.

"Indeed, your home is very beautiful."

The vendor chuckled, finishing the business transaction with his customer before turning his full attention to the 'bots.

"Was even more beautiful 'fore d'at Decepticon blasted through, though. Sorry to say, but I didn' get a good look at d'e 'con. He was too quick, and everything happened to fast." Optimus grimaced, going to reply, but the vendor then continued. "But I know d'at d'e Decepticon came from d'e South West, and plenty of d'e kids here in Kapaa spend all day on d'e beach down d'ere. I'd say you go talk with d'em! I be bettin' at least one of d'em got a good look at d'e Decepticon before he reached d'e island."

Sideswipe felt a spark of excitement. Finally, a lead! Took long enough!

Optimus smiled, inclining his head in gratitude.

"I thank you very much for your advice. You have been very helpful."

The vendor grinned, waving the Prime off.

"Ah, no trouble! But ya better get goin'. D'ere's gonna be some real mean waves comin' in soon, an' once d'ose kids get out in d'e water, d'ey won't be coming back onto land 'til its dark."

Optimus again nodded, thanking the man for his help one last time before allowing his holoform to fizzle out of existence. Sideswipe started his engine.

"So I guess we're going to the beach now, right?"

"That is correct." Optimus replied. His tone became stern. "And do not frighten the sparklings."

Sideswipe scoffed.

"Yeah, I'll play nice."

* * *

It didn't take too long to find a way to the beach in question. Despite being secluded, it was reachable through the use of holoforms. Sideswipe found this to be a welcome relief, as the absolute last thing he wanted was to get sand in his treds and under his plating.

The group of Autobots moved down onto the shore, their uniquely appearanced holoforms drawing attention quickly from the beach's young inhabitants. Many of the children, who appeared to range from the ages of seven to eighteen, seemed to recognize the bright blue-eyed holoforms from television. Many of the younger children swarmed forward eagerly, all chattering and asking questions, staring up at the holoforms with awe and delight, and Sideswipe found himself supremely uncomfortable.

Optimus smiled warmly with the kindness and patience he seemed to have in limitless supply, allowing one of the little seven-year-olds touch his holoform's hand.

"Hello, little ones." He greeted. "I am Optimus Prime."

Several of the teens nearby laughed as they watched the 'bots be swarmed by a horde of the younger kids.

"We know d'at, **brah**!" One of the older teen's, a youth of about sixteen with dark brown hair and tanned skin, replied. "We jus' can't believe your here! Talkin' t' _us_!"

Optimus chuckled, gaze turning to the teen.

"The Autobots and myself always have time to enjoy the company of children. But I'm afraid we are here on business."

"D'at big 'con, right?" One of the younger children asked eagerly. "You gonna go an' git him!"

Optimus nodded solemnly.

"Indeed we are, little one. But first we must find him."

Jazz grinned as he bent down, ruffling the hair of the seven-year-old who'd spoken.

"See, we're tryin' t' figure out who tha' big, bad 'con was, but so far no one's been able t' tell us what 'e looked like. There a chance any o' you lil' guy's got a good look'it him?"

The children and teenagers all exchanged looks, speaking in murmurs as they tried to figure out if any of them had seen the Decepticon properly. Some shook their heads while others shrugged. The younger kids shared fantastical descriptions of the 'con that were too far-fetched to be true. By now, Sideswipe was all but done with this. He was ready to just go to the forest and search on foot rather than keep sitting around doing nothing. Ironhide seemed frustrated as well, while Jazz and Optimus grimaced and 'Bee appeared crestfallen. It seemed so unlikely that no one saw the Decepticon well enough to provide a good description, yet that seemed to be the case.

"I got a good look at him."

The chattering of the kids and teens quieted, and Optimus quickly searched the cluster of younglings for the one who had spoken. A teen pushed to the front of the crowd hesitantly, seeming wary of the 'bots.

The boy didn't look the same as the other kids and teens. With a shock of bleach-blonde hair so light in shade that it almost didn't look natural, the boy's skin wasn't nearly as dark as that of the other townsfolk the 'bots had seen. He was tall for his age (which couldn't have been more than fifteen, judging from his voice) and lean in stature. Dressed in boarding shorts and a hoodie, the teen's damp hair was a sign that he'd recently been in the water. His face was rounded, a sign of his youth. From behind, one could mistake this boy for an adult with his staggering height. Sideswipe found himself strangely unsettled by the teen's eyes: a pair of bright grey orbs that, in the right eye, looked silver.

Those unsettling eye's met Optimus' own gaze.

"I saw the 'con before he reached the island, I even got a picture."

The idea of photographic evidence of the Decepticon even made Jazz go ramrod straight. 'Bee couldn't hold still, he was so excited, and Sideswipe felt a thrill run up his spinal struts. The thrill of the hunt, as humans called it.

Optimus moved closer to the tall teen (who was only a few scant inches shorter than the Prime's holoform).

"You acquired a photograph?"

The boy shrugged.

"If by 'acquired' you mean I snapped a pic, then yeah. When I saw the jet at first, I knew something was weird about it, so I took a picture. I, uh, I like to take pictures of strange things I see." The boy appeared a bit embarrassed as he admitted this, but continued all the same. "I have the picture back in my room. Its a polaroid, so the quality isn't that good, but if you want it you can have it."

Optimus quickly inclined his head.

"We would greatly appreciate it."

The boy managed a smile.

"Alright. I'll, uh, I'll go get it."

"We shall accompany you, if that is alright?"

The teen shrugged.

"Sure."

Several children gave sounds of disappointment as the teen led the 'bots back towards the nearby road, and Sideswipe grinned slightly. It never got old, how kids "hero-worshiped" them.

Reaching the road, the holoforms vanished and the 'bots shifted out of their alts. The teen that they were accompanying stared up at them in awe, mouth agape.

"Woah..."

"We look a lot smaller on TV, righ'?" Jazz joked. The teen laughed slightly, ducking his head to hide a smile.

"Yeah." He agreed. "You do."

Kneeling down, Optimus offered a servo. The boy looked at it blankly, then turned a questioning expression onto the Prime.

"It will be quicker if I carry you." Optimus explained. "I have carried humans many times before. You do not need to worry."

The teen hesitated a minute longer, looking at the servo unsurely. For a second, Sideswipe thought the boy would refuse- humans often had such an irrational fear of heights.

But the boy then carefully stepped into Optimus' servo, small hand gripping onto the edge of the Prime's thumb plating tightly in an attempt to feel more secure as he sat. Optimus slowly stood, keeping his servo close to his chassis. The teen pointed with his free hand.

"Its that way. You'll know it when you see it, it has a sign out front saying 'Kapaa City Orphanage'. You can't miss it."

Sideswipe's faceplates contorted slightly as a painful memory of the Sparkling Home he and Sunstreaker had been placed in as younglings flickered through his processor at the word 'orphanage'. The others, too, seemed significantly more uncomfortable as well at the realization that this child was parentless. It was always a difficult concept to wrap one's processor around, the idea that so many children on Earth had no family, and just how many parents gave up their children without a thought. Back on Cybertron, sparklings were the greatest gift one could have...

The teen, noticing they weren't moving, looked up at Optimus.

"Uh...Mr. Prime?" Blue optics snapped down to the boy. "Are you okay?"

Optimus managed a strained smile.

"I am fine, little one. And please, there is no need for such formality: you may refer to me as Optimus, if you wish."

The teen grinned, making his face appear all the more youthful than it already was.

"I don't know if I could call a world-wide celebrity like you by name, **brah**."

Optimus chuckled, then turned to the direction the boy had pointed.

"Let us go retrieve that picture."


	3. Photographs

**Hello everyone! Ta-da! It's chapter three! XD**

 **Thank you to everyone who's read, faved, followed and reviewed! I especially want to thank one particular reviewer: Kaleia! That review you left was so sweet, and it made me smile so much! And the way you wrote it with an 'accent', I was actually starting to wonder if people type with an accent sometimes! Until I saw the end of the review, that is XD So you kinda threw me for a loop there, and I had to laugh at myself XD**

 **Anyways, as always, I ask all of you lovely readers please review and let me know what you think of the story, as well as if you have any ideas for the story! I need ideas for stuff to put in the story so that it won't be too short and things in it don't happen too quickly!**

 **So...Yup!**

 **Dislaimer's on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Keiki - Child/Kid**_

 ** _Malihini - Newcomer/New to the island_**

 ** _High Maka Maka - High maintenance/Stuck up_**

 ** _Braddah/Brah - (a term that refers to a male friend)_**

* * *

The orphanage was a small but sturdy building. A few of the windows were boarded up, no doubt the glass panes having been shattered when the Decepticon blasted through at nearly the speed of sound. A fenced-in, lush, green yard was to the left of the building with a few toys and a swing set, and the roof of a shed could be seen by the 'bots over the roof. Upon reaching the building, Optimus carefully set the teenage human in his servo down onto the ground. The boy waited for the 'bots to summon their holoforms before moving towards the front door of the orphanage, which was propped open.

"I know it isn't much." The boy admitted sheepishly. "But its the closest thing I've got to a home, so-"

The boy never finished as his head hit the top of the short doorframe with a solid thunk. The teen doubled over, grabbing at his forehead and hissing out a few colorful words as he stumbled blindly. 'Bee and Optimus winced sympathetically while Jazz grinned and Ironhide snorted in amusement. Sideswipe couldn't hold back a laugh as it was made blatantly apparent that the doorframe wasn't made with taller people in mind. Sending Sideswipe a stern look that clearly said 'stop laughing', Optimus moved to the boy.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." The teen managed, straightening as he rubbed a red mark at his brow. "I'm fine, it happens a lot." As the boy entered the orphanage (this time successfully) he muttered to himself, "You'd think I'd remember to _duck_..."

The interior of the orphanage was a bit rundown but had the warm atmosphere of a home. While it was clear from the peeling paint on the walls and the creaking floorboards that the building was in need of renovations, it had a comforting feeling to it. An older island woman with greying hair was ushering a little girl out into the yard through the backdoor when she noticed the boy who the Autobot's followed.

"Koa!"

The teen winced at the stern tone, and the 'bots all guessed that, judging by his reaction, 'Koa' was the boy's name. The 'bots watched as the woman turned to Koa, hands on her hips.

"Rascally little **keiki**! I was worried sick! You need t' stop leavin' withou'd sayin' a word!"

"Sorry, Miss Aika." Koa replied, smiling sheepishly. "It won't happen again."

The woman, Aika, waved off his words with a huff.

"You and I both know d'at isn' true." Aika turned a curious gaze onto the 'bots. "Makin' new friends, I see! D'ey look like **malihini** to me, yeah?"

"They are." Koa replied, shrugging. "Kind of, at least." The boy looked to Optimus. "I'll go get that picture for you."

Optimus nodded in thanks.

"It would be much appreciated. Sideswipe," The Prime glanced at the silver-twin. "Accompany the boy and help him find the photograph."

Sideswipe looked very much offended at the menial task.

"But Prime-!"

Optimus sent him a stern look.

" _Now_ , Sideswipe."

The silver warrior's holoform scowled, but stalked down the hall after Koa. Why was it _he_ always got stuck with the stupid jobs?

Koa led Sideswipe to a door at the end of the hall, leading the mech's holoform into the room.

The room itself was small with two bunkbeds, one against the left wall and the other against the right. A small walk-in closet was stuffed with clothing of different sizes, a sign of the room's different occupants, and a desk was squeezed into the back left corner. A large window at the back wall provided a beautiful view of the ocean, and several boxes were in the right back corner. The wall that was beside the upper bunk on the right of the room was covered with photos of varying subjects and ages.

Koa went to the pile of boxes in the corner, carefully unstacking them.

"I know its in one of my albums in these boxes, but Miss Aika moved them around when she was cleaning up earlier, so it'll take a bit for m to find the right album."

Sideswipe scowled in return.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Koa paused, glancing up at Sideswipe. The mech's holoform tensed under the unsettling gaze, and Sideswipe absently wondered how a human child's gaze could be so...offsetting.

"You're a lot more grumpy than I thought Autobots were supposed to be."

The comment was so blunt that Sideswipe scoffed.

"Yeah, well, you're a lot taller than I thought human sparklings were supposed to be."

Sideswipe had expected the boy to be offended, but instead, the teen's reaction was the opposite. The boy _laughed_.

"Says the giant robotic alien!" Koa pushed a box in the holoform's direction. "If you plan on just acting all **high maka maka** , then help me out here, man. I think the album has a dark green cover."

Sideswipe sent the teen a befuddled look.

"High-whata- _what_?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry." The boy grunted as he tugged over another box. "Forgot you 'bots don't know Pidgin. **High maka maka** , it means stuck up. High maintenance. Whichever you think sounds better."

Had a human child actually just insulted him, one of the best fragging warriors the Autobots had?! This child was _thousands_ of years younger than him, yet had the gal to _insult him_ without so much as blinking?!

As the warrior's holoform gaped, looking much like a fish out of water, Koa glanced back up. With a wicked grin, the boy nudged a box closer to Sideswipe.

"If you want to prove me wrong then get down here on the floor and help me find that picture like a **braddah**."

Sideswipe looked at the box disdainfully, but settled on the floor beside Koa. Opening the container, the silver warrior was surprised by the number of photo albums that had been squished into the box. Out of curiosity, Sideswipe selected one of the albums and flipped through, finding each page full of photographs. Another album held the same results.

"Where did you get all of these?" Sideswipe asked incredulously, looking up at the teen beside him. There was no way the boy had taken all of these. Koa, who'd been leafing thorough an album, glanced up with an expression of surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"What I _mean_ ," Sideswipe retorted, holding open one of the albums. "Is that these are all fragging filled up! Every page, in every book! There's no way you took all of these."

Koa looked at the album, then back to Sideswipe, offering a shrug of his thin shoulders.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, **brah** , but I took all of these. Ten years on a tiny island gives you time to focus on your hobbies."

Sideswipe's face fell, but Koa didn't appear to notice as he returned to searching.

The boy had been in this tiny place for a decade? Even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe himself had only been in a Sparkling Home for the Cybertronian equivalent of seven years before Ironhide and Chromia had taken them in.

"You've been on this fragging tiny spec of a land mass for _ten years_? I was sick of it after ten _minutes_!"

The comment caught Koa so off guard that the boy doubled over, a hand flying up to cover his mouth to muffle a snort of laughter. Sideswipe sent the teen an odd look. Why was the boy laughing? He wasn't joking, not at all.

Managing to wrestle down his laughter, the boy looked back to Sideswipe. The child's amusement shown clearly in his grey eyes, despite his best efforts to mask it.

"Well, good thing you get to leave once you get rid of that Decepticon, yeah?"

Sideswipe paused at that. The boy had a point there. With any luck, they'd be here a few days, not even a week.

"You gonna help me find that photo?" Koa asked, raising a brow. "Or do you plan on just staring at me until _I_ find it?"

Effectively shaken from his thoughts, Sideswipe frowned, turning to the box before him.

And so it went on like this for a good fifteen minutes, the two rummaging through the boxes in relative silence. And...it was strange for Sideswipe to be in the presence of a child who didn't stare at him with awe or ask dozens of questions. This boy wasn't scared of insulting him, he treated Sideswipe as if he were a fellow human. He was a strange human, that was for sure.

Sideswipe jumped when Koa suddenly gave a cry of success, the teen's hands scrabbling with the film that held a photo captive on the page of an album.

"Found it!"

Sideswipe moved over eagerly, sharing in the excitement for a long, breathless moment as Koa, with a bright and triumphant smile, pulled the photo free and presented it to the Autobot warrior. Sideswipe took the photo quickly, looking at the small but clear picture-

And like the flip of a coin, Sideswipe's face fell. Koa looked confused at the Autobot's expression became one of dread.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"...Oh scrap."

Koa was even more befuddled when the mech's holoform abruptly stood and hurried out of the room, picture in hand. Only hesitating for a split second, Koa then jumped to his feet and followed.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? It's just a picture!"

But the teen's words fell on deaf audios as Sideswipe quickly entered the main room of the orphanage where the others were waiting.

"You won't believe who the fragging 'con is!" Sideswipe told them.

Optimus frowned at seeing the tenseness in the frontliner's holoform and held out his own holoform's hand, silently ordering that he be given the photo. Sideswipe was quick to comply, handing over the small, square-shaped picture as a thoroughly confused Koa reached the room. Optimus looked at the photograph, and within the span of a second his jaw was tense and his eyes sharp. He recognized the aircraft portrayed in the picture, just as Sideswipe had. The other Autobots glanced between Sideswipe and Optimus, somewhat lost as to what was going on, and concerned as well. There were few Decepticons who could garner such a reaction from Optimus, and those who could were bad news.

"I believe," Optimus finally spoke slowly. "That we may remain on the island longer than previously expected."

"Eh? Why's tha'?" Jazz asked, raising a brow.

Optimus didn't offer a vocal reply, simply holding out the photograph for Jazz and the others to see.

There, in the grainy but still clear to recognize picture, was _Soundwave_.

It had been years since Soundwave had been seen, and many, including the 'bots, believed that the dangerous Decepticon had been offlined in the final battle that had snuffed Megatron's spark. Yet here was proof that the Decepticon T.I.C was very much alive, and that was never a good thing. If Soundwave had crashed on this island, that meant he had been doing surveillance of some sort nearby, for that was the only reason that the Decepticon would be out in the middle of nowhere. It was chilling, thinking of how long Soundwave might've been watching and waiting without any detection. Judging from the smoke pouring out of the Decepticon's wing in the photo, the only reason he had been seen was because he had sustained some form of injury that hadn't allowed him to remain in hiding.

But what could be around here that Soundwave would be searching for? That was the million dollar question, one that no one had an answer to. But one thing was clear now: if their target was Soundwave, it would surely take them longer to find him. Especially now that he'd had days to find a suitable place to hide until his self-repair systems kicked in. Their mission was far more clear-cut now, at least. They had to find Soundwave and figure out what it was he had been looking for prior to his crash landing.

"Is...Is everything okay?"

The hesitant question brought several pairs of eyes to Koa, and the boy froze under the attention. Optimus, seeing how uncomfortable the young human was under the sudden focus on him, managed a small, convincing smile.

"You have been very helpful, little one-"

"Koa." The boy interrupted. At the raised brow, he clarified, "My name. Its Koa." He added under his breath to himself. "Better than being called 'little one'..."

Optimus' smile became real, and the Prime chuckled softly.

"I see. Koa, then. Thank you very much for your help, we are very much grateful. We must leave now, as we know who we are searching for, thanks to this photograph." A nod to Koa and Aika. "Enjoy the rest of your day, both of you."

Koa's expression fell, and Sideswipe felt an odd tug at his spark. Just how many times had he and Sunstreaker, as sparklings in the Sparkling Home, seen people come and then leave to never return? How many had he himself seen come, only to leave him and his brother behind?

Many. He and Sunstreaker had seen many enter and leave the Sparkling Home, both with and without one of the other sparklings from the Home.

It felt traitorous, doing the same thing now to this boy. Even though the boy fully knew there was no chance of him being taken in by one of the 'bots out-of-the-blue, Sideswipe knew very well that sense of hope in the back of one's mind that just couldn't be stamped out.

Before he could let the guilt really get to him, the frontliner quickly followed the others out the door. He just had to focus on the mission, that was the important thing right now. As long as he kept his optic on the prize, he could avoid thinking about those big, bright grey eyes.

But either way, he still felt guilty, even as they drove out of sight of the orphanage.


	4. A Close Call

**Hello everyone! I finished chapter four! Woohoo! XD**

 **Thank you to everyone who's faved, followed, read and reviewed! The support is appreciated! I hope you all will continue to let me know if you like the story, and if you have any ideas for it!**

 **Also, someone asked if I plan on writing one of these using the Prime universe 'bots! And the answer? *Shrug* I dunno! Lol, Let's see how this story turns out first and if I can get more than the same three reviewers to review XD**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **High Maka Maka - High**_ ** _maintenance/Stuck up_**

 ** _Mahalo - Thank you/Thanks_**

 ** _Enjoy reading and please review!_**

* * *

The 'bots had been searching for over a day now.

The war had given the Autobots the ability to go for long periods of time without recharge, but Sideswipe could still feel the beginnings of weariness at the edges of his processor. It had been a long time since he'd had to stay awake for more than twenty-four hours, and having to trip around a dense woodland in the middle of the night didn't help any, night-vision or not.

But still, the past twenty-four hours (correction, twenty-six, Sideswipe noted as he checked his internal chronometer) had been spent searching for Soundwave.

No luck on that front, though. No matter where they searched, the 'bots had found no indication of the Decepticon they sought. It was no surprise though, with how elusive Soundwave was known to be it could take anywhere to seventy-two hours worth of searching, unless they got lucky.

Glancing up at the sun, Sideswipe guessed they had a couple hours left of sunlight. Having no desire to tromp through uncharted wilderness in the dark a second night in a row, Sideswipe picked up his pace, following 'Bee and Jazz down a slope.

The 'bots had split into two pairs early on the prior evening: Optimus and Ironhide as one team and Jazz, Sideswipe and Bumblebee on the other. They kept close, within a ten minute run of each other, but it still allowed them the ability to cover more ground in less time. It hadn't done them much, though.

Reaching the bottom of the steep slope, the three 'bots took to searching the clearing. The only way out of this area was back up the slope, the rest of the clearing was surrounded by a steep cliff. Here the trees were less dense, and they could move without having to duck under branches. Everything was lush and green, just as it was everywhere else. Above, a colorful bird crooned, garnering young Bumblebee's attention, and the young mech stared at the feathered creature with both awe and delight, waggling his digits in front of the bird. Jazz chuckled while Sideswipe, rolling his optics, continued to survey the area.

Something was out of place here, but what? It wasn't something obvious, something no one would look for without thinking...

Bright blue optics zeroed in on a patch of the cliff face where there was no vine overgrowth of foliage. Among the rest of the area, with its lush canopy and vast expanse of greenery, the patch of wall was uncharacteristically clear of any organic material. Frowning, Sideswipe moved to the cliffside and examined it more closely.

And there, hardly discernible against the craggy rock, was the thin line that signaled an entrance to...To _something_. A base or a safehouse, something like that. It made sense now, how Soundwave had managed to avoid detection and why it had

"Jazz! I think I- 'Bee, quit playing with that fraggin' parrot and get over here!"

'Bee huffed but moved over. Jazz chuckled, shaking his head good-naturedly as he followed.

"Wassup, Sides'?"

"See for yourself."

The three examined the crack in the wall and the dim light that was filtering through. Jazz became serious.

Pressing a digit to his lip plates in a signal to be silent, the saboteur opened a private com channel between their group and Ironhide and Optimus.

 _"'Ey boss bot, we've got somethin' here. Think you can come t' our position?"_

The Prime's reply was immediate.

 _"On our way. Do not proceed until Ironhide and I have reached you."_

Replying affirmatively, Jazz cut the com connection. A heavy silence fell, Sideswipe already feeling the familiar itch at his spinal struts- the anticipation of battle, while 'Bee fidgeted, clearly antsy. Jazz was relaxed, but his joking nature had slipped away to be replaced with the deadly saboteur persona many 'cons had learned to fear.

Thankfully, it only remained this way for seven minutes. Optimus and Ironhide slid down the slope before eight minutes had even passed, and the presence of their leader did wonders for the tense 'bots by the cliffside. At the raised optic-ridge Optimus gave, Sideswipe jabbed his thumb in the direction of the cliff face. The Prime moved forward with Ironhide, and both large mech's inspected the wall. Optimus then turned to the others, using hand signals to give orders: Ironhide and Sideswipe were to blast through and go in first, while Jazz would bring up the rear and 'Bee and Optimus would take the sides. The others nodded in understanding, quickly moving into position and waiting for Optimus' signal to blast through. Optimus nodded to Ironhide and Sideswipe.

Two well-aimed blasts blew the rock open, revealing a large cavern. Tall enough for even Optimus to stand in without having to duck, the cavern could've fit a dozen Cybertronians with little discomfort. Consoles and monitors lined the walls of the cavern and a single, large light above lit the area dimly. Cautiously entering, the 'bots found that the hidden safehouse was unoccupied, but someone had been here, judging by the dried energon stains on the walls and floor and the discarded welder and laser-scalpel in the corner. A Cybertronian had most definitely been here, and had been doing medical work and surveillance. Once sure they were safe, Ironhide looked back to the others.

"We're clear. He ain' here, but it looks like he was."

While the Optimus and Ironhide examined the medical equipment,'Bee went to keep watch at the entrance and Sideswipe and Jazz went to examine the monitors and consoles.

"Frag, looks like Soundwave's got tabs on th' whole town, prob'ly tapped int' th' traffic an' security cameras 'round th' city."

"That means he knew we were coming. Why would he leave all these consoles and monitors on? Why not wipe all the data?"

Jazz shrugged.

"All this stuff prob'ly doesn' have anythin' t' do with whateva' his mission is. This was all prob'ly jus' so he wouldn' get caught off guard is all. Any real important stuff he had on these is prob'ly all gone now."

While Jazz went to join Optimus and Ironhide, Sideswipe remained at the consoles, frowning. Something just seemed...Really off. Soundwave was one sneaky glitch-spawn, he wouldn't have been careless in hiding his safehouse, he wouldn't have left these consoles and monitors on- the light that had shown through the crack of the hidden door would've been something Soundwave wouldn't have overlooked, as it was a dead giveaway to this safehouse's location if one noticed.

It was like Soundwave wanted them to find this place, _wanted_ them to know something was going to happen. And that was worrying. If the silent Decepticon had been watching Kapaa, he should've known by now that the 'bots knew he was there and that would've made the 'con retreat to a location where he couldn't be found or reached. He'd been discovered to be online still, something he was no doubt unhappy about-...

Bright blue optics paused on a particular screen. Compared to the others, this monitor was small and insignificant at first glance. The security feed kept changing, seeming to be randomly jumping from camera to camera, but Sideswipe looked closer and found that the feed wasn't random, it was tracking someone.

Someone with whitish-blonde hair.

 _Koa_.

Soundwave was a very strange mech, but there was one thing he held in common with all other Decepticons: a thirst for revenge. And now it all made sense.

Soundwave had _wanted_ them to find the safehouse- Soundwave was finished with it, so it didn't matter if the Autobots located it. He wanted to draw them away from Kapaa, draw them deep into the woodlands where none of the 'bots could use their alt modes. Soundwave was allowing himself a momentary distraction from whatever his mission was, and that distraction was the boy who had dared to provide the Autobot's with evidence that he was still online, the boy who'd destroyed the seven year facade that Soundwave was dead. And with the 'bots so isolated, it would take them too long to reach Kapaa, providing SOundwave the chance to extract revenge and vanish again before the Autobots could do anything.

And he wanted the 'bots to know it.

"He's going after Koa!"

The statement, so out-of-the-blue, caught the others off guard. Optimus frowned as he moved over to the silver-plated warrior.

"What?"

"The-the kid!" Sideswipe gestured quickly at the small monitor screen that was set to follow Koa. "Soundwave's going to kill him! I-I mean the kid pretty much proved that he's still alive, Soundwave isn't going to let him get away with that without getting back at the kid somehow! The fragger even left that monitor on so we'd be stuck having to watch him kill the kid!"

Optimus quickly understood what Sideswipe meant, seeing Soundwave's plan himself now. The Prime turned to the others, faceplates serious and a rare anger flaring behind cobalt blue optics. Even Optimus could not deny anger at the idea of a child being purposefully harmed.

"Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

The sky was beginning to become stained with varying hues of gold, red, pink, orange and yellow as the sun started reaching towards the horizon. The air was crisp and warm, providing the perfect evening for those who wished to be outside.

Koa himself was enjoying the last lingering light of the day on the main shore near the city. It wasn't as nice as the beach by the orphanage, as it didn't get the same towering waves and was a little too close to a reef for anyones comfort, but he wasn't there for the water. No, he was there to simply laze about. With a beach blanket under him, Koa lay on the shore, half-dozing as he soaked up the last warm rays of the sun. At this late in the evening, no one else was around, everyone at their homes and having dinner by now.

But Koa, having convinced Aika that he wasn't hungry, had managed to escape to the warm sand and cool sea breeze for the evening, or at least until dark.

Koa sighed, steel-colored eyes opening, and he stared up at the cloudless sky with a somber expression. He wondered if the Autobots had found that Decepticon yet. No one had seen the large robotic beings since the day before, and Koa didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Frowning, the teen sat up and violently shook his head. Why should he care? It wasn't like he was friends with them, he'd just spent about an hour with them, given them a photograph, that was all. And that one 'bot who'd helped look for the photo had acted all **high maka maka** , as if he was better than everyone! It didn't matter that he'd been kind of funny, or that he'd been one of the only people he'd ever really talked to aside from Aika and Makai in the past decade...

"Don't be stupid, Koa." The teen scolded himself under his breath, brows furrowed. "Just forget about it. It isn't like you'll ever see them again, anyway."

And for some reason, the brutal admission left a bitter taste in his mouth.

With a sigh, Koa stood, running a hand through his messy locks. He'd best get back to the orphanage now, unless he wanted to get in trouble-

A strangled gasp left Koa when something cold and metal wrapped tightly around his right leg and _yanked_.

Hitting the ground with a thud, the sand did little to cushion the boy's fall, and spots danced through his vision. It took Koa a moment to realize he was being dragged quickly towards the city, and the thing that was wrapped around his leg was a metal coil, reminiscent of an Octopus' tentacle. Koa struggled fiercely, trying to pull his leg free. His resistance wasn't appreciated, apparently, as the boy found himself slammed against a lightpole. Koa was momentarily stunned as pain darted up his spine and the air left his lungs. It took him a second to remember how to breathe again.

And still he was being dragged in, now across the pavement of the city streets and sidewalks. The cement bit into the teen's skin, leaving angry red scratches in their wake. Koa tried to struggle once more, but was smacked against a wall of a building, the teen almost knocked unconscious. Yet the boy managed to regain his senses, even as pain throbbed in his side and a gash on his head bled freely. This time Koa didn't try to struggle again, knowing he wouldn't stay conscious if he was slammed into anything else.

Finally the dragging stopped and the boy was held aloft, dangling upsidedown by his leg. Koa's chest heaved as he fought to regain his breath, each intake of air making his ribs ache in protest. It took him a moment, but Koa managed to recognize that he was in an alleyway, and before him, in the fading light of the sun...

Was a _Decepticon_. The same one the 'bots were after.

Koa knew he should scream for help, but at the moment he was just trying to make sure he stayed conscious, a feat made considerably harder with how all the blood was rushing to his head.

The silent Decepticon lifted Koa up higher until the child was only a foot from his faceplates, and Koa gulped while the 'con examined him.

"Wh-...What do you want..?" Koa asked, voice cracking in his dry throat. The Decepticon didn't reply, only tilting his helm slightly as he considered the boy. Koa froze as the metal coil at his legs shifted, taking hold of both his legs and his torso. Panic settled firmly in Koa's pained mind.

"L-let go of me you son of a-!"

The coil around the boy suddenly tightened into a bone-crushing grip. A strangled cry of pain left Koa, his bones feeling as if they would crack at any moment. This was it, wasn't it? This was how he was going to die. He'd narrowly avoided death at five, and it seemed he wasn't about to get lucky a second time-

"Leave him the _FRAG ALONE_!"

A large blade sliced through the metal coil that held Koa, severing the appendage. Koa yelped as he fell, but was caught by a large, metal hand before he could hit the ground.

Koa coughed roughly as he tried to drag air into his lungs. His entire body was in pain, and blood was trickling down the side of his face from the gash in his head. The sounds of fighting came, and Koa looked up in time to see the Optimus Prime and three other Autobots chasing after the Decepticon as the 'con in question retreated. Koa turned his head up and found he was being held by the silver 'bot with wheeled feet, the one who's holoform had helped look for the photo the day before. Even as his chest heaved and his body ached, Koa couldn't help but stare up at the 'bot with wonder and relief. In return, the silver frontliner looked over Koa quickly, concerned (not that he'd ever admit that he was worried). Seeing the scratches, already appearing bruises and the deep gash in the boy's head that stained the once light blonde locks a deep crimson, the 'bot cursed.

"Frag it, you're leaking!"

"I-I'm okay." Koa tried to reassure the mech, despite how his teeth chattered with the lingering fear and adrenaline. "Y-you should go h-help them get that 'c-con."

The silver mech scoffed.

"Not gonna happen, kid. They'll be fine without me."

Koa frowned, but he couldn't deny it was...nice, not being alone while in pain and secretly terrified.

"I remember you from yesterday." Koa stated, earning an enquiring look from the 'bot that held him. No doubt it was such a random thing to say at a time like this, but right now Koa just wanted to feel some sense or normalcy. "You were that guy who helped me find the picture. Your name's Sideways, or something like that..."

Even in this situation, Sideswipe couldn't hold back a bark of laughter.

"Side _swipe_ , kid. Not Sideways, Sideswipe."

Koa managed a weary smile as he leaned back against the metal digits that were curled behind him.

"Okay. Sideswipe." A pause, then, " **Mahalo** , Sideswipe."

A dry look from Sideswipe.

"Remember yesterday, when we established I _don't know that language_?"

Koa laughed slightly, though the sound caused pain to lace his throat, making him cough. He recovered quickly.

" **Mahalo**." He repeated, smiling. "It means thank you."


	5. Worries

**Hello! So, this took a tiny bit longer than the other chapters, because I've been really busy x.X sorry about that! Anyways, thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved and followed this story! The support is very much appreciated, and I hope you'll all continue to let me know what you think of the story, and if you have any ideas for future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Brah - (refers to a male friend)**_

 _ **Lolo Buggah - Crazy guy/girl**_

 _ **High Maka Maka - Stuck up/High**_ ** _maintenance_**

 ** _Mahalo Nui Loa - Thank you very much_**

 ** _Pomaika'i - Good Luck (or at least according to the website I looked at XD)_**

 ** _Mahalo -Thank you/Thanks_**

 **Enjoy reading and pleasepleasePLEASE review!**

* * *

None of the 'bots were in too good a mood. Soundwave had escaped (if only just barely), meaning that their mission here was a failure. The only success was that they knew for certain that Soundwave was alive, and even that wasn't the kind of success they wanted. But at least they had saved Koa, something that made 'Bee feel better when Jazz mentioned it.

After having lost Soundwave, Optimus had quickly contacted Sideswipe to ensure he had gotten the child to safety. At finding that Sideswipe had taken the boy to the hospital, the 'bots immediately headed to the large medical ward. The group's holoforms attracted many odd stares as they moved down the halls in search of Sideswipe's holoform. It didn't take long, as the hospital was small, and a nurse let them into the room where Sideswipe and Koa were.

And there Sideswipe was, holoform leaning against the wall with crossed arms as he watched a doctor tend to Koa's injuries. Koa himself was laid out on a mechanized medical bed, the back of the bed partially raised so that the boy could sit up somewhat. The boy was hooked up to a vital signs monitor, and the deep scratches on his arms and legs had been bandaged. His shirt had been removed, revealing vivid, colorful bruises that coiled their way up his torso, showing where Soundwave had grabbed him. The bruises were obviously painful, as the boy winced whenever he moved. His right leg, the one that he had been dragged by, was propped up on a pillow with an ice pack on the abused, swollen and abused ankle. The gash on Koa's head was stitched up and the blood had been cleaned from his face, but his hair was still stained a dull red. The boy was quietly answering the questions that the doctor beside him asked.

Waiting for the doctor to leave, Optimus approached, face grim.

"How are you, little one?"

Koa grinned tiredly at the Prime.

"I'm fine. Everyone's overreacting." Sideswipe scoffed and with a false look of irritation at the frontliner, the boy added, "That Sideswipe guy's annoying though."

"Hey!" The silver twin barked, frowning. "What happened to all that gratitude from earlier, huh?"

The fake irritation left Koa's face and he laughed, silver-grey eyes lit with amusement.

"It went out the window when I tried to get up and you yelled at me to 'sit the frag back down before you weld my aft to the bed'."

Optimus sent Sideswipe a look of disapproval while Ironhide looked confused at his charge's odd show of concern (or at least his version of it). It wasn't often that one of the twins showed concern, especially for a human...

Sideswipe turned his head away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, the human medic said you have to stay on the bed. We didn't save you just so you could go and end up making your injuries worse."

Koa rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." The teen looked to Optimus, now seeming suddenly hesitant, a strange and oddly rapid change of attitude. "Could I ask you something?"

Optimus looked somewhat taken aback, but nodded.

"Of course you may."

Koa glanced down at his lap, messing with the blanket on his lap.

"I just...I'm confused. Why did that 'con attack me like that? I-I know that 'cons don't need a reason to hurt people, I've heard the stories, but...If that guy wasn't still recovering in the forest, then why didn't he just leave? No one else was around, he could've gotten away before anyone could get to you guys."

Ironhide huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fraggin' 'con found out ya helped us out an' gave us that photo." A scowl. "We'd thought th' glitch-spawn was offlined years ago, but your photo proved that he was still alive. He didn' take too kindly t' havin' ya break his cover."

Koa slowly nodded, taking a few seconds to process this. Bright grey eyes then turned to the 'bots once more as the beeping from the heart rate monitor slightly increased in pace.

"So...Does that mean he might...Might come back?"

The Autobots all felt a pang of guilt as the young human stared up at them. He was trying to pretend he wasn't worried, trying to put up a brave front, but he was clearly afraid, the steadily increasing pace of the heart-rate monitor was a clear sign of this. Grimacing, Optimus inclined his head.

"It is...Possible, that he might come after you again, yes."

Koa gulped, his hand subconsciously going to bruises at his chest. It was clear that he didn't want to go through such a terrifying and painful ordeal again.

"So...So he might hurt me again? Or...Or kill me?"

The boy's voice had become so soft, so gentle, so... _vulnerable_. And those terrified, large silver-grey eyes...

Sideswipe couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. For all his height and maturity that he had shown the day before, this was a clear reminder that Koa was still a boy. All things considered, after what Soundwave had done the boy could've cried and it wouldn't be an overreaction for one his age.

But no, he was just staring up at the 'bots and asking them questions, afraid of what might come but wanting to be prepared for it all the same. He was braver than most, but that didn't make it any easier on any of them, least of all on Koa.

Optimus moved over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, he will not. We will not allow Soundwave to harm you again, I swear this to you."

Koa didn't look like he quite believed Optimus, but the beep of the monitor decreased and the teen nodded, steel-colored eyes peering up through light locks of hair.

Optimus slowly stood, looking regretful.

"I am afraid we must go and contact our comrades and let them know of Soundwave. I am sorry we could not stay longer to keep you company."

Koa went to reply, to say it was fine-

"I'll stay with the kid."

Several surprised gazes turned to Sideswipe. The frontliner pushed off the wall, moving over to the chair beside the medical bed. Optimus shared a glance with Ironhide before looking back to the young warrior.

"Are you sure?"

Sideswipe nodded.

"Yeah. We can't leave the kid alone, not with Soundwave after his aft. Besides, it isn't like you need me with you right now." The holoform sat in the seat, tilting back so that the chair was balanced on two legs and he kicked his feet up onto the edge of the bed. "Not to mention its gonna take forever to let all the bases know that Soundwave's back, and that sounds boring, so..."

Optimus' gaze flickered between Koa and Sideswipe. In that single look he seemed to see more than anyone else would've in his position, and he smiled softly, nodding.

"Very well." A glance to Koa. "Is this alright with you, little one?"

Koa shrugged, though the motion cause him to wince as his bruised and aching ribs protested.

"Yeah, I don't mind." The teen offered a lopsided grin. "He seems like a decent enough **brah** , y'know?"

"'Decent'?" Sideswipe scoffed, folding his arms behind his head. "I think you mean 'awesome'."

Koa rolled his eyes, giving the silver mech an unimpressed look.

"You're lucky I don't call ya a **lolo buggah** , Mr. **high maka maka**."

Sideswipe scowled, lightly kicking the boy's uninjured leg.

"Quit calling me that!"

It was clear that the boy and frontliner were going to be going at it for a while, and so Optimus guided the other 'bots to the door. It was surprising when Koa took notice and called after them, voice now holding a lazy slur, the effects of speaking in Pidgin.

"'Ey Mr. Prime!" Optimus looked back, and Koa smiled warmly, the expression holding the innocence only a child could have. " **Mahalo nui loa**. An' **pomaika'i** , finding tha' Decepticon."

Optimus paused, seeming to be looking up the words on the internet. He then chuckled, bowing his head.

"You are welcome, little one. And thank you for your well wishes."Koa and Sideswipe watched the group of Autobots leave, and then all was silent.

Sideswipe had never been much of a sparkling person. It didn't matter if the kid was human or Cybertronian, he just never had much practice with them and never knew what to do. It seemed Koa was just as unsure as him, though the boy's uneasiness was around Cybertronians, not kids. For a time, the only sound was the steady beep of the heart rate monitor and the muffled voices of people from the hall beyond the door.

"What if the 'con goes after my friends?"

Koa's voice, so soft but so sudden, made Sideswipe blink. The frontliner had to take a moment to process the boy's words before he replied.

"What?"

Koa turned his unsettling eyes onto Sideswipe, hands clutching the blankets that covered his uninjured leg to his hip.

"That Soundwave guy, if he's after me, what if he hurts the other kids at the home? Miss Aika?"

Sideswipe's eyes turned to the floor with a frown. That question was a good one. One that Sideswipe hadn't even thought of, and he wasn't sure if the others had either. It was very much possible that Soundwave would attack the orphanage itself, demolish the building and everyone inside...

"What if they all get hurt or killed because of _me_?"

Sideswipe's gaze snapped to the teen, surprise coloring the face of the warrior's holoform. Koa stared back at him, eyes conveying pain- too much pain for a child, even one as old as Koa.

Slowly, Sideswipe placed the front legs of his chair back on the ground, feet leaving their comfortable perch. He leaned forward, awkwardly patting Koa's knee in (what he hoped was) a form of comfort.

"We won't let that happen kid. We'll protect you and the others."

Sideswipe gave a slight start when Koa suddenly sat up straight and turned an angry expression onto him.

"You barely made it in time to save me _this_ time! What if next time you're too late?! What if by the time you get there everyone is _dead_?!"

Silence fell once more for a few tense moments, Koa staring up at Sideswipe with a furious gaze and the warrior, in return, staring back at the boy in shock at his outburst. Slowly, the anger drained from Koa's face and the teen sighed, turning away from Sideswipe and burying his head in his hands.

"I'm...I'm sorry. That wasn't...That was a bad thing to say. Sorry."

Sideswipe grimaced, glancing at the ground. What did one say to a kid in this situation? He didn't know- he had combat experience, combat teachings never taught someone how to comfort another, let alone a _kid_. The frontliner took a minute to compose his thoughts and find the right words. Finally, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Look, kid-... _Koa_." The use of his name made the teen hesitantly look up. "I know all this stuff going on is...probably really terrifying. I don't know if any other kid could handle it as well as you are, actually. We almost didn't make it to save you this time, I'll admit that, but now we know better. If I know Optimus, he's going to make sure the orphanage is under watch all day, everyday. Now that we know what Soundwave's around and after you, we're going to make sure that fragger goes through pit for what he tried."

As he hesitantly touched Koa's shoulder in hopes of providing at least some semblance of comfort, Sideswipe realized the boy was trembling. The exhaustion from the evenings events paired with his fear of Soundwave and what he might do was weighing heavily on the teen's shoulders. It reminded Sideswipe of the early years of the war, before Cybertron's destruction, how so many soldiers had gone through something very similar to this. He'd helped some of them during the rougher times, and the realization that this was a somewhat similar situation gave Sideswipe confidence in what he was doing.

"That glitch-spawned fragger isn't going to touch anyone." Sideswipe stated clearly, making sure his voice and posture exuded confidence. He had to make Koa feel that he and the other 'bots were sure in their ability to take down Soundwave- make it seem that giving up wasn't an option they would take. "I'll make sure of that. I've got a nice sword sharpened up with his name on it."

Koa nodded, a small, half-hearted smile flickering across his face. The teen's trembling lessened before vanishing completely in the presence of Sideswipe's confidence. Smirking in return to the smile, Sideswipe patted the boy's shoulder as he stood to return to his chair.

"Now get some rest. If I know medics, these human doctors won't let you out until you do."

A small laugh left Koa, but he didn't argue, laying back against the pillows and pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. The teen offered a smile, this time a full one, to Sideswipe.

" **Mahalo** , Sideswipe. For everything."

Sideswipe only nodded, relaxing in his seat.

"It's what I do, kid. It's what I do."

"Still." Koa insisted, light grey eyes warm as he regarded the frontliner. "You didn't have to do all of this, but you did. So **mahalo**."

Sideswipe grunted, watching as the boy quickly began to doze off, out cold within the span of a minute. In the silence of the room, he finally replied,

"You're welcome, kid."


	6. Denying He Cares

**Hey everyone! So this chap is a bit shorter than the last, and not as exciting, but still important! I hope you all like it XD**

 **Thanks to those who have faved, followed, read and reviewed! The support means a lot! I hope people continue to review and let me know if they like the story or have ideas! I love being given ideas for future stuff to put in my stories! Since this story involves an OC with an unknown past, I'll probably need all the help I can get 0.0 I mean I've been reading stories similar to this for ideas, especially the amazing stories by AutobotGuy710, but he hasn't updated recently and there's only so much I can read before I have to start rereading DX and in the end, i'm not about to take idea's from another persons story x_x but still, I'm hoping he updates his stories soon, they serve as great inspiration! But I digress...**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Moke: (reference to someone who takes part in a sport(s), such as surfing)**_

 _ **Brah: (used to refer to a male friend)**_

 **Enjoy and pleasepleaseplease PLEEEEASE review!**

* * *

When Koa woke, he had expected to find Sideswipe's holoform still in the chair beside the bed. Instead, he found a different Autobot holoform, one with dark skin, black hair and a pair of blue shades. He looked like someone who liked to laugh.

When the realization fully hit him that Sideswipe had been replaced with a stranger, Koa shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide with alarm. The sudden movement sent a shock of pain across his ribs, and a strangled gasp left the boy's lips as he doubled over, a hand going to his ribs. The Autobot at his bedside quickly moved forward, concerned.

"'Ey, easy there, lil' man." The holoform soothed. "Ya shouldn' be movin' like tha'. Man, if Ratchet were here he'd prob'ly smack ya over th' head with a wrench."

Koa didn't know who 'Ratchet' was, but he didn't quite care between the sting in his ribs and the confusion of waking to an unfamiliar face.

"Wh-where's Sideswipe?" The teen managed, a pained grimace on his lips. The dark-skinned holoform chuckled.

"Sides' got called in by Prime, so I've been keepin' an optic on ya fer him. Guess we f'rgot ya might not like t' wake up t' a stranger, sorry 'bout tha'."

Koa inspected the holoform warily, unsure of what to say. He quickly found words, though.

"Who are you?"

The 'bot smiled. It was the easy-going smile of a fellow **moke** , and it eased Koa's frayed nerves, if only slightly.

"Mah designation's Jazz. Ya prob'ly don't really r'member me, we didn' talk when ya took us t' get that photo-"

"I remember you. Kinda, at least. You're the...Short silver one, right?"

Jazz chuckled.

"'Ey now, tha's pretty good. How'd ya figure tha' out?"

Koa shrugged, gesturing to the holoform's lax posture.

"Just...the way you hold yourself. Its a dead giveaway."

Jazz nodded in understanding, relaxing back into his chair.

"Ah. Pretty smart fer a younglin', eh?"

Koa shrugged again, squirming in his bed a bit awkwardly. He knew that this was an Autobot, yet he couldn't help but feel somewhat awkward.

"Have...Have you found him yet? The 'con?"

Jazz's face fell, a grimace replacing the friendly smile.

"Nah, sorry, lil' man. Soundwave' got a habit of vanishin' int' thin air. Righ' now boss bot an' th' others are talkin' with some gov officials, tryin' t' figure out how t' keep ya safe."

Koa's gaze fell to the blanket drawn over his lap, his expression becoming bitter.

"What's there to figure out? I can't stay."

"'Ey lil' man, we don' know tha'-"

Koa sent the holoform a half-hearted glare.

"I'm not stupid. If I stay, then Miss Aika and everyone at the home might get hurt or even killed." The boy slowly shook his head, eyes falling back to the sheets. "So I can't stay."

Jazz wasn't sure what he could say to make the teen feel better, because the boy was right. The island was too small, Soundwave would be able to find the kid again easily, and the 'con wasn't above killing any human who got between him and his target. It took him a minute, but Jazz settled on offering a distraction. Koa was smart enough that he wouldn't just suddenly forget his problems at the offer of something to do, but Jazz figured the boy might be willing to do something- _anything_ , to get his mind off of his troubles at the moment.

"Th' human medics said we can go whenever ya want. I haven' gotten a chance t' explore, why don' ya show me what ya do fer fun? I hear lotsa people do somethin' called 'surfing', maybe ya can show me tha'?"

Jazz could see recognition light in Koa's eyes, the teen recognizing what he was doing. The saboteur waited patiently for Koa to decide whether he would take the offer of a distraction or not. Koa inspected Jazz critically for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"I...Sure. That sounds fun."

Jazz beamed, hopping up.

"Alrigh' then! Go 'head an' get dressed then- I don' think they'll let'cha keep tha' paper dress thingie!"

Koa's cheeks flared red as he remembered that, yes, he was indeed still in the paper examination gown from the night before. Jazz chuckled at the embarrassment on the teen's face, turning so that his back was to the boy, providing him privacy.

He still didn't quite get why the humans were so private about their bodies, but he'd long learned to not question it either way.

* * *

Sideswipe was, in a word, irritated. For four-and-a-half hours Optimus, several 'bots back at the main base and a handful of government officials had been arguing about what to do about the current predicament with Koa. He'd already reported back about what had happened after the others had chased after Soundwave, leaving him with Koa, so Sideswipe wasn't even sure why he was still here. All he knew was that he hadn't been dismissed yet, and so he was stuck leaning boredly against a wall, arms folded over his chassis. Even sitting in a hospital room watching over Koa was better than this, the frontliner absently mused. The mech was drawn from his musings when Ironhide moved over to join him.

"Think they'll make up their processors soon?" Sideswipe muttered, keeping his voice low. Ironhide snorted.

"Not anytime soon. Those government goons keep tryin' ta avoid th' subject of movin' th' kid inta Autobot custody, even though they know its unavoidable."

Sideswipe grimaced, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Yeah, well, I don't think any of us like it any better than them. I mean, there's something that feels really wrong about making the kid leave here, its been his home for a decade, after all."

Ironhide glanced at his protege almost scrutinizingly.

"Ya seem awful worried 'bout a kid ya barely know."

Sideswipe scowled, turning his helm away to glare at the far wall.

"Don't make it sound like something it isn't. I'm just saying us Cybertronians of all people know what its like to be forced to leave our home."

Ironhide hummed in acceptance, though didn't seem to quite believe him. Silence fell for a moment, the two mech's watching Optimus calmly debate with the government officials. Then,

"He's like ya an' Sunstreaker were."

Sideswipe sighed tiredly, shaking his helm.

"No, he isn't. He doesn't have a brother. He's alone."

"There's th' other kids at th' home, tha' Aika woman..."

Sideswipe scowled.

"There's only three other kids, all younger, and that Aika lady's pushing fifty-five, if I had to guess. Even if the kid's got friends, he doesn't have any family. That's as good as alone." The warrior turned his gaze back to Ironhide. "Don't get me wrong, I feel bad for him, I know how fragged up it is to be stuck in a youngling home no matter how nice it is. But don't go making it sound like something's going on between me and the kid, because there isn't. Don't make it sound like we're 'Bee and Sam. I'll admit I feel bad for him. I'll admit it feels wrong to make him have to leave his home. But _that's it_."

Ironhide held up his servos in surrender.

"Jus' sayin' is all."

"Yeah, well," Sideswipe scoffed. "You're starting to go senile in your old age."

Ironhide shoved the shorter mech's shoulder.

"I'm not tha' old, ya little glitch-spawn."

Sideswipe smirked, raising an optic ridge in a show of disbelief.

"Sure you aren't."

As a comfortable silence fell between them, Sideswipe frowned to himself. He didn't care about the kid- he really didn't! The boy was just a tiny human, he'd probably offline within a vorn anyways. No, he didn't care about the kid, didn't care about his strange eyes that seemed to stare into a mech's very spark, didn't care about how the boy could keep up with his attitude and sarcasm.

He didn't care, he told himself. But it felt like he was lying as he did.

* * *

"How're they stayin' on those wood-thingies?"

Koa laughed despite himself.

"Those 'wood-thingies' are surfboards, **brah**. They're used to surf, yeah?"

Jazz grinned, nodding in acknowledgement and looking to Koa.

"Ya know how t' do tha'?"

Koa nodded as they continued to walk down the shore.

"Yeah, of course. I've lived here for about ten years, give or take a few months. On an island this small, you gotta learn how to keep yourself busy, so surfing's pretty popular."

"I can see tha'. Ya any good?"

Koa smirked at the 'bot, a mischievous light in his eyes.

"Depends on what you consider 'good'. Most around here would say I'm decent, though. I'd show you, but I don't have my board with me."

"I get it man, no worries." Jazz replied cheerfully. "I'd figure ya shouldn' do it with yer ankle still a bit outta whack, ya know?"

Koa shrugged, pausing to inspect the ankle he'd been favoring as they'd walked. It was still a bit swollen and definitely bruised, but luckily that was all.

"Guess not." He agreed. "I was lucky it wasn't broken, and I'm not about to push my luck."

Jazz laughed, slinging his arm over the boy's shoulders in a friendly manner. It was somewhat awkward, as the short mech's holoform was only five-foot-eight, compared to Koa's towering five-foot-eleven height (it was scary to think that human males didn't stop growing until the age of twenty-one, just how tall would this kid be, Jazz absently wondered).

"Yeah, I think yer righ'."

Koa tensed at the friendly touch, but kept himself from shaking the arm off, despite how weird the gesture was due to the height difference. For a moment neither spoke, the only sound being that of the water and the distant voices of surfers on the water and those enjoying the beach. It was Koa who broke the silence.

"Are you sure its okay to be out here? I mean, that Soundwave guy's still out there, it probably isn't safe-"

"Kid, mah real form's righ' by th' shore, ready fer action." Jazz soothed, pointing to the sleek car that was his alt. It was sitting quietly where the sand met grass and stone. "Soundwave isn' 'bout t' try anythin'. Not while ya've got a 'bot with ya. Jus' _relax_ , kid." The holoform gently squeezed Koa's shoulder. "We're here t' _ferget_ our troubles, not harp on 'em!"

The reassurance seemed to help, as Koa relaxed slightly, the tenseness in his tall form leaving. Smiling warmly, Jazz removed his arm from the teen's shoulders.

"There ya go. C'mon, why don'cha show me those 'tidepools' ya were talkin' 'bout earlier? They sound crazy, man!"

Koa laughed slightly, ducking his head shyly.

"Alright. Let's go."


	7. Understanding

**Hello everyone! As always, I must thank those of you who've read, reviewed, faved and followed! You're all awesome! I hope you all continue to provide me with feedback and/or ideas for the story! Considering this is an OC story, there's a bunch of stuff I could do with the story but I don't know what should happen DX So help me out here and tell me what you all would like to see! If I use an idea provided, I will, of course, give credit to the person who provided the idea!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Keiki - child/children**_

 ** _Ohana - Family (this word we all probably know thanks to Disney and "Lilo & Stitch" XD)_**

 ** _High Maka Maka - Stuck up/High maintenance_**

 **Enjoy and please review and share ideas for the story!**

* * *

It was well on its way into the evening that the Autobots rejoined Jazz and Koa. The two had gone back to the orphanage so that Koa could eat and Jazz could reassure the owner of the home, Aika, that Koa was perfectly fine, quite the endeavor in and of itself. When Optimus and the others entered, Koa was the first to notice them. The teen smiled.

"Hey." He greeted, setting down the spoon in his hand. "How's it going?"

Optimus offered a gentle smile, inclining his head.

"We are well."

The Prime's voice drew the attention of Jazz, and the saboteur smiled.

"'Ey. How'd it go?"

Optimus' expression fell, the Prime grimacing.

"We...Must speak with Miss Aika."

Jazz's face fell as well at the implication. He nodded grimly, turning back to the elderly woman.

"There any place we can all talk 'n private?"

The woman raised a brow, but gestured to a door at the back of the room.

"D'a kitchen. None of d'e **keiki** are 'llowed t' go in d'ere." The woman moved to Koa, lightly touching his shoulder. "You finish your dinner, Koa. And I be meanin' all of it."

Koa nodded, glancing nervously at the 'bots. He obviously knew that if they had to talk to Aika, something was up.

"Yes ma'am."

Smiling, Aika patted the boy's head affectionately before gesturing for the 'bots to follow her into the kitchen. As he passed, Sideswipe caught Koa's eye, and the frontliner managed a half-hearted smile. Sideswipe wanted to tell the kid things would be alright, but now wasn't the time. Right now, things had to be arranged, and he couldn't hang back to talk with the kid at the moment. And so he simply followed the others into the kitchen.

The room was small and a bit crowded between so many people and the counters and appliances, but they managed. Aika turned wizened eyes onto Optimus.

"D'is be abou' Koa, yeah?"

Optimus slowly nodded.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

Aika sighed, sitting on a stool that was by the counter (no doubt placed there for the old woman's benefit).

"Alrigh' den. What is it?"

Optimus moved forward to stand before her, folding his hands together.

"I have spoken with several government officials on the matter of how best to protect Koa from the Decepticon who attacked him, as well as how to protect the island. It has been decided that it would be best if Koa were to return with us to the Autobot's main operations base so that he may be placed into Autobot protective custody."

Silence fell for a moment, the woman regarding Optimus with a critical gaze.

"Is d'ere no other way?" The woman finally asked, sadness flickering across her age-lined face. Optimus shook his head, looking regretful.

"I fear not. If Koa stays, not only will he be in danger but you and the others in this orphanage will be as well. We cannot afford to relocate an Autobot guardian to the island to protect Koa, nor can we send a government-issued bodyguard, as they would be unable to handle a Decepticon, especially one as dangerous as the one who attacked young Koa."

Aika grimaced, eyes sliding shut for a moment as she fought back emotion. She nodded, slowly and hesitantly.

"I unda'stand, Mista' Prime." She replied, eyes turning to the holoform of the mech. "When will he need t' be packed?"

"We can allow him three days. That is how long we can afford to stay on the island before we must return."

Aika nodded, using the counter beside her to push herself up with a groan.

"Alrigh'. I'll talk t' Koa. I'll get ye 'is personal file too, I don't plan on handin' him over t' someone who don' know anyt'ing abou' him."

Optimus shook his head.

"The government already has a digital copy, that won't be necessary-"

Aika made a flippant gesture, cutting the Prime off.

"D'at won't do. I've written lotsa notes 'bout Koa on d'a hardcopy of his file, things d'at are importan' d'at d'a digital copy don't have."

Optimus was surprised, but he bowed his head.

"If the notes will ensure Koa is happy and healthy in our care, than we would appreciate the hardcopy file very much."

Aika only nodded, moving to the door that led to the main room.

"Its best If I be d'a one t' tell him. He'll take it betta' from me."

"Of course."

"You don't seem too torn up about this." Sideswipe stated, eyes narrowed. Optimus sent the frontliner a look, but Aika didn't seem to resent the young mech for his words.

"I've run d'is home for twenty-seven years, an' in d'at time, many **keiki** have come an' gone. I love d'ese children as if d'ey were my own, but I know when I must let go so d'at d'ey may have a better life. I can't be findin' **ohana** for d'em, d'ey need t' find it for themselves."

Sideswipe didn't ask what **ohana** meant, too puzzled by this woman. Smiling, Aika gestured for them to follow her.

The group returned to the main room, expecting to find Koa where they had left him at the coffee table by the couch-

But the boy was gone.

Koa was nowhere in sight, the only sign that the boy had ever been there being the mostly finished bowl of soup and half-filled bottle of water.

"Scrap!" Ironhide hissed, frowning as he moved to the coffee table. "Th' kid must'a overheard!"

Aika turned a worried, almost fearful expression onto Optimus.

"But d'at Decepticon is still out d'ere. If Koa's alone..."

"We must find him quickly." Optimus concluded. The Prime's expression was grave, concern flickering behind the bright blue eyes of his holoform. "Is there any specific location Koa frequently goes to?"

Aika shook her head.

"He be explorin' all d'e time. D'e only place he goes regularly is d'e beach, but I don't think he'd go somewhere so close afta' what he heard."

Optimus nodded in agreement, turning to the others.

"Autobots, split up and search for the boy. Keep an optic out for any suspicious activity, as it may be a sign that Soundwave has returned."

The others nodded, holoforms quickly flickering out of existence. Hopefully the boy hadn't gotten far, they'd only been talking for a few minutes, ten at most...

But Sideswipe has a sinking suspicion that, with their luck, Koa was a very fast runner.

* * *

It was an hour later that Sideswipe finally found the boy he and the others were looking for.

With his headlights sweeping the streets, he'd caught sight of a form on a rocky cliff that overlooked the ocean. Quickly recognizing the shock of fair hair, even in the dark, Sideswipe quickly sent a message to the others to let them know he'd found Koa before changing out of his alt and hurrying to the cliffside.

His earth-shaking steps alerted Koa of his presence far before Sideswipe's voice.

"Kid, are you fraggin' outta your mind?!" Sideswipe demanded.

Koa barely flinched, even as a wheeled pede stopped right behind him. When the teen didn't reply or even look at him, Sideswipe scowled.

"Don't ignore me! I want an answer!"

Still nothing. For a minute, the only sounds to be heard were that of Sideswipe's inner workings trying to cool down (having been working overtime in his frantic search) and the sound of the ocean lapping up against the base of the cliff.

"I don't want to go."

Koa's voice was so soft that it was nearly covered by the sound of the waves, and it took Sideswipe a moment to understand what he'd said. Slowly, Sideswipe's expression fell. With a sigh, the warrior switched from wheeled pedes to normal pedes and sat beside the boy.

"I know. But you're a smart kid, so you know there's no other choice."

Koa hugged his knees close, resting his chin atop. His eyes were distant and sad.

"Yeah." His voice was muffled by his knees. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

"It doesn't." Sideswipe agreed quietly, sorrow briefly flickering through his optics. "Trust me, kid, I know how hard it is to leave a place you've had to call home for years."

Koa looked up at him suspiciously, appearing disbelieving.

"How would you know?"

Sideswipe shrugged, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"My...Twin and I were in a youngling home, the Cybertronian version of an orphanage, when the two of us were sparklings. When we were adopted, it was...strange, to be taken outta a place that was our 'home' for vorns."

Koa stared up at the mech with a look of wonder.

"You were in the system?"

Sideswipe grunted, relaxing back on his arms.

"Cybertrons version of it, yeah."

Koa's eyes dimmed with sadness as he again rested his chin on his knees.

"I guess Cybertronians were a lot like us humans, huh?"

"Yeah, in plenty of ways, I guess." The frontliner agreed, watching the teen carefully. "That's how I know where you're coming from. Kinda, at least. It was hard for my brother and I when we got taken in. It was weird, we had to move to a whole new city that we weren't used to and everything."

Koa glanced at the mech hesitantly.

"So...what happened?"

Sideswipe smirked at the boy.

"Like I said, it was weird at first. But after we quit fighting against our caretakers at every turn, everything turned out just fine. Great, actually. Our adoptive creator taught us how to fight." At the bewildered look Koa sent him, Sideswipe added, "He's a weapons expert, its kinda his thing. He's why I'm good at what I do- not that I'm ever gonna admit that to him." This earned a slight laugh from Koa, and it encouraged Sideswipe to continue. "Anyways, my point is that, sure, it won't be easy. I'm not saying it'll be fun, or that you won't miss this place, but once you give it time you'll adjust and eventually it won't be so..."

"Terrifying?" Koa supplied when the warrior struggled for the right word. Sideswipe nodded, pointing at him.

"Yeah. Exactly. And if it helps at all, I can tell you the Diego Garcia base is never lacking in excitement. Especially not with my brother and I around." Sideswipe winked conspiratorially. "So hey, you'll never be bored."

Koa smiled to himself, the expression bittersweet.

"...I'm going to miss it here..."

Sideswipe slowly nodded, turning his gaze to the ocean.

"I know. And it'll be fragging awful the first few days away from it. But if it counts for anything...I'll be there if you ever need to talk to someone who gets where you're coming from."

Koa hummed, and Sideswipe nearly jumped out of his plates when the teen leaned against his armored leg. He looked down at the boy, alarmed and confused by the action and unsure of whether or not he should pull away. The teen didn't look at him, unsettling grey eyes instead staring out across the dark sky with a distant, sad emotion. In any other situation, Sideswipe would've moved away from the contact- he'd always been uncomfortable with kids after all. But in this instance...He didn't. It was because he understood what the boy was going through and knew how hard this situation was for Koa, he told himself. That was all.

For a few minutes, the two sat there in silence, staring at the water below and the star-filled sky above, neither saying a word. Finally, Sideswipe sighed.

"We need to head back kid. Don't get me wrong, I like a great view as much as the next mech, but that Aika lady is really worried about ya. We need to let her know you're okay."

Koa groaned, head falling.

"Aw man..."

Sideswipe chuckled, standing and moving away from the cliff, Koa following him.

"I know, kid, I know. But if you didn't want to get yelled at, you shouldn't have disappeared. You're lucky Optimus' an easy-goin' mech, or he'd be chewing your ear off too."

Shifting into his alt mode, the silver mech popped open a door. Koa climbed in, his long legs making him fit a bit awkwardly in Sideswipe's alt at first until the mech adjusted his seats. As they started down the road, Koa glanced out the window.

"Y'know...For a guy who acts all **high maka maka** , you're a pretty decent guy."

Sideswipe snorted.

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading it around. I've got an image, after all."

Koa grinned wickedly, lightly bumping the underside of the dashboard with his knee.

"What, you don't want people knowin' you're a big ol' softy?"

"Obviously." The mech scoffed. "If my brother Sunny ever hears about this, he'll never let me hear the end of it."

Koa's grin softened into a warm smile.

"Well, if it makes you feel better...I kinda like the nice-guy part of you."

If he wasn't in his alt, Sideswipe would've smiled. Opening up a com channel, the mech contacted the other 'bots once more.

 _"I've got the kid and we're headed back to the home. We'll meet you all there."_

A moment of silence, then Optimus' voice came through.

 _"Good work, Sideswipe."_

The praise did little to make Sideswipe feel any better about having to make Koa leave. Then again, there was probably nothing that would make the guilt he was feeling at the moment go away.


	8. Leaving The Island

**Hello everyone! So, I got this chapter written up pretty quick! It helped because Autobotguy710 update one of his stories, and it served as inspiration! I didn't use any of his ideas of course, it was just inspiring because it involves a 'bot adopting an oc XD If you've never read his stories, I highly recommend them! All of them are really awesome!**

 **Anyways, thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved and followed! You're all awesome! Please continue to review and let me know if you like the story, and if you have any ideas for future chapters! I love to hear ideas, and give credit to those who give me ideas that I use!**

 **Also, a reader was saying that perhaps I should put Hawaiian words in italics rather than bold! It was actually a really good suggestion! The only problem is that I put com. link conversations and emphasized words in italics! So if I put Hawaiian words in italics, then things might get a little confusing XD But I thank you for the suggestion! Know that I would follow your suggestion if it wouldn't lead to possible confusion! XD**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Mahalo: Thank you/Thanks**_

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

After returning to the home, Koa had received a thorough scolding from Aika, the woman having been very worried about the young teen (it was strange how a woman who was a good nine inches shorter than the boy could manage to make even the tallest person feel like a little toddler with nothing more than an angry tone). That had been the most eventful thing to happen so far, and the next two days had gone by in a blur. While Koa packed his belongings and went around saying farewells to those he knew, the 'bots kept a very close optic on the skies for any sign of Soundwave. Jazz and Sideswipe, having been the two 'bots who talked the most with the boy, took turns watching over him while the boy went out to tie up any loose ends.

During the daytime, the 'bots all made sure to take a glance at the boy's personal history file that Aika had supplied, Optimus even sending a copy of it to the base so that proper preparations could be made for their young guest. The notes Aika had made would surely help them make Koa more comfortable at the base- the notes supplied more personal details about Koa, from his favorite food to his love of photography (it was obvious that Aika cared very much about the boy).

The file itself wasn't as helpful as the notes, with only a medical history, name and personal history. The names of his birth parents were oddly absent, and the personal history was horridly vague: Koa's mother died when Koa himself was a baby, his father had abused him and Koa had lived in deplorable conditions. The boy had been taken from his father and his father was arrested when Koa was five-years-old. With no other family and ancestral roots in Hawaii, Koa had been placed in the Kapaa orphanage (as if having Hawaiian roots would mean the boy would be more comfortable on the island he'd never been too compared to any other state). The missing information and vague history were, admittedly, suspicious. Either way, it didn't change anything.

The past two days, Koa struggled with the idea of leaving, but he didn't suddenly run off on them again. Instead, he spent his nights talking to Sideswipe, the frontliner and 'Bee having been positioned outside of the orphanage for the safety of its residents. The late night conversations were helpful for Koa, and they staved off any boredom that Sideswipe felt, and so both nights were filled with casual conversation until Koa became too tired to continue speaking and retreated back inside. Sideswipe wasn't sure if it was strange that he was starting to understand some of the Pidgin terms the boy used now...

Sideswipe was roused from his thoughts when he hear the door to the orphanage open. He'd already been expecting Koa, especially tonight. It was their last night on the island, and they would be leaving later the next morning. Sooner than expected, but Ratchet had contacted Optimus, swearing that if the Prime didn't return soon then helms were going to roll (the medic did tend to be unable to handle his temper as well whenever Optimus wasn't around to calm him). And so it was no surprise as a tall human figure quietly approached his alt. The boy's steps didn't falter, even when Bumblebee gave a soft beep of his horn in greeting. Sideswipe popped the driver-side door open in silent invitation, and Koa clambered in, the door shutting behind him as the seats adjusted to better fit the teen's lanky form.

"Hey kid." Sideswipe greeted. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Koa grimaced, resting his head back on the headrest with a sigh.

"Don't lie. You knew I'd be coming out here to talk again."

Sideswipe hummed, resting back on his wheels.

"Just trying to make conversation, but frag, looks like you aren't in a talking mood."

Koa gave the radio a halfhearted glare, knocking a knuckle sharply against the window to his left.

"Not funny, man."

Sideswipe twisted his rearview mirror to get a better look at the teen in his drivers-seat.

"Alright, so you aren't in a joking mood. Wanna talk about what's crawled up your tailpipe?"

Koa shifted a bit, looking uncomfortable as his steel-colored gaze turned to stare out the window.

"I'm just...scared. No, scared's an understatement- I'm _terrified_."

"Got'cha." Sideswipe grunted. "What part's so scary? The giant robotic aliens, the new place..?"

"Both." Koa admitted simply, pulling his jacket tighter around himself, as though it would shield him from his worries.

Sideswipe took a moment to mull over his words. Talking without cracking a joke or cussing out Sunny was new to him, and he knew he had to pick what he said carefully, or he'd make things worse. He didn't want to do that, Koa was already going through too much scrap as it was without Sideswipe himself scaring him off. Finally, the silver mech spoke up.

"Alright then. Which fear's worse?"

"They're the same." Koa mumbled, eyes distant. Sideswipe sighed.

"Alright, we'll start with the base then. It sure as pit ain't Hawaii. I mean, the base itself is probably bigger than this tiny spec of a land mass." A light kick to the underside of his dashboard made the mech grumble. "Okay, _okay_! I'll quit with the jokes! Just quit getting dirt all over my interior! Look, Diego Garcia isn't Hawaii. No where's gonna be quite like this place, at least for you. This place is your home after all-"

"It isn't my home."

The whisper caught Sideswipe off-guard, and he paused for a moment. He quickly regained his bearings though.

"Huh?"

A bitter expression came to Koa's face, making the boy look so unlike his usual self.

"You were lucky, you got adopted up when you were still little, before you could even understand what a 'home' is. I'm older, so I know what a 'home' is, and no matter how much I love Kapaa, it isn't home."

Sideswipe was thrown for a loop.

"I'm...Gonna need a bit more than that, kid." He said slowly, trying to fully comprehend what the teen was saying. Koa sighed.

"'Home' is a place with a family that loves you. A 'home' is a place where you have a mom who doesn't get killed, or a dad who hugs you and protects you no matter what. Kapaa's amazing...But its not my home."

Sideswipe was silent for a few long minutes, stunned. He'd never realized that Koa had a definition of home such as that, he'd just assumed that a decade on the island would make Koa see it as home. But no, home wasn't a place for Koa, it involved people. It took him a minute longer to regain his bearings.

"O...kay. But you'll miss it anyways, right?" Koa nodded. "Then it makes sense that you're scared. You'll get there, and things'll be really fraggin' weird at first, but give it a week and you'll probably feel back to normal for the most part."

"And the other Autobots?"

Sideswipe chuckled slightly.

"I can vouch for 'em, kid. They're good people. My brother Sunny might give people a tough time, but he's a nice guy under all those shiny plates of his. And if anyone gives you a tough time..." Sideswipe hesitated, hardly believing he was saying. "Then just come to me and I'll handle it."

Koa looked somewhat unsure, eyes turning to the radio again. In this moment, the boy looked...younger. More vulnerable.

"Really?"

"...Yeah. Really. You're a decent kid, and life's already fragged with you enough without other people making it worse."

Koa smiled, gently rubbing a hand against Sideswipe's steering wheel.

" **Mahalo** , Sideswipe. I...I really appreciate that."

"Yeah, well, just don't go telling everyone, I've got an-"

"Image to protect." Koa said in unison with the mech, grinning as the frontliner jostled him a little in retaliation for his smart mouth. "I know, I know. I won't let anyone know you've gone soft, Mr. 'plates-of-steel'."

"Watch it." Sideswipe grunted. "You're in my alt, I can kick you out."

Koa only grinned cheekily, patting the dashboard.

"You won't do that. If you did, 'Bee over there might go tell Mr. Prime and then you'd be in some pretty deep trouble."

Sideswipe huffed, settling back down.

"Alright, you've got me there." He admitted grudgingly. "Good comeback. You're pretty good at that."

Koa laughed. The tenseness in his body had vanished, and the boy relaxed back more into the seat.

"I've had almost ten years to practice. But I've been taking some notes on your technique the past couple of days."

Sideswipe gave a bark of laughter, the force of the sound making his form tremble.

"Ah, kid, you'll fit right in at the base."

And so the two talked, their conversation turning onto more casual topics. Sideswipe would never admit it aloud, but he liked talking with Koa- the boy could keep up with his sarcasm without batting an eyelash and could give as good as he got. It was reaching ten-thirty when, as Koa yawned, Sideswipe decided to send the boy back inside.

"Its getting late kid, you should go get some sleep." At Koa's groan, the mech pointed out, "Hey, its not like its _my_ idea. Personally, I don't care about this 'curfew' thing, but that Aika lady does, and a mad femme is a scary femme, human or not. C'mon." The door popped open, a seatbelt nudging the boy's back. "Out."

Koa sighed, sliding out.

"Mother hen." He scoffed at the mech over his shoulder. Sideswipe jerked slightly, offended.

"You take that back ya little pit spawn!"

Koa only grinned, sticking his tongue out childishly before taking off for the orphanage. 'Bee played a sound clip, bidding the teen goodnight, and Koa raised a hand in farewell to the yellow-pated scout before disappearing back into the building. Bumblebee turned to Sideswipe.

"~We are family~"

The song clip made Sideswipe growl. 'Bee was no doubt grinning on the inside.

"Oh shove it up your tailpipe!"

Even as he fell silent, it was clear that Bumblebee was quite proud of himself.

* * *

Koa was oddly quiet stood outside the orphanage, staring at the building as though he was attempting to burn every detail of it into his mind. Dawn was just barely breaking over the horizon, and the sky was stained a wide array of colorful hues, but even at this early hour the other three kids who were residents of the orphanage and Aika were all wide awake. They'd shared a last breakfast together and, to Koa's surprise, Makai had come to join them. It had been strange, how much he wanted to smile and laugh...but also cry at the same time.

Despite the numbness that had engulfed him, Koa managed to fumble with the zipper of his backpack and pulled out his polaroid. He knew he likely looked like a sentimental idiot as he took a picture of the building, but he didn't care.

Behind him, the 'bots patiently waited, watching as the boy safely stored his camera and the newly taken photo in his backpack and turned to the handful of people gathered by the orphanage door. As the teen gave his final goodbyes, Sideswipe scowled, glaring at the ground.

"This isn't right." He grumbled, voice low enough so only the other 'bots could hear. Optimus regarded the younger mech grimly.

"This is the only choice we have."

"I know." Sideswipe muttered, expression still bitter. "But that doesn't make it any better."

"He's gonna be fine." Ironhide replied. "Jus' like you an' Sunstreaker were after Chromia an' I took ya in."

Sideswipe didn't reply. Koa, finished with his farewells, moved over to the 'bots. The boy quickly scrubbed at his cheeks with his hand, trying to get rid of the wetness that had escaped his eyes. Optimus offered a kind smile to the teen.

"Are you ready, youngling?"

"Y-yeah." His voice cracked, and Koa quickly cleared his throat as he nodded vigorously, eyes locked on his feet. "Yeah, lets go."

Optimus inclined his helm and transformed into his alt mode, the other 'bots following his lead. Optimus popped open the drivers-side door. He wasn't the only one surprised when Koa shook his head.

"I...Actually, can I ride with Sideswipe?"

A stunned silence fell for a split second, then Optimus turned towards the silver frontliner in question.

"Sideswipe?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure. I don't mind if the kid tags along with me." The mech opened a door invitingly. "Climb on in. But don't scratch up the interior, yeah?"

The half-hearted joke didn't make Koa smile, like Sideswipe had hoped. The boy patted his side, though, in silent tanks for the attempt. Once the boy was secure and his belongings were stowed in Optimus' cab, the group of vehicles started down the road. Koa didn't dare turn to look out the back window, instead forcing himself to keep his eyes straight forward as he swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat. His eyes stung from withheld tears, but he ignored the discomfort, hugging his backpack close to his chest. Sideswipe wanted to say something, _anything_ , to help ease the tension in the air, but he couldn't think of any words that could help. And so they drove in silence, Koa staring out the window with glazed eyes and Sideswipe continuing to try and figure out just what in the world he could do.

He didn't know why, but seeing Koa sad and afraid was...disturbing for him. And fragging uncomfortable.

It was about eight-thirty when they reached the government-issued cargo carrier. It was a behemoth of an aircraft, with a large cargo space designed to carry anything from crates of supplies to a handful of giant robotic aliens. The sun was now well on its way into the sky, and roughly a dozen of the NEST soldiers that had accompanied the 'bots to the island were moving about, hurrying to finalize any last system checks on the aircarrier.

Koa stepped out of Sidesipe's alt, and while Sideswipe and the others transformed, Koa stared up at the aircraft with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Pretty impressive, ain' it?" Jazz commented, making Koa jump. Jazz grinned down at the boy. "This thin' was made jus' fer us 'bots. Its big 'nough NEST can use it fer other stuff too."

"Its...Big." Koa replied hesitantly, gaze turning from Jazz to the aircraft.

The teen gave a strangled yelp when he was scooped up in a metal hand. Looking up, he found that it was Sideswipe who'd lifted him up. The frontliner, relieved that the boy didn't seem to fear the height he was from the ground, glanced at Koa before starting for the large, open boarding ramp.

"Let's get you set up. It's gonna be a long flight to Diego Garcia, and we can't have you underfoot." At Koa's confused expression, he added. "Turbulence can really frag with our balance, and with how much 'Bee moves around? You're gonna end up a splatter mark if you're on the ground."

Koa looked a little queasy, and Sideswipe knew he'd put that wrong. Scrap, talking to a kid could be so tough...

"There is no need for concern." Optimus stepped in, rectifying Sideswipe's words for him. "There is an area specifically for humans in the aircraft, as many times NEST soldiers accompany us." Now inside the aircarrier, the Prime gestured up. Following his gesture, Koa saw several large, catwalk-reminiscent structures at just below helm-level of the 'bots and with seats that were equipped with seatbelts. A handful of NEST soldiers were already settled in seats and talking casually. "You will be perfectly safe." Optimus added.

"There, see? Now quit with the 'puppy look' as you humans call it and get up there." Sideswipe stated, holding the teen up to the platform. Koa frowned, giving one of his digits a light kick in retaliation for the 'puppy look' comment before stepping down to the platform. Looking around, he moved to a lone seat in the farthest corner, as far from the NEST soldiers as possible.

It wasn't that he didn't like NEST. He'd heard the stories about the group and all they had done, he was grateful for all they'd done too. It was just...He was unused to talking to people. Aside from Makai, Aika and the other kids at the home, he'd rarely spoken to other people on the island. And NEST soldiers? People of the organization known to work right alongside the 'bots, viewed as heroes? Talk about intimidating. He wasn't about to go try and talk to them, not while he was a mess.

So he sat alone, tucking his backpack between his feet and the railing to his right. To occupy himself, the boy pulled a book from his backpack, hiding himself behind it and beginning to read.

From his place where he leaned against the wall of the aircarrier, Sideswipe watched Koa closely. He frowned as the boy isolated himself, but didn't attempt to step in. The boy was going through a tough time right now, and he knew that trying to get him to sit and talk with other humans would either make the boy break down or make him angry. Neither would help the present situation.

For not the first time in the past couple of days, Sideswipe had to remind himself that Koa wasn't his responsibility, and he didn't need to care so much about the boy's wellbeing.

So why did he?


	9. The Lennox Golden Touch

**Hey everyone! So, thanks as always to those who've read, faved, reviewed and followed this story! Please continue to give me feedback, and let me know what you think of the story, or let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters! I love to hear ideas!**

 **So, in this chap, I bring in Lennox! I'm sorry if he's OOC, its been awhile since I've seen the Transformers movies X_x But I did my best!**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Brah - (reference towards a male)**_

 _ **Aznuts - "That's crazy"**_

 **Enjoy, and please review and share any ideas!**

* * *

Once everyone had boarded the aircarrier, they'd taken off. Koa, for someone having only been on a plane when he was five and going to Hawaii, was thankfully not prone to air-sickness. He simply sat on his own, face hidden behind a book, only daring a glance at the other human passengers now and again.

And Sideswipe simply watched. An hour and a half into the flight, and he'd hardly looked away in that time. He was waiting for the boy to attempt to socialize, and, if that failed, the frontliner was also trying to formulate a way to make the boy talk to the other humans. He knew from personal experience that to get through this, Koa would need to make friends with some of those who worked on the base. Without others to talk to, then the teen would find his stay at Diego Garcia supremely unpleasant and dull.

"Ya've been watchin' th' kid fer over an hour, Sides', give it a rest, 'fore ya give 'im a complex."

Sideswipe's optics were torn away from the teen at these words, and he scowled at the speaker: Ironhide. The taller mech had come up to him, arms crossed over his broad chassis in a casual manner. Sideswipe mimicked his posture slightly, crossing his arms as well though he remained leaning against the wall.

"I'm just thinkin', don't make it sound like I give a frag about what the kid's doing."

Ironhide smirked knowingly as he leaned on the wall beside his adopted charge.

"Oh, _of course_ ya don't care. Ev'ryone likes t' jus' stare a kid fer no reason, righ'? Jus' like ev'ryone likes t' talk t' a kid late at nigh' so the younglin' can sleep."

Sideswipe winced, a grimace twisting his lip plates. No one but Bumblebee was supposed to know about that.

"'Bee told you, didn't he?" Sideswipe huffed. "The fraggin' blabbermouth..."

Ironhide's smirk widened, and he chuckled slightly.

"Ah, don' be too mad at 'im. 'Bee thought it was great, like back in th' day when Sam was still a younglin', they did th' same thing sometimes."

"Doesn't mean he has to go telling everyone." Sideswipe grumbled, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to act casual to hide his embarrassment. Ironhide shrugged, then bumped his arm against Sideswipe's.

"'Ey. Its not a bad thing, if ya like th' kid."

Sideswipe shook his helm, glancing away as his expression softened somewhat, a bitter light to his optics.

"I'm a soldier, I can't fraggin' afford to get attached, especially to a _kid_."

Ironhide sent the younger 'bot a stern look.

"Ya know, I thought ya got past all this when ya were a younglin'. Gettin' attached ain' a bad thing. Even if ya are a soldier." Sideswipe didn't reply, and for a moment neither mech spoke. Ironhide glanced between Koa and Sideswipe, then, "We both know he's gonna need friends if he's gonna be happy at all at Diego Garcia. An' yer th' closest thing he's got t' a friend righ' now."

"He needs friends his own species too." Sideswipe retorted sharply, frowning as he looked back to Koa. "But the kid's not even trying."

Ironhide turned his own appraising gaze onto the young boy who sat on his own. He considered this, then looked back to Sideswipe.

"If its got ya tha' worried, I can talk t' Will-"

"I'm not worried!" Sideswipe protested, glaring at the weapons expert. "I'm just stating a fact."

Ironhide nearly grinned. Nearly.

"Yeah, well, either way." Ironhide shrugged, straightening. "Prime's gonna want him t' socialize, so I'll talk t' Will an' get th' ball rollin' if _you_ won't."

Sideswipe only grunted, staring determinedly at the ground, as if to prove he couldn't care any less about Koa.

Ironhide only rolled his optics, going to find Will Lennox.

* * *

Despite having read the book in his hands several times over the years, Koa found he still enjoyed reading it, even now. He was reaching the best part, and he could feel the anticipation building in his chest. He turned the page-

"Hey, this seat taken?"

Koa yelped, the book flying a quite spectacular distance from his hand. Everything went silent for a moment, and Koa went bright red with embarrassment as many eyes turned onto him. After a few moments, everything resumed as it had been, though Koa looked no less embarrassed. Standing before him was the one who'd spoken, a man with greying hair and a strong jaw. His eyes were kind, and this helped put Koa more at ease, if only a little.

"U-uh...What?"

The man smiled, chuckling and gesturing to the seat beside Koa.

"Can I sit here?"

Koa blinked owlishly, taken aback. He then managed to nod numbly.

"Uh...yeah. G-Go ahead." The teen managed, squirming a bit where he sat, thoroughly uncomfortable. The man's smile widened as he sat beside Koa, offering a hand.

"I'm William Lennox, but you can call me Will, if you'd like." Koa took the offered hand hesitantly, shaking it. "And your name's...Koa, right?"

Koa nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

Releasing the boy's hand, Lennox relaxed in his seat.

"Ironhide said you're a good kid, so I figured I'd introduce myself."

"Ironhide?" Koa repeated slowly, confused. Will chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah. He's guardian to me and my family, you see."

Koa straightened slightly. An Autobot playing guardian to humans?

"Is that normal?"

Will raised a brow, expression forming into one of confusion.

"What? Autobots being guardians form a human family? Yeah, all the time. Why?"

Koa didn't reply, instead turning in his seat slightly to surreptitiously glance at where Sideswipe was leaning against the wall of the aircraft. Would it be possible that Sideswipe could be his guardian? He liked Sideswipe, he wasn't afraid to say what he thought, and unlike others he didn't tiptoe around the subjects of Koa being an orphan, nor did he treat him like glass. He was able to make Koa smile, even in the hospital when he'd been scared, and he'd even comforted him...

Lennox followed the boy's gaze and, seeing Sideswipe, he smiled slightly as he looked back to Koa.

"Oh, I see...You want Sideswipe to act as a guardian for you."

Koa's cheeks darkened slightly as he quickly looked away, flustered.

"What?! No, **brah** , **aznuts**!" The teen retorted sharply. He quickly lowered his voice when a few of the nearby NEST soldiers looked over. "Look, Mr. Lennox, if this is a joke or somethin' that you were put up to-"

Will quickly shook his head.

"A joke? No, of course not. I came over because Ironhide mentioned you were nervous about...well, all _this_." He gestured around them pointedly. "And he thought maybe I could help."

Koa adopted a look of confusion.

"Uh...Help?"

Will nodded, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah. If you want to talk to someone who isn't a 'bot. I mean, they're the best, but there's just some things a person isn't comfortable talking to a Cybertronian about. So look, if you ever need someone to talk to, or just someone who'll listen, then just know I'm here if you need me."

Koa only looked more confused. Why was this man who barely knew him being so...so friendly? Even if Ironhide had asked him to talk with him, that didn't explain why Lennox was going so out of his way to be nice. He'd only ever met two people in the past ten years that were like this: Aika and Makai. Even Sideswipe hadn't been this nice when they'd first talked.

"I...That's really nice of you." Koa admitted. "But I don't need to talk or anything."

"Maybe not now." Lennox agreed. "But you might later on at the base. So whatever time, day or night, then feel free to come see me if anythings wrong. That includes if anyone at the base gives you trouble by the way." Koa looked unsettled by that, and so Will quickly continued on to add, "Sorry, if that was weird. I know it probably seems crazy, me just coming up and saying that when we don't really even know one another, huh?" The man chuckled, resting back in his seat casually. "Really, I'm sorry about that, I'm just...a pretty straightforward guy, especially when it comes to kids like you, I want to make sure people your age are protected, y'know? I guess it comes with the territory of being a father."

Koa's eyes lit with curiosity and the boy turned a bit in his seat to face the man.

"You're a dad?"

Will nodded, a warm, sentimental smile on his lips.

"That's right. I've got a daughter, her name's Annabelle. She's grown up now, nineteen and going to college, but I still have those father instincts, you know?"

Koa's gaze fell, head lowering.

"Uh...No. I _don't_ know. Not really." He admitted quietly and sounding, of all things, _ashamed_. Will grimaced, expression softening while guilt grabbed at his chest and gave a sharp twist. The man decided it best to change the subject, before things went down the wrong path.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Koa?" When the teen looked bewildered by this, Will smiled. "What? I figure since we'll be seeing a lot of each other, with both of us living at the base and all, we should at least get to know each other, right?" The man's face became serious as he added, "But if you want to be left alone, you can just tell me. I won't be offended, and I'll leave right now."

This man was strange, Koa mused. He was open about himself and his emotions, not guarded like Koa though a military man would be. He'd been speaking to him as an equal, not as a child, and he was letting Koa choose whether he stayed or left him be. It wasn't often that an adult would give a kid that choice, and even less often that one wouldn't be offended at being told to go away.

After a moment of silent debate, Koa slowly shook his head.

"No. I'd...Like it." He admitted. "Getting to talk to another human-being, I mean."

Lennox grinned, laughing slightly as he nodded.

"I get it, I totally get it." He agreed. "Even after over a decade working with them, there's just some things they don't get that us humans understand."

Koa grinned shyly, joining the man in his laughter. Will bumped his shoulder against the boy's companionably.

"Have you ever seen one of them trying to use a human slang term? Or a metaphor?" When Koa shook his head, Lennox turned to fully face him. "Aw man, you've gotta hear this. See, this one time, Ironhide..."

* * *

From where he leaned against the wall, Sideswipe watched as Koa and Lennox talked. It was nice, to see the boy loosening up around a person, it was good to see Koa smile...

So why did Sideswipe feel jealous?

It took him a good few minutes to realize it wasn't that he was jealous of Koa, he was jealous of Lennox. For some reason, the ease with which the man was befriending Koa and his ability to make the boy laugh after only minutes of knowing each other...It just frustrated Sideswipe- _irritated_ him.

It was also horrifying that there was the possibility he might be possessive, _protective_ , of Koa.

Shaking his helm sharply, the frontliner slid down the wall to sit on the floor, stubbornly refusing to look at where Koa and Lennox were sitting and conversing. He refused to be jealous, and he refused to let himself become protective of some tiny organic youngling! He was a warrior, frag it! He had no time to care about kids. Not when he had work to do.


	10. Diego Garcia

**Hello! So I got this chapter written up pretty fast 0_o I hope you all like it!**

 **Thanks to those who've PMed, faved, followed, read and reviewed! You're all awesome!**

 **If you have ideas for things that could happen later in the story, no matter how big or small, please tell me! For this story to work, I'll need help coming up with things to happen in future chapters, or this story will be too short! Angst moments, family moments, humor moment, I'd like to hear it all!**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Lolo Buggah - Crazy guy/girl (depends who you're referring to)**_

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The first word that popped into Koa's mind as he stared up at the Diego Garcia base was 'big'. Yet, even that didn't best describe it: the building was a towering beast, a near impenetrable-looking fortress that was very much well lit from the outside, even in the pitch black of the night. The air was warm, holding the tang of salt that was so very similar to the breeze back in Kapaa, made Koa's heart ache.

As the boy stared up at the base, mouth slightly agape, he was vaguely aware of Sideswipe rolling up next to him, the silver plating of the mech flashing in his peripheral vision. Koa turned his head, looking up at the frontliner.

" _This_ is your _home_?" The boy asked, voice filled with awe and a touch of incredulity. Sideswipe smirked, crossing his arms over his chassis.

"Yep. Yours too, for now."

Sideswipe mentally kicked himself as a flicker of sadness passed over Koa's face. Frag it, he'd forgotten about Koa's views on what 'home' exactly was...

But Koa didn't show any anger or annoyance towards the mech, only looking back to the base as he tried to play casual.

"Its so... _giant_."

Sideswipe managed to force himself to pretend everything was normal as well and he scoffed.

"Considering it has to hold hundreds of NEST soldiers and over a dozen-and-a-half Autobots? It kinda has to be."

Koa hummed, nodding in acceptance.

"Yeah, you've got a point there."

Both Sideswipe and Koa looked over as Optimus approached them. Sideswipe nodded respectfully, a gesture that the Prime returned before looking to Koa. Optimus smiled softly as the young human shifted a bit in unease.

"There is no need to be anxious." The Prime rumbled warmly. "I promise you will only be treated with kindness."

"Except for Ratchet the Hatchet, with his bedside manner an' all..." Sideswipe muttered. Optimus sent the shorter mech a sharp look, and Sideswipe held his servos up in surrender. "Just saying."

Optimus sighed, shaking his helm before returning his calm gaze to Koa.

"I came to ask where you would prefer to sleep for the night, until we can arrange a permanent room for you. There is a room close to William Lennox's quarters, if you would like, or there is a room close to both Bumblebee's quarters and Sideswipe's. If neither sound-"

"I'll take the room by Sideswipe and 'Bee!" Koa quickly interjected. At the surprised expressions of both Optimus and Sideswipe, the boy flushed red. "I-I, uh...I'm just more comfortable with you guys, I know you all better than Mr. Lennox. I mean, he's nice and all, but..."

Optimus nodded, saving the teen from embarrassment.

"I understand perfectly. There is already a bed there, though very few personal touches or pieces of furniture..."

The Prime's tone was apologetic, and Koa quickly shook his head.

"Don't worry, I don't need much more than a bed and some place to put my clothes. Really, I'm sure it'll be perfect."

Chuckling, Optimus inclined his helm.

"Very well. Sideswipe," Optimus looked to the frontliner. "Please escort young Koa his quarters. He is in the empty room two doors down from your own living space." Optimus looked back to Koa. "You no doubt require much rest after such a long flight."

Koa slowly nodded, shouldering his backpack. He was tired, actually. Who wouldn't be, after a fourteen hour flight? That and the time change between Diego Garcia and Hawaii together left Koa starting to feel the strain on his mind from the trying week he'd had.

"Yeah." He agreed, head bobbing in agreement. "Sleep sounds good."

Sideswipe sighed, grumbling about 'babysitting duty' as he reached down and scooped up Koa in a servo. He waited for the boy to situate himself and, once his young passenger was secure, the boy started for the base's entrance. A grimace tugged at Koa's lips at the frontliner's seeming irritation.

"Sorry."

Sideswipe looked down at Koa, both confused and surprised.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry." Koa repeated. "I know there's better stuff you have to do than show a kid to their room."

Sideswipe came to a sudden halt, staring down at the boy in shock. Then, his expression softened, a rare sight when it came to the silver mech. With a sigh, Sideswipe started moving again.

"Kid, there's no reason to be sorry, its fine. Besides, it means I can avoid my post-mission medical check-up for a little longer than usual, and that's _always_ a good thing." Koa ducked his head to hide a smile, and Sideswipe grinned. "Oh don't you laugh at me, I'm serious! You've never seen someone with the Hatchet's bedside manner!"

Koa managed to settle down, smiling up at the mech.

"I don't like doctors and hospitals either." He confided. "When I was six I bit a doctor." he held up two fingers. "Twice."

Sideswipe was so surprised by the out-of-the-blue statement that a bark of laughter left him.

"You _bit_ a medic _twice_? Frag kid, that's hilarious! I mean, not for the medic, obviously, but pit!" He laughed out. "If anyone bit Ratchet, he'd punt them through a wall!"

Koa laughed as well, his cheeks dusted a light red as he looked away, inspecting the large halls they were going down. They were empty, aside from a few stragglers.

"Yeah, well, I got better about doctors and stuff as I got older. Learned tricks and stuff so I wouldn't freak out."

"Tricks, eh?"

Koa nodded, his eyes becoming distant and almost...depressed.

"Yeah. Y'know, like imagining I'm somewhere else in the doctors office and stuff. I hate needles, but as long as I watch the nurse and know the second that I'll feel the needle entering, that...makes things easier. For years, though, I was...well, there weren't many doctors or nurses who wanted to check me over. That's why it took so long for us to get any help after that Soundwave guy attacked me."

Sideswipe adopted a somewhat confused expression. Why did the boy seem so afraid of doctors? He'd seemed fine in the hospital after Soundwave hurt him. Then again, Koa had just said that he'd found ways to get around his fear...

Sideswipe quickly decided to try and cheer the teen up.

"Its not that I don't like medical wards or needles, its just way more fun to annoy Ratchet instead of be his patient."

Koa laughed, the sadness leaving his eyes and instead replaced with amusement.

"C'mon man, that's not nice! Poor guy probably has enough to worry about without ya bein' a **lolo buggah**!"

"Quit calling me that!" Sideswipe huffed. "I'm not that...Whatever you called me!"

Koa only laughed more, the sound making Sideswipe grin. The mech had to admit, he liked hearing Koa laugh. It was a nice sound. He felt an odd sense of disappointment when they reached their destination, a human-sized door.

"Well, here's our stop." Sideswipe sighed, carefully setting Koa down. The mech then summoned his holoform, going to the door and opening it. "What'cha think?"

Koa hesitantly stepped through the open doorway, and Sideswipe's holoform followed. He was surprised when the boy suddenly stopped.

"Kid? What's up? Something wrong?" The boy didn't reply, and Sideswipe had to slightly sidestep around him. He looked from Koa's stunned expression to the room and then back again. "Koa?"

The boy slowly looked about the room. In the back left corner there was a bed, plain but comfortable looking. A desk was in the back right corner, and a closet in the set into the right wall beside the desk. The walls were plain.

"All _this_ is really _mine_..?"

Sideswipe's expression softened, and for a moment, in his mind's eye, he could see him and Sunstreaker being brought home for the first time by Ironhide and Chromia. He and his brother had asked the same thing when they'd seen their room, which was a palace compared to their room at the youngling home.

"Yeah. At least until we assign you an Autobot guardian, then you'll move into a room connected to their living quarters, but all the rooms look the same. All the rooms are bland, if you ask me, but once you get a guardian and are permanently settled in a room, I figure you can spruce your room up, right?"

Koa hesitantly looked over.

"Won't I get in trouble if I hang stuff all over the walls?"

Sideswipe snorted.

"What? Nah. No one'll mind. If you don't believe me, you should go see Bumblebee's room." Sideswiped jabbed a thumb over his shoulder pointedly. "He's got band posters all over. He's a sparkling at heart, and Sam got him into human music a long time ago."

"Band posters?" Koa asked with a laugh, looking as though he didn't believe Sideswipe. The frontliner nodded.

"Yep. All over his walls, and he's proud of each poster he's got."

Koa laughed, shaking his head to himself as he moved to the bed, setting his the suitcase he had in his hand down on the floor beside it and his backpack on top of the luggage.

"Alright, I'll leave you to get settled in I guess." Sideswipe stated, feeling somewhat awkward just standing by the doorway. "Make sure to get some recharge, tomorrow's gonna be fraggin' crazy, we have to get you introduced to the other 'bots here on the base and assign you a guardian and all sorts of stuff.." Koa nodded, and Sideswipe added, "Also, if you need anything, 'Bee is right across the hall and I'm two doors to the left. Don't go for any late night adventures, kid. if Red Alert runs into you, he'll freak and think you're a spy or that there's a security breach and that just leads to a bunch of confusion and trouble for everyone, got it?"

Koa rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto the bed.

"Yes _mother_."

Sideswipe frowned.

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up." He muttered. "You're worse than Sunny..."

Koa only grinned impishly, not even caring that he was still in jeans and a hoodie as he wriggled his way under the covers.

"'Night, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe sighed, but his expression softened all the same.

"'Night kid. Hope you recharge well."

* * *

Sideswipe finally reached the medbay for his post-mission at one-thirty in the morning.

Of course, Ratchet was less than please.

"Look who finally decided to show up." The medic pointed to an examination table. "Sit your aft down so we can get this over with."

"A little grumpy there, Hatchet?" Sideswipe teased.

A hollow bang echoed in the room as the smart-mouthed comment earned Sideswipe a sweat to the back of the helm with a wrench.

"Don't you get smart with me you little pit-spawn! You're lucky I'm looking you over at all- I haven't had recharge in days, and I have had it up to here! So sit still so we can both get this over with!"

"Jeez, it wasn't _my_ idea to be late!" Sideswipe huffed as Ratchet began scanning him. "Prime had me take the kid we brought from the island to a temporary room."

Ratchet only scowled, looking half-tempted to chuck a wrench at the silver mech. Silence fell, which was unusual when Sideswipe was the one in the medbay, but the frontliner had adopted a thoughtful look. Ratchet seemed somewhat taken aback by this, but didn't interrupt (he wasn't about to break the peace and quiet that had settled). After a few minutes, Sideswipe spoke.

"Hey Ratchet...You givin' that kid we brought a check-up tomorrow?"

Ratchet appeared taken aback by the question, but slowly nodded after a moment.

"I am. Optimus wants to ensure that we know of any medications he may need that we might not know of, as well as if the boy is healthy. Why?"

Sideswipe looked supremely uncomfortable, but he felt like he had to say this. For Koa.

"Look, Koa, the kid, he's...afraid of medics and stuff. Just...Take it easy on him tomorrow, alright? Maybe ease up on that 'bedside manner' of yours?"

Ratchet paused in his work, staring at Sideswipe owlishly. He seemed to take a moment to process Sideswipe's words, then spoke slowly.

"I always attempt to be careful when it comes to younglings." A raised metal brow. "I have never seen you show such concern for a human."

Sideswipe glanced away, embarrassed.

"I'm not concerned." He scoffed. "I just feel bad for him, is all. Kid's been going through a ton of scrap thanks to that glitch-spawn, Soundwave."

Ratchet looked unconvinced, but didn't question the warrior any further.

"Fine." He stated gruffly, examining Sideswipe's optics. "I'll keep that in mind tomorrow when I look the youngling over." Satisfied with what he saw, the medic straightened and moved away, grabbing a datapad and beginning to write on it. "You're systems are strained from lack of recharge. Go get some rest, and don't you dare let me see you training for at least the next two days."

"Two days?" Sideswipe groaned. "But what the frag am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know and, frankly, don't care as long as it doesn't involve any pranks near my medbay." A gesture towards the door. "Get out and get some rest."

Sideswipe groaned again, rolling his optics as he slid down from the examination table and left with a noticeable slouch to his backstruts.

The door slid shut behind the frontliner with a mechanical hiss, and Ratchet paused in his work, looking up to the door with an expression of interest. Sideswipe had certainly been acting...odd. He hadn't seen the frontliner act like that, never seen him show actual concern for anyone unless they were seriously hurt. It was also no secret that Sideswipe preferred the company of other 'bots to that of humans, so why did he care about the fears of the boy that had been brought to Diego Garcia?

This was food for thought, Ratchet mused, as he returned to writing on the datapad. Perhaps he would have to talk to Optimus later.


	11. Ratchet The Hatchet

**Hey everyone! So, real quick, when I posted the last chap Fanfiction didn't move it to the top of the stories page! So if you start reading this chapter and it doesn't make sense, you might not have read the last chapter!**

 **Anyways, thank you to those who've read, reviewed, faved and followed! You're all amazing! Please keep letting me know if you like this story, and let me know if you have any ideas for it! I love to hear ideas, and I give credit if I use them! So pleasepleasepleasePLEASE share any ideas you might have for the story!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading, and pleasepleasePLEASE review!**

* * *

Despite his exhaustion, Koa had gotten very little sleep. He'd lay awake for hours, his mind buzzing with thoughts that refused to be silenced. He was too worried about meeting the other Cybertronians who lived in the base, and he was terrified about who would be assigned as his guardian. He was hoping beyond all hope that Sideswipe would be his guardian instead of some random 'bot he didn't know.

He had, eventually, managed to doze off. But his sleep was fitful, filled with tossing and turning, and he'd woken more than once with his legs tangled in the blanket. It was five-thirty in the morning that he finally gave up on any hope of sleep, changing out of his clothing from the day before and resorting to reading one of the books he'd stored in his backpack. Despite the suffocating anxiety he was feeling, Koa managed to shove his fear down and hid it behind, calm facade. He just had to pretend to be alright, and eventually he would feel that way too.

At seven-thirty, there was a knock at the door, making Koa give a start. Sitting up, the boy sent the door a quizzical look before standing, heading to open the door just as the familiar voice of Sideswipe came from the other side.

"Hey kid, time to get up. Optimus wants me to take you to get something to eat before you meet Ratchet for your medical examination."

Koa's steps faltered momentarily, a shiver racing up his spine at the words "medical examination". Quickly shaking his head to himself, the teen recovered and went to the door, pulling it open.

And there, standing on the other side, was Sideswipe's holoform. The mech's real body was leaning against the wall across the hall from Koa's temporary room, arms crossed over his chassis. The holoform flickered out of existence and Sideswipe pushed away from the wall, arms falling to his sides.

"Huh, thought you'd still be recharging."

Koa managed a strained smile.

"I couldn't really sleep." He admitted. Sideswipe nodded.

"Ah. Excited or scared?"

Koa shrugged, stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind himself.

"A little of both, really."

"Well," Sideswipe grunted, bending down and scooping up Koa in a servo. "You'll probably feel better after Ratchet's looked you over and you've met everyone else." At the dubious look Koa sent him, Sideswipe shrugged. "Until then, you'll just have to wait. Now, let's get you something to eat, you're probably starving, huh?"

"Yeah." Koa agreed, offering a half-hearted smile.

Silence fell as they headed down the hall, neither quite knowing what to say. Sideswipe knew that the boy was probably terrified about meeting a bunch of strange Cybertronians he'd never seen before, and the medical examination that he'd have to have with Ratchet soon likely didn't make things any better. While he wanted to help, Sideswipe wasn't sure how. True, he got along well with Koa, but his experience with comforting children was next to none (he still didn't know how he'd managed it back at the hospital after the Soundwave attack).

He _wanted_ to help, he just didn't know _how_.

The pair quickly reached the mess hall, the silence between them still remaining. The mess hall itself was a chaotic mess of noise however, a sharp contrast to the quiet that had fallen between Sideswipe and Koa. Many NEST agents had gathered for a late breakfast after having finished their early morning work, and between the scent of food, the clamor of voices and the flashes of color here and there, it was a full on assault for the senses.

"Is it always like this?" Koa asked Sideswipe, his voice raised a bit so that the mech could hear him. Sideswipe smirked.

"More often than you'd think."

The frontliner moved to one of the nearby walls, setting Koa down on the ground and summoning his holoform. The holoform gestured for Koa to follow.

"C'mon kid, let's see if we can get through this war zone."

Koa nodded, quickly following the holoform. The boy managed to keep up with the false-human's stride, not too hard a feat with his long legs. As they weaved there way through the crowd, Koa examined the people that were crowded at the tables. They were men and women of varying ages and races, all with their own personality. It was a sharp contrast to Kapaa, where almost everyone was of Hawaiian descent.

Reaching a miraculously empty table, Sideswipe pushed Koa down into a seat.

"Wait here."

Koa felt a spike of fear at the prospect of being left alone, even if for a minute, but when he went to protest the mech's holoform had disappeared among the crowd. Biting the inside of his cheek, Koa turned to face the table in his seat, folding his arms atop the smooth surface. He kept his head down, hoping that if he avoided eye contact with anyone then he'd be left alone and could escape any trouble. He was starting to wish he'd stayed in his room, under the covers...

Koa gave a start, a choked gasp leaving him and heart skipping a beat when someone suddenly plopped down in the chair beside him. He looked over, both nervous and alarmed-

And there, relaxing in the chair that was tipped back on its two back legs, was Jazz's holoform. The dark-skinned holoform grinned crookedly, peering at Koa over the top of his blue-tinted shades.

"'Ey lil' man, wassup?"

Koa blinked owlishly, unsure whether two be surprised or glad that it was Jazz who'd sat next to him. It took him a moment to find his words, but Koa managed finally to speak.

"Jazz? What're you doing here? I thought Cybertronians don't eat food..."

Jazz chuckled, holoform threading its fingers behind its head.

"We don', lil' man. But I thought I'd see how yer doin'. I figured ya might be hurtin' fer some company other than Sides, too. He's a great mech, but...Not 'xactly th' best with younglin's, ya know?"

Koa frowned, slowly shaking his head, not quite understanding.

"What're you talking about? Sideswipe's been really great, there haven't been any issues or anything."

A look of surprise flashed across Jazz's face, but was quickly replaced with another face-splitting grin.

"S'at so? Well, tha's good t' know! T' tell th' truth, I was kinda worried 'bout ya last night after Sides took ya t' yer room an' all, since he can be a bit..."

"Temperamental?" Koa supplied. Jazz's holoform snapped its fingers, pointing at Koa.

"'Xactly. But hey, I s'pose if ya can keep up with his sarcasm, then hey, tha's good!" Tipping his seat back forward, Jazz leaned closer, lowering his voice. "So, how're ya holdin' up, kid?"

Koa shrugged half-heartedly.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm just a bit...well..."

Jazz smiled knowingly.

"Nervous 'bout meetin' all th' other 'bots?"

Koa hesitated, but then nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, just a little."

Jazz chuckled, expression warm.

"I get tha', man, I get it. Always a lil' intimidatin' t' meet new people, 'specially people who've been on t.v, yeah?" Koa bobbed his head in agreement and Jazz patted his shoulder. "But trust me, lil' man, they're th' best, and I'm betting quite a few of 'em will like ya." Jazz winked conspiratorially. "Been braggin' 'bout ya to my best friend, Prowl."

Koa blushed slightly, ducking his head in embarrassment. Jazz laughed, patting the teen's back heartily.

"Don' worry, kid. Jus' be yerself an' you'll be fine."

"But-"

"Hey Jazz, what're you doing here?"

Koa and Jazz looked up to see Sideswipe's holoform, which was carrying a tray in one hand. Jazz offered a grin while the frontliner set the tray in front of Koa.

"Hey Sides." Jazz greeted. "I wanted t' see how th' kid was doin' after his first night here."

Sideswipe nodded in understanding, sitting on Koa's other side. While the two 'bots talked, Koa quietly dug into his meal, not adding to the conversation. The boy absently wondered if he ate slow enough if he could avoid having to go see the Autobot medic...

"Ah, so th' lil' man's goin' t' see Ratchet?" Jazz mused. When Koa winced, the Saboteur chuckled, patting the boy's shoulder. "Don' worry, Ratch' migh' be a lil' rough 'round th' edges, but he's a good mech. Has a bit of a soft spot fer younglin's too, if I r'member righ'."

Koa didn't reply, only offering a half-hearted smile.

He still didn't feel better.

* * *

After finishing breakfast and bidding farewell to Jazz, Sideswipe and Koa had headed to the medbay. Koa had never seen any place quite like the Autobot medbay, and it wasn't exactly what he'd expected- it was large and filled with a variety of medical instruments and tools for both Cybertronians and humans. At such an early time in the morning, it was empty, the examination tables devoid of any patients, Cybertronian or otherwise.

As he looked around, Koa felt a familiar and overwhelming sense of fear that made his throat constrict and his heart hammer violently against his ribs. He had to remind himself, as Sideswipe carefully set him atop a Cybertronian sized examination table, that he was safe here. He was safe, it wasn't _that_ place.

Koa jumped slightly as a large mech entered from a side door. The mech's optics were on a datapad he held in his servos, and he was grumbling under his breath in a language Koa didn't know- Cybertronian, if Koa had to guess. The 'bot didn't seem to notice Koa or Sideswipe until the frontliner spoke.

"Hey Hatchet, I brought the kid."

Sharp blue optics snapped up, first staring at Sideswipe, then turning to Koa, who froze up under the sudden attention. The mech, Ratchet, then spoke.

"Ah, so this is him." Sideswipe nodded and the medic grunted, setting aside the datapad in his servo. "You're early, but I suppose that's a good thing, it means we can get through this quickly." The stern-faced mech turned back to Koa. "I am Ratchet, the designated medic on base and, for the time being, I will be your doctor as well."

Koa managed to swallow the lump in his throat, though his voice was still a bit strained when he replied.

"I'm Koa."

Ratchet stared down at the boy for a long moment, then his expression softened, if only slightly.

"I know. I read the mission report Optimus sent out. Sideswipe has also spoken of you, if only a little."

Koa sent Sideswipe a quizzical look, but the frontliner didn't meet his eye, suddenly finding a spot on the wall very interesting. Koa's steel-colored gaze turned to Ratchet.

"I hope everything you've heard is good." He joked half-heartedly, unsure if a mech of this type of persona would enjoy humor. A slight smirk flickered across the medic's face, but was quickly schooled down as he retrieved another datapad from his subspace.

"What I have heard and read is indeed good, but I've only known you a few minutes, so I do not have my own opinion of you quite yet." An irritated glance at Sideswipe. "If you're staying, move out of my way." He stated, gesturing flippantly to a corner of the room. Sideswipe rolled his optics, but complied. He wasn't about to get kicked out of the medbay, Koa was likely to panic without a familiar presence and if that happened everything would go downhill fast.

Satisfied, Ratchet glanced over the datapad he held.

"Your medical file says your last physical was over three years ago, is this correct?"

Koa nodded, fidgeting nervously where he sat.

"Yeah. The home didn't have much funding, so unless one of us got really sick, we couldn't really go to see a doctor often..."

Ratchet nodded, frowning slightly. Reaching down, the medic carefully scooped up the boy and set him down on a human-sized examination table, and Koa winced slightly at the action. This wasn't missed by Ratchet, who noted that Sideswipe had been right: this human was very nervous around medics. He would have to tread a bit more carefully than he usually did.

Koa, who'd been eyeing a trolly of medical supplies that was uncomfortably close, was startled when a holoform appeared a few feet away. Judging by the age the holoform appeared to be, it was easy to connect the fake older man to Ratchet. The holoform approached, looking over the trolly of supplies.

"Since your last physical was so long ago, I'll need to give you one while you're here. Sideswipe informed me of your anxiety towards medics," Koa sent a glare at Sideswipe, who only shrugged. "So if you become too uncomfortable or your anxiety becomes too much, I want you to inform me."

"I'll be fine." Koa retorted stubbornly. "I'm guessing Sideswipe didn't tell you that I've gotten a lot better about my anxiety issues."

Ratchet glanced up from the tools before returning to searching for something.

"No, he did not. But all the same, I want you to inform me if things become too much for you."

Koa sighed, nodding.

"Alright."

An awkward silence followed, which was only split by Ratchet occasionally instructing Koa to do something. The medic did the things Koa was used to at a doctors' office: Ratchet listened to his heart and lungs, took his temperature, tested his reflexes and even looked at his eyes and throat. When Ratchet recorded Koa's height, he paused, seeming somewhat surprised. He glanced away from the notes he was taking to Koa.

"You're only fifteen but already five-foot-eleven?"

Koa, appearing supremely uncomfortable, shrugged.

"I've always been pretty tall. I'm still growing though, the doctor who looked over me back on the island said I'm probably gonna be six-foot-six before I stop growing."

Ratchet grunted in acknowledgement.

"He was right. My estimations are roughly the same."

Koa smiled sheepishly, cheeks stained red. Ratchet's holoform fizzled out of existence, and the medic's really body began to move once more, scooping up the datapad with Koa's medical records.

"This says you broke your arm at the age of six, have you had any other broken bones since then?"

Koa shook his head.

"No sir. Just that once, and it was only because I'd only been in the system for a few months and my bones were still a bit brittle from malnutrition." A shrug. "At least that's what the doctor said. I was too young to really get it at the time."

Ratchet nodded, writing something down.

"Alright. You were prescribed Escitalopram for anxiety between the ages of ten and twelve, yes?"

Koa bobbed his head.

"That's right. But I haven't needed it in years."

Satisfied with this answer, Ratchet looked up from the datapad.

"That's all I need to know for now. You're healthy, aside from being a bit underweight, but I can arrange something to handle that." The medic set aside the datapad. "Now I just need a blood sample-"

"What? No!"

Ratchet looked taken aback when the boy shrunk away, then frowned.

"This isn't optional, youngling, its necessary-"

Koa gazed up at Ratchet with a hardened gaze.

"I said _no_! Look at the medical file, at the bottom!" Ratchet's frown deepened as he looked at the datapad, scrolled through the information. "I've got special permission from the government that says I'm not required to have _any_ blood tests done, _ever_."

Ratchet paused, slowly shaking his helm.

"What- that makes no sense! How do they expect me to do my job if I can't take a blood sample! Its ludicrous! I've never even _seen_ such a thing-"

Sideswipe, deciding to save Koa from Ratchet's wrath, moved forward.

"Hey Hatchet, if that's all you need, Optimus wants the kid in the hangar to meet the others."

Sharp, angry optics snapped to the warrior, and Ratchet grunted, waving a servo dismissively as he looked back to the datapad, still trying to comprehend why in the world the U.S government would permit such a strange thing to a child.

"Yes, fine. Go."

Sideswipe rolled over to Koa, offering a hand for the boy to climb into. Once Koa was securely in his servo, the frontliner offered Ratchet an impish grin.

"See ya, Hatchet."

As they left, Koa peered over Sideswipe's digits.

"It was nice meeting you." He called hesitantly to Ratchet just before the door slid shut.

Ratchet looked up, surprised by the boy's words. A slight smile flickered across his faceplates before he shook his helm to himself, glancing back at the datapad.

He'd given hundreds of physicals to NEST agents over the years, but never had he seen something so strange as the note at the bottom of Koa's medical file.

He'd never seen the government care about whether or not someone got a blood test, let alone a _child_.


	12. A Strange Choice For a Guardian

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took a couple of days, I've been running into a tiny bit of writers block DX**

 **Anyways, thanks to those of you who've read, reviewed, faved and followed! You're all awesome! Please continue to tell me if you like the story! Also, now that I'm starting to have a bit of writers block, I really need some ideas about what I can put in future chapters! I promise I won't bite anyone's head off for offering a suggestion! And if I do use someones idea, I will give them credit, so don't worry! I just need help coming up with ideas TT_TT**

 **Also, at one point someone speaks through a private com channel in this chap, so that is marked by a * sign! Just letting you all know!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **High Maka Maka - Stuck-up/High**_ ** _maintenance_**

 **Enjoy and please share any ideas you have for this story!**

* * *

"You did good in there, kid."

Koa looked up at Sideswipe, both confused and surprised.

"Huh?"

Sideswipe grinned slightly, turning down another hallway.

"Well you made it sound last night like you'd go nuts if you had to go in the medbay, but you did pretty good."

Koa blinked owlishly, then a smile slowly split his face and he laughed.

"I told you I've gotten better! What, you seriously thought I'd go crazy or something?"

Sideswipe shrugged.

"Well you never know." He nudged Koa's shoulder with a digit. "I think the Hatchet likes ya."

Koa's brow furrowed as he frowned, bewildered.

"What do you mean? We barely talked, and I mean at the end there..." Koa glanced away, squirming a bit uncomfortably. "I totally bit his head off..."

Sideswipe raised a metal brow.

"What, with that blood test thing?" The mech waved his free servo as though to brush away the boy's concerns. "Nah. Considering all the scrap me an' a ton of his past patients have put him through? You'll probably get a best-behaved patient award."

Koa laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"Whatever you say, Sideswipe." The teen looked around at the hall. "So now what?"

"I told you before." Sideswipe scoffed, turning another corner and stepping around a few NEST agents. "Optimus wants you to meet the other 'bots on base, and he plans on trying to find you a guardian."

Koa was very much tempted to say "can't you be my guardian?", but the words caught in his throat. He remembered what Jazz had said earlier that day about how Sideswipe was about kids, what if he asked Sideswipe to be his guardian and things got awkward between them? 'Bee and Jazz were nice to him, but Sideswipe was the one mech he actually considered a friend so far. He didn't want to ruin that and make things awkward by suggesting that Sideswipe be his guardian. So, biting the inside of his cheek, the boy only nodded in reply.

Neither said anything for the next few minutes, but unlike earlier that morning, the silence was mostly comfortable. It took them only five minutes more to reach the hangar. When they stepped in through the entryway, Koa's jaw dropped.

The room was enormous, with a high ceiling and catwalks allowing the human members of the base easy and safe passage. The room wasn't as busy as the rest of the base, but a dozen or so NEST agents were working on repairing the damaged army-grade vehicles that were at one side of the hangar. A good number of Autobots were gathered near the center of the room, listening as Optimus spoke to them in the deep, rumbling voice that belonged to only the Prime himself. There were only nine or so 'bots, including 'Bee, Jazz and Optimus himself, and Koa guessed a the rest of the Autobots on base were too busy to come to the hangar, since the night before Sideswipe had mentioned there were over a dozen and a half 'bots on the base aside from Optimus, 'Bee, Jazz, Ironhide and Sideswipe himself, and only a fraction of that number was in the hangar now.

Staring at the group, Koa could recognize Jazz in the crowd, the short 'bot leaning casually with his elbow on another mech's shoulder plates. 'Bee was there as well, unable to stand still and, from the looks of it, excited. Koa felt his stomach twist with fear, and he subconsciously gripped the edge of one of the smaller plates of Sideswipe's servo.

Sideswipe, feeling this, looked down. He grimaced, seeing worry flicker through Koa's bright grey eyes.

"Relax, kid." The mech muttered quietly so only the boy in his servo could hear. "They aren't 'cons."

Koa glanced up at Sideswipe's face, nodding hesitantly though still looking unsettled. This was one thing he couldn't seem to help Koa with, Sideswipe mused. So, if all else failed, it was probably best to get the worst over with: the awkward introductions.

"Hey bossbot!" Sideswipe called, approaching the group of 'bots. "I brought the kid!"

Koa adopted a look of slight panic. Right now, as several pairs of optics all turned onto him, he wanted to crawl into a hole where no one could find him. But by now it was too late for that.

Optimus smiled softly, gently taking Koa from Sideswipe.

"Thank you Sideswipe." Wise blue optics turned to the gathered Cybertronians. "Autobots, this is Koa Kaimana, the boy who Soundwave is presently hunting." The word 'hunting' made a shudder race down Koa's spine. "I expect each one of you to treat him with kindness, just as you do every other human."

For a long moment, no one spoke, and Koa wondered if he'd somehow managed to already make a horrible impression on these 'bots-

"This is the guy Jazz has been rambling on about?" A golden plated mech moved forward, inspecting Koa critically. "He doesn't look like much to me."

Koa felt his heart sink. Optimus frowned slightly, going to reprimand the gold mech, but Sideswipe beat him to it. The golden mech yelped when Sideswipe cuffed him over the back of the helm.

"Take it easy on him, Sunny." The silver frontliner snapped, ignoring the other warriors offended and furious expression. Koa recognized the name 'Sunny', and it hit him like a ton of bricks that this gold-plated 'bot must be Sideswipe's twin. "He's a pretty cool kid. I can vouch for him."

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker snapped, shoving Sideswipe roughly. "You scratched my paint, ya fragger!"

The two brothers began to squabble, and the white-plated mech that Jazz leaned on sighed. The tall mech lightly shook Jazz's elbow off his shoulder and moved forward.

"Please ignore the twins- they tend to act foolish at the most inopportune times." Ignoring the vehement protests of both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the mech respectfully inclined his helm. "I am Prowl, head tactician and the Autobot faction's second-in-command."

Koa grinned at the irritated looks the twins were sending Prowl, nodding in return to the tall mech.

"Its nice to meet you, sir."

A flicker of surprise at Koa's respect crossed Prowl's optics, and the doorwings upon his back twitched, if only barely. Jazz laughed, sidling up and slinging an arm atop one of Prowl's shoulders (a wondrous feat, considering the height difference between them).

"See Prowler? Didn' I tell ya he's a good kid!"

Prowl regarded Jazz with a weary look. By now, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were shoving each other around, and Koa had to duck his head to hide his smile, barely managing to restrain a laugh. A red mech who was off to the side, however, had no issue laughing at the twins. When Koa turned to look at him, the mech grinned.

"Ah, those two bolts-for-processors never quit, do they? Not even after vorns of war." The red mech offered a friendly grin, and Koa felt the knot of fear in his chest loosen slightly. "Hey kid, I'm Cliffjumper. Feel free to call me Cliff if you want, lots of humans here on base do."

Koa nodded in greeting, smiling slightly. This mech seemed nice enough, all things considered. Optimus took over the introductions from there, gesturing to each 'bot as he spoke.

"The remaining Autobots here are Wheeljack, Scattershot and Roadbuster. At the moment, the rest of the Autobots who are stationed here at Diego Garcia are away on missions or visiting other bases back on the mainland." Optimus explained. "Though I believe we will have no issue finding you a guardian among these select few." Koa frowned to himself. He didn't want some random mech to be his guardian, that would be awkward and nerve-wracking. "Perhaps Cliffjumper-"

"Can't Sideswipe be my guardian?"

Koa almost immediately regretted saying anything as Optimus' optics turned to look at him, surprise faintly covering the Prime's expression. The other 'bots seemed both alarmed and confused as well (though Jazz, judging by the splitting grin he wore had probably expected this, the smart little fragger). It seemed Sideswipe's reputation as a troublemaker who infuriated many was a well-earned title, if so many were shocked that Koa wanted the silver-plated twin as a guardian. Sideswipe himself had frozen, his squabble with Sunstreaker all but forgotten as he openly gaped at Koa.

Embarrassed, Koa looked at his feet, shuffling slightly in Optimus' servo. He felt like such an idiot, with how everyone was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head...

But no, he told himself, steeling his nerves. He didn't want a random 'bot to be his guardian, he wanted his _friend_ to be his guardian. Because whether Sideswipe thought of Koa the same way or not, Koa saw Sideswipe as his friend, and he wanted Sideswipe to be his guardian. Sure, Cliffjumper was nice, he'd probably make a great guardian to someone, but Koa didn't want Cliffjumper. He wanted Sideswipe, and he wasn't about to backdown because he was embarrassed. Having regained his courage, Koa lifted his head back up and looked at Optimus.

"I want Sideswipe to be my guardian."

Optimus' gaze softened, and he turned to Sideswipe. The frontliner held his servos up, shaking his helm quickly

"Woahwoahwoah! No way! Bossbot, I'm not guardian material, I'm a soldier! I go out on the field all the time, and you know all the scrap I end up getting into even on base! Human's are so fragging delicate, especially _young_ humans, the kid would end up squished within the first week!"

Koa scowled, crossing his arms as he half-heartedly glared at Sideswipe.

"Who you callin' delicate, mr. **high maka maka**?"

An irritated frown from Sideswipe.

"Will you _quit calling me that_?!"

Optimus' gaze returned to Koa.

"Koa, are you sure you wish Sideswipe to be your guardian?"

The boy in question nodded, quickly losing any anger he'd held a moment before as he stared up at the Prime.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, sure, sometimes he can be a pain, but he's my friend, y'know?"

The irritation left Sideswipe's expression as he stared at Koa in wonder. The frontliner, it seemed, hadn't realized just how highly the young human regarded him. Beside his brother, Sunstreaker smirked.

"Looks like you get babysitting duty." He taunted. Sideswipe shoved his brother away in retaliation, but the action held no real anger. Sideswipe was still looking at Koa with an expression that was a mix of wonder, confusion and surprise. Sunny frowned, rubbing his shoulder plates, but didn't shove back as he saw his brother was hardly paying attention to him anyhow.

Optimus inspected Koa's face- the stubborn way his jaw was set, the pure honesty and firmness in his steel-colored eyes. The teen was deadset on having Sideswipe as his guardian, even if he had to fight tooth and nail.

The boy trusted Sideswipe with his life more than he did with any of the other 'bots he'd met.

Finally, Optimus nodded.

"Very well." The Prime looked to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe. From here on, you are to serve as Koa's guardian."

Sideswipe seemed to regain his senses and he sputtered.

"But Optimus-!"

The frontliner was silenced as Optimus voice crackled in his internal comlink through a private line.

 _*"Koa trusts you more than any other Autobot. He will not allow himself to be placed in the care of someone he does not trust, Sideswipe. You will not break the boy simply by touching him, and you know this well. Do not let simple excuses get in the way of caring for this child."*_

Sideswipe's face fell, and his gaze turned to the ground.

When he and his brother were young, they too would have done the same thing: they would've refused adoption by any mech or femme who they did not know or trust. That's why it had taken so many vorns for them to be adopted. Could he really blame Koa for this?

No. No, he couldn't.

"...Yes'sir."

Satisfied, Optimus carefully handed Koa over to Sideswipe. Koa looked up at the silver-plated mech, nervous that the warrior would dislike having been forced into this because of him...

But when Sideswipe met the boy's gaze, he offered a weak grin.

"Well, kid. Looks like you're stuck with me."


	13. Housing Arrangements

**Hello everyone! So, thank you to those have read, faved, followed and reviewed! Please continue to share your thoughts/ideas!**

 **Also, from now on, Hawaiian/Pidgin words and terms will NOT be in bold or translated unless I haven't used the word/term in an earlier chapter! Just letting you all know that now!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sideswipe's personal quarters weren't exactly what Koa had thought they'd be. The room itself was clean, with only a few personal touches, such as a couple of holopictures and some weapons on shelves (judging by the shine of their metal and how untouched they appeared, they had to hold some sort of sentimental value). There was a Cybertronian sized table with a couple of chairs by the top left corner. A couch of Cybertronian proportions was in the middle of the room, in front of a large t.v in that was at the center of the back wall. A human sized door was in the left corner of the back wall, and a Cybertronian sized door was in the corner of the right wall.

"That'll be your room." Sideswipe explained, gesturing to the human sized door. "Every Autobot's personal quarters were built with a human-sized room for situations just like this. Its kinda bland, but I'm sure you'll fix that pretty quickly." When Koa didn't reply, the frontliner looked at the human in his servo. At seeing the boy's pensive expression, Sideswipe raised a metal brow. "Kid? What's up? You're usually not this quiet."

Koa shrugged, not meeting his new guardian's optics. Frowning, Sideswipe carefully sat the boy down on the surface of the Cybertronian sized table, bending down slightly to better see the boy.

"C'mon Koa." He gently poked the boy. "Talk to me. You're kinda stuck with me from now on, so I've got the time to bug you 'til you tell me."

Koa glanced up irritatedly, swatting away the mech's finger.

"Don't poke me."

Sideswipe smirked.

"Then just tell me what's wrong. C'mon, its not as if this is any different than when you came to talk to me every night back on that island of yours."

Koa sighed, glancing away and rubbing the back of his neck, looking hesitant. Finally, the teen sighed.

"You didn't just say you'd be my guardian so Optimus wouldn't get mad...Right?"

Sideswipe blinked owlishly, taken aback.

"What?"

Koa felt a knot of fear tighten sharply in his middle, and he found he couldn't meet the frontliner's optics again.

"I mean I just volunteered you without asking you, and you didn't seem to want to be my guardian. I just...If you don't want to be my guardian, I'll go talk to Optimus."

Sideswipe was silent for a moment, and Koa was honestly terrified that the frontliner would tell him to do that, to go get a different 'bot to be his guardian. As the silence stretched on, Koa fault sick to his stomach. This was it, wasn't it? He'd messed up the first friendship he'd formed in the past seven years since he'd met Makai-

Koa jumped when Sideswipe put a finger under his chin and made him look him in the optic.

"Kid, I want to be your guardian, okay? I'll admit I'm kinda freaked out, I've never had to take care of a youngling, let alone a human one. I'm terrified to even pick up a human most times. I mean I'm a fraggin' warrior, I'm used to ripping apart 'cons, not carrying around humans or..." At the somewhat confused look Koa was giving him, the mech shook his head. "Point is: yeah, I'm not exactly...sure, about how to be a guardian. But I'll figure it out. You're a good kid, one of the only humans worth getting to know in my opinion, and if I'm the one you want as your guardian then I'll learn how to be a guardian as I go. Besides, there's things much worse out there than being your guardian."

Koa crossed his arms, unconvinced.

"So you don't mind having 'babysitting duty'?"

Sideswipe snorted.

"That's what Sunny calls it. I see it as keeping an eye on a friend." The frontliner gently poked Koa. "Now quit moping."

Koa regained an irritated expression as he batted away the digit.

"Quit _poking_!" He demanded, frowning when Sideswipe chuckled. The silver mech straightened, scooping up his new charge and carefully placing him on the ground.

"Go on, small fry. Go check out your room. I'll send my holoform to go grab your things real quick from your temporary room."

Koa nodded hesitantly, shuffling towards the human proportioned door. Slowly turning the doorknob, Koa stepped into the room.

It was almost identical to the room he'd slept in the night before, if a little roomier and more dusty. The room looked untouched, which it probably was, as it sounded like Sideswipe was more the kind of 'bot who preferred the company of other Cybertronians rather than that of humans. It made Koa wonder what was so different about him that made the frontliner agree to these arrangements.

Shaking those thoughts away (it was probably better he didn't try to understand anyways), Koa moved to the desk pushed against the back wall, pulling open one of the drawers curiously. It was only moments later that the door opened and Sideswipe's holoform stepped in, Koa's suitcase and backpack in hand. Koa looked up, watching the frontliner's holoform place the luggage on the bed.

"There we go." Sideswipe said, satisfied. He then turned to Koa, looking somewhat awkward. "So, uh...I guess just go ahead and get unpacked and stuff. If you need me, I'll just be, uh," The holoform cleared its throat awkwardly, jabbing a thumb towards the open door. "I'll be right out there."

Koa raised a brow as he shut the desk drawer, moving to the suitcase on the bed and opening it.

"Don't you have work though or something?" He questioned, rummaging through the clothing in the suitcase.

"Not for a couple of hours." Sideswipe replied, managing a smirk as he leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. "Why? You gonna miss me and my witty charm?"

"You mean you and your smart-aft cracks?" Koa retorted, grinning when the holoform frowned. "Maybe a little."

"Aw, you do care." Sideswipe teased, laughing when Koa chucked a balled up pair of socks at him. "Hey, quit it with the friendly fire!"

Koa rolled his eyes, grabbing a couple of shirts and going to the closet to put them away.

"Whatever." He grumbled. Then, returning to a casual tone, "Any rules I should know, now that I'm living with you?"

Sideswipe looked taken aback, blinking owlishly. He...Hadn't really thought about that. Frowning to himself, the frontliner rubbed his chin. Just what kind of rules did one set for a youngling? Sideswipe had to take a minute to come up with a reply, thinking back to the days when Ironhide and Chromia had taken him and Sunstreaker in and what guidelines they'd set. Despite the difference in species, Sideswipe figured a few of them worked in this situation.

"Well, try not to totally destroy anything for one." And the enquiring look he was sent, Sideswipe shrugged. "What? My brother and I used to break stuff all the time when we were kids, I know humans can do that too. So no breaking anything." Koa bobbed his head in acceptance, sitting on the bed beside his suitcase to listen to his new guardian. "Let's see...What time did you have to go to recharge back in the home?"

"One-thirty in the morning."

The teasing grin and mischievous light to Koa's eyes were clear signs that he was pulling Sideswipe's leg, and the mech's holoform snorted.

"Nice try, kid. How old are you, fifteen?" The teen nodded. "How's ten-thirty sound?"

"Really nice, actually. Ms. Aika made everyone in the home go to bed at nine."

Sideswipe nodded.

"Yeah, well, I've heard human teenagers like to stay up later. So, bed by ten-thirty." Koa bobbed his head in agreement. "Now, since I've got work and all, you're probably gonna wanna explore the base. So for frag's sake, _watch where you're going_." Koa raised a brow and Sideswipe explained, "'Bots are all over the place and, I admit it, a lot of times we forget to _look_ _down_. So you've gotta watch out, alright? Don't get stepped on."

Koa grinned.

"That's not so much a rule as it is common sense."

Sideswipe shrugged in return.

"All the same, I figured it was worth mentioning. That's all I can think of for now. Like I said, I'm new to the whole 'guardian' thing, so I'll let you know if I think of anything else later on."

Koa nodded, fiddling with a folded up shirt in his hands.

"Okay...What if something happens and I need to get through to you?"

Sideswipe frowned. Another thing he hadn't thought of.

"You got a phone?" Koa shook his head no and Sideswipe sighed. "Scrap. Well, I'll see if I can get one for you. Until then, I'll show you where I usually am during my shift."

Koa nodded, looking at the shirt in his hands. Sideswipe went to leave.

"Mahalo."

Sideswipe paused, looking back at the soft murmur.

"Huh?"

Koa, looking thoroughly embarrassed and refusing to meet the holoform's eye, repeated.

"Mahalo...For doing all this." Light grey eyes peered up hesitantly at the surprised-looking holoform of Sideswipe. "I really do appreciate everything you've been doing for me. Y'know, all that stuff back on Kaua'i, this guardian stuff..."

Sideswipe paused, gaze growing distant for a moment, then a small, hesitant smile pulled at his holoform's lips.

"You don't have to thank me kid." He gestured to the suitcase. "Go ahead and get settled in."

Koa nodded, smiling back.

Shutting the door, the holoform vanished and Sideswipe's real body leaned against the wall, a soft ex-vent leaving him.

Frag it. He was getting in _way_ too deep.

* * *

Sideswipe had been hunched over a half-finished battle plan when his twin entered the room, the gold-plated mech moving over to lean against the desk Sideswipe was at.

"So, enjoying babysitting duty?" Sunny taunted, a smirk curling at his lip plates. The expression became one of confusion though when Sideswipe sent him a frown.

"Not funny." The silver frontliner retorted, gaze returning to the datapad in his hand as he scribbled something down. "He's a good kid, not a scraplet."

Sunstreaker raised a metal brow.

"What's with you? I thought you didn't want to be in charge of him."

"I didn't." Sideswipe agreed. "But not because of the kid himself. So don't go talking about him like he's some sort of fraggin' virus or something."

Sunny frowned slightly, looking dumbfounded.

"Why're you acting so glitchy? He's just a human kid, he's hardly gonna make an impact of your life anyways, so why act like he will?"

Sideswipe grit his denta, and Sunstreaker gave a slight start when his brother all but slammed the datapad in his hand down on the desk.

"Because he's like _us_ , Sunny." Sideswipe snapped, optics glowing brightly as he looked up at his twin. "He got left at a youngling home, no one give's him a second glance because he's fifteen, he has to just watch as people come and go and he gets left behind- I mean we were lucky! Ironhide and Chromia came for us! But Koa? He's got _no one_. I don't fraggin' care if he doesn't 'leave an impact' on me, but I'd like to think maybe I could make an impact on his life! He's placing his trust in me, Sunny. _Me_! I'm not about to turn around and make fun of him, or let anyone else make fun of him while I'm at it, just because he's decided he trusts me enough to ask me to be his guardian!"

Sunstreaker stared at his brother owlishly, canting his helm slightly.

"You like him because he's got no carrier or sire like us? C'mon, Sides', we've seen plenty of other humans who're in the same situation-"

"I _know_." Sideswipe groaned, running a servo over his helm as his gaze turned away in what almost seemed to be embarrassment. "Koa's just... _Different_ , alright? Don't ask me how, he just _is_."

Sunstreaker examined his brother for a long moment, taking in the rigidness of Sideswipe's spinal struts and the uncomfortable expression on his faceplates. Sunny then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck plates with a shrug.

"Fine. I'll find something else to tease you about later, anyways." A sideways glance at Sideswipe. "You really like that kid, huh?"

Sideswipe scoffed, though the embarrassment on his faceplates became all the clearer.

"Did you come just to try and pick a fight? 'Cause I'm more than willing to scratch up your paint job."

Sunny only grinned.


	14. A Formal Introduction

**Hello all! Sorry this took a little longer than the other chaps, darn finals are killing me! DX**

 **Anyways, thank you to those who have faved, followed, reviewed and read this story! As always, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE let me know of any ideas you have for the story! I love to hear what you all think about where this story should go and what should happen!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Sideswipe had been woken from recharge by many things: his brother, blaster fire, occasionally by Ratchet's grumbling after a battle had left Sideswipe comatose for a few hours.

The sound of a decidedly human yelp and metal crashing to the ground simultaneously was a new one.

It was admittedly a very effective way to get him awake.

Sideswipe was immediately on his pedes, running into the main room of his quarters while summoning one of his favored blades. He looked around wildly, searching for a Decepticon or some other form of infiltrator-

And found Koa on the ground, a mix of dazed confusion, alarm and embarrassment on his youthful face. Beside him was a tray of what must have been meant to be the boy's breakfast now splattered across the ground. The metal tray itself was dented, the plastic bowl and silverware scattered and the food smeared on the once clean floor, and some of the food (whatever it was, it looked like mush now) had managed to coat Koa's clothing. From what Sideswipe could gather, it looked like Koa had woken up early and decided to go grab breakfast and bring it back to their now shared quarters (whether because he was uncomfortable in the mess hall or simply decided to eat in his room was debatable). What Koa had apparently tripped on was a mystery.

For a long moment, the 'bot and the teen stared at each other.

Koa's face went bright red, and he scrambled to pick up the tray.

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry, brah, I didn't mean to wake you up! I really didn't!"

Sideswipe looked taken aback, then shook his helm, moving forward.

"Its okay kid, I-" Koa was still flustered. "Kid, relax! I'm telling you, its _fine_."

Koa paused, glancing up at the frontliner nervously.

"I'm...I'm really sorry, Sideswipe. I just wanted to have some breakfast, but I-"

"A little clumsy, huh?" Sideswipe teased gently, smiling as he knelt down. He canted his helm as he examined the food on the floor. "What is this stuff?"

Koa looked sheepish.

"It was just some cereal, but...I think I put in too much milk. It kinda turned to mush during the walk back here..."

Sideswipe's olfactory sensor wrinkled slightly.

"Oh _that_ sounds appetizing."

Koa shrugged in a 'well what can you do' sort of way, expression still somewhat guilty as he grabbed the plastic bowl and utensils.

"It looked fine ten minutes ago."

Sideswipe only grunted, regarding the mess of mush and multi-colored milk that splattered the floor with a weary look. He then glanced at Koa, wincing at the downtrodden, nervous and guilty expression marring the young human's face. Scrap, that look could make even the most hardened soldier cave in...

"Look, uh...Just go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll handle..." He gestured to the mess on the floor pointedly. "Uh, yeah. Just...Just go get changed into something clean, alright? Then I'll take you down to the mess hall myself so you can grab something else to eat."

Koa looked up at the frontliner in surprise, appearing taken aback.

"But...Weren't you sleeping? I woke you up, right? You can go back to sleep, its only six-"

"Kid." Sideswipe interjected, giving the boy a look. "If I wanted go get some more recharge, I would've gone back to my berthroom already. Now _go_. You're all covered in mush and milk and stuff."

Koa slowly stood, nodding hesitantly.

"Uh...yeah. Okay."

Watching the boy sprint off to his room, Sideswipe's optics softened, a small smile tugging at his lip plates.

It was clear there would never be a dull day in his life as long as Koa was around.

* * *

After Sideswipe had cleaned up the ruined breakfast (and after Koa had cleaned up himself), the frontliner had carried through with his promise and took his new charge to the mess hall. It wasn't all too busy, as it was seven in the morning and almost all of the human soldiers on base ate at an earlier hour, all of them early-risers out of necessity (a habit many with military training gained). Only a few stragglers remained, though a 'bot were leaning on the back wall, seemingly waiting. Coming closer, Sideswipe quickly realized that the 'bot in question was Ironhide.

The two mech's met one another's optics, then Ironhide's gaze flicked to the human teen by Sideswipe's pede. Sideswipe glanced down as well, then his optics returned to his mentor after Koa wandered off in search of food. Ironhide raised a metal brow, and Sideswipe had the sinking suspicion that it was no coincidence that Ironhide was here. The weapon expert had been waiting for him. He wanted to talk with Sideswipe about something.

Sideswipe shifted uneasily as the weapon expert pushed away from the wall and moved forward. Once reaching Sideswipe, Ironhide crossed his arms casually.

"Figures th' on meetin' I miss is th' one where ya go an' decide t' take in a younglin'."

Sideswipe frowned, his optics averted from his mentor and adoptive sire.

"I didn't 'take in a youngling'. I'm just keeping an optic on him 'til this whole Soundwave business blows over."

Ironhide snorted.

"I know you, Sideswipe. I've raised ya since ya were seven vorns old. Ya don't look at that kid like he's jus' another job, ya don't even look at him like ya look at most humans." At Sideswipe's questioning look, the large mech explained, "Most humans ya look at with this weird expression of humor an' mistrust. But the way ya look at that boy..."

Ironhide turned his helm slightly, optics landing on the young ten who was deciding on what to eat. Sideswipe couldn't help but look at his young charge as well, and a slight smile curled at Ironhide's lip plates.

"Yeah. Ya look at him like that." Sideswipe blinked, turning back to Ironhide. The taller mech grinned, pointing at Sideswipe's face plates pointedly. "Ya get this real strange expression. Like ya can't figure th' kid out, but he still makes ya happy." He chuckled at Sideswipe's obvious embarrassment. "I used t' look at ya an' Sunstreaker th' same way when Chromia an' I took ya both in. Not that I knew tha' 'til Chromia pointed it out."

"Look, can you get to your point here?" Sideswipe snapped, refusing to look at the weapon expert, lest he offline of embarrassment. Ironhide let his arms fall to his sides as he shrugged.

"Simple. Ya care 'bout that kid more than ya'd like t' admit." A smirk. "Not tha' I mind. I can get used t' th' idea of havin' a human as a grandcreation-"

"Wha- _No_!" Sideswipe quickly protested, wide optics regarding Ironhide with a mixture of horror and anger. Several soldiers nearby looked up, and Sideswipe quickly lowered his voice. "Frag no! You're processor's finally giving out, old mech, if you think I'm gonna go and adopt the kid!" Ironhide raised a metal brow. "Don't look at me like that! I mean sure, Koa's a great kid, but he's my friend, and _that's it_. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not one of those 'bots who goes and adopts a human. I'm just his guardian, and even _that_ might only be until we find Soundwave."

Ironhide grunted, gaze turning away from Sideswipe as a smirk teased his lip plates.

"Well we'll jus' see how long tha' view of yers lasts."

Sideswipe scowled.

"Did you come here just to frag around?"

Ironhide chuckled slightly, shaking his helm.

"Nah. I really came here t' jus' let'cha know that if ya need any help with th' kid, ya can come talk t' me." Sideswipe sent the weapon expert a questioning glance, and Ironhide clarified, "I've had plenty of experience with human younglin's. Helped Will an' Sarah with Annabelle, after all."

Sideswipe paused, unsure of what to say. While he loathed to admit it, he knew almost nothing about how to take care of a youngling, let alone a human one. While Koa was by no means incapable of taking care of himself, he was still a child in the eyes of humans and Cybertronians alike, and still had specific needs. Finally, Sideswipe nodded once, the motion short and curt.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Is everything okay?"

Sideswipe looked down, finding Koa standing at his pede with a tray. The boy gazed up at Sideswipe curiously with those bright grey eyes that made Sideswipe feel as if his very spark were being stared at. Sideswipe managed a grin.

"Yeah, was just talking with 'Hide here." He gestured at Ironhide. "This is Ironhide. He was on the mission to the island, I don't know if you remember-"

"I do." The two 'bots glanced at the boy in surprise. "I didn't get to talk with him, but I remember him. I...Uh...Was kinda nervous around him..." Koa admitted sheepishly, cheeks becoming a dusty red as he averted his eyes in embarrassment. Ironhide chuckled.

"I tend t' have tha' effect on people. But as long as ya ain' a 'con, ya don't have t' worry." Sideswipe watched warily as the large mech kneeled down. "Th' name's Ironhide. I hear Sideswipe's yer guardian now, eh?" Koa nodded hesitantly, and Ironhide smirked. "Try an' take it easy on him. He's never had t' look over a kid b'fore."

Sideswipe sent Ironhide an irritated glare, but Koa laughed. But Sideswipe couldn't deny he felt somewhat relieved that Ironhide had a soft spot for kids and knew how to handle them. Being greeted by a cannon wouldn't have been the best way for Koa and Ironhide to get acquainted. Koa seemed to be set at ease by Ironhide's amusing jab at Sideswipe's pride. Setting his tray on an empty table, the boy crossed his arms as he stared up at Ironhide.

"I'll play nice if he does."

Ironhide snorted in amusement, straightening up.

"This kid'll give ya a run fer yer money." Ironhide commented to Sideswipe. "I can tell."

Sideswipe rolled his optics.

"At least that means he can survive Sunny." Or at least hopefully, Sideswipe mused.

Ironhide grunted in acknowledgement.

"Fair enough. Might be a bit early t' introduce them t' one another formally, though." Sideswipe nodded, and Ironhide turned his attention back to Koa. "Yer a pretty decent kid, from what I saw on th' island an' from what I heard from Sideswipe on th' trip over." Koa appeared surprised that Sideswipe actually talked about him. "If any 'bot tries t' give ya trouble, ya come tell me, yeah?"

Satisfied once the boy nodded, Ironhide straightened back up.

"Good." A glance to Sideswipe. "I've gotta go now. Some new trainee's arrived last night an' I've gotta get t' trainin' them." The weapon expert looked to Koa. "I'll se ya aroun', kid."

Koa grinned up at the giant mech, all his wariness seeming to vanish in the presence of his rough-around-the-edges kindness.

"It was nice meeting you. Y'know, formally."

Ironhide inclined his helm and, giving Sideswipe a pat on the shoulder, left the mess hall. Koa and Sideswipe both watched the mech depart, and once the door slid shut, Koa looked up at Sideswipe curiously.

"He seemed pretty cool. Are you guys friends?"

Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh at that, a smirk curling at his lips as he turned to the teen.

"Kid, he's the mech who adopted Sunny and I."

Koa's eyes widened almost comically, but then nervousness colored his face, making concern grow inside Sideswipe. Glancing at the door through which Ironhide had left, Koa shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"Did...Did I make a good impression, do you think?"

It was somewhat endearing that the young human was worried about impressing his adoptive-sire, and Sideswipe chuckled, a warm smile coming to his face plates.

"Don't worry kid. You did great. Now," The mech gestured to the tray on the table a few feet away. "Eat up. Before that turns to mush like it did last time."

A dry look from Koa as the boy moved to the table.

"These are waffles, Sideswipe. They don't turn to mush."


	15. A Lesson in How to Comfort

**Hello everyone! I have finished this shiny new chapter for you all! Thanks to those who've faved, followed, read and reviewed! You're all awesome! As always, please share any thoughts/ideas you have for this story!**

 **This particular chap has lots of fluffy family feels! So grab a snuggly blanket and get ready to squeal! XD**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

It was a week and a half into Koa's stay at Diego Garcia, and things had been going relatively well. Koa and Sideswipe had fallen into a regular daily routine, and the two got along relatively well. Whenever Sideswipe had work, Koa would either stay in their shared quarters or explore the base with Lennox, and on Sideswipe's days off, he and Koa would just...Hang out. They'd sometimes watch t.v, or go for a drive. Sometimes they'd just sit around and talk about whatever came to mind, from Sideswipe's old war stories to Koa's adventures back in Hawaii. Koa had yet to interact much with the other Autobot's on base, though whether this was because he was nervous of them or just didn't care to talk with them, Sideswipe wasn't sure. But all in all, things were...Nice. Different, but nice all the same.

But things couldn't just stay good for the rest of eternity, and that became clear late one night (or rather, early in the morning).

Sideswipe had been recharging soundly when he was awoken in by a terrifying, spark-wrenching scream. It took him only a split second to realize that it was Koa, and the frontliner was out of his berth and in the main room, his holoform appearing and running into Koa's room as a second piercing cry filled the air.

Turning on the light, Sidewipe was met by a sight he'd never wanted to see.

Koa was in his bed, the sheets tangled about his legs as the teen writhed as if he were in pain. His clothing was soaked with sweat, and the boy's cheeks were stained with tears, his face was contorted with fear. Another scream left Koa, the youth's back aching off the bed and his hands clutching the mattress under him.

Sideswipe felt his spark nearly stutter to a stop. Quickly hurrying forward, the frontliner's holoform grabbed hold of Koa's shoulder, shaking him.

"Kid, wake up!" The boy didn't hear him, continuing to struggle, and Sideswipe had a hard time keeping a hold of him. Taking both of the teen's shoulder, he tried again. "Kid! _Koa_! C'mon, Koa, wake up! _Wake up_!"

This time, his voice reached Koa. With a strangled gasp, the young human's eyes shot wide open, terror reflecting in the steel-colored orbs. For a long moment, Sideswipe and Koa stared at one another, Sideswipe looking both confused and concerned while Koa had to take a minute to register where he was and who held his shoulders. The boy's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, and his whole body was trembling. Realization flickered across Koa's face, and he seemed to almost deflate, slumping forward. Sideswipe froze as his young charge leaned against him, feeling the boy press his forehead against his holoform's shoulder. Hesitantly, the frontliner ran a hand through the teen's sweat-soaked hair.

As they sat there in silence, Sideswipe couldn't lie: he was scared. Scared for Koa, scared because he had no clue what to do in this situation. Cybertronians didn't dream, so while he knew the boy had what humans called a "nightmare", he had no clue what to do to help comfort him. Finally, Sideswipe managed to gather the courage to speak.

"Are you okay, kid?" No reply, and Sideswipe bowed his head slightly to try and se the teen's face. "Koa?"

"S...Sorry..."

Sideswipe blinked, taken aback by the hoarse whisper.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I...I didn't m-mean to...to wake you u-up..."

It took Sideswipe a moment to fully comprehend that the boy was guilty for waking him up, and when it hit him, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously? _That's_ what you're worried about? I mean, sure, waking up to screaming isn't exactly fun, but I'd rather know if you're scared."

And it was true. Sideswipe remembered his days in the youngling home, where no one cared if you were scared or afraid. Many times, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would be found bunking in the same berth, one of them terrified over something and requiring the comfort only their brother was willing to provide. Sideswipe was more than aware of how horrible it felt to have to deal with fear alone, and he wasn't going to let Koa go through that.

Koa shifted, pulling his head away from the holoform's shoulder and staring at the ground, his cheeks a bright red and a scowl prominent on his lips.

"I-I'm not scared!" The boy protested.

Sideswipe raised a brow at Koa's furious denial.

"Really, kid? I'm no genius, but even _I_ know what it looks like when a human's scared."

Koa turned a half-hearted glare on his guardian.

"I said I'm _not_ _scared_!"

Sideswipe sighed slightly, gaze softening as his holoform leaned forward to rest its elbows on its knees.

"Koa." The boy looked at him. "You're _shaking_."

Koa looked down at himself, surprise coloring his face. The boy gripped at his forearm, as if trying to stop the subtle trembles that wracked his form. Sideswipe grimaced.

"Look, uh...I don't know much about what to do here. Cybertronians don't have nightmares, so I...Kinda need help here. Can you tell me how I can help, or..?"

Koa hesitantly shook his head, still glaring at his shaking hand as though it had betrayed him.

"N-No-" Koa paused, awkwardly clearing his throat when he stuttered. "No, that's...That's okay, Sideswipe. I can take care of myself."

Sideswipe frowned.

"I didn't say you couldn't. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to help, kid."

Koa sent Sideswipe a weird look, as if the frontliner's holoform had grown two heads.

"Why?"

With a sigh, Sideswipe's holoform ran a hand through its hair. It was sometimes scary how similar he and Koa were: when he'd been a youngling he'd once asked Ironhide the same thing.

"Well...Because you're my friend, y'know? Wouldn't you hate to see one of your friends scared?"

Koa mulled over this answer, then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't like that..."

"See?" Sideswipe said triumphantly. "Same principle applies here. You're my friend, and I don't like seeing my friends scared or leakin'." Koa reddened again slightly and furiously rubbed the tears from his cheeks at the mention of them. "So can you help me out here? What'll help you?"

Koa grimaced as he met Sideswipe's gaze.

"I don't know. I always handled it myself back on the island..."

Sideswipe sighed. Now what? If he had no clue what to do and neither did Koa, than how was he supposed to help _now_? Processor scrambling for a solution, Sideswipe realized that he'd have to contact the only person he knew who had experience with human younglings: Ironhide.

Gently laying a hand on Koa's shoulder and giving no visible sign that he was contacting someone, Sideswipe sent Ironhide a com.

 _*"'Hide, I need some help."*_

There was a few seconds of silence, then a tired groan came through the channel.

 _*"Sideswipe, its two in th' fraggin' mornin', if it ain' 'cons it can wait 'til-"*_

Sideswipe interjected before he could continue.

 _*"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do! Koa had a nightmare- he was crying and screaming in his recharge like he was being fraggin' MURDERED. I don't know how to calm him down, he's shaking real bad..."*_

There was another pause, then Sideswipe could hear Ironhide shifting, probably sitting up.

 _*"Alrigh'."*_ The mech grunted. _*"I'm up. Ya try asking th' kid what to do? Pretty sure he wouldn' mind if ya did."*_

 _*"I tried. He's just as clueless as I am, he said back in the home he always just handled it himself- and I'm not about to make him have to do that."*_

 _*"Good. I'd give ya a kick in th' aft if ya did."*_ Ironhide replied curtly. _*"Think he'll tell ya what his nightmare was about?"*_

Sideswipe glanced at Koa. The boy was still trying to get his shaking under control, but the tremble in his form was still clear. He was avoiding Sideswipe's eyes once more.

 _*"No, I don't think that'll happen."*_

A sigh.

 _*"Alrigh'. Tell me, he got any problem with physical contact?"*_

Sideswipe thought back, looking over the past week and a half in his mind.

 _*"With others: yeah, sometimes. But he seems fine with me, stopped flinching not too long after we left that island of his."*_

 _*"Good. Surprisin' he got t' trustin' ya so fast, but good. Offer physical comfort. It'll be weird at first fer ya both, but then th' kid'll hopefully relax an' find some comfort in it."*_

 _*"Is that really the only thing I can do? I mean, 'Hide, the kid's shaking like a 'con being interrogated by Jazz!"*_

Ironhide sighed once more.

 _*"The only other thing that usually worked with Annabelle was jus' talkin'."*_

 _*"Talking about what?"*_

 _*"Anythin'. So long as it gets his mind off of whateva' scared him. If nothin' works, you'll jus' have t' stay with him 'til he falls back asleep."*_

Sideswipe grimaced.

 _*"Well...Alright. Guess I've got nothing to lose anyways. Thanks. Sorry for waking you up."*_

 _*"It's fine."*_ Ironhide replied. _*"I told ya t' come t' me if ya needed help. But Sides'? Make sure t' keep yer temper in check."*_

 _*"Yeah. I will."*_

Cutting off the com connection, Sideswipe returned his attention to Koa. The boy wasn't trembling as badly as before, but he still looked on edge. Sideswipe was surprised to feel something ache in his chest. It was...worry. He was worried about Koa, and he had the strange urge to try and do everything he could to help.

Koa jumped slightly as Sideswipe's holoform stood, going and switching off the light. The room was then only lit by the light from the room beyond the open door. The holoform then moved back to the bed, sitting before scooting back until its back was supported by the wall the bed was pushed against. Koa was even more surprised as the frontliner pulled him back to sit beside him, and an arm carefully slung itself over Koa's shoulders in a on-armed embrace.

"Well, since we both have no clue what to do, I guess I'll stick around until you can go back into recharge."

Koa's cheeks again darkened to a dusty red as thorough embarrassment covered his face.

"Wh-what? No, no brah, th-thats okay, you don't have to, really-!"

"Not gonna change my mind on this, kid." Sideswipe interjected. "So don't even try."

Koa deflated, frowning slightly.

"And people call _me_ stubborn." The teen grumbled. A smirk curled at Sideswipe's lips, but soon turned into a soft smile as Koa (whether consciously or not) relaxed against his side. The teen rested his head against the holoform's shoulder quietly, only twitching slightly as Sideswipe rested a hand on his head. Koa was only slightly startled as Sideswipe began to speak quietly.

"Y'know, in a month or so we get to go to the Autobot base in Texas." Sideswipe stated softly. "It'll be nice to go back home."

"But I thought Diego Garcia..?"

Sideswipe understood the half-spoken question and shook his head.

"Nah. The reason there's so many people here is because a recent 'con attack damaged the groundbridge and a lot of the building, too. We were here helping with repairs and stuff when we got that call from Hawaii asking for help."

"What's a groundbridge?"

Encouraged when he felt the trembling of the teen lessen, Sideswipe replied.

"Its a type of...Well, a portal, I guess you could call it. There's one in every Autobot base, and they all connect to one another. You step in one and you come out another thats thousands of miles away in another base. It's really cool, and also really important, which is why so many people are here. Maybe a few too many of us, actually, I haven't been able to help much. It'll be nice to go home."

"So I'll have to pick a new room again?"

Sideswipe chuckled.

"You don't have to pick one, kid. You'll be sharing my quarters with me. Don't worry, the room looks just like this one, it won't be too big a change expect for the scenery." The frontliner absently ran his holoform's finger's through Koa's messy hair. "But Texas is nice. A lot dryer than Hawaii, but still nice. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Does that mean I won't get to talk to 'Bee or Jazz anymore..?"

"What? Of course you'll get to talk with them. All the time. The only 'bots you've met who live here are Wheeljack, Scattershot, Roadbuster and Cliffjumper. There's a few others, but they're all away on missions and stuff. And Lennox lives in Texas, so you'll get to see him a lot too. You'll get to go to school." Koa groaned at that, and Sideswipe grinned. "Yeah, I know, not fun. But its a necessary evil, y'know? Prime insists."

Koa's breathing had fully evened out, and he was leaning heavier against Sideswipe's side, a sign that the boy was starting to relax, maybe even doze off.

"I think Sunny's been missing Texas. He keeps complaining about all the water and how cramped it feels here. Then again, he's always been a whiney aft."

A soft, tired laugh form Koa. Silence then fell, with Sideswipe simply running a hand through Koa's hair, and Koa himself resting against his guardian's side. The silence was broken by Koa.

"Hey Sideswipe?"

"Yeah kid?"

"...Mahalo..."

Sideswipe's gaze softened. Slowly, the mech rested his holoform's head atop Koa's.

"Anytime, kid." He murmured truthfully. "Anytime."


	16. Artistic Conversation

**Hey everyone! It's a new chapter! Yay! This one's a bit shorter than the last one, sorry about that x_x**

 **Thank you to those of you who've faved, followed, reviewed and read the story! The support is appreciated, and I hope you all continue to share any ideas you have for the story!**

 **Also, a reviewer mentioned that they wish I would stop using the word "anyways". I just want to say sorry that it annoys you, but I honestly don't even notice when I use the word, thus I don't think I can really stop using it when I don't even notice that I'm using it! So...Yup, sorry about that but I don't think I can change that ^_^"**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Three weeks into his stay was when Koa officially met Sunstreaker.

He'd been sitting in the main room of his and Sideswipe's shared quarters, looking through one of the photo albums he'd brought from the home when there was a ping that sounded through the room, making the boy jump. It took him a moment, but Koa quickly recognized the sound. It was like a doorbell, letting someone know if someone wanted entry into their quarters. He'd heard it a couple of times before, when Lennox would drop by to pick him up so they could hang out while Sideswipe worked.

Setting aside the album, Koa stood climbed down from his perch on the Autobot-sized couch and moved to the door control panel that was at human level. He hesitated only a moment before entering the passcode, and the door slid open with a mechanical hiss. Koa then peered up as a mech entered. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to recognize the golden plates of his guardian's twin. Sunstreaker looked around the room, searching, then frowned down at Koa.

"Where's Sideswipe?"

Koa raised a brow.

"Hello to you too. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Surprise flickered through the mech's optics, then aggravation as he scoffed at the human.

"Sideswipe was right. You've got a mouth on you." Irritated optics glanced over the room again. "Where is he?"

Rolling his eyes, Koa re-entered the passcode and the door shut behind the golden mech. Koa then moved back towards the couch he'd abandoned previously.

"He went to go get something from the tactical room. Battle schematics or something like that. He should be back soon, if you want to wait for him."

Sunstreaker regarded Koa with mild curiosity as the boy carefully climbed back up onto the Cybertronian-proportioned couch. The mech's curiosity intensified as he watched the teen return to his photo album. For a moment Sunny seemed to debate whether or not he should wait for his brother or just try to go find him. He _was_ interested in figuring out just what it was about Koa that made him so important to Sideswipe...

"So, what's with the album?"

Koa jumped slightly, looking up in surprise when Sunstreaker spoke to him. For a split second he didn't reply, appearing confused (no doubt because of Sunny's reputation for not quite getting along with humans). He quickly found his voice though as he looked from the mech to the photo album and back again.

"Uh...Just looking through it..."

Sunstreaker grunted, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I've never understood what people like about that 'photography' stuff."

Something sparked in Koa's eyes, and Sunny could tell he'd stumbled upon a topic that was very much liked by the teen.

"Well it isn't that different from those holo-images, right?" The teen replied, gesturing to the handful of said images that stood upon shelves on the wall. "Sometimes its so people don't forget. A lot of times its art, though." Bright blue optics seemed to sharpen at this. "To share a story, or just share something amazing."

"Real art doesn't come from just pointing a little machine at something and pressing a button." Sunstreaker argued.

A grin pulled at Koa's lips as he realized Sunstreaker, to some extent, was artistic. The lilt of Pidgin bled into the boy's voice as he became excited. He'd never talked with anyone about his photography, but here before him was someone who could understand.

"You kiddin' me? aznuts, brah! Photography can take just as long as drawin' or paintin'! Lookin' for the right place, findin' the right angle, waitin' for _just the right moment_..."

Koa looked to the thick book in his hands, carefully removing one of the photos from the clear protective film of the album's pages. Sunstreaker could recognize the gentle care the boy handled the photograph with: it was the same care other artists back on Cybertron had used when handling their own pieces of artwork. It was the painstaking care of one who handled something they truly treasured. As a former artist, Sunny found himself feeling somewhat flattered that he was being shown something that this tiny being found precious. Koa hesitantly offered the photo to Sunstreaker, and the mech leaned down, optics focusing on the picture.

In the square frame, it seemed that the picture had been taken from a high advantage. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, seeming to melt into the water of the ocean below. The sky was stained with warm hues of red, gold and orange, which faded into the darkening blue of nightfall at the edges of the picture. The rippling water of the sea was a mix of vivid blue lined with gold. The artist in Sunstreaker couldn't help but respect the artistic aspects of the photograph.

Blue optics flickered to Koa, and Sunny found the teen staring up at him with barely concealed anticipation. Sunstreaker could easily recognize the expression, he'd often worn the same look back in the golden days of Cybertron, when he himself had been an artist.

It was the expression of an artist waiting to see what sort of response their artwork would produce.

Sunny straightened, finding himself speaking before he could even think of what to say.

"Alright, so maybe your pictures are an exception." Koa grinned and Sunstreaker glanced away embarrassedly. "Don't tell Sideswipe I said that. The fragger'll think I'm going soft."

"To be fair," Koa piped up as he returned the photograph to the album. "You teased him about being soft when he became my guardian. At least that's what Sides' tells me."

Sunstreaker scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well, the Sideswipe I know never got along with younglings."

Sharp, steel-colored eyes returned to Sunstreaker, and the mech tensed. It felt like the boy was looking right through him...

"And from all the rumors I've heard, the Sunstreaker everyone knows doesn't really get along with humans in general. Yet here you are, talking with me like a normal person." Koa stated, shrugging. "People can change. Not a lot, usually, but they can change."

Sunny regarded Koa with a raised metal brow.

"You don't talk like a kid, do you?"

Koa blinked, taken aback. He then smirked.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I've got raging hormones and the same talent for getting into trouble like any other kid my age. But we were talking about photography, and I take that seriously. I mean, c'mon brah, that's my thing!"

Now the boy's age was starting to show, Sunny mused with a slight grin.

"Whatever you say."

Koa set aside his photo album, shifting so that he faced Sunny.

"So...What do you want from Sideswipe, anyways? As much as I'd like to think you came to argue over what is and isn't art with me..."

So startled at the light joke, Sunny couldn't hold back a bark of laughter.

"Sorry kid, but I didn't have a clue you were into that kind of stuff. Sideswipe and I have plans to hang out in the rec room. Didn't he tell you?"

Koa only shrugged.

"Just 'cause Sideswipe's my guardian doesn't mean he tells me everything."

Sideswipe raised a brow.

"And that doesn't bother you? Usually you humans are so sensitive."

Koa snorted derisively, pushing light blonde locks away from his eyes.

"Thanks a _lot_. That doesn't sound offensive at _all_." Shaking his head to himself, the boy flopped back, fingers threading together behind his head as he lay on the large cushion of the couch. "But, honestly brah, I don't expect Sideswipe to tell me everything. There's such a thing as privacy, y'know? It's not like you'll hurt me or I have to worry about you or anything..." A raised brow was turned to Sunny. "You won't hurt me, right?"

Sunstreaker smirked slightly, placing his servos on his hip plates.

"Not as long as you don't scratch my paint job, no."

Koa grinned in return.

"Y'know, I don't see why everyone says you're a jerk. You seem pretty cool to me."

Sunny hesitated.

"Yeah, well...You aren't so bad yourself, kid. I guess I can see why Sideswipe likes you. At least kinda."

The mech and human both gave a start when the front door slid open. Sideswipe looked surprised to see his twin standing there, then realization quickly crossed his face plates.

"Ah scrap. Energon. Right, I forgot."

Sunstreaker snorted, rolling his optics as he crossed his arms.

"Obviously. Lucky for you the kid here's a pretty good host."

Sideswipe blinked, taken aback, then he moved over and peered over the back of the couch. Koa stared right back up at him. Sideswipe looked warily between Sunny and Koa.

"He didn't do anything to offend ya, did he?" The silver frontliner asked Koa. He was clearly surprised when the boy shook his head.

"Nope."

A raised brow at Sunstreaker, and the golden mech frowned.

"What?" He snapped defensively. "I didn't do anything!"

Sideswipe didn't look like he quite believed them, but he let it go.

"Alright." A glance to Koa. "You want to come with us to the rec room, kid?"

Koa shook his head as he sat up, smiling at his guardian.

"Nah. I'll stick around here."

Sideswipe nodded.

"Okay. You know the rules. Don't break anything, don't mess with the weapons on the shelves and-"

"Don't wander off on your own." Koa said in unison with the mech, a dry expression on the teen's face. He then smiled teasingly. "Yes _dad_."

While Koa didn't see it, Sunny noticed a strange expression flicker across Sideswipe's face. The emotion was gone before Sunstreaker could place a name on it though. Sideswipe managed a strained smile.

"Alright, ya little smart aft. Try to stay outta trouble, yeah?"

As the twins moved to the door, they could hear Koa snort and the curt reply, "That's kinda rich coming from you, isn't it?".

Sideswipe rolled his optics, and the door shut behind him and Sunstreaker as they started down the corridor. For a moment, Sideswipe was ready for Sunny to tease him about the 'dad' joke Koa had made. But instead, he got something he didn't expect as Sunstreaker turned to him.

"Why didn't you tell me the kid was into art?"

Sideswipe sent his brother a strange look.

"What do you mean? It isn't like you've ever showed any interest in him, you never asked."

Sunstreaker scoffed.

"You know how I am when it comes to art, even human art. You could've said something!"

Sideswipe shoved his brother's shoulder.

"I might share a spark with you, but that doesn't mean I'm a processor-reader." A side-long glance. "But...Honestly, what do you think of him?"

Sunny raised a brow at the question, but shrugged and replied all the same.

"Seems decent enough, for a human. He's got an eye for art, that's for sure. Wouldn't mind talking with him a bit on human art, personally."

A snort.

"Quit thinkin' about art for a klick, would'ja?" Sideswipe demanded. "I'm talking if you like him all around."

Sunstreaker shrugged again as they entered the rec room.

"Didn't talk with him that much, so I'm not really sure what to think of him. He's got a mouth on him though, just like ya said." The gold mech smirked. "Bet he gives you a run for your money, right?"

Sideswipe laughed slightly as he moved to one of the energon dispensers.

"Sometimes, yeah. Sometimes he can be a smart-mouthed little glitch-spawn, but then..." Sunny looked taken aback when his twin's expression became softer and his optics distant. "Then there's times when he's just...The greatest kid there is, y'know? Times when he's this nice, sweet kid who's braver than most of the 'cons we've run into before. He's a great kid." A warm smile. "A better friend."

Sunstreaker canted his helm as he examined his brother curiously.

"Jeez, you sound like a proud sire right about now, y'know that? Hey, you're not planning to adopt him, are ya?"

Sideswipe jerked, alarm lighting his face plates before he quickly shook his helm.

"What?! No! Frag no! I'm a warrior, not a sire!" He frowned down at the energon cube in his servo. "...Besides. He deserves to be adopted by other humans. He deserves better."

Sunstreaker paused, glancing away from the energon dispenser to his twin. He could feel a sense of longing through their bond.

Despite what Sideswipe was saying, it was clear to Sunstreaker that some part of Sideswipe wanted to take in Koa. It was a strange thought, his brother wanting to be an adoptive sire for a human.

It would be interesting to see how this turned out, in Sunstreaker's opinion.


	17. Sick Day

**Hello everyone! Here I am, with a shiny new chapter! Thanks to those of you who have faved, followed, reviewed and read this story! Please continue to let me know what you think of the story, and please please PLEASE share any ideas you have for the story!**

 **So...yup!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and please share ideas in your reviews!**

* * *

Koa hadn't felt so horrid in years.

He'd woken up later than usual, with an ache in his throat and his belly in knots. His mind felt fuzzy and his whole body felt as if it were on fire.

Carefully pushing himself up into a sitting position, Koa immediately felt his stomach give a violent and nauseating twist that had him doubling over slightly, if only to cradle his middle. It figured that for the first time in six years he'd end up getting sick while in the care of the Autobots. Sometimes he had the worst luck.

Once the churning in his stomach subsided (though not completely), Koa managed to stand up from his bed, crossing to the door to the bathroom. Entering it, he stood before the mirror above the sink and inspected himself.

Strands of light blonde hair stuck to his sweaty face, and his cheeks held an unnatural rosy hue. His eyes appeared a bit cloudy, their usual energetic light absent in the presence of an illness. Koa groaned. He was definitely sick.

Regarding his reflection with a look reminiscent of betrayal (though it was more his immune system rather than his reflection that had betrayed him), Koa's mind scrambled for a plan. Because, really, he just _couldn't_ tell Sideswipe or the others he was ill. They'd all been so kind to him the past three-and-a-half weeks! He couldn't ask them to take care of him, not after all they'd done for him thus far.

So that left only one option: pretend he wasn't sick.

It couldn't be _that_ hard, right? Once he cleaned himself up a little, he was sure to look normal! At least normal enough that no one would suspect something was wrong. As for the nausea, he just wouldn't eat and blame his lack of appetite on an upset stomach (which wasn't that far from the truth, so it wasn't lying, right?).

Nodding to himself decisively, Koa turned on the sink and splashed water onto his face, hoping to wash away the sweat before seeing Sideswipe.

Quickly scrubbing away the sweat, the boy tested his voice, wincing when it came out as a scratchy mess. He cleared his throat and hoped that would be enough to sound relatively normal. He returned to his bedroom, changing into a simple shirt and pair of loose jeans before taking a moment to mentally prepare himself. He then stepped into the main room.

Sideswipe was on the couch, polishing one of his blades as he often did. The moment Koa stepped out of his bedroom, the mech's optics dilated and his olfactory sensor sensor flared as he took a whiff of the air. Brow furrowing, the mech took another deep intake of air, turning to fully face his young charge, and Koa felt significantly more nervous. Sideswipe frowned.

"Hey, you alright, kid?"

Koa blinked, taken aback, then quickly shook his head.

"Wh-what?" Wincing at how scratchy he sounded, the boy quickly cleared his throat. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

If one counted feeling as if they were about to vomit out their intestines as "fine".

Raising a brow, Sideswipe set aside his sword as he stood.

"Kid, believe it or not, us Cybertronians can smell human pheromones," At Koa's odd look, the mech rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, its not like its a strong scent, it isn't that weird. Point is, I've been your guardian for over three weeks and I know your pheromones, and right now? Kid, your pheromones are out of whack. Like, they're _fragged up_ right now." Crossing his arms, Sideswipe stared down at Koa much like a parent who caught their child's hand in the cookie jar. "So either you tell me what's up or I take you to the Hatchet and you get to spend the _whole day_ with him. Choice is yours."

Koa groaned, head lolling back in exasperation.

" _Sideswiiiiipe_..." He whined, making sure to hit the exact right pitch that twisted at Sideswipe's nerves. The frontliner sent Koa a look.

"Don't even try it, kid."

Koa ran a hand through his hair, flinching when his stomach gave another violent twist. He wanted to run to the bathroom and empty the contents of his insides, but he couldn't. Not until he could make it seem unsuspicious. Once Sideswipe left for his patrol shift then he-

Bile shot up Koa's throat and, before he could stop it, he vomited all over the floor.

Sideswipe jerked slightly, optics widening in alarm.

"Woah!"

Koa quickly looked away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Frag it, why had he thought he could hide the fact that he was sick? Now things were all awkward and embarrassing and-

Koa gasped as he was quickly scooped up in Sideswipe's servos. Ignoring the violent twist his stomach gave, the boy looked up in surprise. He found himself met with the concerned face of Sideswipe.

"Aw scrap, kid, no wonder your pheromones are all over the place, if you're purging!"

"I-I'm okay." Koa tried, hoping to subside the mech's worries. "Just a little cold, I'll be fine."

Sideswipe sent him an unconvinced look.

"Koa, you just purged all over the floor." The mech turned to the front door. "C'mon, we're gonna go see Ratchet right now."

Koa felt slight fear rise in his chest, the same nagging anxiety that always accompanied the thought of hospitals and doctors.

"No! C'mon Sideswipe, I'm alright! I don't need to see that Ratchet guy!"

Sideswipe glanced at his charge, taking in the fearful expression on the boy's face. The frontliner's optics softened.

"I know you don't like medics and stuff, kid. But while you don't like that, _I_ don't like seeing you like this. You honestly look pretty fraggin' miserable, and I've never taken care of a sick human. So we need to go see Ratchet. He'll be able to help and can tell me what I need to do. I'll be there with ya the whole time, Koa. I promise."

Koa hesitated, averting his gaze thoughtfully. He disliked hospitals or anything remotely like one, such as the medbay, but if Sideswipe was there...

Sideswipe made him feel safe. Made him feel as if he was special and brave.

"I...Okay." The teen finally relented, albeit hesitantly. Sideswipe smile, brushing a thumb over the teen's head.

"Good. I'll carry you, so just hold on."

Koa nodded, curling up slightly and holding his middle in hopes of preventing him from throwing up once more. Sideswipe held the boy close to his chassis, letting the teen lean against the warm plates. Sideswipe regarded Koa with concern, worry gripping his spark tightly.

He'd never wanted to see Koa look so miserable as he appeared now.

* * *

"Hey Hatchet!" Sideswipe called as he and Koa entered the medbay. "Ratch', we need your help here!"

The medic, who'd been searching in one of the supply cabinets, jerked in alarm. There was a bang of metal on metal as the medic's helm hit the top of the cabinet. This was followed by some rather violent cursing, which made Koa shift nervously in Sideswipe's servo. In return, Sideswipe lightly ran a digit over the boy's back in an effort to ease his fears.

Stepping away from the cabinet while rubbing his helm, Ratchet turned to frown at the frontliner who'd invaded his medbay.

"Sideswipe! I swear, if you're here because you got dented after pulling another idiotic prank-"

"What? No, no I'm not here for me, its Koa." The mech held out his servo, revealing the rosy-cheeked, sweaty and somewhat nauseous-appearanced teen in his palm. "I think he's got a virus, he purged all over the floor."

Ratchet looked slightly taken aback. It wasn't often that Sideswipe showed concern for anyone other than himself, thus this show of worry from the frontliner was...Unexpected, to say the least. Still, as he looked down at the nervous and prone form of Koa, the medic's gaze softened. Reaching forward, the medic carefully took the human from Sideswipe.

"Alright, let's have a look."

Koa squirmed nervously as he was gently set down atop a Cybertronian-sized examination table, but Sideswipe offered him a thumbs up from behind Ratchet, effectively boosting the boy's confidence while he was under the attention of the stern medic. A tingling spread over Koa's skin as Ratchet ran a scan over him, followed by a second one. The tingling didn't aid the twisting in the teen's stomach, but Koa didn't complain, too afraid that the temperamental medic wouldn't appreciate any trouble from him (he'd already heard enough horror stories of Sideswipe's own experiences to make that mistake).

Once the scans were finished, Ratchet summoned his holoform to inspect Koa more closely. He reached forward-

Koa flinched, making the medic pause. Ratchet glanced questioning at Sideswipe, who grimaced in return. Seeming to understand that the boy's fear of doctors was intensified by his weakened state, Ratchet offered Koa a smile, waiting until the boy relaxed once more before going about examining his throat and listening to his lungs. It didn't take long for the medic to reach a conclusion regarding Koa's condition, and his holoform vanished. Ratchet turned to Sideswipe.

"It appears he is showing early symptoms of the flu. The next few days he'll feel miserable and likely be unable to eat much, if anything at all. No doubt he'll be coughing and purging quite violently within the next two days. I can prescribe him something to help with the more unsavory symptoms, and I suggest you keep a close optic on him for the next week or so, until all of his symptoms are gone."

"But he has patrol and stuff." Koa interjected. The boy and two mech's all grimaced at how scratchy his voice was. Ratchet turned to Koa.

"If he needs to, Sideswipe can arrange for someone else to keep an eye on you when he needs to work. But you shouldn't be left to go through this alone. At least I wouldn't advise it."

"Its just the flu!" Koa protested. "I'll be fine-!"

"Alright, I'll let Optimus know I can't go on patrol today." Sideswipe told Ratchet, ignoring Koa's protests. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Hey! Sides', don't ignore me!"

Ratchet, too, didn't acknowledge the complaints of the boy.

"Make sure he regularly has fluids- water would be best." The medic moved to rummage through one of the supply cabinets as he continued, "Don't let the boy strain himself and try to make sure he gets plenty of rest." Koa was given a stern look. "And if I hear you refuse to stay in bed, I will _personally_ come and strap you down."

Koa gulped, shrinking away slightly. Sideswipe rolled his eyes at Ratchet's words.

"Don't worry, kid. He's joking. He likes younglings too much to do that. He only does it to us Autobots who're a pain in the aft to him."

Ratchet scowled at Sideswipe.

"I swear, if you don't stop telling humans horror stories about me..."

Sideswipe held his servos up in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not the only one telling those stories! A bunch of the others are too! You can't blame us, I mean its pretty fraggin' funny to see the looks on the humans' faces..."

Ratchet turned to Koa with a weary sigh.

"Koa, for my sanity, please never grow to be as troublesome as your guardian."

A tired smile came to Koa's lips.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

Ratchet rolled his optics up towards the ceiling, seeming to pray for patience.

* * *

By the next day, Koa was completely miserable. He was laid out in his bed, which had been moved into the main room of his and Sideswipe's quarters so that the frontliner could keep an optic on him, and his throat and lungs were of fire. It was no surprise, considering he'd been plagued with a hacking cough since early that morning. Four a.m, to be exact. He could remember because he'd been unable to sleep since then.

Twelve hours awake and he was already dead exhausted.

Aside from the cough, he'd developed an impressive fever and he'd vomited rather violently three times already. All in all, he as miserable.

But, much to Koa's shock, Sideswipe had stayed by his side the entire day. The mech had contacted Optimus to get permission to have the day off first thing that morning, and since then helped Koa with anything he needed. He kept him company and made sure Koa took his medicine...He even used his holoform to gently press a damp cloth to Koa's sweaty brow. What Koa also found truly confounding was how worried Sideswipe had seemed. He'd already contacted Ratchet once to make sure that all of Koa's symptoms were normal.

Koa couldn't remember anyone ever showing so much concern for his wellbeing. It felt...Really _nice_. To have someone around who worried about him, about if he was happy and healthy...

"What'cha thinkin' about, kid?"

Koa was roused from his thoughts at Sideswipe's voice, and he looked up to find the bright blue eyes of the frontliner's holoform staring down at him. Koa smiled gingerly, despite how horrid he felt.

"Just stuff."

"Sounds interesting." Sideswipe teased. "Wanna fill me in?"

Koa shrugged, wincing when his whole body protested at the movement.

"Its...I was just thinking about how nice it is. Y'know, to have someone who worries about you and takes care of you." Sideswipe raised a brow, seeming surprised as Koa added, "Its weird. But the good kind of weird."

Sideswipe gazed down at the teen, taken aback. Then, his gaze softened, a smile curling at his holoform's lips, and he ran a hand through Koa's sweaty locks.

"Well get used to it, kid." He advised. "Because that's not gonna change anytime soon."


	18. Youngling-Sitter

**Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer than the last one, I got a little stuck XP**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who has faved, reviewed, followed and read this story! For some reason, won't let me see the reviews for the last chapter (the site seems to have been having this problem a lot the past year 0_o) but I can see the number of reviews going up, thus I am still very much grateful to you all! I hope I'll get to read the reviews soon, but know that even though I can't see them at this moment, I am thankful for the reviews! So thank you!**

 **Please continue to review (hopefully the issue for viewing reviews will be resolved soon, so I'll see them eventually!) and share any ideas you have for the story! Y'know, like which 'bots Koa should meet? Should Koa and Sideswipe have an argument, and if so over what? Stuff like that!**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

When Koa awoke, he could hear voices speaking softly. He recognized one of the voices as Sideswipe, while the other took the boy a bit longer to identify. After a few moments, Koa realized the second voice was Ironhide. Before he could ask what was going on, Koa found his whole body wracked by a coughing fit that made his raw throat sting and his lungs ache. This proved to be as effective as saying 'good morning', as within moments Sideswipe's concerned face plates entered Koa's vision. The frontliner smiled sympathetically.

"Hey kid. Did we wake you up?"

Koa hummed, the sound broken and rasped in his dry throat.

"N-not really." The teen shifted where he lay, peering over at the gigantic form of Ironhide. "Why's Ironhide here?"

Sideswipe looked back at the mech in question, then turned back to Koa.

"He's here to keep an optic on you, since I've got an early shift today. I know you don't know him that well, but I trust him as much as I trust Sunny. Is that alright with you, if he watches over you for a bit? If you want, I can contact Optimus and-"

"N-no!" Koa quickly interjected, his voice surprisingly loud despite his sore throat. Sideswipe jumped slightly at the outburst, and Koa quickly continued, "Its okay. If you trust him...Then I don't mind him keeping an eye on me."

Okay, so he minded a _little_ , but he wasn't about to admit that to Sideswipe.

Sideswipe grinned, seeming relieved.

"Good. I'm glad." The frontliner turned to Ironhide. "I need to get moving. Thanks for helping me out with the kid, 'Hide."

The weapons expert grunted, waving a servo dismissively.

"Its fine. Now get goin', or yer gonna be late. An' don' worry 'bout th' younglin', I'll make sure t' keep him outta trouble. Ya jus' focus on yer patrol."

Sideswipe chuckled, nodding. Pausing to gently run a digit over Koa's mess of hair.

"Take it easy on Ironhide, okay? He's not a spry young mech. Hasn't been for vorns, actually."

Ignoring the glare Ironhide sent his way, Sideswipe moved to the door, but then hesitated, glancing back worriedly at Koa. Ironhide sent the frontliner a stern look and waved him off, and with a sigh, Sideswipe did as he was silently told. Koa felt fear spike in his chest when the door slid shut behind the mech, which left him and the weapons expert alone.

Koa gulped when intense, bright blue optics turned onto him.

Sure, he'd met Ironhide once, but the giant mech was pretty fragging _intimidating_.

For a long moment, the two stared at one another, neither saying a word. Then, Ironhide sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, since ya have a virus, I'm guessin' ya aren't wantin' any breakfast?"

The question left Koa slightly taken aback, but he managed to nod numbly in agreement. With a grunt, the giant mech sat on the Cybertronian-size couch, beside the table that Koa and his bed were upon.

"Guess we'll stick aroun' here, then. Ya need anythin', then ya tell me, alrigh'?"

Koa again nodded, still unable to find his voice. Ironhide raised a metal brow at the teen's strange silence.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"N-no." Koa managed to choke out. "I just...Don't understand why you'd agree to watch me. With my...Y'know, with my height and stuff, most people think I'm weird and avoid me. I mean, I know I'm not tall compared to you guys, but..."

When the mech looked surprised, Koa worried that he'd offended the mech. But a moment later, Ironhide actually _chuckled_.

"What, I don' look like th' kinda mech who doesn' mind takin' care of younglin's?" He joked lightly. "It ain't tha' weird. I've got th' most experience with human younglin's out of all th' 'bots on base, an' I admit I've got a bit of a soft spark when it comes t' younglin's of any species." The mech shrugged. "An' there's very little I wouldn' do fer Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. They got away with lotsa scrap when they were sparklin's, let me tell ya."

Koa looked up at the mech with an expression of pure confusion.

"You knew Sideswipe when he was a keiki- I mean, when he was a kid?" Koa asked, managing to catch himself when he slipped into the familiar words of Pidgin. Ironhide hummed, nodding.

"I did. My sparkmate, Chromia, an' I adopted th' twins when they were lil' an' in a younglin' home."

Surprise flashed through steel-colored eyes as the realization struck Koa that Ironhide was, in fact, the adoptive father of his guardian. Ironhide grinned at the boy's stunned expression.

"I know, I don' seem like th' sire type, yeah? But Chromia an' I did well enough. Th' twins turned out well enough, at least in my opinion." The mech rested his elbows on his knees. "I r'member how tough it was t' take care of a kid, so when Sideswipe asked, I figured I'd help out. 'Sides, it gives me a chance t' get t' know ya. It only makes sense tha' I learn more 'bout my adopted creation's charge, yeah?"

Koa winced. He hadn't expected that he'd have to try and make a good impression on a mech who was known to be short-tempered. He barely had the strength to move, let alone try to impress such an important 'bot. Maybe he should've asked Sideswipe to stay, he'd made a horrid mistake-

Koa yelped when a metal digit lightly poked him, and the boy quickly looked up to find the Ironhide staring down at him with a stern expression.

"Quit makin' tha' face. I'm not expectin' ya t' be a saint, yeah? Don't go thinkin' ya gotta impress me." The mech rolled his shoulders casually. "Ya don't have t' worry 'bout that, 'cause ya already have."

Koa blinked, taken aback. He gaped openly for a moment, before managing to choke out,

"Wh... _What_?"

A flicker of amusement passed through Ironhide's optics at the young human's stricken expression, but the emotion was gone as quickly as it had come.

"I haven't seen Sideswipe care 'bout someone an' open up t' someone as much as he does with you in vorns. He's a prideful lil' glitch spawn, if ya haven' noticed, so he ain' too open with emotions as other 'bots out there. But then _you_ came along." Koa frowned, confused. Ironhide continued to explain, "Kid, ya haven't seen Sides' when he talks 'bout ya. He gets this look on his faceplates, an' smiles like a mech who's had too much high grade." The weapons expert grinned. "He used t' only talk 'bout pranks, fighting 'cons an' complaints 'bout Earth an' humans. But then he meets ya an' he becomes yer guardian, an' now yer jus' 'bout th' only thing he can talk 'bout."

Koa couldn't deny the feeling of hope and excitement that rose in his chest, and it took all of the willpower he had to not smile like a fool.

"H-he talks about me? Really? I mean, you're not just pulling my leg, right?" The teen asked eagerly.

A faint look of surprise came to Ironhide's face, before the mech's expression softened.

"I ain' one t' lie, little one. Whenever he an' I have patrol together, he talks all 'bout ya."

Koa still looked unsure.

"But he...He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that-"

His voice tapered off as Ironhide suddenly began to list several facts about Koa himself.

"Ya like photography an' take photos when ya can. Ya sometimes talk 'n a weird language called 'Pidgin' when ya ain' payin' attention t' what yer sayin'. Ya like t' go outside th' base an' watch th' waves, an' ya take pictures when ya think no one's lookin'- 'cept Sideswipe notices."

Koa stared up at Ironhide in awe. It was clear that Sideswipe must've told the large mech all of those things, because no one else on base knew so much about him.

So that meant...That meant Sideswipe talked about him to other people. That realization made warmth build in his chest as he felt...Proud. Was this what it felt like when someone's parent bragged about them, he wondered...

"Ya've done a lot fer Sideswipe. He hasn't been this happy fer a long time. He pretends, of course. Pretends he's happy with how things are, but a sire always know, yeah? He's always missin' Cybertron, an' how things used t' be. But ya've made it easier fer him. I have no clue how, but ya've managed somethin' not even Sunny could do, an' he's been tryin' fer the past nine years since they both got here." Ironhide stated, relaxing back into the couch. "An' fer that, I'm grateful t' ya. Ya don' need t' impress me anymore than ya already have."

Koa's gave fell to his lap, his expression thoughtful. Sideswipe always seemed decently happy, Koa couldn't imagine the mech as being _un_ happy. Yet Ironhide had no reason to lie. While it could've been an attempt at trying to ease his worries, Koa knew that Ironhide wasn't that type of mech: he didn't lie, nor did he give fake praise. He was probably one of the most honest and blunt mech's on base, truth be told. So that meant Sideswipe was truly happy to have Koa as his charge, just as happy as Koa himself was to have Sideswipe as his guardian. It seemed that his persistent fear over the past few weeks, the fear that Sideswipe didn't want to be his guardian, was unfounded.

And that realization made Koa want to cry with relief. For three weeks he'd been waiting, worried that soon Sideswipe would get tired of him and dump him into the hands of some other 'bot. The thought that Sideswipe might really stay as his guardian indefinitely was a welcome idea. Despite the itch in his lungs and the burning in his throat, Koa felt very much happy.

Ironhide seemed satisfied as the stiffness left the teen's shoulders and the worry faded from the boy's face. All fears of having to make a good impression seemed to have flown out the window.

"Lay down, kid." Ironhide instructed, using a digit to carefully push Koa down on the bed. "Ya need rest."

This seemed to snap Koa out of his thoughts, and a frown came to the teen's lips.

"But I just woke up!" Koa protested, trying to sit back up. "C'mon, I just found out you're Sideswipe's dad, you gotta tell me some embarrassing stories about him so I can have some blackmail material!"

Ironhide snorted in amusement.

"Sounds like Sides' has been teachin' ya a few things, eh?" At Koa's impish grin, the mech relented. "Alrigh', I'll cut ya a deal. Ya lay down an' stay down, an' I'll tell ya a story or two from when Sideswipe was a younglin'. Fair?"

Koa considered the offer, then nodded in acceptance, laying back down and staring at the giant mech expectantly. Ironhide sighed, settling in his seat as well before launching into a story he knew the boy would enjoy.

* * *

Sideswipe, admittedly, had a miserable day. During his patrol, and then during the time he'd had to spend looking over several battle schematics, Sideswipe found himself too distracted to properly work. He was too worried about how Koa was, about whether or not he and Ironhide were getting along...

Every time he thought about how the two were getting along, Sideswipe couldn't help but cringe. Ironhide, for all his experience with human children, was still known to have a temper. And Koa, who had enough sarcasm to match Sunstreaker, was more than capable of pressing all the wrong buttons.

After finishing his shift, the frontliner nearly ran back to his quarters, eager to check in on his young friend and ensure Ironhide hadn't snapped. He reached his door within minutes and quickly entered the passcode, entering the room before the door even opened fully.

And there, sitting on the Cybertronian-sized couch, Ironhide was polishing one of his canons while Koa was out cold, looking like a lump of blankets and pillows, the only sign of the human being tufts of light blonde hair poking out from the knot of covers and cushions. Hearing Sideswipe enter, Ironhide looked up. Sideswipe gestured towards Koa, raising a metal brow in question. Ironhide smirked slightly, placing his canon in his subspace and grunting as he pushed himself up and moved over. When the weapons expert spoke, it was in a quiet tone as to avoid waking the sleeping teenager behind them.

"Kid passed out 'bout a hour ago. He's been coughin' an' purged once, but tha's all. Made sure he drank water, but he hasn' really had anythin' t' eat. Not like tha's bad, when Annabelle caught this 'flu' thing, she didn't eat much either."

Sideswipe released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Frag, I'm glad he didn't get on your bad side."

Ironhide snorted, crossing his arms over his broad chassis.

"Ya make it sound like I'm Megatron himself. Nah, th' kid was good. Ya've got a pretty respectful kid there." Ironhide stated, nodding towards the boy in question. Sideswipe looked bewildered.

"Seriously? What, no sarcasm, no teasing, nothing?"

Ironhide shrugged.

"He might do tha' with you, but not others an' certainly not me. He ain' comfortable enough with me t' feel able t' talk freely."

Sideswipe slowly nodded in acknowledgement, bright blue optics on the sleeping form of Koa.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I thought he wouldn't give you trouble."

Ironhide waved a servo dismissively.

"Ah, he's a good kid. Didn't want t' stay in bed, but I convinced him t' lay down in exchange fer a few sparklinghood stories 'bout ya."

"You what?!" Sideswipe demanded, looking properly horrified at the prospect of his charge knowing every little embarrassing moment of his childhood vorns.

Ironhide smirked widely.

"What can I say? Th' kid wanted 'blackmail material'."

"Thanks a lot, ya fragger." Sideswipe groaned, tone full of dread. "Next time I need someone to watch him, I'll keep in mind to not ask you."

Ironhide only chuckled, patting the frontliner's shoulder as he turned to the door.

"Sorry if I don't quite believe ya. I gotta go, I've got a late shift t'night."

Sideswipe nodded, moving to where Koa was while Ironhide went to the door. The weapons expert paused before the door, glancing back at his protege.

"Sideswipe?" The younger mech turned to him, a questioning look on his faceplates. Ironhide considered his words, then, "Ya mean more t' th' little one than ya think ya do. Tha's a good thing, but dangerous too. He trusts ya, even though he's scared ya might stop wantin' t' be his guardian in th' future. So do both of ya a favor, an' let him know tha's not gonna happen."

Sideswipe frowned. He'd thought Koa had stopped thinking such thoughts.

"I've tried telling him that won't happen." Sideswipe stated. "But he doesn't believe me. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

" _Keep_ tellin' him. Even if ya have t' tell him every fraggin' day how special he is t' ya. But unless ya want tha' fear of his gettin' between you an' him, than ya better find a way t' solve th' problem."

Sideswipe was silent. Ironhide, knowing he had his adoptive creation thinking now, nodded in farewell before leaving the room.

And then it was just Sideswipe and his thoughts.


	19. Argument

**Hello! I have an extra long chapter for all of you! XD**

 **Thanks as always to those who've faved, followed, read and reviewed the story! Fanfiction finally repaired the review problem, and now I can see all of the reviews that I couldn't see before! I was so happy! XD Please continue to tell me what you think of my story, and share ideas of what you think should happen! I could really use some ideas here x.X**

 **Also, I'm going to be visiting family for the next few days, so the next chapter will be posted a little later than usual! Sorry about that DX**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and pleasepleasePLEASE share ideas you have for the story!**

* * *

Koa wasn't quite sure that he liked the Texas base.

A week after he had the flu, the groundbridge had been fully repaired, meaning that those who had been called in to aid in the repairs could go home. Since Sideswipe himself was usually stationed in the main Autobot base in Texas, that meant that Koa, too, had to go to Texas. It was somewhat annoying, having to get moved about a third time, but Koa didn't argue. He felt it would be wasted energy and end up doing no good in the end, anyway.

And so, within the span of the last two weeks, Koa had not only experienced the strange (and nauseating) sensation of groundbridge travel but also the parching, dry heat of Texas. Koa wasn't quite happy, to say the least. He had lived in water-surrounded, humid-aired Hawaii for nearly ten years, give or take a few months, and the dry land he now found himself in was a stark contrast to his beloved island. At least Diego Garcia had been similar to Kaua'i, surrounded by water and none too arid. But Texas? Compared to Hawaii? It was like night and day.

Koa disliked many things in Texas. He disliked how dry it was. He disliked how hot it was. He disliked how busy the new base he was now living in was.

His hands, unaccustomed to such an arid climate, were now dry, the skin cracking painfully. He couldn't sleep, the heat too heavy for him to get comfortable.

In other words, he was absolutely _miserable_.

But he couldn't help but hide it all under a fake mask of happiness. And it wasn't that he _wanted_ to pretend, he just _did_ pretend for some strange reason. Deep down, he really wished Sideswipe would notice, would try to _help_ him, but by the start of the second week, Koa had lost any hope that his guardian would notice. He was surprised when halfway through the second week he felt actual anger towards Sideswipe build up inside of him. Probably because he was stuck having to pretend he was happy, all day, everyday.

And he was _so_ _sick_ of it.

Things would've been bearable if Sideswipe at least acknowledged his discomfort and let Koa know that his happiness actually mattered to him...

But that hadn't happened, and Koa doubted it would.

Nights were the worst. Curled up in his bed, sleep would always evade him, and so Koa was stuck restlessly awake with longing thoughts of Kaua'i in his head. There were some nights he wanted nothing more than to cry, the thoughts of the ocean and of the place that had been almost like a home to him were so painful. But he never did cry. With the suffocating heat, Koa was pretty sure all the tears inside of him had already dried up and fizzled away, actually.

This was one of those moments, Koa mused, fingers curling tightly in the sheets under him as he stared at the wall his bed was pushed against. It was twelve-fifteen, according to the digital clock on his nightstand, and Sideswipe was out on a late patrol. It was lonely here, despite how many 'bots and NEST agents lived within the base's walls. In the absence of company and the elusion of sleep, Koa found his mind wandering, trying to remember what the shore near Kapaa looked like.

Nearly a month and a half away from the island was all it took for the image of the beach to become blurry in his head, it seemed.

Feeling his eyes sting with the threat of tears, Koa stubbornly squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He would not cry, he _refused_ to.

The teen slightly twitched when he heard the door to the main room open and the soft rumble of heavy steps. Sideswipe had returned from patrol, it seemed. Koa quickly went lax, feigning sleep just moments before the door to his room opened.

Light from the main room seeped in through the doorway, casting long shadows on the walls. Koa listened as the shuffle of feet approached: Sideswipe's holoform. There was silence for a moment, then,

"You might be able to fool other humans, but I can see your vitals, kid. I know you're awake."

Koa scowled slightly at his guardian's amused tone as he opened his eyes, grudgingly sitting up. He didn't look at Sideswipe's holoform, instead staring intently at the far wall.

Sideswipe seemed to notice something was wrong as his holoform frowned.

"Kid? Something wrong?" No reply, and the frontliner moved closer. "Did something happen while I was on patrol?"

Sideswipe reached forward, touching the boy's shoulder. He was surprised when Koa shifted away, and his concern grew.

"Kid? You're scaring me here." Still nothing and Sideswipe took hold of the teen's chin, making the boy look at him. " _Koa_. What's wrong?"

Koa shook the holoform's hand off dismissively, gaze still averted. Sideswipe felt fear grip at his spark.

"Koa, c'mon, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine."

Koa's voice, barely more than a whisper, caught Sideswipe offguard. The frontliner's brow furrowed.

"That's total scrap and you know it. Kid, what happened? Did someone say something or did something happen-"

"I said I'm _fine_!" Koa snapped, finally looking up at his guardian. The anger in the boy's eyes was clear, making the silver orbs look eerily similar to molten metal. The fierce, raised tone that Koa had adopted made Sideswipe flounder for a moment, the mech so surprised that for a second, all he could do was open and close his mouth wordlessly. Once the shock passed, Sideswipe scowled.

"Hey, now look here, there's no reason to be like that." He reprimanded. "I'm just worried about you, you don't have to act like a fragger about it."

Koa only glared at his lap, refusing to reply. Sideswipe gave a soft growl of frustration, holoform running a hand through its hair.

"Look, just...What's got you acting so weird? I mean, this is just way out of left field, kid. You've been perfectly fine the past two weeks-"

"I hate it here."

Again, Sideswipe was at a loss for words. The sudden blatant statement seemed to come out of nowhere, and it threw Sideswipe for a loop.

"You...Huh?"

Koa's hands curled into tight fists as he gripped the blanket that covered his legs, the dry and cracked skin over his knuckles stinging in protest.

"I don't like Texas. Not at all."

Sideswipe sent the boy a strange look.

"What do you mean? These past two weeks you've seemed fine."

A bark of harsh laughter left Koa, the sound holding no humor or joy.

"Guess I could be a professional actor." He joked darkly. "If I managed to fool Mr. 'I-can-see-your-vitals'."

The thinly veiled jab at Sideswipe's pride was as surprising as it was unwelcome. A somewhat angry frown curled at the frontliner's lips.

"I'm trying to understand what you're talking about, what's with all the hostility?"

Koa shook his head to himself, seeming suddenly weary.

"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the heat, I'm sick of how dry it is, I'm sick of pretending everything's alright when it isn't!"

"What-"

Something finally snapped inside of Koa, and the teen looked up at Sideswipe with a furious rage swirling beneath his bright grey eyes.

"You're so frickin' oblivious, y'know that?!" Koa demanded, his voice raised with anger. "I've been waiting and _waiting_ for you to notice for _two weeks_! But you were too busy chatting with your friends and stroking your own ego!"

Now _that_ stab at his feelings had Sideswipe glaring.

"Watch it, kid." He warned. "You're starting down a road you _do not_ want to go down, unless you want to have a really bad time."

Koa didn't back down, returning the glare with steely resolve.

"What? Can't take a little criticism?"

"Just what the frag's gotten lodged up your tailpipe?" Sideswipe demanded. "If you don't like it here, why the frag would you even pretend that you were happy? I shouldn't _have_ to notice that you're hiding something like that!"

Koa gave a sudden exclamation of frustration, making Sideswipe jump. The teen then threw himself out of bed, standing and stomping a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest.

"You think I _wanted_ to pretend?!" He demanded of Sideswipe. "What was I supposed to do?! Just come up and say "hey, turns out I hate it here and I miss Kaua'i so much I want to frickin' cry half the time!"?!"

Like the flip of a light switch, Sideswipe's expression went from angry to dumbstruck. The frontliner slowly turned, looking at the wall beside Koa's bed, where the teen had pinned several photos up. They were all of his former island home, Sideswipe realized. Pictures of the ocean and beaches, of the town of Kapaa, of the orphanage and its inhabitants. One photo was of Koa and his friend, Makai. None of the photos were from Diego Garcia, or of the 'bots or bases. They were all of Hawaii.

It felt surprisingly familiar, for some reason. All these pictures placed exactly in Koa's line of sight...

It was like after Cybertron was destroyed, Sideswipe realized. Sunstreaker had often locked himself in his room and painted pictures of Cybertron. When Sideswipe asked why, it was because...Because Sunstreaker knew he would eventually forget what Cybertron looked like, and wanted to make sure he had something to remind him.

Guilt twisted Sideswipe's spark painfully as he looked back to Koa. The boy was staring at the ground with a forlorn expression. Sideswipe stepped forwrd, reaching to the boy.

"Koa..."

The boy turned away, shifting just out of reach.

"Just...Just forget it. I'll get over it." Under his breath, the boy added, "Not like I really have a choice."

Sideswipe's processor scrambled for something to say, something to make the teen feel better...But he just couldn't think of anything. Truthfully, there was nothing that could be said that could fix this.

Koa moved back towards his bed.

"I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe grimaced, hesitantly nodding.

"Yeah...Yeah, good night, Koa."

As the boy returned to his bed, Sideswipe went to the door. He paused, glancing back.

"Kid...I'm sorry, I really am-"

"Good night, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe winced, but left the room all the same, shutting the door behind him. Holoform fizzling out of existence, the frontliner's real body leaned heavily against a wall and he buried his helm in his servos.

Frag it all, he really messed up this time, hadn't he?

He had to fix this.

* * *

Optimus stared upon Sideswipe with surprise at the sudden and out-of-nowhere request the frontliner had just made.

"I...Do not believe I quite understand, Sideswipe. You wish to be transferred to the Diego Garcia base?"

Sideswipe nodded, face showing a steely resolve.

"Yes'sir."

"But why? Your brother is here, as is Ironhide and several others who you are close to. Why would you request a transfer when you clearly see this base as home?"

Sideswipe hesitated, glancing away momentarily.

"Well...Because of Koa." Optimus raised a brow, and Sideswipe explained, "He's miserable here. He grew up on a humid island with water on all sides, and here? In Texas? Its way too dry and hot. I'm sure he'd get used to things here, but...I just hate seeing him so down."

Optimus frowned gently.

"While I have not seen Koa, I have heard from others that he seems happy."

Sideswipe smiled grimly.

"What can I say? He's pretty good at acting, it seems. I didn't even realize just how unhappy he was until last night..."

The slight wince the mech gave as he spoke of the previous night made Optimus cant his helm slightly.

"Last night?" Another small wince. "What happened, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe stared down at his pedes, seeming oddly ashamed, an emotion Optimus had almost never seen the trouble-making warrior portray.

"We had an argument." Sideswipe admitted, voice forlorn. "I got back to our quarters after a late patrol, and I checked in on him, like I always do." Usually he wouldn't admit that he checked on his young charge nightly, but he knew he could count on Optimus' discretion. "He was still awake, and I could tell something was wrong, with his vitals and pheromones so out of whack. I tried to figure out what was wrong, pushed the issue and all, and...Frag it, I've never seen Koa so... _mad_. The poor kid's been pretending to be happy for two weeks, waiting for me to notice and help him! I mean, sure, he could've said something, but what kind of guardian am I if I can't even notice when something's wrong!"

Sideswipe had begun to pace, sounding thoroughly frustrated with himself.

"And the kid, with all that frustration he'd held back, finally snapped at said a few things that made me angry. He started yelling at me, I started yelling at him, and then he said something that made all the pieces fit, y'know? He misses Hawaii, and he misses it really bad. He...He looked on the verge of tears last night, just thinking about it. I just...I don't want to see him like that. I _can't_ see him like that." The mech turned to Optimus, who still sat and listened patiently. "Diego Garcia at least isn't as dry as here, and it has the ocean on all sides. He'll be happier there, so I need permission to transfer there."

A long silence fell, neither Sideswipe nor Optimus speaking. The Prime stared upon his subordinate with wise cobalt optics, and Sideswipe mused how eerily similar Optimus and Koa's eyes were: both seeming to be able to see into someone's soul...

Finally, Optimus moved, standing from his desk.

"Before I grant you permission to transfer, allow me to speak with Koa."

Sideswipe blanched.

"Wait, what? Why? Optimus, I don't think he'd be happy if he knew we talked about the argument he and I had last night-"

"I will not speak with him about your disagreement, Sideswipe, I assure you." The Prime started for the door. "He is in your shared quarters, yes?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Sideswipe replied dumbly. "He didn't want to hang with Lennox while I was on my shift, he decided to stay in."

Optimus nodded, smiling warmly.

"Understood. Now, return to your patrol, Sideswipe."

"But sir, my transfer request-"

"Will be addressed later. Now go." Optimus retorted, his order gentle but firm. Sideswipe hesitated, but then finally sighed, nodding.

"Yes'sir."

As Sideswipe went to do his work shift, he couldn't help but worry about just what Optimus would talk to Koa about.

* * *

Koa had almost never been as surprised as he was when Optimus Prime of all people (uh, of all _mechs_ , he supposed) entered his and Sideswipe's quarters.

The teen had been sulking on the human-sized couch (a new addition to the room) when there was the familiar ping that signaled someone requesting entry into the room. He'd grudgingly gone to the door controls and let the person in, expecting Sideswipe, Lennox, or maybe even Ironhide.

But no. It was the gigantic red and blue Autobot leader who entered.

Koa felt his heart stutter and anxiety churned in his stomach. He hadn't interacted with the large Autobot since his first day at Diego Garcia, and the mech was always quite an intimidating 'bot to talk to. He was _the_ Optimus Prime, after all.

"M-Mr. Prime!" Koa choked out, backpedaling a few steps, his surprise was so great. Optimus chuckled gently at the boy's stunned expression.

"Easy there, Koa." The Prime soothed. "There is no need for such formality."

Koa nodded, dumbstruck. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"S-Sideswipe's out on patrol, if you want to talk to him he won't be back until-"

"I came to speak with you, actually."

Koa blinked owlishly.

"Me? Why?" A nervous expression came to the teen's face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Optimus assured. "I simply wanted to know how you are. You have been moved three times in the past month and a half. I would have come to speak with you sooner, but I've regrettably been very busy."

Koa didn't know if he quite believed the mech, but shrugged.

"I'm...I'm fine. Its really different here than it was back in Kaua'i."

Optimus inclined his helm in acknowledgement, expression warm and gentle as he kneeled down to be more level with the young human.

"I have met many in my lifetime, Koa. In in that time, I have learned how to see through the masks that many hold. And I can see you are putting up a facade at this moment." Koa looked away, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "Please tell me why you are so sad, little one."

Koa rocked back and forth on his feet nervously,still avoiding Optimus' gaze. Optimus waited patiently, simply continuing to watch the boy. Finally, Koa caved in.

"I don't like it here. I pretend that I do, so that no one has to feel guilty for bringing me here, but...But I really wish Sideswipe would've noticed. If he'd noticed, if he'd tried to help me feel better..."

"What is it you wish for him to do?" Optimus questioned. "To take you back to Kaua'i, or to Diego Garcia?"

Koa looked alarmed.

"Wh-what? No! This is Sideswipe's home, his brother and adoptive dad are here, and his friends! I just..." Koa's voice became soft. "I just wish I didn't have to go through all this alone. I've wanted so many times to talk to Sideswipe about this, but..."

Optimus regarded the boy quietly for a moment, then,

"Sideswipe told me that you admitted your discomfort towards this specific base." The Prime stated, making Koa look up in alarm. "He requested a transfer to Diego Garcia. He believes you would be more comfortable there."

Koa's jaw dropped.

"Wha- Where in the world did he get that idea?! I never asked him to do that!"

"No, you did not." Optimus agreed. "But he wishes to do all in his power to ensure you are happy."

Koa ran a hand through his hair.

"That lolo buggah!" He hissed frustratedly. "I don't want us to move, that's insane! His family is here! I want him to actually talk with me, to let me know how much he cares that I feel like this, dang it!"

Optimus smiled.

"It seems to me that he cares very much about your wellbeing, if he is willing to move to a separate base."

Koa paused, surprise flickering over his face at this, followed by realization.

"Yeah, I...I guess so...I mean," The boy looked up at the Prime with such painful hope.. "Someone would only do that if they really care, right?"

Optimus nodded.

"I believe so, yes."

"S-so he knows how bad I feel! He really cares about if I'm happy!" A breathless, choked laugh of relief and joy left the teen. "I can't believe it! I mean, I knew he cared, but I didn't know he _cared_ , y'know?" Koa rambled excitedly. Optimus chuckled.

"So I take it by your reaction I should not accept his request to transfer?"

"What?" Koa blinked, seeming to have momentarily forgotten that Sideswipe had asked to be moved to Diego Garcia. He quickly shook his head. "No, no! Are you kidding? I care if he's happy too! Its a two way street here! No, don't have him transfer!"

Optimus smiled, inclining his helm as he stood.

"Very well. I will leave you to your own devices." Optimus excused himself. "I hope we will be able to speak again soon."

"Huh?" Koa asked distractedly. "Oh! Uh, yeah, yeah me too. See you, Mr. P- uh, I mean Optimus."

Chuckled slightly at the teen's antics, Optimus left the room, feeling he had sufficiently repaired the damage that Sideswipe and Koa's argument had caused.


	20. Nightmares

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back! Sorry that you all had to wait a little longer than usual for an update XD**

 **As always, thank you for all of the follows, favs and reviews, and please continue to share ideas! I'm starting to get to a point where I may hit writers block DX**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Koa wrung his hands nervously as he sat on the human-sized couch, watching the front door. He felt fear churning in his stomach, worrying about the impending conversation he and Sideswipe would surely have once the frontliner returned from his patrol.

But he had to apologize to Sideswipe, he had to let his guardian know that he didn't want to go to Diego Garcia, and that he cared about Sideswipe as much as the mech cared about him.

Koa gave a start when he heard the door click as it was unlocked, and then it slid open.

Sideswipe entered the room, rubbing a servo over his helm tiredly. When blue optics fell on Koa, the mech froze, much like a deer in headlights.

"Oh! Uh…Koa..!"

Koa smiled brightly, quickly standing and moving forward a few steps.

"Sideswipe!" The boy blushed slightly at how childishly eager he sounded. Shaking off his embarrassment, he added, "I've been waiting for you. I wanna talk to you."

Sideswipe nodded, stepping forward and kneeling down to be at a better level.

"Yeah, we should probably talk, huh? Look, about last night-"

"I'm sorry."

Sideswipe looked taken aback.

"Uh...What?"

Koa looked at his feet, expression shamed.

"Last night, all that stuff I said…It wasn't fair. I was angry, 'cause I wanted you to notice that I was pretending. I just assumed you would've been able to tell, I mean with you being…Well, technically you can just look at me and see if I'm healthy, how old I am, probably even what I had for breakfast! But that doesn't mean you're a mindreader…" Koa's expression became sorrowful as his gaze turned to Sideswipe's stunned face. "I'm really sorry, Sideswipe. I hope you can forgive me."

Sideswipe was torn between surprise, relief and, oddly enough, pride. Why he was proud of Koa, he wasn't quite sure. All the same, he grinned, the expression strangely soft.

"Of course, kid. I already forgave you before this morning even came around." The mech reached down, gently nudging the teen's shoulder. "And I'm sorry for not noticing something was up. I mean, I should've realized you're not really a…" Sideswipe struggled for an accurate description. "A dry-land kind of human. I think both of us made a few mistakes."

Koa nodded, seeming relieved to have been so easily forgiven. The boy watched as Sideswipe went to sit in one of the Cybertronian-sized chairs by an equally as large table.

"Sooo…" Koa trailed, casually shoving his hands in his pockets. "Optimus came over earlier to talk to me."

Sideswipe visibly winced.

"Yeah, he said he was gonna…"

Koa moved over to stand near the frontliner's pede.

"He said you asked to get moved to Diego Garcia."

Sideswipe grunted in affirmation.

"I did. I figured Diego Garcia's more like Hawaii, right? So if I get a transfer there, then you won't be so fraggin' miserable, right? I'm just waiting for Optimus to accept my transfer request-"

"I told him not to."

Shock flashed across Sideswipe's faceplates.

"You…huh?"

Koa smiled.

"He asked if I wanted us to go Diego Garcia, and I said no."

"But why?" Sideswipe asked, reaching down and carefully scooping up the teen. "I mean, you said you hate it here."

Koa shook his head.

"Well it ain' Kaua'i, that's for sure. But…More than anything, I just was terrified that the reason you didn't notice how I felt was because you didn't care that much. But the fact you'd actually move away from your home, from your friends and Sunstreaker and Ironhide, just for me?" Koa slowly shook his head. "No one's ever cared so much that they'd do that for me. And I care too much about you to let you go through with it."

Koa hesitated a moment, then shuffled forward, hugging Sideswipe's thumb.

"I'm really lucky to have a friend as awesome as you."

Sideswipe was startled by the embrace, but then carefully folded his digits around the teen, his gaze gentle.

"Yeah, well, you're a pretty good friend too." He stated, watching as the boy released hold of his thumb and stepped back to the middle of his palm. "Are…Are you sure you don't want to go back to Diego Garcia, kid? Because I will, if it'll help you feel better-"

Koa shook his head stubbornly, laughing slightly.

"No way, brah. We're stayin' here." Koa replied, voice falling into the lazy lilt that came with the language of Pidgin. "Your ohana is here, righ'? I'm not about t' make you leave them behind. Besides, I'll have t' go t' school soon, righ? Ain' no school in Diego Garcia."

Sideswipe grinned at the slight slur of the boy's words.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Optimus wouldn't be too happy if you didn't go to school. The Hatchet would probably disassemble me, too." At Koa's questioning look, he clarified, "He likes younglings, so if he heard you weren't going and getting a 'proper education'," The mech made air quotes with his free servo, making Koa laugh. "He'd rip me apart and use me for spare parts."

Both Koa and Sideswipe shuddered.

Yeah...Ratchet could be a pretty scary mech.

* * *

 _Koa was a tiny four-year-old, fighting against the strong straps that held him down upon the surface of a metal examination table. The boy's body strained and struggled fiercely, but it did no good. Tears stained the youth's round face._

 _Looking around, Koa took in his surroundings: A large room lit by dim fluorescent light. White walls were stained with grime and questionable marks (that could very much be bodily fluids, and blood was likely on that list). Several machines that monitored Koa's vitals were hooked up to the boy's right arm, and to the left was a trolley laden with a number of medical of scientific tools, many of which looked more like horrid torture instruments._

 _Over by one of the far walls, a tall man was rummaging through a large cabinet of supplies. He was talking into a recording device, though this was a fact Koa's four-year-old mind could not quite comprehend._

 _The man used elaborate words that little Koa couldn't understand. He caught the words "attempt", "repair" and "nerve damage". Fear wracked the boy's body when the man turned and approached, a vial in hand. Grabbing a syringe from the trolley of medical equipment, the man began to fill the large needle with the contents of the bottle._

 _Koa had been in this place and this position many times before, and by now he knew that needles always meant something really bad was going to happen, something that would hurt very bad._

 _The man turned fully to Koa, the fluorescent lights highlighting the dark skin and hair of a Hawaiian heritage. The man's eyes were grey, similar to Koa's but a few shades darker and not quite as…unsettling, as Koa's own silver gaze._

 _As the man went to inject the contents of the syringe into his arm, tearful little Koa only managed to choke out a single word._

" _D-…Daddy…"_

 _The needle sank into soft skin, and a burning pain filled Koa's body._

 _He did the only thing he could: He screamed._

Koa gasped, waking with a start. It took him a moment to figure out he was no longer dreaming, and that someone was shaking him. That someone was Sideswipe, to be exact.

The mech's holoform looked slightly panicked, eyes wide and a worried frown pulling at his lips. He only looked slightly relieved when Koa woke. Blowing out a sigh, the holoform ran a hand through its hair in relief.

"Frag it, Koa! You really know how to give a mech a sparkattack!"

Koa looked at his guardian in shock for a long minute, then realized that he himself was shaking. Looking down at himself, Koa found himself covered in sweat and his legs tangled in the blankets of his bed.

"Wh-what? Oh…" Koa looked up at Sideswipe. "I…I had a nightmare, didn't I?"

Sideswipe slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you were screaming like you a 'con caught in an ambush. I thought you'd gotten hurt or something, I nearly fell out of my berth."

Koa looked away guiltily, fingers tightening around the edge of his blanket.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sideswipe raised a brow.

"Seriously? You know you don't have to apologize, kid. It's not as if you can control it. I'm not angry, I'm _worried_. Are you okay?"

Koa paused, glancing away.

"I…Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, I'm okay now." Light grey eyes returned to Sideswipe. "Sorry for waking you up. I'm fine now, though, so you can go back to bed."

Sideswipe raised a brow at the weak attempt to have him leave. He took a second to look over the teen's trembling form and tear-stained cheeks, then pushed at the boy's side.

"Scoot over."

Koa shook his head.

"Sideswipe, its okay, you don't have to-"

"Sticking around and talking helped after your last nightmare, so it'll help this time too." A shrug. "At least probably. Now move your aft over."

Koa huffed, hesitantly edging over.

"You're holoform's butt isn't _that_ big." Koa muttered under his breath. Sideswipe looked properly offended.

"'Not that big'?! Try not big at all!" A smirk twitched at Koa's lips, and Sideswipe grumbled under his breath. "Little smart aft."

Koa smiled shakily, but it soon slipped away as he laid back down on the bed, his expression slightly nervous. He was obviously worried that if he dozed off he would have another nightmare.

Shifting so that he was half-sitting, half-laying beside his young charge, Sideswipe wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders and pulled him closer, tucking the boy's head under his chin. While unused to physical contact of any sort, Sideswipe was willing to try using it to comfort his young friend.

The two sat in silence, Sideswipe carding a hand through Koa's blonde locks and quietly telling him a story from his younger days, while the boy simply shut his eyes and listened.

As he spoke softly, Sideswipe's thoughts wandered. This was only the second nightmare the boy had while in his care, but if he had more…

The nightmares were violent. When he'd been trying to shake Koa awake, Sideswipe had earned a (admittedly rather impressive) punch to his holoform's jaw. It was…frightening, to see his charge toss and turn, to look and sound as if in horrible pain. Sideswipe was beginning to wonder if he should speak with Ratchet and see if there was anything he could do to help ward off the nightmares Koa had.

Especially because he had a sinking suspicion that the nightmares would soon increase in frequency. Glancing at Koa, Sideswipe pursed his lips.

"…Hey Koa?"

The boy twitched slightly, but didn't lift his head.

"Yeah?"

Sideswipe paused, considering his words, then,

"I know this is probably a bad question, but…Could you tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Koa froze, body becoming stiff. Sideswipe wondered for a terrible second if he'd just made horrid mistake. He shouldn't have asked; he should've just kept his mouth shut-

"I wish I could talk about it, but…I just can't. I'm sorry."

Relieved that Koa wasn't mad and actually seemed like he wanted to genuinely reach out but just wasn't quite ready to do so, Sideswipe quickly nodded.

"Don't worry, I get it. Just…If you ever _do_ want to talk about it…I'm here for ya, kid."

Koa nodded.

"I know. Maybe someday I'll be ready to talk. But right now I'm too…" A yawn. "Too tired…"

Sideswipe chuckled, returning to his story.

It was only ten or so minutes later that Koa had dozed off, appearing far more restful than before. Still, Sideswipe didn't move, deciding it would be best if he stayed a little longer, just to make sure Koa would be alright.

And, not that he'd admit it, but he also stayed to lay his own fears to rest.

* * *

Sunstreaker had enough of his brother's silence.

"For frag's sake, Sides', quit making that face!" Sideswipe looked up at his twin, startled as the golden mech added, "We came here for a cube of energon, not for you to just stare off into space with that stupid expression! So either tell me what's wrong with you or cut it out!"

Sideswipe sighed, setting his cube of energon on the table between them, glancing around at the mostly empty rec room.

"I'm just…Worried."

Sunstreaker raised a brow.

"Worried 'bout what?"

"Koa. The kid had a really…Really bad nightmare. He was screaming bloody murder, Sunny. This morning he was still a little shaky, too. I've been trying to figure out some way to distract the kid. Y'know, to take his mind off of things. Problem is, I barely know how to take care of a kid, let alone know what kind of stuff to do with one."

Sunstreaker huffed, rapping his digits against the table impatiently.

"Well what did 'Hide and Chromia do with us when we were younglings? C'mon, I know you've got a processor the size of a scraplet, but it can't be that hard."

Sideswipe scoffed.

"Seriously? We're Cybertronians, he's a human. There's a big size difference there. I can't exactly go lobbing with the kid, he'd end up flattened like one of those 'pancake' things!"

Sunstreaker snorted, nearly choking on his energon. Sideswipe sent his brother a disapproving look, and the golden mech held his servos up in surrender.

"C'mon, you gotta admit that sounds kinda funny!"

"Sunny, I'm serious here! The kid looks fraggin' miserable! I've gotta come up with something to take his mind off of things."

"Alright, alright!" Sunstreaker waved a servo flippantly. "There's gotta be something we did as sparklings that you could do with the kid. What about teaching him how to use a gun? Was fun when 'Hide taught us how to fire a blaster, and if he ever runs into that glitch-spawn, Soundwave…"

Sideswipe looked surprised by the idea, then excited.

"Hey, now that isn't a bad idea!" The frontliner leaned forward slightly, servos resting on the edge of the table as eagerness lit his optics. "Think Prime would give permission for that?"

Sunstreak shrugged.

"How would _I_ know? I mean, maybe, if you could get 'Hide to side with you, then Prime'd probably agree to let you use the training room. Just say it'll keep him safe from Soundwave, I mean no one can argue with that, right?"

Sideswipe nodded, quickly standing.

"Yeah, yeah you're right! Hey, I'll see you around, alright? Thanks for the help!"

"Hey!" Sunny called after his brother as the silver mech hurried out of the rec room. "What happened to having some energon together?!"

No reply, and Sunstreaker sighed, shaking his helm to himself as he relaxed back in his seat. He couldn't help but smirk into his cube of energon.

"Idiot." He muttered good-naturedly.


	21. One Who Deserves No Thought

**Hello everyone!**

 **Firstly, I am so sorry that this chapter took longer than usual, and is shorter than usual! I have been so busy since I got back from vacation! I had to watch my little cousin the other day, and I have been looking for a job and doing interviews in said job-search! From now on, chapters will likely take longer than usual to be published, especially if I manage to land a job! The writer's block I've been having recently also hasn't been a big help DX If any of you amazing readers have any ideas for this story, I beg of you: please share them! I love to hear ideas that others have for this story!**

 **As always, thank you everyone who's faved, followed, read and reviewed! Your support is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and please share ideas!**

* * *

Koa quietly stared at the T.V. The large screen was switched to a random channel, and Koa wasn't paying any attention to what was on. it could've been National Geographic, or Disney for all he knew. He, frankly, was too distracted by his thoughts to care.

It was getting close to that time of year, Koa mused. He hadn't even realized it until his nightmare the other day. Two weeks from now would be the ten year anniversary since he'd first been rescued from his father.

That meant the nightmares would be coming far more frequently now, and that meant he'd probably get no sleep for the next month. He hated it, hated that even after ten years, his father still made him suffer to this day...

He hadn't told Sideswipe about his dad. Then again, he'd never told _anyone_ about him. What could he say? His story was so... _insane_ , sometimes he hardly believed it himself.

Besides, how would that story even start? How could he begin telling it in a way that sounded even remotely sane? Who would even believe him, believe that his father had been so deeply involved in such disturbing things?

Giving a sound of frustration, Koa ran a hand through his hair. This was getting him no where, all this thinking was only managing to accomplish in getting him angry.

Koa jumped, thoughts interrupted, when the front door slid open and, peering over the back of the couch, he saw Sideswipe enter. There was a strange light of excitement to his expression, and he seemed to have a slight skip to his step. By now Koa knew to be wary when Sideswipe was so happy, because it usually meant one of two things: He had a new idea for a prank, or he'd already pulled one off on one of the unfortunate 'bots on base.

"Should I be worried?"

The question surprised Sideswipe, but the mech shook his head all the same.

"No. Why?"

"You've got that look on your face. The 'I-plan-to-make-trouble' face."

Sideswipe made a flippant gesture.

"I don't make a face like that, kid." Koa rolled his eyes, but Sideswipe didn't seem to care as he moved forward, lowering a servo to the boy. "Hop in, I've got something fun planned for us."

Koa regarded the offered servo cautiously.

"Is this gonna end up in me getting in trouble with Prowl or Optimus like that paint prank did?"

"Ah c'mon, they apologized after I told them you weren't involved! Besides, this isn't a prank. Promise. I even got permission from the boss bot, so you can relax."

Regarding his guardian suspiciously for a moment, but curiosity quickly won out over worry and Koa stood from the human-sized couch, climbing into the silver servo.

* * *

"Sideswipe...I dunno about this..."

Sidswipe looked at Koa upon hearing the boy's nervous tone.

It was five-thirty in the evening on a Saturday. Sideswipe, eager to start teaching Koa how to handle a gun, had decided to take advantage of the empty training room. Thus why he'd dragged Koa away from the T.V and they now stood in the large training room before several paper targets that the newer N.E.S.T recruits used. Sideswipe's holoform was pulling a pistol from the weapon cache while Koa stood a few feet behind the holoform, looking significantly nervous.

"Relax, kid!" Sideswipe laughed. "Humans do this all the time! Even Lennox! Besides, you know I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you."

Koa still appeared hesitant as the frontliner's holoform approached.

"I know, but its just...I've never done anything like this. The only thing I've ever 'shot' is a photograph with my camera."

Sideswipe smirked, rolling his eyes at the weak joke.

"Well you don't have to have any experience to learn how to use a gun, kid." Reaching the teen, Sideswipe held the pistol out to him. "Here."

Koa winced, regarding the weapon unsurely. Sideswipe took in the nervous expression on the boy's face and the stiffness of his shoulders, and the frontliner's gaze softened. He reached forward with his holoform's free hand, taking the boy's wrist and making him hold his hand out. He pressed the pistol carefully but firmly into the Koa's palm. The mech didn't remove his hand from the boy's wrist or the pistol that he kept pressed into the teen's hand, even when the boy flinched. Sideswipe met Koa's worried gaze steadily.

"I emptied out the pistol, Koa. Right now, there's no bullets to worry about. I'm not an idiot, I'm not about to stick a loaded gun in your hands and tell you to shoot. Right now, all we're gonna do is go over how to hold and handle this gun safely. You don't even have to fire a single bullet until you feel comfortable and ready to do that, alright? I promise, I'm not gonna make you do anything you aren't comfortable with." A smile. "And like I said, I'm not going to let anything hurt you, not while I can prevent it. Not now, not ever."

And strangely...Koa _believed_ him. He didn't know why, but he trusted Sideswipe to keep him safe, just like he'd saved him from Soundwave back in Kapaa.

Even with a gun in his hand, Koa felt _safe_.

Koa's bright grey eyes turned from Sideswipe's face to the empty pistol being held to his palm. Slowly, the youth's long fingers curled around weapon, and Sideswipe grinned, letting go of the boy's wrist and the gun, letting the full weight of the pistol settle into Koa's hand. Koa blinked owlishly.

"Its...A lot heavier than I thought it'd be."

An amused snort left Sideswipe, and Koa frowned at his guardian. The mech raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, that just wasn't the first thing I was expecting you to say." Koa looked unimpressed and Sideswipe groaned. "Ah c'mon, quit it with the look of death!"

Koa's gaze hesitantly returned to the weapon in his hand. Smiling, Sideswipe reached forward, adjusting the boy's hold on the gun.

"You gotta hold it like this, otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself once you actually _do_ fire the weapon. Make sure your grip is tight." The boy's fingers immediately tightened around the pistol. "Yeah, just like that. Now-"

The sound of the mechanical door sliding open made both Sideswipe and Koa jump, and they both looked up.

Ironhide, in all his gigantic, scary glory, was standing there with his arms crossed. He regarded Koa and Sideswipe's holoform with an appraising optic.

"Sunstreaker said ya both were in here. Figured it'd be best if I were here too, t' make sure ya didn' do anythin' stupid." At Koa's enquiring look, Ironhide added, "Not you, kid. It's him I'm worried 'bout." He nodded at Sideswipe's holoform.

Sideswipe looked thoroughly offended.

"Hey! If there's one thing I know, its weapons! If I didn't think I could teach the kid, I wouldn't have brought him here. Besides, the gun isn't loaded."

Ironhide snorted.

"Knowin' you, you'll find a way t' make it dangerous."

"Ah c'mon, it'll be fine! You taught Sunny and I how to fire blasters when we were the equivalent of his age!"

As the two argued, Koa busied himself with examining the pistol in his hand. It was heavy, a mix of metal, rubber, and some other material Koa didn't know the name of. It wasn't like holding his old polaroid camera, not in the slightest. This felt...far more dangerous. It made a heavy weight settle in his chest. The weight of fear.

But also...Excitement. He could feel excitement fluttering in his chest. This was something new, something that could be fun. Well, as long as he didn't shoot himself in the foot. Or anyone else.

The teen jumped when Sideswipe's holoform took hold of his hands, adjusting his grip on the gun.

"Fix your grip, kid."

Koa winced.

"Sorry."

A raised brow.

"What're you apologizing for?" Moving behind the boy, he pushed Koa's arms up until the gun was leveled with one of the paper targets. "Now, hold it steady. Look right where you're aiming, and don't ever close your eyes." The frontliner instructed, voice low and even, serving as an anchor. "Take a deep breath..." Koa did so. "And then pull the trigger."

Koa's finger twitched without any thought, and there was a click, signaling the empty gun had been fired. Koa looked at Sideswipe, and the 'bot grinned.

"Perfect. See, not so bad, right? Of course once its loaded there'll be a bit of a kick, but this particular gun shouldn't give you much trouble. What'cha think, wanna give it a shot?"

Koa shrugged as he lowered the pistol, attempting to not look too excited (seriously, Sideswipe would tease him endlessly if Koa looked like a kid in a candy store).

"If you think I won't shoot myself, sure."

Sideswipe grinned, taking the gun.

"Alright, let's load this baby up and see what kind of aim you've got."

Koa watched his guardian go load ammo into the pistol, glancing nervously at Ironhide. The large mech simply leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he, too, watched Sideswipe. The frontliner in question moved back over to Koa, carefully handing him the gun.

"Helpful hint for when its loaded: make sure it never points right at you, alright?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Koa huffed, earning a grin from Sideswipe.

* * *

It was seven-ninteen when Koa and Sideswipe returned to their quarters.

Things had gone very well, all things considered. At first, Koa's aim wasn't the best. He'd only clipped the edges of the paper targets, making Sideswipe and Ironhide cringe. Yet, Koa proved to be a quick learner. Half-way through their little "training session", Koa had managed to start clustering his shots close to the center of his targets. Not a sharp shot, Sideswipe had mentioned to Ironhide, but one frag of a quick study.

As he was set down on the Cybertronian-sized couch, Koa thought back to earlier and his aggravation towards his father.

He should pay his dad no more thought, he decided. After all he'd done? The needles, the scalpels and knives, the pain-inducing drugs, the...the _experiments_.

In Koa's opinion, his dad didn't deserve to be thought of.

His father deserved to be forgotten by anyone who'd ever known him, as if he were erased from time, had never existed.

That's what he deserved, as did his employers, Sector 7.


	22. Being Tall Doesn't Make One a Bully

**Hey everyone! I have a new chapter for ya all!**

 **Thanks as always to those who've faved, followed, read and reviewed! I ask that you all keep sharing your opinions, and please share any ideas you might have for the story! I'm at a point where I'm starting to have writers block, which makes it tougher to write chapters quickly! So please please PLEASE share ideas!**

 **Now this chapter talks about public school. I want to apologize if things seem unrealistic, as I was personally homeschooled, and thus have no experience with how public schools work! I only know what I've read and heard from other sources! Sorry if its unrealistic here x_x I just hd to put in a school chapter, because I've really wanted to put in a chap that sorta focuses on Koa's height, and this was the only way I could think of doing it!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy, and review with ideas please!**

* * *

School. Even the word sounded evil, in Koa's opinion. Back on the island, being stuffed into a room with a dozen other teenagers was a total nightmare, especially when, with his height, he attracted the wrong kind of attention. And considering he was not only going to a new school but had also grown a full inch the past month and now stood at six feet exactly? It was bound to be worse. With his luck, he'd be mistaken for a teacher.

If he could, the teen would've avoided having to go at all costs, but Optimus wouldn't allow it. So that was why he now sat in Sideswipe's alt, staring up at the large brick building to their right, his fingers clutching the strap of a messenger bag-style backpack in a white knuckled grip.

"Kid, school starts in fifteen minutes and you still need to go grab your schedule." Sideswipe piped up, unfastening the seatbelt that was crossed over Koa's chest. The seatbelt slid back to its place beside the seat. "You've been staring at it for ten minutes, and I have patrol in an hour, so I think its about time you, y'know, _get out of me_ and _get into the school_." When Koa didn't reply, the frontliner joked lightly, "Don't make me kick your scrawny aft out."

Koa looked to the radio.

"Do...Do I really have to do this?" He asked hesitantly. "Can't I just go on patrol with you? Optimus wouldn't have to know-"

"There's nothing that goes on that Optimus doesn't know about. Frag, there's nothing that goes on that _P_ _rowl_ doesn't know about! 'Fraid there isn't any way I can help you out here, kid. Now, c'mon." A light nudge from a seatbelt buckle. "Out ya get."

Koa sighed and, as the door swung open, he grudgingly stepped out. There was no way he could avoid this.

"Try to have at least a little fun, yeah?" Sideswipe awkwardly encouraged. "If you ned anything, you've got my com number on your cell."

Koa nodded, almost scoffing. It figured, he finally gets a cellphone, but only in case of emergencies. Great.

"Yeah. See ya, brah." As the teen walked away, Sideswipe could hear him muttering in Pidgin, making him laugh.

Even Koa was capable of sulking once and awhile.

* * *

Sideswipe sighed, staring at the medbay door dubiously. He'd rather be anywhere else than here, truth be told, but this was necessary.

The past week, Sideswipe had been jolted out of recharge by the sound of Koa screaming. These painful sounding cries, it turned out, were caused by nightmare that his young charge was having nightly now. Sideswipe would be the first to admit that he didn't know much about humans, but one thing he _did_ know was that for the majority of humans, nightmares were never so frequent unless something was wrong.

Thus why he now stood outside of the medbay, forcing himself to put aside his pride for Koa's sake.

Finally throwing caution to the wind, Sideswipe strode into the medbay, ready for a wrench to the helm.

Inside, Ratchet appeared surprisingly calm as he looked over a datapad. It seemed that so far, today had been a slow day for the medic. Sideswipe hoped that meant he might be able to avoid a flying wrench.

"Hey Ratch'?"

Sharp blue optics snapped up, fixing almost immediately on Sideswipe. Ratchet frowned, optics narrowing.

"What did you do now?"

Sideswipe groaned, helm lolling back in exasperation.

"Why does everyone always ask me that? I didn't do anything," At Ratchet's unconvinced expression, the younger mech added, "Cross my spark and hope to offline. Look, I'm not here to pull a prank or get repaired, alright? Its about Koa."

The boy's name made Ratchet pause. A small amount of the medic's usual anger slipped away as he turned to fully face the frontliner.

"Don't tell me he went and got himself sick again."

Sideswipe quickly shook his helm.

"No, its nothing like that. Its...Well, ya see...He's been having a lot of those nightmare things that humans have sometimes. Every night this week I've woken up to the poor kid screamin' bloody murder, and its got me worried. I don't know much about humans, but one thing I do know is that nightmares aren't supposed to be a nightly occurrence."

Slowly, Ratchet set aside the datapad in his servo, regarding Sideswipe with a serious expression.

"He's had nightmares every night for the past week?"

Sideswipe nodded, leaning sideways against one of the metal examination tables and crossing his arms over his chassis.

"Yeah. And every time he wakes up screaming. Scares the frag outta me, and when I get to the kid's room he looks just...Absolutely _terrified_. I want to help him, y'know? Koa's a good kid- a _great_ kid! He's already gone through enough scrap without having to deal with stupid, fragged up nightmares." The frontliner looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. "So I just...I figured you might have something that could help. Some kinda medicine or something."

Ratchet looked over Sideswipe appraisingly, seeming to be trying to determine if this was simply a joke. Yet he found no hint of humor or amusement upon the frontliner's face. Ratchet sighed.

"I am afraid there are no medications that I can prescribe Koa for this. From the sound of things, it seems Koa may have gone through some form of trauma, which supplies him with these nightmares."

"I've been with him all the time, though!" Sideswipe protested. "Nothing's happened to him that could be considered 'traumatic'."

Ratchet nodded in acknowledgement, thinking it over.

"Then perhaps something traumatic happened in his past, and the anniversary of that time is approaching. It would explain the sudden onset of nightmares despite the lack of unpleasant stimuli. He likely has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"That P.T.S.D stuff some of the N.E.S.T soldiers go see counselors about?"

Ratchet nodded.

"Yes. Soldiers suffer from the disorder after having traumatic experiences on the battlefield. Similarly, there are abuse victims who suffer P.T.S.D as a result of the abuse they suffered."

Sideswipe's spark twisted painfully, and for a moment his whole frame went numb. Ratchet...he wasn't suggesting...

"You think Koa was _abused_?" Sideswipe asked, voice little more than a whisper. Ratchet grimaced, seeming somewhat uncomfortable.

"It is a distinct possibility. Looking at Koa's personal history, there are quite a few very bold gaps." The medic moved to a cabinet, rifling through the contents before pulling out a datapad and switching it on, scrolling through the information. "The names of his parents are not provided, nor the details of why exactly he was placed in the system. It states he was in deplorable conditions, but nothing more, which is odd, especially in personal history files of children in the system. The files on his medical history are horrid, they didn't even include the details of his first examination after he was removed from his father's care. I cannot help but suspect that some of the information that was censored are details of abuse that Koa suffered."

Sideswipe straightened, arms falling to his sides.

"But...He never said anything to me..."

Ratchet looked faintly surprised at the crestfallen expression that the young mech wore and the weak tone.

It was suddenly hit home for Ratchet that Sideswipe: the irresponsible, sarcastic, fight lover of a glitch, actually _cared_ about Koa. Possibly as much as he cared about Sunstreaker. For once, Sideswipe hadn't come to the medbay for repairs after a stupid prank, or to simply drive Ratchet crazy. He'd come exclusively to ask for help for someone else. For his charge.

For Koa.

Ratchet's expression became, oddly enough, softer.

"Abuse victims rarely speak with anyone about their past. Koa would be no exception, I believe."

Sideswipe looked down at his pedes, mulling this over. His optics then returned to Ratchet.

"So how do I help him? There's gotta be something I can do about these fraggin' nightmares of his."

Ratchet nodded, setting aside the datapad of Koa's personal history.

"There are a few things to try. You could approach him and ask for him to speak of his past, though I believe that is ill-advised."

Sideswipe grunted.

"Yeah. I asked once, and when he said he wasn't ready I told him he could open up on his own time. I'm not gonna back out of that promise."

Ratchet sent a surprised glance in the frontliner's direction, but quickly shook it off.

"There are several herbal remedies that supposedly help with nightmares, though whether or not these are effective, I have yet to see conclusive proof of. If anything, I'd suggest you arrange for him to meet with the base's psychological counselor. He's had more than enough experience with those who suffer from trauma- and believe me, the frequency at which Koa is having these nightmare recently, he _does_ have some form of trauma."

"And if the kid decides he doesn't want to see the counselor?"

Ratchet waved off the concern with a servo.

"Tell him its mandatory for everyone on the base to have a psychiatric evaluation, he won't have trouble believing that."

Sideswipe sighed, rubbing the back of his helm.

"...Yeah. Yeah, alright. I'll try it." The frontliner headed for the door. "Thanks for the advice, Hatchet."

Sideswipe managed to duck outside of the medbay, a wrench missing his helm by inches.

* * *

Koa quietly sat down at an empty lunch table with a tray of (some rather questionably colored) cafeteria food.

So far, the teen had been lucky enough to avoid having to make any awkward introductions in his classes, and he hoped it would stay that way. It seemed that as long as he slouched a bit and kept to himself, no one would notice his not so normal, somewhat awkward height. If he was lucky, maybe he could make it through the rest of the day without drawing any unwanted attention to himself. But what about the rest of the school year? There was no way he could keep this up for months on end. And sure, he was tall, but he wasn't much of a fighter. If a bully (or, even worse, a _group_ of bullies) decided to start a fight, Koa wouldn't last long at all.

Experience also dictated that usually, the tallest person involved in an all-out brawl was blamed for the catastrophe afterwards. It made no sense to Koa himself, though. Did he even look that intimidating? Ms. Aika had always said he had a baby face...

Then again, she'd said that back when he was ten. He was fifteen now.

As he allowed himself to stew in a healthy amount of teenage anxiety, Koa absently stabbed a piece of meat with his fork, resting his free elbow on the table. Maybe if he could get a desk at the back of all his classes that would help, he wondered.

Koa jumped when a hand planted itself beside his tray. Looking up, he felt his heart fall as he found that the hand belonged to a slightly older student. The older male was leering down at him, and by the leather jacket and ripped jeans, this particular teen likely believed himself to be a bad aft.

"Can I help you..?" Koa asked slowly, raising a brow. He wasn't quite sure whether he should be worried or exasperated. The older boy offered a scrap-eating smirk.

"Your the new kid, right? Ya probably didn't know this, but this is me and my boy's table."

Koa's gaze flickered to the handful of other teenage boy's behind the first, then back to the one beside the table.

"I didn't know the school made table reservations." Koa joked lightly. "High-end school, huh?"

The smirk fell from the older male's face for a moment, but then quickly returned.

"Me and my boys don't need reservations. It comes with the 'non-loser' territory."

The other teens laughed while the older boy looked proud of himself. Koa debated whether or not this table was worth arguing over. Finally, with a sigh, he stood.

Straightening up to his full six-foot height, Koa had to look down to meet the older boy's eyes (despite the year or so age difference, the bully was only five-foot-nine). Koa was surprised to find that the older student's face had dropped into one of shock as he stared back up at Koa, and the bully's groupies had all fallen silent.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, brah." Koa stated. "Its my first day, I just wanna eat in peace, y'know? Can't we just-"

Koa reached forward to pat the older teen's shoulder, but the movement made the bully scramble back.

"H-H-hey! E-easy there man! I-I-!"

"What's going on here?"

Koa's attention turned to the teacher that had approached. He recognized the stern woman as his Biology teacher, Ms. Folster. Koa went to explain, but the woman didn't give him a chance to speak.

"We have very strict rules about bullying, Mr. Kaimana."

Koa gaped.

"But I wasn't-!"

"Don't even try, Mr. Kaimana. I want you to go down to the principle's office."

"But-!"

" _Now_."

Koa's expression fell. With a sigh, he abandoned his half-eaten meal and trudged towards the lunchroom door. He caught the group of bullies all smiling, and Koa felt a flare of anger in his chest.

Why did everyone assume that the tall person was always the one to cause confrontations?

As he started down the hall, Koa couldn't help but worry about what Sideswipe would think of this.

* * *

Sideswipe liked to think that he knew Koa well. Yet the conversation with Ratchet earlier had him doubting how much he really knew about the boy.

And when he received a call from Koa's high school and the principle said Koa had been caught trying to start a fight?

It seemed like Koa was suddenly a stranger.

Pulling up in front of the high school, Sideswipe's holoform stepped out of his alt and he quickly entered the building, searching for the principle's office. It was relatively easy to find, as it was near the front doors of the school, with a simple plaque labeling it as Principle Whiler's office. Through the dusty window, Sideswipe could see Koa sitting on one side of the desk, a man and stern looking woman opposite him.

When Sideswipe entered the room, Koa looked up. Sideswipe raised a brow at the teen, who seemed to deflate. The frontliner moved up to the desk, and the principle stood, offering a hand.

"You are Koa's guardian, Sideswipe, yes?"

"Yeah." Sideswipe shook the man's hand. "Sorry I took so long, I was out on patrol when I got your call."

Principle Whiler nodded, sitting down. He gestured for Sideswipe to take the seat beside Koa.

"I'm sorry we had to intrude on your work day, but we prefer to handle any bullying issues right away."

The word "bullying" made Koa flinch and Sideswipe frowned.

"I get that. But I just don't see Koa as the type to be a bully, so I don't understand why there's a problem now."

"I wasn't being a bully!" Koa protested. "I didn't do anything wrong, Sideswipe, you gotta believe me."

Sideswipe sent the boy a sidelong glance, gesturing for the teen to calm down before he turned his attention back to the two adults before him.

"Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Not at all." Principle Whiler thread his fingers together on the desk. "Ms. Folster," He gestured to the woman beside him. "Was in the cafeteria when she saw Koa attempting to start a fight with several of out students. The school has a strict policy against bullying, you see, so we would prefer to address the issue now rather than later."

Sideswipe took a moment to process this information, then turned to Koa.

"What's your side of the story?"

Koa seemed relieved that Sideswipe was asking him for his side of things instead of simply taking the principle's word for it.

"I was eating lunch," He quickly explained, "When this group of other students came up and started giving me a tough time. I didn't want any trouble, so I stood up and started telling them that, I was going to move to another table and everything! But..." Koa's expression fell, and he looked away sheepishly. "I kinda forgot how tall I am, and how some people find me intimidating 'cause of that. The guy who was giving me a tough time totally freaked out when he realized how much bigger I was. That's when Ms. Folster came in. I mean, it probably looked really bad, but you know I'd never try to hurt anyone, Sideswipe!"

As the boy sent his guardian a pleading look, Sideswipe mulled this over. Koa's explanation made far more sense than the principle's to him. It made a lot of sense, actually. Some of the N.E.S.T agents back at the base were intimidated by the teen who, despite the fact he wasn't done growing, already stood six feet tall. Sideswipe looked at the principle.

"What about these other kids? Are they troublemakers, or..?"

The principle frowned thoughtfully.

"Gregory has caused trouble a few times in the past..."

Sideswipe grunted, casually crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sounds to me like you should look at this 'Gregory' kid first before you go pointing fingers at Koa. I know Koa, and he isn't a fighter. Frag, I don't think he's ever been violent, from what his personal history file in the system says. If this 'Gregory' guy's caused trouble before, don't you think he _just might_ have started whatever happened in the lunchroom?"

Sideswipe stood, using a hand on Koa's arm to pull the boy up as well.

"Look, if you find some proof that Koa started all this scrap, then I'll make sure he get punishment. But until then, I think Koa's story sounds way more likely." The principle grimaced, but nodded in acknowledgement. He seemed to understand what Sideswipe was saying, because just how likely was it that a boy known to cause the occasional bullying problem would let himself be bullied? "So what's the plan now?" Sideswipe asked. "Does Koa have to go to that detention thing you guys have, or is he suspended..?"

Principle Whiler shook his head.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. I failed to consider that it was Gregory who was involved in the confrontation, and it seems quite possible that Ms. Folster may have misread the situation." The woman in question looked offended, but the principle continued, "For now, Koa won't be punished until we get to the bottom of this." Principle Whiler fixed Koa with a look. "But if I find that you're lying, young man, and that you were planning on harming Gregory or his friends..."

Koa nodded quickly in understanding.

"Got it. I promise, I'm not lying. I was really just trying to get away before that guy could...Y'know...hit me or something. I guess he just didn't notice how tall I was, so when I got up and he had to actually look up to look me in the eye..." Koa's voice drifted off as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking rather embarrassed.

Seeming satisfied, the principle nodded.

"Alright. As long as you understand." The man looked at Sideswipe. "Until we can clear things up, it might be best for Koa to go home early today. I know its his first day, but..."

Sideswipe bobbed his head in agreement.

"If there's a chance this Gregory kid might come after Koa, then he should probably head back home with me."

The principle seemed to be relieved that everything had gone without much of a hitch. It seemed he was used to situations like these turning into an all out battle between either himself and a parent, or the parents of the students who were in trouble. Koa seemed somewhat surprised that his usually sarcastic, sometimes even childish 'bot had handled things in a surprisingly professional manner. Though, as long as Sideswipe believed him and wasn't mad, he didn't really care.

After a few more polite words were exchanged and Sideswipe and Principle Whiler shook hands, Koa found himself being guided out of the school. It was when he was in Sideswipe's alt and the holoform vanished that the Sideswipe Koa knew returned.

"Fraggers." Sideswipe scoffed. "Thinking you'd start a fight? It took me half an hour to convince you to even hold an empty gun!" The frontliner started off down the road as Koa sent his radio a strange look. "I thought I'd totally lost it when I got a call saying you'd been picking a fight! I mean seriously, if this other kid's caused trouble before, don't they think that he might, _just maybe_ , have started things? And what, a no bully policy? There's a fraggin' bully right under their olfactory sensors and they're not doin' a fraggin' thing!"

Koa awkwardly patted Sideswipe's dashboard.

"Its okay." He tried to calm his guardian. "Its happened before."

The teen yelped as they came to a screeching halt, the seatbelt over his chest locking up. Behind them, cars honked their horns at the Autobot angrily, but Sideswipe didn't appear to care.

"What do you mean its happened before?!" He demanded. "You mean there're _more_ people who think you're a bully?!"

Koa rubbed at his aching chest, peering out the rearview window at the cars behind them.

"Well yeah, it comes with being a giant. Y'know you can't stop in the middle of the road, right? We're gonna get in trouble."

Grumbling under his breath, Sideswipe started off down the road once more.

"Fraggin' glitch-spawned idiots, going around and yelling at ya just 'cause you're taller than frag..."

Koa couldn't help but smile to himself. It was true his first day at school had nearly ended in disaster...But at least Sideswipe was on his side, like always.


	23. Psychology

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chap took a few days, I've been busy DX I also started an Avengers/Spiderman crossover fic, which took up a bit of my time! This chapter's a bit short and possibly boring, but its laying some groundwork down, and within the next couple of chapters some real scrap's gonna go down! XDDDD**

 **Thanks to everyone who's faved, followed, read and reviewed! Please continue to let me know your thoughts on the story!**

 **Also, this chap includes an OC Autobot named Oversight, who serves as a psychological counselor on the base! He plays a role in this chap and might be mentioned in passing in the future, but that's it!**

 ** _Translation:_**

 ** _Loa Poina - Never forget (or at least that's what google translate said XP sorry if the translation isn't right!)_**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Not gonna happen."

"C'mon kid!" Sideswipe groaned, helm rolling back in exasperation. "Its just an hour with a counselor, thats all!"

"But I'm fine!" Koa protested. His stance was confrontational, he was not going to give in without a fight and it was obvious.

Sideswipe sighed, running a servo over his helm tiredly.

"I'm not saying that you aren't." He replied. "But its a necessary evil, everyone on the base has had to go have a psych exam."

Okay, maybe not _everyone_ , but that would be unwise to mention at this point. Koa shifted from foot-to-foot, appearing supremely uncomfortable.

"But I'm not with N.E.S.T or anything, why would I have to have one?"

Sideswipe shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong person, kid. I'm a warrior, not a medic. Look, its only an hour, and if they say you're fine then you never have to see them again! C'mon, just do it. I had a seven hour patrol today and I'm way too tired for this." Feeling desperate, Sideswipe decided to up the anti. "How about this: you go talk with the counselor, and I'll take you to see that art museum exhibit you've been talking about all week."

Koa straightened slightly, excitement flashing through his eyes.

"The Mel Du Moncarde photography exhibit?"

Sideswipe nodded.

"Yeah, that one. Since its at the art museum, I might even be able to convince Sunny to go with us. I know you like talking about art with him, right?" Koa nodded, and Sideswipe continued, "Then I'll even try to get him to come along. But you've gotta _promise_ that you'll go talk with the counselor."

Koa was silent for a moment, mentally debating whether this was a sufficient offering, then he slowly nodded.

"Alright." He finally agreed. "Deal. When do I go?"

Sideswipe looked relieved that he'd achieved his goal without too much pushing.

"Tomorrow at ten. If you play nice, I can get Friday off and we can go see the exhibit. Fair?"

Koa bobbed his head in agreement.

"Fair."

Now all Sideswipe had to do was cross his digits and hope the counselor could figure out why Koa kept having such horrid nightmares.

* * *

Koa's bright grey eyes swept over the room before him.

It was a single Cybertronian-sized office, with several digital pictures (much like the ones Sideswipe had in his room) on the plain white walls. There was a Cybertronian-sized desk by the middle of the right wall with A Cybertronian-sized chair behind it, and a second Cybertronian-proportioned chair was directly across from it. Against the back wall were two human-sized, overstuffed armchairs with a coffee table between them.

Koa's gaze turned up to the Cybertronian beside him, and the mech smiled down at him.

Oversight was a relatively short mech with a lean form and a kind face. His paint job was mostly a soft blue with light green accents. Koa had to admit that his first impression of Oversight was a good one. The mech seemed nice enough, having taken the time to patiently explain that Sideswipe couldn't come into the room for the counseling session (something Sideswipe didn't seem too happy about, but had allowed). He felt this mech wouldn't be cruel towards him, something Koa was glad about.

Oversight smiled down Koa, gesturing towards the human-sized chairs.

"How about we sit down?"

Nodding hesitantly, Koa padded over to the chairs and sitting in one. Oversight's holoform, which appeared to be a man in his early thirties, sat in the chair across from him with a human-sized datapad. Probably to record information, Koa guessed.

"Since this is your first session, we'll take things easy to start off." Oversight informed him. "Sound good?"

Koa shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"I guess."

Oversight smiled warmly, the expression open and kind.

"I know this is all probably weird for you, so if I ask you anything you don't feel ready to talk about, just let me know, okay?"

Koa bobbed his head in acceptance and Oversight's gaze turned to the datapad.

"Alright. I'm gonna ask you a few things I ask everyone that comes to see me first. Just a few things to get to know you." The holoform's eyes moved from the datapad to Koa. "So tell me, what kind of stuff do you like to do? Do you like to do any sports?"

Koa squirmed a bit in his seat.

"I...I used to surf a lot, back in Hawaii. I like to take pictures, too."

"Photography, huh?" Oversight mused, writing something down. "Do you like to do it as a form of art, or..?"

Koa rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, staring at his shoes.

"Sometimes. But I usually only see other people's photos as art, not my own."

Oversight raised a brow curiously.

"Why not?"

Koa shrugged.

"I just...I don't take my photos to try an' be an artist. If I see somethin' I like, I take a picture. Y'know, preserve the moment... _Loa Poina_."

"Loa Poina?"

"Hawaiian." Koa explained. "It means 'never forget'." The boy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry, brah. I sometimes talk Pidgin- y'know, Hawaiian, when I get nervous."

"You don't have to apologize." Oversight soothed, scribbling something down. "Everyone has nervous habits. There's nothing to be ashamed of about that." A smile. "Its admirable that you want to make an effort to preserve certain memories, not many take that kind of initiative."

Koa smiled hesitantly at that. Oversight glanced at the datapad again.

"So you've been living with Sideswipe the past two months or so, right? How's that going? Are you two getting along?"

The boy perked up at the mention of his guardian and friend.

"Its been great!" Koa enthused. "Sideswipe's really awesome! He's made sure I feel at home, and always has my back! Sometimes he can get a little grumpy, but thats only after he's had a really late patrol or somethin'!" The teen beamed. "Everyone says he's not really much of a youngling kind of mech, but I don't see why. He and I get alone really great!"

Oversight chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, writing something on the datapad.

"Well that's great! I'm really glad to hear that you two are getting along so well. How about school? I heard you had a bit of a rough start a week or so ago."

Koa winced, his smile fading into a grimace.

"Yeah, uh...Its kinda embarrassing..."

"It can't be that bad, I heard everything got straightened out."

Koa sighed, resting back in his seat.

"Some of the older guys at the school were giving me a rough time in the cafeteria. They said I was at their table. I was gonna move, and so I stood up and went to tell them that, but...Well, I'm not exactly the shortest person. The guys totally freaked out when they saw how tall I was, and one of the teachers saw how nervous they were and thought I was trying to pick a fight." Koa's cheeks were by now a dusty red. "Yeah...For some reason everyone always thinks the tall guy's a troublemaker."

Oversight chuckled, amusement passing through his holoform's eyes.

"Oh I see. That make's sense, I didn't think you seemed like much of a bully."

Koa smiled sheepishly, pulling up his legs so that he sat tailor style.

"Its happened a couple of times. How sad is that?"

Oversight smiled, shaking his head to himself.

"Well, you are pretty tall for your age, its normal for people to feel nervous around someone bigger than them. That's why Optimus Prime is so..."

"Intimidating?"

"Exactly."

For a moment there was silence, Koa watching as the mech wrote something down on the datapad and look over something on it.

"I heard from Sideswipe that you've been having nightmares pretty regularly the past week or two." Koa cringed at that. "From my experience with humans, that usually means that something's happened, or something happened in the past around the same date that's upset them. Did something happen here at base?"

Koa quickly shook his head.

"No! Everyone here's been great, and while I was a bit homesick when I first came here, I'm fine now!" The boy stated firmly, having the strong urge to protect his friends. Oversight held up a hand to calm Koa.

"Easy there, I didn't mean anything by it. I just want to understand what's going on that could be causing these nightmares is all. I'm sorry if I made it sound like Sideswipe or anyone else was doing something wrong, that's not what I intended." Koa hesitantly relaxed a bit, though his shoulders remained hiked up high and tense. "If nothing has happened recently to cause these nightmares, then is there something that happened in the past that might be causing your nightmares now?"

Koa didn't reply, but his light grey eyes flickered away from Oversight, a clear sign that there had been something in the past that was inflicting his nightmares. Oversight's face softened.

"I know that it might be hard for you, but if you want you can talk to me about what's bothering you. I won't tell anyone, not even Sideswipe, if you don't want me to."

Koa wrinkled his nose.

"Its no big deal." The teen insisted. "Its just...Its around the time that I was taken away from my dad back when I was five." A shrug of thin shoulders. "Its not all that weird, right? I'm sure its like this for a lot of abuse victims like me."

Oversight nodded slowly, mulling over this new information.

"Have you told Sideswipe?"

"What, about the anniversary of when I was put in the system?" Oversight nodded, and Koa scoffed. "No way. Its not his problem, I don't want to bother him about it. Besides, this happens every year around this time. I get nightmares for a few weeks, then they go away for the most part. I'll be fine."

"It might help if you talk to someone about your nightmares. Whether you want to talk to me or Sideswipe or whoever, but it could make your nightmares less frequent."

Koa sighed, resting his head back against the back of the armchair.

"I can't."

"It might feel like that at first-"

"No," Koa interjected, "I mean I literally _can't_. The government has pretty much everything about my past locked down. I can't even get a blood test done, let alone talk about my dad or what he did."

Oversight appeared taken aback, the mech's holoform blinking owlishly.

"The...The government won't allow..?"

Koa shook his head, lifting his shoulders in a helpless shrug.

"Yeah. Sorry, brah, but I'm not allowed to talk about my dad. Basically, all I can say is he was a bad person and I'm glad he's locked up." The boy appeared nervous. "I'm not in trouble, right? You aren't mad or anything, are you?"

Oversight, still looking a bit stunned, shook his head.

"No, no of course not. I'm just...Surprised. I've never had a patient who the government pays so much attention to, its just...strange. Especially considering you're just a kid, I can't help but be surprised that the government cares whether or not you talk about your sire."

Koa shrugged, looking away once again.

"I'm sorry. If it makes a difference, I sometimes wish I could talk about...About what happened to me. I just can't. I don't want to get in trouble, especially now. I like it here." A sorrowful expression. "I don't want them to take me away from Sideswipe. He's the best friend I've ever had."

Oversight nodded slowly in understanding.

"Alright. We don't have to talk about it." He assured. "But I want you to come and see me again if your nightmares get worse or you start developing any anxiety. If you do, we can get you set up with a medication."

Koa bobbed his head, smiling hesitantly.

"Got'cha." He agreed. "I can do that."

The rest of the session went relatively smooth, with Oversight asking questions that Koa could answer: how did he like Texas? What were his plans for the week? Casual things such as that.

Soon, their hour and a half was up, and Koa was free to leave. When the teen and Oversight stepped out, Sideswipe was there waiting for his charge. The frontliner glanced at Oversight hopefully, but the blue mech only shook his helm.

"Its too soon for me to determine the root of the problem concerning his nightmares." Oversight explained.

Koa was relieved, to say the least, that Oversight said nothing about the government-laid restrictions.

Sideswipe seemed a bit downtrodden, but accepted this all the same, carefully scooping up Koa. After exchanging goodbyes, Koa and his guardian were on their way.

As he was carried along by Sideswipe, the frontliner talking casually about anything that came to mind, Koa couldn't help but feel guilty.

He wanted to tell Sideswipe about his nightmares, about his _father_...But at the same time, he also didn't.

Sometimes, Koa really wondered why the universe seemed to like messing with him.

* * *

Oversight was a mech on a mission as he strode down the mostly empty halls of the base, a datapad tucked under an arm. It was late at night, and while his taxed processor wished for recharge, he had something that he just had to do.

Reaching his destination, the mech requested entry. As he waited to be let in, he wondered if he should be doing this. There was such a thing as doctor-patient confidentiality.

The mech quickly shook his head. No, this was important. The government was taking control of a child's life, and the measures they were taking were detrimental to the boy's health. This wasn't the time to be questioning confidentiality.

The door slid open with a hiss, and there stood Optimus Prime himself, a faint look of surprise crossing his features.

"Oversight." The Prime greeted. "What brings you to my office at such a late hour?"

"Sorry for intruding, sir. But we need to talk." At the enquiring look he was sent, the younger mech clarified.

"Its about Sideswipe's charge, Koa."


	24. Faded Memories

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took a bit, had some writers block DX**

 **Thanks to everyone who's faved, followed, read and reviewed! Please continue to let me know your thoughts and ideas for this story!**

 **This particular chapter involves mentions of abuse, so proceed with caution! Also, this chapter has a little bit that reveals some more of Koa's past! If anything confuses you, please tell me and I can try to clear it up!**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Koa blinked, partially blinded by the fluorescent lights above him. It took him a moment to regain his bearings, but once he did the little five year old sat up quickly, looking around fearfully._

 _The room was empty, and he was tucked into a hospital bed, which had long ago been deemed his. One tiny ankle was chained to the bed, as it usually was when Koa was left alone._

 _Relaxing slightly, the little boy looked to his arm, which was bandaged from shoulder to elbow. A little hand managed to pull the wraps away a few inches and Koa peeked under. There were many needle marks, and an ugly bruise had formed from the abuse to that particular area. Yet the bruise was already healing, and the prick marks from the needles were almost healed in full as well._

 _Koa jumped when the heavy metal door opened, the aged steel groaning as it was moved. Koa gulped, trying to hug his knees to his chest but failing as his one ankle was still kept captive by a heavy chain._

 _Koa's father entered the room, taking the time to securely shut and lock the door before approaching Koa. The child whimpered, cringing away slightly as the man reached for him. His discomfort was ignored as the man took a tight hold of his arm and unwrapped the linen bandages. Dark grey eyes peered down at the bruises and needle marks. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, as he released the thin arm of Koa and moved to the recorder on a far counter. Little Koa released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, an overwhelming sense of relief filling him._

 _His father was happy with something. If he was happy, he wouldn't hurt him as much as usual, he might not even do anything to him today._

 _Koa watched quietly as his father lifted the recorder to his lips and spoke into it._

 _"August seventh- The serum is showing remarkable promise, and is now capable of speeding a human's healing capabilities to a point where tissue and muscle damage heal within half the usual time. However, nerve damage and illness is not so quickly handled by the serum as of yet." The man spoke slowly, his voice deep and words thought-out and purposeful. "Thus far, I am unable to determine if the potency of the serum is due to the high levels of it which have been injected into the subject thus far. Future experiments will resolve this lack of proper knowledge."_

 _Koa winced as dull grey eyes turned to study him. His father continued to speak, even as he inspected the cowering child._

 _"Today I will be measuring and recording the amount of the serum that now flows through the subject's veins. It will be...Intriguing, to see if his body has completely flushed out the serum, or if the serum has accumulated and become a new piece to his blood stream."_

 _Setting down the recorder, the man rummaged through steel cabinets, searching for something. Koa began to shiver as his father finally produced a rather large, and quite frankly terrifying, needle. this was soon accompanied by several empty vials, a few wads of cotton and a plain appearance bottle. The last one Koa recognized: his father rubbed it on his skin wherever he would stick in a needle. The little boy's lips quivered as the man approached._

 _"P-Please, d-daddy..!" Koa whimpered. "N-n-no more n-needles..!"_

 _The man only raised a brow, his face otherwise remaining stoic. He then looked away, opening the plain plastic bottle._

 _"Many sacrifices must be made by many people if the world is to continue advancing onward. A few samples of blood are a very small price to pay, wouldn't you agree?"_

 _Koa squirmed away when the man reached for him, trying to yank his ankle free._

 _"N-no! S-stop it!"_

 _The man's lips curled downward in a frown._

 _A strangled gasp left little Koa as a large hand grabbed him by the throat and forced him down to the bed. He managed to meet his father's eyes for the barest of moments before he squeezed his eyes shut, little fingers trying to pry the man's hand away. The child's lungs burned with the need for oxygen, and a feeling of weakness swept over him, making his muscles numb. Koa was faintly aware of his father wiping the side of his neck where there were no fingers with a was of damp cotton. The smell of rubbing alcohol burned in Koa's nose._

 _"You are a child, and children are foolish and blind to how the world works." Koa's father stated, voice harsh with thinly veiled anger. The hand at Koa's throat shifted, covering the little child's mouth to silence his indistinct screaming and sobbing, fingers digging into the boy's jaw line and cheekbones. "I can only pray that someday you will learn to not be so idiotic, Koa."_

 _The long needle sank into the side of Koa's neck._

* * *

Koa sat up stark straight, and he only just managed to cover his mouth to muffle the scream that almost immediately left his throat.

For a moment, the boy sat in the dark, hand clamped over his mouth as his chest heaved with heavy breaths. Slowly, the boy removed his hand once he was sure he could trust himself to not make a sound.

On the bedside table, 3:29 am blinked from the alarm clock in bright red LED numbers. Koa sighed. Why was it that he always woke up around three thirty, he wondered absently as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Maybe it was just horrid luck, or maybe it was coincidence.

Either way, he knew he wouldn't be able to doze off again anytime soon. At least it was Saturday.

Standing on slightly shaking legs, Koa wiped his tear-dampened cheeks with his hands and made his way to the door. Maybe he could turn on the TV and doze off on the couch.

Stepping out of his room, Koa was surprised to find the lights in the main room on and Sideswipe lounging casually on the couch. The mech seemed to have been waiting for him, as a knowing expression crossed his face at the sight of Koa.

"Hey kid."

Koa stared up at his friend owlishly, mouth opening and closing soundlessly for a few moments before finding his voice.

"Wh-...Why're you awake..?"

Setting his cube of energon aside, Sideswipe leaned down and offered a servo, letting the teen climb in.

"Over the past week and a half I noticed you usually wake up around three-thirty. A little early for my tastes, but I know that if I don't head ya off you'll try and handle things on your own."

"And what's wrong with that?" Koa retorted as he was lifted up. Sideswipe snorted.

"What's wrong with that is that its not gonna fly with me. Sorry, but you're stuck with a guardian who doesn't like seein' his kid leak."

Koa felt his heart stutter when Sideswipe referred to him as 'his kid'. Similarly, Sideswipe paused, blinking in surprise at his own words. If he'd been human, the frontliner would've been blushing, his embarrassment was so great.

"I-I mean, you're my charge, right?" He quickly amended. "I've gotta keep you safe and happy. Don't want the Hatchet welding my aft to the floor, right?" The mech laughed nervously.

Koa felt his spirits fall.

"Uh...y-yeah."

As the boy looked away, Sideswipe cringed, knowing he'd messed up. He quickly sought a way to take Koa's mind off of it.

"Hey, why don't we watch some cartoons?"

Koa appeared bewildered.

"You aren't gonna make me go back to bed?"

"Nah." Sideswipe waved a servo dismissively. "Cybertronians might not get nightmares, but even I can tell that those bad dreams of yours really shake ya up. I'm not gonna try to force you to go back to recharge, I'm not that cruel. I figure the best thing I can do to help is just keep ya company until you manage to doze off again." The Frontliner switched on the TV and began flipping through the channels. "So what'll it be? I think we could get pretty much any show on here..."

Koa stared up at the mech with wonder. No one had ever cared enough to stay up with him at _three-thirty in the morning_. The fact that Sideswipe wasn't even mad about this situation spoke volumes to Koa about how much his guardian cared.

Slowly, the boy sat in the frontliner's servo, leaning back against the mech's warm chassis. Sideswipe glanced down as the youth snuggled into his warm digits.

"I don't care what we watch." Koa replied softly, voice both tired and relieved. Sideswipe shrugged, settling on the Cartoon Network channel.

"Suit yourself. Let me know if you change your mind."

Koa only hummed, leaning sideways and using one of the mech's digits as a pillow. Optics softening, Sideswipe gently curled his digits around the boy to provide more warmth, and Koa sighed happily.

"Mahalo..."

Sideswipe chuckled gently, smiling.

"Anytime, Koa."

For awhile, the two sat there silently, watching the TV though not really paying attention to what was on. Sideswipe was more interested with his thoughts.

Why had he called Koa his kid? He liked the boy of course, he was a good kid and a great friend, but at what point in the past couple of months had Sideswipe begun seeing the teen as his own? When had he become so protective of Koa, so worried about his wellbeing?

It wasn't that his oddly protective nature hadn't been noticed by the frontliner himself before. More than once Sideswipe had found himself idling outside of Koa's school after dropping the boy off, and whenever the boy would cough or sneeze, he'd feel a spike of worry concerning the teen's health.

Scrap, he'd gotten in really deep...

By four-sixteen, Koa was asleep once more. Sideswipe was debating just how to get the teen from his palm and back to bed when he received a com. Recognizing the I.D number, he answered, speaking in a quiet voice to ensure he didn't wake Koa.

"Hey bossbot. What's up?"

* * *

Koa felt oddly nervous as he sat on Sideswipe's shoulder, the mech going down several corridors.

Upon waking that morning, Koa had been surprised when Sideswipe informed him that Optimus wanted to talk with him. Koa had agreed to go see the large Prime after breakfast despite his fear. Had he done something wrong? Koa couldn't help but think of everything he did in the past few days that could've upset Optimus, but he couldn't find anything that seemed like it would warrant a discussion with Optimus Prime himself.

Reaching the gigantic door to the Prime's office, Sideswipe sent a request for entry. A few moments later, the door opened, letting both Sideswipe and Koa in.

Koa squirmed a bit, feeling his anxiety reach new levels as he found the cobalt blue optics of Optimus Prime staring down at him with a gentle expression.

"Sideswipe. Koa." The Prime greeted guardian and charge in turn. "Thank you for coming to see me so quickly."

Sideswipe nodded, gently taking Koa from his shoulder and setting him on top of Optimus' desk. While the frontliner went and leaned against a wall with crossed arms, looking uncomfortable, Optimus sat in the large desk chair as to better see Koa. The teen in question cringed.

"Look, if...if I did something wrong, I'm really sorry! I-!"

"'Something wrong'?" Optimus parroted, metal brows furrowing. He glanced at Sideswipe. "Did you not explain to Koa why I wished to speak with him?"

Sideswipe winced, appearing guilty.

"I, uh...I kinda forgot..." Another cringe as he looked to Koa. "Sorry 'bout that."

Koa still regarded the two mechs anxiously.

"I...I don't understand, if I'm not in trouble, then why do you want to talk to me?"

Optimus grimaced, mulling over how to best word things.

"Yesterday, I spoke with Oversight. About you."

Koa paled, already seeing where this was going.

"H-he said that what we talked about w-would be private!"

"It usually is." Optimus assured. "The only time Oversight will speak with another about one of his patients is if their health is at risk."

"But I'm fine!" Anger flashed through steel-colored eyes. "I told him all that stuff thinking he wouldn't tell anyone! I can't believe he'd do this-"

" _Koa_." The gentle but firm tone made the teen pause and he looked up at Optimus. The Prime's gaze was sad. "Tell me why you cannot speak of your father."

Koa pursed his lips, gaze hardening.

"...Because they won't let me. The government won't let me. Its as simple as that."


	25. No More Silence Required

**Hey everyone! Firstly, as always, thank you for the favs, follows, reads and reviews!**

 **Now, this chapter is probably a tiny bit boring, but it is necessary! Also, some things might seem a bit unrealistic, but I did my best!**

 **As always, please review! I'd also love to hear some ideas for the story, so lease share ideas you might have!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **I olelo hoopomaikai mai - "I promise"**_

 _ **Inaina - Pissed off**_

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading and please share ideas!**

* * *

Koa stared down at his feet as a long, heavy silence fell over the office. Optimus was grimacing, deciding on what course of action to take. Sideswipe was still leaning against the wall, but a scowl was prominent on his lip plates, showing his dissatisfaction with the government and their actions that kept Koa's mouth clamped shut. After a good two minutes, Koa was beginning to feel severely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He apologized, hoping to break the stillness that had fallen. "And I get that Oversight was worried, I appreciate his concern, but I'll be fine in a couple of weeks! But I can't talk about my dad, or what he did or anything like that." Sharp grey eyes stared up at Optimus. "I respect you big time, Optimus, but I'm not gonna risk the government taking me away."

Optimus frowned, brow furrowed.

"We would not allow such a thing. You are in official Autobot custody, they are unable to remove you from our protection, especially with Soundwave attempting to harm you-"

"They _don't care_ if I'm safe or not." Koa interjected, voice strained. "I'm not important to them, what they find important is that no one finds out about my dad and what he did."

Not to mention they wanted to keep what was in his bloodstream a secret too, but Koa wasn't about to mention that.

Sideswipe's scowl deepened.

"Just what did your dad do to earn so much bad attention from the gov? I mean, frag, they hardly pay attention to _us_ , and we're giant robotic aliens!"

Koa grimaced, not meeting his guardian's optics. He felt... _ashamed_ , having to keep secrets from Sideswipe, especially after all the mech had done for him.

"I can't talk about it. Please don't try to make me." Sorrowful eyes turned up to Optimus. "I can't risk having them take me away. Sideswipe's the best...friend, that I've ever had."

Koa had just barely managed to catch himself from saying 'dad'. He had a feeling if he had revealed that he saw Sideswipe as a father-figure, then things would only get more awkward.

Optimus mulled over the new information he had, formulating a plan.

"May I ask if you have the contact information of a government agent who I could speak with? Surely you would not be in trouble for admiting you cannot speak of your father and giving us contact information so that we may talk to an official on the matter."

Koa squirmed, looking significantly uncomfortable.

"I...I mean, I do, its just..."

"Then if you would please give me the phone number? Surely there is a government agent who keeps a close eye on you."

Koa appeared unsure, but after a minute he gave in. The teen sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"...Her name's Laura Monroe."

Sideswipe grimaced at the strained tone of Koa's voice. No doubt Koa disliked talking about this, and Sideswipe couldn't blame him. It couldn't be easy, being watched by prying eyes for almost ten years, knowing that if you said one thing wrong you could be taken away...

Optimus sat down in the office chair, expression one of gentle compassion. Koa only stared at his feet as he continued.

"Ms. Monroe lived on Kaua'i, she'd check up on me once a week, y'know? Make sure everything was...Was going okay. And that I didn't say anything. She hasn't visited me since Sideswipe became my guardian, I guess 'cause they thought maybe you guys wouldn't find out as long as she didn't come talk to me. But she calls sometimes."

"Is she still on the island?" Optimus asked patiently. Koa shook his head.

"No. I got a call a couple of days after Sideswipe and I got here. I don't know how she got the number, but she called me on that new cellphone Sideswipe got me a few weeks ago. I, uh..." Koa pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, scrolling through some numbers. He stopped on one and held the phone forward. "Here. This' her number. I recognize it pretty easy, since she calls a lot."

Optimus' non-human holoform flickered to life, the miniature version of the Cybertronian taking the offered phone and glancing at the number. The Prime then looked at Koa, gesturing to the phone.

"May I?"

Koa's face became nervous.

"Uh...I guess, but I should probably talk to her first. Y'know, since it'd be kinda weird if it wasn't me she heard on the other end of the line..."

Optimus nodded in agreement, holding out the cellphone to the boy. Koa took it, entering the highlighted number and holding it to his ear. For a moment, there was silence as the teen waited for someone to answer. Uncomfortable under the eyes of Optimus and his guardian, Koa turned away slightly, looking at his feet. It seemed that the government agent answered as the boy spoke.

"Uh, a-aloha, Ms. Monroe." Koa managed, clearing his throat when he stuttered. Sideswipe couldn't help but smile as the boy slid into the familiar slur of Pidgin. "Sorry for callin' outta no where, ma'am. I know you're prob'ly real busy with work, but its...its kinda important." The boy paused, listening to the woman's reply, then grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I know, Ms., but I wouldn' call if it wasn't important! Optimus Prime wants t' talk t' you, ma'am, h-he...He knows I can't talk 'bout my dad, or 'bout all that stuff he did, an' he wants to know why, s-so..." Another pause as the woman replied once more, then he nodded and handed the phone back to Optimus. "Here."

Optimus took the phone and held it to the ear of his holoform.

"Ms. Laura Monroe?"

"Agent, actually."

By the woman's voice, Optimus guessed she was in her late thirties or early forties. Her tone was hard and no-nonsense, not too unusual among government personal, from Optimus' experience.

"Agent," Optimus amended. "I apologize for disturbing you so early in the day, but I wish to speak with you about-"

"Why Koa cannot disclose the details of his past or his father." The woman interjected. "I expected that you would call eventually. I'm rather surprised it took this long."

Optimus grimaced.

Koa turned to Sideswipe hesitantly, glancing up at his guardian. The mech, seeing the fear on his charge's face, smiled sympathetically. Pushing off the wall, the frontliner moved forward and gently scooped the boy up in a servo, holding him close to his warm chassis.

"You're doing good, Koa." Sideswipe assured the teen, keeping his voice quiet so as to not intrude on the phone conversation before them. "I know this has to be tough. You're being brave, kid. I'm proud of you."

The praise worked wonders as Koa straightened up and a smile curled at his lips, a weight seeming to have been lifted from his shoulders.

Optimus, who had glanced over to ensure that Koa was being kept calm, was now capable of focusing on the conversation he was having.

"Koa was recently given a psychological evaluation, and there is now the concern that Koa's mental health could suffer should he continue to be forced to keep his silence about his father and past."

There was a pause, and when the agent finally spoke, Optimus could all but hear the frown in her voice.

"Koa's mental health has never been viewed as being at risk. Why now?"

"Koa wishes to open up. Not only has he had to fear that he could be taken away, which had undoubtedly caused much stress on his body, but after so many years, he has yet to be able to speak with anyone about what happened to him. I have seen what happens when one is unable to speak to any other about their traumatic experiences. It can...rip them apart. Koa is one of the most kind-hearted children I have ever had the fortune of meeting, and I do not wish to see him suffer any longer."

"Well I'm sorry that this is difficult for Koa, but the information he has about his father and his childhood is too dangerous to be disclosed to anyone, not even you, Mr. Prime."

"Then I must request you explain why."

The agent sighed wearily.

"As I said, the information itself is too dangerous. If the wrong party were to learn about it-"

"And you believe the Autobots are one of these 'wrong parties'?" Optimus interjected.

"No. But you could leak the information, which would be disastrous."

Optimus' frown deepened and he glanced at Koa. Just what had the child's father done?

"My fellow Autobots and myself were at war for many vorns, Agent Monroe. We are not strangers to keeping secrets out of the wrong hands. I do not believe that any information is worth risking Koa's health and wellbeing."

"That boy is under government jurisdiction." The woman retorted, anger coloring her tone. "If we find it necessary that he keeps his mouth shut, then he cannot, under _any_ circumstances, talk about his father or past. It doesn't matter if he is suffering from stress or any other ailment because of it, there's no chance that we're going to agree to let him say a word to anyone other than us. Is that understood, Mr. Prime?" Silence. "Mr. Prime?"

Optimus considered the phone, then ended the call and turned the phone on silent before turning to Koa and Sideswipe. Seeing that the Prime had finished, Sideswipe carefully set his charge back onto the desk. Despite appearing thoroughly nervous, Koa waited for Optimus to speak. The Prime offered him a gentle smile as he held the phone out to the boy.

"If Agent Monroe calls, do not worry about answering. I plan to arrange things with the government so that her interference in your life will no longer be necessary."

Koa's expression became unsure.

"Can...Can you really do that? I mean, Ms. Monroe and the government have gone to so much trouble for years, it can't be that easy..."

"Whether or not it will be easy to achieve, I will ensure it happens all the same." Optimus replied calmly, resting a hand on Koa's shoulder. The teen winced, but Optimus kept a gentle hold on his shoulder. "It was not fair of them to force you to be silent about something that clearly bothers your so, and I refuse to allow it any longer. However, this does not mean that you must speak about your father or childhood at this very moment, so do not feel that you must." Releasing the boy's shoulder, Optimus' holoform straightened. "But know that if you ever require a listening ear, I am here, should you need me."

Koa squirmed a bit.

"You...you know Ms. Monroe's gonna come over here now. She doesn't like it when people hang up on her."

Sideswipe snorted, hiding a smirk behind a servo while a smile twitched at Optimus' lips. Koa looked thoroughly confused as to what they found so funny.

"I will handle her." Optimus assured. "In return, all I ask is that you consider speaking to someone about what it is that has been bothering you recently, as Oversight believes your recent nightmares and stress are connected to your childhood and sire. Whether you speak to myself, Oversight, even Sideswipe, it matters not. But I ask you take my request to heart."

Koa hesitantly nodded, gaze flickering between Optimus and Sideswipe.

"A-alright. I'll think about it. _I olelo hoopomaikai mai_."

Optimus chuckled warmly, bowing his head.

"Thank you. Now," An almost mischievous light flickered through the mech's optics. "I believe you both have an art exhibit to go to, yes?"

Koa's face became one of shock and joy as he turned to Sideswipe.

"I thought you said we wouldn't get to go until Friday?!"

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, I...Uh...Kinda managed to convince one of my buddies here on base to take my patrol shift today so that you and I could go see the exhibit. I figured you could use it, since I knew this meeting would probably be a total drag. I even got Sunny to agree to come along. I set everything up last night after bossbot here called me."

Koa was nearly vibrating he was so excited. Sideswipe couldn't withhold a laugh and he scooped up his young friend, placing him on his shoulder. He then looked to Optimus, who stood as his holoform vanished.

"Need anything else, or can Koa and I head on out?"

Optimus shook his helm, smiling kindly.

"No. Enjoy your day with young Koa."

Sideswipe nodded and turned, heading for the door. He paused, though, when Koa climbed up and peered over his shoulder at Optimus.

"Hey Optimus?"

The Prime raised a brow.

"Yes?"

Koa smiled hesitantly, though his eyes conveyed far more emotion. He looked...Relieved. More than relieved, it was like the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Mahalo."

Optimus inclined his helm, gaze softening.

"There is no need for thanks, little one."

Koa's smile widened.

"Good luck. Ms. Monroe's prob'ly gonna be here soon." A smirk. "An' she's gonna be _inaina_."

As Sideswipe and Koa left, the boy's laughter could be heard down the corridor.


	26. Confrontation

**Hey everyone! So I know this chapter took longer than usual, I'm so sorry! DX I have been busy the past week with family stuff, and I also have been sewing a lot of plushies recently, which is also time consuming X.x I'm not quite sure if I totally like how I wrote this chapter, but I couldn't think of another way to do it! Hopefully you all like it though! Maybe I'm just being picky is all XD**

 **As always, thanks to everyone who's faved, followed, read and reviewed! You're all amazing! I really hope you all continue to share your thoughts on the story! I also beg of you all to please please please PLEASE share any ideas you have for the story! I am running out of ideas of what to write!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and please review and share ideas!**

* * *

Sideswipe had never been the kind of mech to enjoy any sort of museum. He preferred fighting and pranking to standing around and staring at boring displays or pieces of art.

Yet he found he didn't mind it nearly as much as he usually did when he saw how Koa's face lit up at the sight of the photographs that hung on the art museum's walls.

"Kid really likes photography, huh?" Sunstreaker commented. "You've gone soft, you never sat through one of my art exhibits back on Cybertron."

Sideswipe only grunted, optics never leaving his young charge. Sunny raised a brow.

"You're being quiet. Too quiet. Its freaking me out here."

Sideswipe finally glanced over to his brother.

"Well what're you expecting me to do?"

"Complain. Y'know, glitch about how boring this is."

"Yeah, well," A nod towards the teen who was going between photos. "Koa seems to really like it. If he's happy, then...then it can't be all bad. Right?"

Sunstreaker inspected his brother with an appraising optic.

"You really care about the kid, don't you?"

Sideswipe was silent for a long minute.

"...As much as I care about you."

Through the bond that was shared by their split spark, Sunny could tell that his twin truly meant it. Sunstreaker's expression softened.

"Three months isn't that long, Sides'."

"I know. But he's..." Sideswipe struggled for the correct word. "Special. Its like how Ironhide said it was when he and Chromia first met us. There was just this weird little zap between the kid and I, like a static shock. And then...Well, that was it. I tried pretending I didn't care, and that was about as useful as a scraplet caught in my undercarriage. A couple weeks ago I figured that I have to face the facts: I'm in real deep here, Sunny."

"What're you going to do when Soundwave gets caught and he doesn't need Autobot protection any more?"

Sideswipe visibly cringed, faceplates twisting as though he were in pain.

"I...I don't know." He admitted. "I've thought about it. Tried to come up with different things, y'know?"

"And?"

For a moment Sideswipe said nothing, mulling over what to say. Finally,

"What would you say if I told you I'm thinking about adopting him?"

Sunstreaker's jaw dropped, optics widening almost comically.

" _What_?!"

Sideswipe winced as a couple dozen eyes and optics turned to them, lightly shoving Sunny, he grinned at the other occupants of the exhibit room.

"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized. The roaming humans and Cybertronians around them slowly turned back to what they had been doing, whether it was examining the photographs on the walls or sharing quiet conversation with a companion. Koa, too, returned to flittering from picture to picture after Sideswipe offered him a reassuring smile. Once all attention was off of them, Sideswipe scowled at Sunstreaker and gave him a jab to the middle.

"Keep it down, ya glitch-head!" Sideswipe hissed, ignoring the slight yelp of protest from his brother.

"You're thinking of _adopting_ the kid?!" Sunny asked incredulously, keeping his own voice low.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Sideswipe demanded, crossing his arms. "Other bots and neutrals do it."

"Sure they do, but you aren't 'other bots'! C'mon, Sides! I mean the kid's great, but you're not exactly 'daddy dearest'. Besides, you're in your prime! Femmes aren't known to go crazy over mechs who have kids."

Sideswipe glared at his brother.

"I don't care about what femmes like, I care about Koa, ya aft."

Sunstreaker didn't reply for a second, looking over his twin. He took in the emotion in the mech's optics, his posture, even the smallest of movements.

"...Do you really think you can do it? I mean, you've gotta face facts, you're not exactly seen as dad material."

"I know." Sideswipe sighed, optics returning to Koa. "But I just...I don't want to have to say goodbye. I _can't_ say goodbye."

Sunny slowly nodded in understanding.

"Alright. I get it, you care about the kid." Sunstreaker poked his brother's chassis, expression stern. "But before you go running to Optimus saying you want to adopt Koa, you better think about it long and hard. Because if you tell the kid you're gonna adopt him and then back out, you're gonna hurt him more than Soundwave ever could."

Sideswipe couldn't help but grimace, because he knew that Sunstreaker was right.

And the idea of causing Koa that much pain was terrifying.

"I'd never do that." Sideswipe assured. "This isn't like a battle with 'cons, I'm not going to just jump in." A determined expression took place of the pain on his faceplates. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to totally dismiss the idea either."

Sunny grunted in acceptance.

"Yeah, well, just make sure you don't hurt the kid and yourself."

* * *

The moment they had driven into the Autobot base hangar and caught sight of the woman that was speaking with Optimus, Koa had sunken into Sideswipe's seats, trying to hide himself from view. Sideswipe glanced over the woman who it seemed was Agent Monroe. She wasn't anything special: average height and weight, probably in her mid to late thirties. She had a thin face with sharp features and her dark blonde hair was coiled in a tight bun. Her eyes were hard, revealing she was more than likely a stickler when it came to her job.

Coming to a stop, Sideswipe popped the passenger seat door open, making Koa cringe.

"You knew this was probably gonna happen." Sideswipe reminded. "So just hop on out. Relax, I'm not gonna let her bite your head off or anything."

"Yeah, but who's gonna protect _you_?"

Sideswipe only scoffed while the teen climbed out of his alt. Once the boy was safely a few feet away, the frontliner changed into his bipedal mode. With his pedes in wheel mode, the silver mech rolled forward, towards Optimus and the woman. Nearby, several Autobots were watching the rather strange showdown that was happening between the government agent and their Prime and among them Sideswipe caught a glimpse of Jazz, Ironhide and Prowl. The rest were mostly younger 'bots who'd been working in the hangar.

As Sideswipe and his young companion approached, Agent Monroe immediately set her sights on Koa.

"Mr. Kaimana." She barked, making the boy jump. The woman pointed to her side. "Come here."

"He isn't a dog." Sideswipe snarked, scooping up his young charge and depositing him on his shoulder plating. Koa seemed both surprised and relieved for the support.

Agent Monroe looked over the frontliner appraisingly.

"Sideswipe, I presume?"

A stiff nod.

"That's me."

The woman nodded in acceptance.

"Glad to know I'm talking to the right 'bot. I hear you've been serving as a guardian to Mr. Kaimana. I must ask, when did simple protective custody become you attempting to pry information from Mr. Kaimana about his father?"

Sideswipe scowled, optics narrowing as he stared down the government agent.

"I wasn't trying to 'pry' anything from Koa. The kid told me he wished he could talk about his dad, about what happened to him, and I offered to listen. I don't even get why the government's so worried about keeping Koa quiet."

Agent Monroe's own gaze sharpened.

"As I've been trying to explain to Prime, the activities in which Mr. Kaimana's father participated in are of a delicate nature that could very well be dangerous if the information falls into the wrong hands." The woman glanced at Koa. "Something Mr. Kaimana should've informed you of already."

Koa held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not a messenger. I'm just a-"

"Loose end." Agent Monroe beat him to the punch. "You are. And as a loose end that must be tied, you need to make sure anyone you socialize with knows that you can't say a single word about your father."

Sideswipe's servos clenched into fists at the title the woman had dubbed upon Koa, and a displeased rumble left Ironhide's engine. Optimus, too, appeared displeased.

"Young Koa is not a 'loose end', Agent Monroe. He is a child, and I would appreciate it if you would not refer to him as though he is an object owned by the government."

The woman's gaze turned to the file in her hand and she flipped through the pages it contained.

"Actually, Prime, as long as Koa's officially in the system, the government dictates what information about his history is disclosed, what homes he goes to." A snap as the agent shut the manilla file sharply. "He's lucky that he wasn't locked up with a government agent the moment he was removed from his father's care."

Bright blue optics flared with anger, and Sideswipe stalked forward.

"Now listen here you little-"

Optimus held an arm out.

"Easy there, Sideswipe." The Prime attempted to sooth. "Please calm yourself."

"That would be in your best interests." Agent Monroe agreed. "If you hurt a government agent like myself, Mr. Kaimana will likely be removed from your care and placed somewhere that is safer-"

"'Safer'?" Ironhide scoffed, crossing his arms. "Ye really think there's someplace safer than here, 'mong over a dozen Autobots an' a couple hundred N.E.S.T agents?"

"Of course." Agent Monroe replied. "When Koa was first taken into custody, I suggested he be placed in a secret base that has walls made of twenty-one inch thick concrete, with a central chamber for Mr. Kaimana to remain in that's protected by turrets, armed and highly-trained guards, and a failsafe to ensure that if any outsiders invaded the area, no information could be released by Mr. Kaimana."

"A failsafe?" Optimus asked warily, seeming to already know he wouldn't like where this was going. Agent Monroe showed actual hesitance on broaching this particular subject.

"Yes. The central chamber in which Mr. Kaimana would be placed has...Explosives, rigged under the floor. If intruders where to enter the room-"

"You'd fraggin' _blow up_ Koa?!" Sideswipe demanded, "That's insane!"

Optimus regarded Agent Monroe disapprovingly.

"I agree. Such precautions are not only immoral but unnecessary. I highly doubt that any information Koa holds is worth his life."

Agent Monroe shook her head.

"And I disagree. It may be harsh, even cruel, but there is specific information Mr. Kaimana knows that can't be released to the public no matter the cost."

Koa pursed his lips, looking down. His eyes were distant and sad, his posture hunched, and all this spoke volumes. Just how many times Koa had heard the woman talk about him like an object, how many times the woman enforced the idea into Koa's mind that his life was forfeit should the information the boy held be put in danger of being released...

"You know what?" Several pairs of optics and eyes turned to Sideswipe. The frontliner's face was hard as he stared down the government agent before him. "I don't care what kind of info Koa has. Nothing, and I mean fraggin' _nothing_ , is more valuable than Koa's life and health. And I don't care if you think he should get moved somewhere else, because _I'm_ his guardian. That means I'm going to protect him, whether its from 'cons or _you_ and your glitch-spawn superiors."

While the 'bots that occupied the room looked at Sideswipe with approval and the agent appeared both offended and gobsmacked, Koa's face lit up at the mech's bold declaration. Painful hope filled his eyes, and a smile split his face. It was clear that Sideswipe's words meant everything to the teen. In this moment, it was clear to everyone just how much Koa and Sideswipe meant to one another.

Agent Monroe quickly regained her bearings, and she rearranged her expression back into one of stony collection.

"Your level of commitment is commendable, but that doesn't change the fact that Mr. Kaimana isn't allowed, under any circumstances, to talk about his father or the... _activities_ his father took part in."

"Quit lying."

The bold, out-of-the-blue statement from Koa took everyone by surprise, but Agent Monroe recovered quickly enough.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure, you don't want people finding out about my dad, but not because of what he _did_. You want to hide what he _created_. You couldn't care less if people found out about my dad if it didn't mean them finding out about my blood-"

"That's enough, Mr. Kaimana!" Agent Monroe interjected, voice raised to drown out the boy's voice. Her tone was fierce and angry, meant to frighten Koa into submission, and it sent a jolt of disgust through many an Autobot in the room.

Yet Koa didn't back down, posture downright defiant now with his shoulders pulled back and head lifted high. And then there were his eyes.

His eyes...

Sideswipe had noticed during the past few months that Koa's eyes changed. Not color-wise, of course, but rather in intensity. It was what made his gaze sometimes so... _disturbing_. Usually Koa's eyes were soft: the gaze of a friendly and kind person. Yet at time's like this, when Koa was angry or determined or even just serious, his eyes became intense, like smoldering pools of liquid metal that could bore straight through a person and seem to stare at their very soul.

It was so very disturbingly much like the gaze of Optimus.

And right now, Koa was staring at Agent Monroe just so, seeming to peel away layers of skin and bone, boring into her heart.

"No, it isn't!" The boy snapped. "I'm tired of pretending that it doesn't bother me that I can't talk about my dad- about what he did! You and your bosses are too scared to look around and realize that I'm in the safest place on the planet! The Autobots aren't stupid, Ms. Monroe! If I tell them something that needs to be kept a secret, then they'll keep that secret until their last breath!"

"It doesn't matter if you trust them." Agent Monroe shot back. "My superiors-"

"Are a bunch of paranoid idiots!" Koa cut her off. "Its _my_ life, not theirs! I trust the 'bots to not go and tell anyone! If I want to tell them so I can quit feeling like a liar and can actually talk to them? Then I'm gonna!"

By now, Agent Monroe's face had all but morphed into something ugly. Her face was red with anger, a glare wrinkling her pretty face and a scowl twisting her lips. She went to speak, but Optimus moved between her and Koa.

"Agent Monroe," The Prime rumbled. "I believe it would be best if you left. No matter what you say, I intend to contact your superiors to let them know that this forced silence will not be allowed any longer, and it would be wise for you to not stay any longer than required." Cobalt optics flickered to the gathered group of Autobots in the hangar pointedly. "For it seems a great number of Autobots dislike you very much."

The woman glanced at the mechs that had inched closer during the argument between her and Koa. Ironhide, always protective of his friends (and in this case his adoptive creation and honorary grandcreation) was the closest to the small congregation. He stood with his arms crossed and his stance confrontational. His faceplates showed anger. Jazz, too, was quite close by now and his usually jovial expression had morphed into a rare show of seriousness. Other 'bots who had spoken to Koa before and gotten to know him somewhat looked torn between confusion and anger.

Agent Monroe's gaze took in each confrontational 'bot, fear flickering just under the surface before she hid it. She looked to Optimus.

"They won't allow the rules to be bent, not even for you, Mr. Prime."

"I dunno, Ms. Monroe." Koa piped up, tone cheerful. "Optimus can be pretty convincing."

The government agent grit her teeth, shutting her eyes as the reigned in her temper. She nodded politely to Optimus.

"Good luck with that."

The air remained heavy and tense and the occupants of the hangar watched the woman go to her car. She climbed into the driver's seat, shut the door was a slam and took off out of the base.

Koa almost immediately lost all the confidence he'd shown and looked to Optimus.

"Do...Do you really think you can get them to change their mind?"

The Prime smiled gently, reaching over and carefully running a digit over the boy's mess of blonde hair.

"I will not give up until I do."


	27. Intruder

**Hey everyone! This chapter is shorter than usual, and might seem a bit rushed! I figured that I'd try my hand at quick action, but it might just seem, well, quick XD**

 **Thank you as always for the favs, follows, reads and reviews! You're all awesome!**

 **Next update won't be for a few days because I'm out of town until Friday, so...yup! I worked late last night just to make sure I could publish this chapter today!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Koa lay quietly in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a pensive expression.

The events from that afternoon kept replaying through the teen's mind, though he wasn't sure why. He kept hearing the 'bots, the words they'd said, how they had defended him...How _Sideswipe_ had defended him.

Koa couldn't remember a time he'd felt so loved and cared for as he did in the care of Sideswipe. Seeing and hearing his guardian stand up to a government agent like he did...

Koa jumped, sitting up stark straight when there was a knock on the door to his room. Moments later, Sideswipe's holoform peered in.

"Hey kid, you too tired to talk, or-"

"Come on in." Koa invited, folding his legs to make room as Sideswipe's holoform approached. The holoform sat down on the offered space on the bed while Koa regarded him nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Sideswipe quickly reassured. "No, nothings wrong. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay after, y'know...Everything that happened earlier."

"I'm okay." Koa replied, shifting to lean sideways against the wall. "I mean, I was a bit worried that you and the other 'bots might be weirded out that a government agent would put up such a fight over a kid like me. But when you all stood up for me? Well, my fears didn't last long."

Sideswipe nodded.

"Alright," He muttered, seeming to be talking more to himself rather than Koa. "That's good." The mech's focus returned to his charge. "Look, a friend of mine called in and asked for me to take his night patrol shift. I'll be back around three in the morning, but if you need anything, 'Bee is right down the hall in his quarters."

Koa bobbed his head in agreement.

"Okay." He watched Sideswipe's holoform stand. "Stay safe?"

The holoform smiled at him.

"I'll try."

Then the holoform vanished. Koa could hear the heavy, metal footfalls as Sideswipe's real form moved about in the main room, then he heard the front door slide open and shut.

And he was alone.

The silence buzzed in Koa's ears, but he didn't mind all too much. He felt happy.

Happy that Sideswipe cared enough to check in on him, cared enough to let him know where he would be for the next few hours.

It was nice.

Laying back down, Koa folded his hands behind his head once more as he stared up at the ceiling, content to stay as such until he fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing Koa awoke to was the sound of a small explosion and the rumbling of the base being shaken to its core. The youth jolted up, almost falling out of his bed as alarms began to blare. He looked around, confused. What in the world..?

There was the sound of running footsteps and yelling from Cybertronians and humans alike. Was the base being attacked? A rogue-Decepticon, anti-Cybertronian activists?

Another small explosion had Koa kicking off the covers and stumbling for the door. He crossed the main room in record time and, after entering the passcode for the door to open it, he peered out into the corridor beyond.

NEST agents and 'bots were barking orders as they headed down the corridor. Towards the hangar and rec room, Koa absently mused.

"Koa!"

Jumping, the boy looked up. Jazz ran forward, crouching down when he reached the teen.

"Jazz, what's going on?" Koa asked, unable to fully mask the fear on his face. Jazz managed to smile, but he was obviously tense.

"Don't worry, lil' man. This ain' our first rodeo, as ya humans say. Jus' stay in yer quarters, alrigh'? Lock th' door 'til me 'r one of th' others come get'cha."

Koa nodded hesitantly.

"O-okay..?"

Jazz gently ran a digit over the boy's hair, winking.

"It'll be alrigh', lil' man. Like I said, jus' lock th' door behind ya an' keep yer cool, got it?"

Seeming satisfied when Koa bobbed his head in agreement, Jazz stood and took off down the corridor in the same direction as the other soldiers, and Koa quickly ducked back into his and Sideswipe's quarters, going to the control panel. Once the door was shut and locked, Koa moved over to the human-sized couch on shaking legs, and he fell back into the cushions. He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his head atop and trying to force his thunderously beating heart to slow down.

Where was Sideswipe? Had he gotten back to base yet? Did he know what was going on and was on his way back to the base now? Koa wondered if he should really stay in one place or if it was too dangerous to do so.

Koa yelped when something hit the door with a slam. Looking over the back of the couch, Koa gulped when he saw that the metal door had a large dent in it. Another slam and a second dent joined it.

Someone was trying to force their way in.

Panic settling all the more firmly in his chest, Koa bolted for his room, taking refuge in the dark closet. He tried to slow his breathing, hoping to remain absolutely silent just in case whoever was outside managed to get in.

The banging had stopped, and everything was eerily silent.

Then Koa heard the faint hiss of the front door sliding open.

Someone had hacked the door controls.

Koa slid down to sit on his heels, trying to fight down the urge to call out for help. Where were the 'bots? Where was Sideswipe?

Beyond the walls of the closet and his room, Koa could hear the heavy steps of a Cybertronian. Was it a 'bot or a rogue Decepticon?

All noise stopped for a painfully long, dragging moment...

A horrid sense of dread and deja vu shot through Koa's mind as a metal coil wrapped around his middle and yanked him out of the closet. His ribs ached in protest to the tight grip and his mind spun from the sudden, jarring movement. He was dragged from his bedroom into the mainroom, where he was held before the dark, imposing form of Soundwave. The 'con appeared the same as the last time Koa had seen him, aside from a few scratches and dents on his plating.

Koa managed to bite down his terror and glared at the mech, slipping into the lilt that accompanied his Hawaiian childhood.

"Should've known ya were th' reason everyone's runnin' 'round, tin can."

The mech considered him.

"KOA KAIMANA." He stated in a heavily vocoded voice. "GUARDIAN: AUTOBOT SIDESWIPE."

"Yeah, so?"

The 'con again tilted his helm, silent now. Koa scowled, squirming slightly.

"Put me down, ya fragger!"

A sharp shake made the teen quickly cease his struggles. As the boy tried to regain his bearings, Soundwave turned him this way and that.

"PREVIOUS CONTACT WITH AUTOBOTS: EMBARRASSMENT." Soundwave again spoke, voice still flat. "SITUATION MUST BE RESOLVED. SOLUTION: TORTURE FOLLOWED BY IMMINENT DEATH OF HUMAN KOA KAIMANA."

The cold, inflectionless statement made a shudder race up Koa's spine.

"You really don't know how to handle embarrassment, do ya, brah?"

The sarcastic statement was likely not the best idea on Koa's part, and a cry of pain left the teen as the metal coil around him tightened painfully.

"KOA KAIMANA: FOOLISH."

"Yeah, well," Koa grunted out, voice pained. "Its a part of my charm."

Another long second of silence, then Koa found himself being shoved into the mech's subspace. The boy screamed for help, for Sideswipe, but no one came. Everything around him began to move, and Koa felt an overwhelming sense of dread. The 'con was leaving to who knew where, the 'bots wouldn't be able to find him and he would die and-!

No. No, Sideswipe would never let anything happen to him. Sideswipe would chase after Soundwave, even to the ends of the Earth, Koa was sure. Sideswipe would come, and he would save him.

He just had to keep believing in his guardian.

* * *

Sideswipe couldn't remember a time he'd felt so terrified as he did now, tearing down the street after street.

Why? Why had he agreed to take the late patrol shift? He should've stayed with Koa!

As he raced back towards the base, Sideswipe couldn't help but think of every little thing that could be happening, of every single thing that could hurt Koa.

He was scared and angry. Scared because Koa was in danger, angry at whoever was causing this mayhem.

Despite the fact that he was reaching a speed of one-hundred-and-seventy, Sideswipe didn't slow down. He didn't care if he got in trouble later for ignoring the speed limit, right now his main priority was getting to base to ensure his little young friend was safe.

Sideswipe felt his spark twist when, up ahead, he could see the base. A large smoking hole had been blasted into the side of one of the base's walls, and Sideswipe could already see several 'bots and a good number of NEST agents running around.

Changing form, Sideswipe rushed forward, optics searching. Catching sight of Ironhide helping clear the ruble, the frontliner descended upon him.

"Ironhide!" Sideswipe called, his slightly panicked voice making the weapons expert jump. "'Hide, what happened?! Tell me you've seen Koa!"

Setting aside the chunk of decimated wall in his arms with a grunt, Ironhide turned to his adoptive creation.

"There were a couple of explosions, but we're not really sure what happened. Never saw who busted in. Jazz told th' kid t' stay in yer quarters an' lock th' door. I think Jazz's gettin' him righ' now."

Feeling an overwhelming sense of relief, Sideswipe hurried into the base. He had to see Koa himself, just to be sure he wasn't hurt.

The halls were relatively empty, a good amount of the base's personnel either outside working to clear up the ruble and fix the wall or giving statements to nosy news people. Without having to watch his step, Sideswipe made it to his quarters in record time.

The moment he saw the heavily dented door, his spark plummeted.

Inside the room, Jazz was speaking quietly with...Optimus? Usually the Prime would be trying to calm government reps right about now, trying to assure them that the base was perfectly safe...

The two mechs looked up at Sideswipe when he entered. Their faces were forlorn, and fear made Sideswipe's legs feel weak.

"Where's Koa?"

Optimus and Jazz exchanged a look, then Optimus moved forward and gently placed a servo on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Sideswipe, the one who attacked the base was Soundwave...He took Koa."


	28. Search

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! XD**

 **Thank you to everyone who's faved, followed, read and reviewed! Please continue to let me know what you think, and tell me any ideas you might have!**

 **WARNING! This has a few very small mentions of violence that could disturb some people, so just tread with care!**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Sideswipe!" A loud slam as the frontliner in question punched a wall angrily. Sunstreaker tried again, "Sideswipe! Calm down-!"

The silver twin rounded on his brother, fury on his face plates as he pointed an accusing digit at Sunstreaker.

"Don't you _fragging_ _dare_ tell me to calm down! Koa's been fragging kidnapped by a glitch-spawned psycho 'con! He could be being tortured right this fraggin' second, so don't you even _dare_!"

Sunstreaker held his servos up in surrender.

"Jeez, take it easy! All I'm trying to say is that punching everything won't do anything!"

A glare from Sideswipe.

"Oh, ya don't fraggin' say?"

"Look, Optimus has Prowl and every fraggin' tech operative working on finding Koa and that creep Soundwave. Losing your cool is gonna make things worse so just slow your pistons!" Sunny snapped, a frown prominent on his lip plating.

Sideswipe looked at him for a long, tense moment. Then, the anger melted away from his face, turning into an expression of pain, fear and sadness.

"…He took him." The silver mech stated, voice barely more than a whisper. "Soundwave took Koa. He took _my youngling_."

Sunstreaker's own face fell as he heard the waver of his brother's voice and saw the pure misery he was expressing. He could feel the pain his brother was experiencing through their bond. Pursing his lip plates for a moment, the golden mech reached forward, gripping his twin's shoulders.

"We're going to get him back, Sideswipe. None of us are going to stop looking until we find Koa and bring him back home. Not Ironhide, not Jazz or Optimus, not _me_. We'll bring him home."

Sideswipe still appeared miserable, but the pain Sunny could feel through their bond lessened slightly. Sideswipe leaned against his twin, resting his helm against Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"…What'll I do if he dies?"

"He's _not_ going to die." Sunstreaker replied firmly, tone leaving no room for argument. He sent strong emotions of encouragement through their bond to reinforce his words. "We're going to find him, beat that fragger Soundwave into a pile of scrap, and bring Koa home. And Koa's gonna be _alive_."

As his brother leaned against him silently, Sunstreaker glanced up. Ironhide was in the doorway to the training room, a pained expression on the older mech's face as he watched his two adoptive creations. Sunstreaker opened up a silent com channel with the older 'bot.

"I've got him. But we need to find Koa, and fast."

Ironhide nodded, leaving the doorway. No doubt he was going to help in the search for Soundwave. With a soft sigh, Sunstreaker simply continued to comfort Sideswipe.

* * *

Koa squirmed slightly, trying to see his surroundings better.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been here, wrists cuffed to the wall above his head. His arms were aching, and his head hurt from the constant flickering of the dim fluorescent lights. Judging from the horrible light source, the dirty walls and plain concrete floor, along with the large crates pushed up against the walls here and there, Koa assumed this was likely a warehouse of some sort. In the far back was Soundwave. The 'con had a rather impressive set up with several large monitor screens, each displaying a security camera feed.

Thus far, the mostly silent Decepticon hadn't done anything to him, but considering the mech had stated that Koa would be tortured before being killed, Koa was sure this moment of relative peace wouldn't last too long.

Testing the metal cuffs on his wrists, Koa frowned. They were too tight, he couldn't wriggle free of them.

At the sound of the boy moving Soundwave looked back. Koa froze under the attention with a gulp. Soundwave considered him, then,

"RESISTANCE: FUTILE. TORTURE AND DEACTIVATION: IMMINENT."

Steeling his nerves, Koa managed a glare.

"The 'bots will come for me, I hope you realize. They'll come and beat you to a pulp before you can even say 'Decepticreep'. You couldn't kill me last time, what makes you think-"

A heavy metal hand smacked Koa, sending a thrumming pain through the teen's left side. A hoarse cry of pain left the boy, and he curled up slightly. The cuffs about his wrists kept him from moving far, though. Koa was sure he'd heard a few ribs crack.

Satisfied that he'd silenced the youth, Soundwave turned back to the monitors, ignoring the gasping, pained breaths that left his captive.

Koa carefully rested his head back against the wall behind him, trying to will away the horrible, throbbing pain all along his left side. It took him another moment to fully regain his composure, but once he did, he paid full attention to his side. He assessed the damage: no concussion, but a headache pounded in his temples. Judging by the pain on his leg, arm and, well, just about everything on his entire left side, he'd have some very colorful bruises. Managing to shift the slightest bit, Koa winced. Definitely a couple of cracked ribs.

Koa's eyes slipped shut as he sighed wearily, mind turning to his past as he realized what he had to do.

* * *

 _"Daddy," Little Koa spoke hesitantly, watching his father as the man carefully placed electrodes on his body. "What're you doin'?"_

 _The older human spared Koa a glance for the barest of moments before returning to what he was doing._

 _"To fully test the serum in your blood, I must place you in an optimal situation. When your heart rate increases, your blood travels through your veins faster, thus delivering the serum inside of you to your injuries far more quickly. For your heart to reach an ideal rate of beats per minute, your body- and you yourself, must be trained to heighten your heart rate of your own accord without outside stimuli. These electrodes will help train you how to heighten your heart rate."_

 _Koa, at the tender age of five, didn't quite understand._

 _"But why can't there be outside stumil-…stimil-…Stimuli?" Koa managed to stutter out the word properly._

 _"Because then I will not need to spend precious time on setting up situations that would properly heighten your heart rate. My time is better used on perfecting the serum."_

 _"So…If my heart's beatin' really fast, like when I'm scared…My owies go away really fast?"_

 _Slight disdain twisted his father's face._

 _"An overly simplified explanation if I've ever heard one, but yes."_

* * *

Koa, shaking the horrid thoughts of his father away, turned his focus in on himself. On his body, his _heart_.

Time with his father and years of practice on his own back on the island had left Koa very much capable of controlling himself in ways others could not, at least concerning his heart. Within only a scant few months, Koa's father had managed to teach him to heighten his own heart rate by sheer willpower alone (though it took longer than Koa would like to admit).

Focus solely on his heart as it beat against his ribs, Koa took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

Bit by bit, as seconds became minutes, Koa could feel his heart begin to beat quicker. He could feel the ache start to die away from his side, but his ribs still felt cracked and raw, so Koa continued to force his heart the beat harder and harder. He could almost imagine his blood pumping through his veins faster, the serum seeping through to thread bone back together.

Despite how much stress the process of speeding his heart rate placed on the teen, Koa didn't rest until he could feel that his ribs were once more whole and he was sure any bruises would be nothing more than a slight discoloration of his tanned skin. Only then did he allow himself to stop pushing his heart beyond a healthy limit, letting it settle back to a normal pace.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Koa fully relaxed against the wall. He let his mind wander to the 'bots and Sideswipe.

They'd come for him, right? Sideswipe wouldn't just leave him here to die, would he? Was three months enough for Koa to become someone important enough to Sideswipe that he would warrant a rescue?

He really hoped so. If he died without ever being rescued, then that meant Sideswipe and the others didn't care. That would hurt more than anything Soundwave could do to him.

* * *

Sideswipe quietly sat in the rec room. While part of one of the walls of the room had a crumbling hole in it, most of the rec room was untouched, including the seats and tables of Cybertronian size.

Sideswipe had his elbows on the table before him, his helm in his servos.

He'd wanted to help search for Koa, but his processor kept forming gruesome and terrifying ideas of what Soundwave could be doing to his young charge. He was too distracted to be of much help, and after eighteen hours Prowl had sent him away on the promise that he would personally take point on the monitors and search for Soundwave himself (a promise he had to repeat several times before Sideswipe finally allowed himself to be ushered out of the control room).

While it was nice to know that the battle-computer-armed Autobot second-in-command was joining in on the already extensive team that was searching for Koa made Sideswipe feel a little better, it wasn't enough to silence his processor.

Was Koa dead? Was he being tortured? Being starved, smacked around, disfigured?

A shudder raced up Sideswipe's spinal struts and, with a groan, he pressed his foreplates against the table. The frontliner didn't look up even when he caught a life signal approaching him on his scanners. A moment later, a large servo rested on his shoulder, and Sideswipe immediately knew who it was: Ironhide.

"Ya had any energon recently?"

Sideswipe shook his helm, though didn't lift it from the table. The servo left his shoulder, and footsteps moved away. The sound of one of the nearby energon dispensers being used echoed off the walls of the mostly empty room, and then Ironhide returned, setting a cube of energon beside Sideswipe's arm. The cube was ignored.

"Ya gotta fuel, Sideswipe." Ironhide reminded the silver mech. "Or you'll be rechargin' on yer pedes."

"Not hungry."

Ironhide frowned disapprovingly.

"Starvin' yerself won't help anyone, least of all Koa."

The mention of his charge's name made the frontliner wince. With a sigh, Ironhide sat in the seat across from him. For a long minute, neither of them spoke.

"He'll be okay."

Sideswipe finally lifted his helm.

"You don't know that. None of us do. He could be dead right now."

Ironhide shook his helm.

"Soundwave's got a vendetta. Koa broke his cover, and ya stopped him from killin' him. He's gonna wanna make ya both suffer. But if he's gonna make ya suffer, he's gotta keep Koa alive. Righ' now, this?" He waved a hand at Sideswipe's slumped form. "This is him makin' ya suffer. But I can guarantee Soundwave'll wanna make ya suffer more. So I know Koa's alive." The weapons expert reached forward, firmly gripping Sideswipe's forearm supportively. "We're gonna find him. An' Koa migh' be a bit banged up, I can't promise that he won't be. But I can promise he'll be alive."

While it was painful to think that Koa would more likely than not be hurt, it did make Sideswipe feel better to think that his charge was alive and mostly well. Most of the horrid ideas his processor had come up with, such as a limb being ripped off or a blade being jabbed through Koa's middle, wouldn't be possible to do without the boy dying. Hopefully, at worst, Koa had a few bruises and scratches.

Ironhide smiled slightly as he watched his adoptive creation take the cube of energon on the table and take a swig of the glowing liquid. Satisfied that the frontliner wasn't about to starve, Ironhide patted Sideswipe's forearm and stood.

"I gotta get back t' the search. If ya don't finish that cube, I'll be weldin' yer aft t' the floor, got it?"

Sideswipe nodded, none too fazed by the empty threat.

"Yeah."

Ironhide rested a servo on Sideswipe's shoulder as he stepped up beside the frontliner.

"We're gonna find him, Sideswipe."

"When we do I'm gonna bash that fragger Soundwave into the ground." Sideswipe stated darkly. "No one grabs my youngling and gets away with it."


	29. Rescue

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chap took so long, I had some real trouble with it DX**

 **Now, this probably isn't as action-y as many of you would like, but I'm afraid I am not very good with action/battle scenes! I did what I could, sorry if its anti-climactic DX**

 **Also, I toned down any mentions of torture/blood, so that younger readers and those who aren't very...comfortable, with that kind of thing, can read this chapter without any problems hopefully! But the thing is that there are people who may not like the toned down stuff, so I apologize!**

 **I also wanted to explain something in the last chapter that I realized might be a bit confusing! When Koa sped up his heart, that isn't in any way too unrealistic! There are people in the world who have amazing control over their bodies and such, though it takes years of training! I used this speeding the heart thing so that the 'serum healing Koa' thing would hopefully be more realistic! As I see it, the serum is in Koa's bloodstream, thus to heal faster, Koa's blood would need to move quicker, meaning that his heart would need to beat faster! I hope that makes sense and clears up any confusion some of you might've experienced XD**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading and please review and share ideas for the story with me!**

* * *

Soundwave silently inspected the human youngling before him. This little organic...Was very different.

Soundwave had smacked the boy around over the past two days. Not enough to kill the boy, but enough to break bones and make the human suffer. Yet when he would come back later, he would find all of the injuries he'd left the boy with were completely nonexistent. It was like the beatings had never happened.

And that was what led up to this moment, with Soundwave watching the boy as if he were some sort of experiment.

The boy simply stared back.

Reaching forward, Soundwave flicked the little organic. The force was enough to make several ribs crack, and a small cry of pain left the teen. Soundwave watched the little human curl up and squeeze his eyes shut. A scan proved that the boy now had several cracked ribs.

The human glared up at him, showing a rather impressive level of bravery for one so young. Soundwave continued to run scans, but nothing happened. Frowning to himself, the mech pointed at the boy. The teen flinched at the movement, but once realizing he wasn't being hurt, he stared up at Soundwave questioningly.

"What?" The boy demanded.

"REPAIR DAMAGE."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"EARLIER: DAMAGE SUSTAINED. TWENTY MINUTES LATER: DAMAGE REPAIRED. REPAIR DAMAGE NOW."

The teen only shook his head.

"You're crazy."

Soundwave reached forward, pressing a digit against the boy's side. A hiss left the teen a pained expression twisting his face.

"S-Stop!"

Soundwave drew back.

"REPAIR DAMAGE." He demanded once more. Koa shook his head.

"I told you, humans can't do that."

Soundwave reached forward again, pressing on the boy's ribs until there was a pop and cry of pain. Another cracked rib.

Still nothing. Soundwave frowned, exasperated. Why wouldn't the organic simply do as told so Soundwave could understand why he was capable of healing himself so quickly?

This would take some time, Soundwave mused.

The mech never noticed how a human peered in through the gap of the warehouse door.

* * *

Sideswipe had never been a big fan of the human social media. Most of the time it was nosy humans who chased after actors and singers who had too much to drink, and that wasn't interesting to the frontliner at all.

Yet when a reporter, a young woman who'd been seeking a big story about smuggling in the warehouse district, had contacted them with news of a Decepticon in a warehouse, Sideswipe couldn't have been any happier.

The Decepticon's description had fit Soundwave to the letter, and the moment the news had come to them, Optimus had organized a small rescue team to head into the warehouse.

Sideswipe was now tearing down the road, with Sunstreaker right on his tail, and Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Mirage and Jazz right behind them.

"Warehouse 29B, right?" Sideswipe called back as they reached the warehouse district.

"That is correct." Prowl replied, voice raised to be heard over the rumble of many engines.

"Good." Sideswipe came to a screeching halt, and Sunny yelped as he was forced to slam on the brakes. "'Cause its right over there."

Down the road was an old, rusted and gigantic warehouse. It had no windows, and only one main door. Appearance-wise, it appeared to be abandoned. A good hiding place.

"We must approach with caution." Optimus warned, changing out of his alt. The others followed his example as the Prime continued. "If we alert Soundwave, he may harm young Koa."

Sideswipe shifted on his pedes, antsy.

"We gotta hurry!" The frontliner insisted. "Who knows what the Decepticreep is doing to Koa!"

"Yet we cannot charge in, lest Soundwave decide to kill Koa."

"There's only one door." Sunstreaker pointed out. "Only one way in and one way out. It isn't like we can just sneak in around back, and if we keep standing here he's gonna see us on the surveillance cameras around here. If we're going to get the kid out of here, we need to get moving now, boss bot."

"As strange as it may seem, I agree with Sunstreaker." Prowl stated. This earned looks of surprise, but there was no hint that the stoic 'bot was joking.

"I can set th' cameras 'round here on a loop." Jazz suggested. "Tha' should give us 'nough time t' get int' position without bein' noticed. But it won't fool Soundwave fer long, so we better figure out a plan quick."

Optimus nodded in acceptance of this before looking to Prowl. As the head tactician with a battle computer, the mech likely already had a plan.

"Prowl?"

"I have a plan that had a 88.98 percent chance of success."

Sideswipe felt a bit sick.

"What about the other 12.02 percent?"

Prowl only grimaced.

* * *

"REPAIR DAMAGE."

"I've told you a thousand times I can't!"

Soundwave resisted the urge to sigh. Four and a half hours and the boy still had yet to do what he asked. By now the boy looked very much broken, with a leg bent at an odd angle and other bones surely broken, especially ribs, blood dripped from open puncture wounds that had been created by Soundwave's sharply tipped digits. A patchwork of colorful bruises took up much of the boy's revealed arms and face. Yet, despite his broken form, his spirit remained untouched. If there was one thing admirable about humans, it was their resilience. Especially this little organic, he took it to a whole new level of annoying.

And those bright grey eyes, just staring right at his spark...

Shaking himself, the 'con stood and turned his back on the young human, moving to the nearby monitors to ensure everything was safe. Something seemed a bit off about the security feed. Everything was too...quiet.

Koa sighed as he relaxed against the wall, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his side. As much as he wanted to heal the broken bones, bruises and cuts, he knew that he couldn't risk Soundwave finding out about the serum in his blood. The 'con was liable to turn him into some type of sick experiment if he did.

A flash of metal passed by the slightly ajar door, catching Koa's attention. The boy looked up, confused. What-

A bright blue optic peered inside.

Koa felt his heart jump into his throat and his eyes sting with tears of relief that threatened to fall. Only Autobots had blue optics, that meant whoever was out there was a 'bot! They'd found him! They hadn't left him to die! Koa wasn't quite sure what relieved him more: the fact that he was going to be saved, or the fact that they hadn't forgotten about him and simply moved on.

The blue optic disappeared from the door way, and moments later a small pellet rolled in through the gap. A breathless moment, then the pellet exploded into a cloud of smoke that engulfed the room. The ground shook with the footfalls of multiple Cybertronians and Koa was ripped away from the wall. The cuffs didn't rip free from the wall immediately, and a yelp of pain left Koa when his wrists popped. One was dislocated, the other sprained. With these new injuries, Koa was sure he looked like a complete mess, with his hair coated in dirt and dried blood on his clothing. As it was, with his broken leg he probably looked reminiscent of a broken doll. When the smoke cleared, a standoff was revealed, with several Autobots spread out throughout the room and aiming their weapons at Soundwve, who held Koa by the arms with one servo and his other servo in blaster form and aimed at Koa. Even with how horribly his ribs and other wounds hurt in this position, Koa couldn't help but smile.

"Sideswipe!" Koa cried, voice filled with joy and relief. The silver frontliner, too, looked as if a burden had been lifted.

"Koa." Blue optics took in the oddly bent leg, bruised skin and the sickening amount of dried blood the teen sported, and the mech glared at Soundwave. "You'll pay for taking my kid away, Soundwave. You aren't leaving here with your spark intact!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Koa couldn't help but feel... _happy_ , when Sideswipe called him 'his kid'.

"DEACTIVATION OF HUMAN: IMMINENT."

Sideswipe's blaster flared angrily, and several engines rumbled in anger at the Decepticon's statement.

"You are cornered, Soundwave." Optimus stated calmly. "Surrender and hand the boy over. There is no need for any harm to be done to him."

"DEACTIVATION OF SOUNDWAVE: UNAVOIDABLE. BEFORE DEACTIVATION OF SOUNDWAVE, DEACTIVATION OF HUMAN AND AUTOBOT SIDESWIPE: IMMINENT." Soundwave replied.

It was clear that the Decepticon knew that there was no chance of leaving alive. He'd taken the child of one of the fiercest Autobot warriors, and a scorned warrior would never allow the kidnapper and torturer of their child to live. But he was clearly determined to take Koa and Sideswipe down with him. In Koa's opinion, the 'con was far too confident if he believed he could kill Sideswipe and Koa before the other Autobots got him.

The air was tense. The Autobots couldn't shoot lest they endanger Koa, and Soundwave couldn't move or he would risk opening himself up to an attack.

A few more breathless moments...

Then everything happened so fast that Koa's head spun.

Mirage appeared seemingly from thin air behind Soundwave. He'd used the smoke to sneak in and cloak himself without detection, Koa realized. With the swing of a sharpened blade, the servo that held Koa was severed from Soundwave's arm. In the next instant, Koa was carefully snatched up by Mirage, the mech ducking away as Soundwave turned to attack-

Several blasters fired all at once, and energon splattered the floor and walls (and, disgustingly enough, Koa). Koa cringed, squeezing his eyes shut and whipping his head away to not only shield his eyes from the splatter of energon, but to spare himself the surely horrid sight of a Cybertronian with holes blasted in their chassis.

It was strange how it had seemed like someone as dastardly as Soundwave would've had a not so instant death. The 'con had, after all, been brilliant in his own twisted way. And yet the need for revenge had blinded the mech so much that he'd been disposed of so...quickly. _Easily_.

Koa was startled from his thoughts as he was carefully handed over to Sideswipe. Ignoring the throbbing sensation of pain that danced through him, Koa leaned against Sideswipe's thumb, relishing in the comforting contact.

"You came."

The boy's voice held relief and the slight undertones of surprise and incredulousness. Sideswipe grinned, holding the teen close to the warm plates of his chassis.

"Of course I did. You're my kid, after all."

Koa didn't reply, only shifting to rest his cheek against the mech's chassis, listening to the soft thrum of the frontliner's spark. By now Optimus and Prowl were kneeling down, examining the still and silent corpse on the ground. Sideswipe glanced over, faceplates twisting with anger and disgust.

"Tell me he's dead."

There was a moment, then Prowl nodded.

"He is."

Sunstreaker scoffed as he moved up beside Sideswipe, crossing his arms.

"He deserved way worse." The golden mech stated. "I almost wish he'd put up more of a fight."

Optimus stood, face solemn as it always was after having to offline a living being.

"We should return to the base with haste. Young Koa has many injuries and requires medical attention."

Koa grimaced as many optics fell to him.

"Just don't let Ratchet poke me with any needles, yeah?"

A deadpan look from Sideswipe.

"You've spent three days stuck being tortured by that Decepticreep over there. If Ratchet says you need shots, then you're getting the fraggin' shots."

"Motherhen." Koa scoffed.


	30. Blood and Needles

**Hey everyone!**

 **So I'm super sorry this took awhile! Chapters will likely take longer now, maybe even a week, for me to publish I'm afraid! You see I'm trying to get a part time job, and my family and I are actually in the process of trying to move! So I'll be super busy helping out with cleaning up the house so that it can look nice for open houses, and if I manage to get a part time job I'll have even less time on my hands DX But I promise, I will not abandon this story! Chapters just might take up to a week for me to type up and publish from now on! I will try to make updates sooner than that, but I cannot make promises ):**

 **On the bright side, I have a shiny new chapter right here! Yay!**

 **As always, thank you so much to those of you who have read, faved, followed and reviewed! I ask that you all continue to let me know your thoughts on the story, and, if you want this to be an extra long story, I beg of you all to please share your ideas for the story! I know I can't be the only one out there who reads a story and ends up daydreaming about what could happen in it afterwards! There's no reason to be shy about charing your ideas, especially with me because I promise that I will never bite your head off or be like 'oh that is a terrible idea'! I love to hear ideas, so don't be shy or afraid to share!**

 ** _Translations (according to google translate):_**

 ** _Maka'u - Scared_**

 ** _Aole au e hoole - I refuse_**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and please review and share your awesome ideas!**

* * *

Sideswipe fidgeted as he stood outside the medbay, waiting.

As much as he'd wanted to stay in the medbay with Koa, Ratchet had refused, saying that 'nothing good could come from a parent seeing their child right after they had been tortured'. Sideswipe hadn't argued very much, wanting Ratchet to spend his time helping Koa rather than bickering with him.

Sideswipe looked up when Sunstreaker approached.

"Hey." His twin greeted. "How's the kid?"

Sideswipe shrugged.

"Dunno, Ratchet's still with him."

Both mech's jumped when there was yelling from the medbay. They heard Ratchet cursing, and Koa protesting to something. Sideswipe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck plates.

"They've been arguing the past couple hours." He confided. "Don't know why. I mean, I know Koa's scared of medics and stuff, but he usually behaves, y'know?"

"Didn't you say he's edgy when it comes to getting blood drawn? Maybe the Hatchet's trying to get a sample. Y'know, to make sure that Decepticreep didn't inject him with anything."

Sideswipe only shrugged. He didn't know. All he knew was that the yelling was making him nervous. He wanted to see Koa, not hear him yelling angrily...

Sunny frowned as he felt a twinge of unhappiness through the bond the two shared, and he reached forward, resting a servo on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Relax, Sides'. The Hatchet knows what he's doing, and you know he wouldn't hurt the kid _ever_. Knowing Koa, the kid's probably just giving him a tough time." He nudged his shoulder against Sideswipe's. "I think he gets it from you."

Sideswipe couldn't help but snort at that.

The medbay doors slid open, and Ratchet stuck his helm out. The old medic looked around, and his optics settled on Sideswipe. Ratchet pointed at him with a scowl.

"You. In the medbay. _Now_."

The medic disappeared back inside the medbay, and Sideswipe and SUnstreaker shared a look of confusion.

"What did you do?" Sunny asked. Sideswipe shook his helm.

"Nothing. I've been too busy worried about Koa the past few days to do anything remotely like a prank, so unless I do that 'sleepwalking' thing humans talk about..."

Sunstreaker shrugged, patting his twin's shoulder in farewell before departing down the corridor. Alone now, Sideswipe entered the medbay.

Ratchet and Koa were in a glaring match, the medic clearly annoyed and the young human with his arms crossed defiantly. Sideswipe groaned, rubbing the back of his helm.

"Ah jeez, kid, what did ya do?"

"He will not allow me to take a blood sample!" Ratchet informed, gaze turning to Sideswipe. "I've told him that the government no longer bans blood tests, but he's adamant! He down right refuses to let me anywhere near him with a needle. You're his guardian, talk some sense into him!"

Both Sideswipe and Koa sent the old 'bot dubious looks (because really, Sideswipe wasn't exactly the most cooperative of Ratchet's patients, what was the chance of him getting someone else to listen?)

But Ratchet only placed his servos on his hip plates, waiting.

With a sigh, Sideswipe moved forward to the teen who sat on a Cybertronian-sized examination table. The frontliner winced as he saw the cast on one of the teen's legs, and took in the sight of the colorful patchwork of bruises.

"Alright, kid." He grunted, crouching to be level with his charge. "Whats the problem?"

"I just don't want a blood test." Koa stated simply. "I hate needles, and there's no reason for a blood test anyway. Soundwave didn't inject me with anything-"

"You don't know that." Ratchet interjected. "You told me yourself there were several times where you passed out from pain. For all you know, Soundwave could have injected a virus into your bloodstream while you were unaware."

"But I feel _fine_." Koa protested.

Sideswipe ran a servo over his helm. When Koa was like this, it took time to get through to him.

"And exactly why can't you just let the Hatchet get a sample? Y'know, to get him off your back?"

Koa looked away, a flicker of uncertainty passing through his eyes. The flash of vulnerability that appeared on the boy's face caught both Sideswipe and Ratchet offguard.

"Because...'Cause it feels wrong." A lilt came to the Koa's voice. In the months Sideswipe had known the boy, he knew that this only happened when he was excited, angry...Or frightened. Bright grey eyes turned back to Sideswipe. "I've never been allowed t' do that. I know you say they can't take me away now, but... _maka'u_. I'm scared..." Koa's face wavered for the barest of moments. "What if they decide to go back on their word and take me away? I can't go back to bein' alone." Koa's expression hardened. "No. _Aole au e hoole_. I refuse to let that happen. I don't think I could survive bein' alone again."

Sideswipe ran a servo across his faceplates, dragging it down to rest over his lip plates as h squeezed his optics shut momentarily, having to reign in his emotions. He didn't think he could take that either. Three and a half months was all it took for this kid to dig under his plates and latch to his spark, he couldn't let the gov take him away. But he trusted Optimus. He trusted that the Prime had handled the government and Koa was safe to give blood and to talk and to do whatever he fragging wanted.

Once sure he could trust his voice, the frontliner spoke slowly.

"That won't happen Koa. Not now, not ever. None of us are gonna let that happen. Not Optimus, not Ironhide or Sunny, not _me_. You let us worry about the government keeping their word, yeah? So just forget about them. I know that probably sounds impossible, but you'll find a way. You're a smart kid."

"But-"

"Don't even." Sideswipe interjected, lightly poking the boy. "I'm not letting you talk as if anyone here would let you get taken away. Now, you're gonna let Ratchet get his blood sample and do whatever else he thinks should be done, because I'm not gonna take the chance of risking your health. Got it?"

Koa hesitated, looking away as he thought, then,

"You...You'll stay, right?" At Sideswipe's quizzical expression, Koa hurried to explain. "I haven't had blood drawn in the past ten years, brah! An' I don't like needles as it is!" A pleading expression. "C'mon, please?"

Sideswipe glanced at Ratchet questioningly. The medic considered the teen's request, then grunted.

"Fine. As long as you don't cause trouble." He agreed, directing the second part to Sideswipe. The frontlinter nodded.

"Yeah. No problem."

Ratchet appeared somewhat surprised by how cooperative Sideswipe was being. Yet, as the frontliner in question regarded Koa worriedly, it made sense to Ratchet.

Koa was, for all intents and purposes, Sideswipe's sparkling. It didn't matter how little time they'd known one another, nor the difference in species between them, Sideswipe was looking at Koa as if he were the most amazing, greatest treasure in the world. And he probably was, at least for Sideswipe.

Koa squirmed nervously as Ratchet's human holoform flickered to life beside him. Sideswipe was quick to summon his own holoform, though his was only a smaller version of his real form and thus non-human. He let Koa grip his holoform's arm while the teen watcher Ratchet's holoform grab a syringe from the human-sized trolly that had been placed on the examination table. Feeling the teen's grip tighten even more, Sideswipe ran his thumb over the back of Koa's hand.

"Its alright." The frontliner murmured softly. "You trust me, right?" Koa nodded, eyes remaining on the needle even as Sideswipe spoke to him. "Good. So trust me now when I tell you that everything's gonna be okay. Its just like getting a shot: a quick little prick. Ratch' is good at what he does, he won't make it worse than it has to be."

"I know." Koa whispered, voice cracking slightly. "But I still can't help but be scared..."

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid." Ratchet informed gruffly as he cleaned a patch of the boy's arm with a wad of damp cotton. "It is a natural part of living. You'd do well, though, to remember that you cannot let fear rule your life."

"You could design motivational t-shirts, ya know that?" Koa joked weakly. This earned a chuckle from Sideswipe and a dry look from Ratchet.

"I see that Sideswipe's personality has been rubbing off on you." The medic pointed at Koa warningly. "If you dare try to prank me, know that I will not allow you to escape without getting a wrench to the head."

Koa smiled half-heartedly, but he cringed slightly as the medic reached again for his arm. Ratchet grimaced, expression softening.

"I'll make it quick, I promise. I only need a couple of vials."

Koa gulped, nodding shakily as he let the medic take his arm. Sideswipe squeezed the boy's hand supportively.

Koa flinched violently as the needle sank into his arm and it seemed to take him some effort to keep from moving away. But he managed to remain still all the same, watching nervously as the vial of the syringe slowly began to fill. Sideswipe watched as well, face solemn.

Silence fell as Ratchet worked. First one vial filled, then it was replaced with a second one. Once it was filled as well, Ratchet pulled out the needle and covered the open pinprick wound with clean cotton. Once the boy was fully bandaged, Ratchet's holoform stood.

"There. While I wish you'd have allowed me to do so sooner, thank you for allowing me to get a sample."

Koa nodded, his tight grip on the hand of Sideswipe's holoform loosening.

"Y-yeah. Sorry for...For causin' trouble."

Ratchet sighed, but then reached forward, ruffling the teen's hair. Sideswipe was thoroughly surprised by the oddly gentle gesture. He knew that Ratchet had a soft spot for kids, but it was strange to see the softer side of the medic in person.

"Now, until I've looked over these blood samples, there's no more I can do. Go rest up, and don't even think of trying to move on that broken leg of yours! If you feel you absolutely must go somewhere, have Sideswipe carry you, understood? if I her you've been walking on that leg, I swear I will tie you down until you're fully healed!"

Koa smiled sheepishly. The medic knew him too well.

* * *

Late in the night was when Ratchet found he most often did some of his best work. With the base quiet and no patients around, he could fully focus on looking over the results of the blood tests from Koa.

With the medbay lit only by the glow of the console that he was using, Ratchet felt calmer than he usually was on a daily basis. Digits flying over the keyboard of the console, the medic's optics flickered across the data that was scrolling over the screen. A frown was on his faceplates.

Something was...off, about Koa's blood. There was something different about it, as if there was something extra added to it. Yet Ratchet had run an analysis on the compound, and it matched nothing that was stored in the databases he had (the probability of such a thing was near impossible).

It seemed almost akin to medicine, but it never faded away, as medicine would when used to fight off infection. Instead, it seemed to remain as if it were part of Koa's blood itself. Like soap and water, the unknown compound and Koa's blood were separate substances, and easy to tell apart, but they worked together. It would've taken years for such a thing to happen right inside of Koa's body though...

Something wasn't right here, and Ratchet knew it. The problem was, he couldn't identify exactly what this 'problem' was. It was a substance he knew nothing of, had no experience with...

And that was truly terrifying.

Had this been why the government had been so adamant on not allowing any blood samples to be taken from Koa? Had they known this compound was in him? Had they wanted to ensure it was never discovered, or that it never fell into the wrong hands? Was it a drug, a medicine, a mutation only Koa had? The questions Ratchet had were in the hundreds, and he had no answers. It was infuriating and worrying all at once.

Reaching to his helm, the medic commed Optimus.

"Optimus? I need you in the medbay right now. Its about Koa."


	31. Abnormality

**Hello everyone! I have a shiny new chapter for you all!**

 **As always, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! I appreciate the support!**

 **Also, I wanted to say something to the reviewer _Griffin Fath_ : I'm really glad that you like my story and review! But I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to leave a review every day XD I'm really happy you take the time to do that, don't get me wrong! Its just all your reviews kinda pile up in the guest review inbox and sorta clog it up, and my computer gets mad at me when I go into the inbox and its so clogged up XD I'm not mad or anything, don't worry! Just maybe leave one review per chapter, so my guest review inbox doesn't get so backed up XD (Also, regarding the review where you asked for advice about your anxiety towards school and big crowds? It sounds like you might have some anxiety problems! I do too, and its nothing to be ashamed about! Personally, I use to have fears like that too! I went to a psychologist who talked about my fears with me and helped me feel better about things, and I got on some anti-anxiety medication! I'm not saying you have to do the same thing, but talking to someone really helped! Maybe talk about it with your family?)**

 **On that note, back to the story stuff!**

 **Just reminding everyone, like I said in the last chap, I don't know how long the next update will take me! I try to publish new chapters within a week of each other, but it doesn't always work out that way! So please have patience!**

 **Please let me know if you have ideas for future chapters of this story!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Koa stared up quietly at the ceiling of his room. Everything was dark and quiet, and Koa was sore all over. He could feel the serum in his blood already beginning to work at his injuries, slowly knitting bone and tissue together, soothing the colorful patches of bruised skin.

He could probably speed the process up if he wanted, but he was too distracted by his thoughts to focus.

What would happen once Ratchet got a closer look at his blood? Ratchet was the smartest person he knew, no doubt the medic would see something off about his blood. And then what? Would he talk to Sideswipe? To Optimus? The government? Just how would Koa explain? _Could_ he even explain? He'd never talked about the serum, his father, or what his father had done...

Koa jumped when there was a knock at the door. He tried to sit up to look, only for a jolt of pain to flash through his body and render him immobile. Koa groaned.

"Agh, ow...Come in."

The door opened and Sideswipe's human holoform poked its head in.

"Hey kid, sorry to bother you. I just got a call from Prime, and he needs to talk with me ASAP. Think you'll be okay on your own for an hour?"

Koa nodded, wincing as his bruised shoulders protested.

"Yeah. No problem."

"Got your phone?"

The teen waved a hand flippantly towards the bedside table, where his cellphone sat.

"Yup. I'm good."

Sideswipe nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit. Don't go looking for trouble-" The frontliner paused, gaze falling onto Koa's broken leg, and he cringed. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Forgot about that."

Koa smirked.

" _Go_." He insisted. "Optimus is waiting."

Sideswipe chuckled, nodding. The door shut, and Koa was alone.

The smile slid off of Koa's face, and he slumped back against the pillows. He was feeling a nauseating sense of dread, and the sinking suspicion that Optimus wanted to talk to Sideswipe about the abnormalities Ratchet had surely found in his blood.

He was scared...But also curious. Would it make him feel better, getting things off his chest?

He really didn't know.

* * *

"I don't get it." Sideswipe admitted. "What exactly is this?"

Ratchet, who stood by the monitor on which an image was being shown, showed irritation.

"If you would give me a moment to explain-"

"Calm down, both of you." Optimus interjected, sending each a stern look. "We are not here to argue. We are here because of something you found during Koa's physical, is that correct, Ratchet?"

The medic sighed, losing his anger.

"Not during his physical, per say. This," He gestured to the monitor screen. "Is a visual of Koa's blood test. While looking it over, I found something extremely abnormal."

Sideswipe was immediately tense, shoulders hiked high.

"Just what do you mean by 'extremely abnormal'?"

Ratchet moved to the monitor controls, entering a console command. The image on the screen shifted, narrowing in on something the other two mech's couldn't identify.

"These here." Ratchet pointed out several particles that didn't seem completely organic. "These are not supposed to be here. And there is a rather large amount of it in Koa's blood."

"But what is it?" Optimus asked, brow furrowed. Ratchet shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it, nor is it a compound that is registered in my database."

"It isn't hurting Koa, right?" Sideswipe asked, fear seeping into his voice. "It isn't a virus or-"

"No, no." Ratchet quickly cut the frontliner off. "While I don't know what it is, I have analyzed it thoroughly. It is neither toxic nor harmful in anyway. In fact, it is more akin to medicine than anything else. Yet it hasn't dissolved, and I never supplied any medication such as this into Koa."

"Do you have any theories as to what it may be?" Optimus questioned. Ratchet mulled this over.

"I do not have any ideas as to what the compound is...But I believe this could be what the government hoped to keep a secret. It would explain why blood tests were never allowed to be done on him, and though I am unsure as to what it has to do with his father, this could be why Koa was told to remain quiet about his childhood."

"So maybe the gov knows what this stuff is." Sideswipe suggested, feeling anger towards the government flare in his chassis. "They already messed with Koa way to fragging much, they owe some kind of explanation to us, right?"

"That is possible, but unlikely." Ratchet replied with a grimace. "The government is none too pleased with us after we took custody of Koa and refused to follow their ridiculous regulations regarding blood tests and Koa holding his silence. The idea of them giving us information on this compound is shaky at best."

Sideswipe grit his denta. Frag it...

"Do you believe Koa is aware of this strange compound in his blood?"

Both Ratchet and Sideswipe turned surprised expressions onto Optimus.

"What? No way!" Sideswipe protested. "He would've told us! He would've told _me_!"

Ratchet now looked thoughtful.

"It...Would make sense if he knew but never told us, actually." At Sideswipe's incredulous look, Ratchet explained. "Think about it rationally: Koa was never allowed to talk about his father or his childhood, meaning he knows _something_. Whether or not this knowledge is of the compound is debatable, but considering the government never allowed him to speak about his past, combined with the fact that they were most likely trying to conceal the existence of this compound? I'd bet that Koa knows he has this compound in his blood, but never said anything because he is too afraid of being taken away. It probably seems far too good to be true, the idea that the government officials cannot touch him now. He's too afraid to speak."

"But if he knew the whole time, why'd he let you take a blood test?" Sideswipe pressed. It hurt to think that Koa didn't believe that he would protect him, he wanted to prove the medic wrong on this.

"He tried to refuse." Ratchet reminded. "But then I brought you into the medbay. He trusts you more than anyone, and you likely made him feel safe enough to supply a blood sample. With you in the room, he likely felt untouchable."

Sideswipe's gaze turned to the ground, the mech running a servo over the top of his helm.

"If I make him feel safe...Then why didn't he tell me anything? He never said anything about his blood or-"

"To be fair it seems rather insane. A compound inside of Koa's blood stream that is capable of repairing damage to his body within minutes? Without any proof it would seem like nothing more than a story created by a child's wild imagination." Ratchet pointed out. He waved a servo at the monitor screen. "I wouldn't believe it myself, but I've seen the evidence."

"So...So what now?" Sideswipe asked, optics moving to Optimus' face. There was a moment of silence, in which the Prime thought. Then, cobalt optics met Sideswipe's gaze.

"We wait until morning, then speak with Koa."

"'Wait until morning'?" Sideswipe echoed. "But why? Why not now? I mean, frag it, I want answers!"

"As do I. But Koa just returned after a traumatic experience. He deserves at least a good night's sleep, no?"

Sideswipe deflated, frustration leaving him.

"I...Yeah. He does." He admitted. "He deserves more than that after being stuck with that Decepticreep Soundwave."

Optimus smiled warmly, bowing his helm in agreement. He then looked to Ratchet.

"If you wouldn't mind putting off recharge an hour or two longer, it may be beneficial to continue your attempts at finding the name of the compound."

Ratchet grunted.

"Yes yes yes, of course." A glance at Sideswipe. "Don't you even think of trying to interrogate the youngling tonight. If you do, I'll weld your aft to a wall."

Sideswipe scoffed, crossing his arms.

"As if I'd interrogate my own kid. Optimus is right: he needs some sleep."

Ratchet and Optimus shared a look at Sideswipe referring to Koa as 'his kid', but Sideswipe didn't notice his slip of the glossa. The frontliner moved to the door.

"I need to get going. Koa gets nervous when I'm gone longer than I say I'll be." The mech looked back over his shoulder. "Where and when do I need to bring the kid?"

"My office." Optimus supplied. "As soon as he's woken and had something to eat."

Sideswipe nodded.

"You've got it, boss bot."

And then the frontliner was gone. Optimus looked at Ratchet, watching the medic look over the image on the monitor.

"You seem truly befuddled." The Prime pointed out. Ratchet huffed, shaking his helm.

"I simply have never seen anything like this. Optimus, this substance is capable of repairing nerve damage, bone damage, muscle damage, it can completely _obliterate_ any infection or human virus..."

"We will get answers, old friend." Optimus reassured. "Do not let it trouble you to the point where you will get no rest tonight."

"Easy for you to say, you're not a medic." Was Ratchet's dry reply.

* * *

Koa froze when he heard the front door open. It seemed Sideswipe had returned, and Koa couldn't help but feel somewhat terrified as a thousand thoughts passed through his head. Would he be in trouble? Would Sideswipe be mad? Would Sideswipe want an explanation? Would Sideswipe be hurt by the fact Koa hadn't told him about the serum before now?

Hearing footsteps approach his bedroom door, Koa quickly shut his eyes and feigned sleep. There was a soft creak as the door opened, followed by a second of silence. Then Koa heard Sideswipe chuckle gently.

"G'night, kid. Sleep well."

Koa waited until he was sure the door was shut and he'd heard Sideswipe retreat to his own berthroom before he opened his eyes. Had Sideswipe known he was actually awake? It was hard to tell, his words could've been directed at anyone awake or asleep. This left him more worried than before.

Casting a worried glance towards his bedroom door, Koa tried to get comfortable, hoping he could get a few hours of sleep still.

But by this point, sleep was likely nothing more than a far off dream.

* * *

It was around ten in the morning that Koa had finally woken from a fitful sleep. Sideswipe had appeared to have been waiting for him, as the moment Koa appeared crutches and all, Sideswipe had been there and scooped him up in a servo. While riding along on Sideswipe's shoulder was preferable to walking, Koa still felt a nervous. He knew something was going to happen today, he could feel it in his gut.

The walk to the messhall had been filled with awkward silence, which Sideswipe occasionally tried to break with conversation that was equally as awkward. Both mech and human were clearly relieved when they reached the messhall and Koa had been quick to busy himself with breakfast.

As the boy ate, Sideswipe quietly watched, arms crossed over his chassis. He could feel a nagging sense of worry nibbling away at his spark, and the feeling was as irritating as it was unwelcome. But the mech couldn't help but wonder what would happen today when he and the others confronted Koa. It would be a relief if Koa opened up immediately, a sign that he trusted him enough to talk about the strange compound in his blood. But if Koa avoided the topic or denied having any knowledge about it at all...

It was terrifying for just about anyone- the thought that their child was lying to them or would lie to them without a thought. And Sideswipe was no exception.

When Koa finished his breakfast, Sideswipe had been quick to deposit the teen back onto his shoulder and he started off down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Koa asked hesitantly, tone wary. Sideswipe steeled his nerves. He wouldn't let that tone get to him. Nope! He wouldn't! Once sure he could trust his voice, Sideswipe replied.

"We're gonna go have a chat with Optimus and Ratchet."


	32. Serum

**Hello! I'm so sorry this update took so long, but I got a part-time job! Yay! But that means I have less time to write x.x So updates might take a bit longer than usual! Sorry DX**

 **As always, thank you for the favs, follows and reviews! The support is very much appreciated! Please continue to share your opinions and ideas for the story!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Koa fidgeted under the four pairs of optics that were on him. With Optimus' all-knowing gaze, Ratchet's intelligent optics, Sideswipe's stare that could make Koa feel guilty at the drop of a hat and Ironhide's keen blue orbs, Koa was feeling very much anxious right about now.

As Sideswipe had said, Optimus and Ratchet were present. Ironhide's presence, though, had been a surprise to both Koa and Sideswipe. When Sideswipe asked why he was there, the weapons expert bluntly stated that 'if something was up with Koa, then he had better be involved in the conversation since Koa was as good as his grandcreation'. This blatant statement had brought some embarrassment to Sideswipe and his charge, who both had yet to acknowledge the familial bond they had been forging over the past few months. Still, no one argued with Ironhide after that, and he was allowed to stay.

Thus now why Koa found himself sitting atop a Cybertronian-sized examination table in Ratchet's medbay with four Autobots staring at him.

"Uh...Look, if I did something wrong..."

"You are not in trouble, little one." Optimus soothed. "I believe you may have an idea already as to why you are here."

Koa's bright grey eyes flickered to the monitor screen behind the Prime, where a collection of thousands of dots was shown, with discolored strands drifting among them. He remembered times when his father had examined the same image in his laboratory, and Koa knew from sight what it was: A blood sample.

Gaze returning to Optimus, a grimace pulled at Koa's lips.

"Do...Do we have to talk about this?"

Sideswipe frowned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we do."

Koa cringed, averting his gaze from his stern guardian. There was no way he was getting out of this...

Grimacing, the teen steeled his resolve and his eyes returned to the gathered 'bots.

"Alright." He surrendered. "But I'll have to start from the beginning, or it won't make sense."

No one protested, each mech settling into a comfortable standing position in preparation for a long explanation. Koa took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He could do this, he told himself. He could trust the 'bots with this, they were like his family.

"So, first of all, that...stuff," He gestured to the screen behind the 'bots. "That's in my blood. It doesn't really have a name. The government people just call it 'the serum'."

"Is it naturally produced?" Ratchet questioned. Optimus sent the medic a stern look, as if to tell him to not interrupt, but Koa answered anyway.

"Nah, braddah." Koa replied, shaking his head. His voice was sliding into the familiar slur of Pidgin, a sign of just how nervous he was. "Its manmade. An' its real potent stuff, too."

"Why is it in your bloodstream?" Ratchet pressed, ignoring the cross expression Optimus sent him.

Koa sighed, running a hand through his hair as his steel-colored eyes turned to the ground.

"That's the...Complicated part. You see, my dad..." Koa had to take a moment to gather his nerves. Once he did, he finished, "My dad was a scientist hired by Sector Seven."

Recognition immediately lit the optics of the 'bots in the room, and Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe's engines rumbled with displeasure, making Koa wince.

"Sector Seven was disbanded years ago." Optimus pointed out, a frown curling at his lip plates. Koa nodded in agreement.

"It did. This all happened back when I was a lil' keiki." The boy explained. "They were still working under the radar when my dad was working for them. He was only caught when Sector Seven was brought down for good, back when I was five."

"What is it your father exactly did to you?" Sideswipe asked warily, gaze guarded. Koa grimaced.

"He was hired by Sector Seven to make this miracle serum. It was gonna be used to heal injuries in a matter of minutes, no matter what it was. Cuts, broken, bones, nerve damage...All of it. Gone in minutes. Seconds, if its minor enough." Koa fiddled with a loose string on the hem of his shirt. "I...I was his test subject. I never saw anything outside of my dad's lab 'til I was rescued."

Everyone jumped when there was the sound of crunching metal. Sideswipe had been leaning with his hands on the edge of the examination table, and now his hands were clutching the table so tightly with anger that the metal was dented and deformed. The frontliner had never looked so furious as he did now, and for the first time Koa felt a slight spike of fear in the presence of his guardian.

The others looked none too happy either. Ironhide's canons were flaring, while Ratchet looked very much tempted to throw a wrench. Optimus' expression was calm, but a rare anger boiled beneath his optics.

"What experiments did he preform on you?" Optimus asked. Koa squirmed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Different things." The boy answered vaguely. "It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago."

"It does matter." Ratchet interjected sharply, making Koa jump. "He may have cause serious damage that has been ignored to this point! Nerve system damage, brain damage-"

"I got a full look over after they took me into government custody, brah."

"Then why in the world did they not remove this serum from your bloodstream?!" Ratchet demanded. "It could be detrimental to your health!"

Koa shrugged helplessly.

"Too much of my blood was replaced with it, and by the time they got to me my body had acclimated to it. Its as much a part of me as my blood is, I'd probably die if they removed it. Also, the gov figured that it'd be bad if the serum got into the wrong hands, so it'd be easier to keep track of it if its all inside of me."

"Fraggin' idiots..." Ironhide muttered, his posture tense and tone seething.

"If this serum is capable of healing wounds in such a short amount of time, why are you still very much injured?" Optimus asked, gesturing to the cast on Koa's leg. Koa rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't want anyone to get suspicious." He answered honestly. "Broken bones take a lot of time even with the serum, unless I can get my heart rate up so my blood gets pumping faster. I learned how to do that all on my own, and I probably would've done it by now, but..." A sheepish grin. "I was hoping that Ratchet might not notice anything was up..."

Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms.

"I am not a fool."

Koa shrugged.

"A kid can dream, right?"

A somewhat uncomfortable silence fell, and the tension was palpable. This wasn't what anyone had expected, that was for sure.

"Your sire." Sideswipe suddenly spoke up, making Koa jump. "What all did he do to you?"

Koa paled considerably. He'd thought that the conversation was over, that he wouldn't have to go into detail about what had happened in that lab his father had owned. He'd thought that since they knew what the substance in his blood was, that would it, end of discussion. And while it hadn't been exactly fun to talk about, he'd been relieved.

But no. Sideswipe wanted to know about everything that had happened. Every needle, every bruise, every scalpel...

"I can't." Koa finally choked out, voice strained. Sideswipe went to protest, but Optimus cut him off.

"Trauma is not easily spoken about." He reminded the frontliner. "Koa will speak when he is ready."

Sideswipe looked frustrated, but didn't press. Koa seemed relieved, and sent Optimus a thankful expression.

"I wasn't trying to hide the truth about the serum and stuff." Koa stated, hoping to appease his friends, who all appeared none too happy with the truth. "Its just...It all sounds crazy, you know? I didn't know if you'd believe me, and there was all that scrap with Agent Monroe..."

"We understand." Optimus soothed, regarding the youth with gentle optics. "We are not angry, as we know you were only doing what you believed was right."

Koa smiled half-heartedly, nodding in thanks. The teen then squirmed a bit, looking from face to face.

"So...Can I go? I mean, that's all you guys wanted to know, right?"

"I would prefer it if you took the time to show us how this serum works by fixing your broken leg." Ratchet stated gruffly. "I'd rather you fix it now rather than deal with the pain for over a month."

Koa grimaced, looking hesitant. It was clear that he was uncomfortable with the idea of letting the serum do its work while in the presence of others. Finally, his eyes turned to his leg, and he became silent and still.

Acting on a whim, Sideswipe scanned his young charge. The boy's heart rate was increasing rather quickly, and Sideswipe felt a nagging sensation of worry. He wanted to stop Koa, tell him it was okay and he didn't have to do this if he didn't want to-

Another scan, and it was revealed that within the confines of the cast, Koa's leg was healing at an alarming rate. Bone was already threading together, and the more grave cuts that had been stitched up the previous day were almost nonexistent, even after only a few minutes.

As he saw this happen, Sideswipe remembered back to when he and Koa barely knew each other, just after the boy had been attacked by Soundwave on the island. He remembered how, after two days, he'd found it odd that Koa could walk so normally on a sprained ankle.

Now it made sense.

Soon, the only sign that was left of Koa having ever had a broken leg was the now useless cast and set of crutches. As Ratchet summoned his human holoform and worked at cutting away the cast, Koa offered a shy smile to the others.

"Neat party trick, huh?" He hesitantly joked.

This earned a deadpan look from Sideswipe and a snort from Ironhide. Optimus smiled slightly, seeming to be glad that the boy could manage humor despite the somewhat uncomfortable situation.

Ratchet, having cut away the cast, was now examining Koa's leg with wonder.

"Amazing." The medic murmured, voice awed. "Its as if it was never broken to begin with..!"

"You should've seen it when the gov first took me away from dad, before they knew about the serum being inside of me. All my broken bones and bruises were gone within a day, the government appointed doctors were so confused."

"I can see why." Ratchet stated, moving to look at the places where stitches had popped free, the threads useless in the absence of injury. "I'm seeing it with my own optics and can still hardly believe it."

As the medic continued to speak of how astounded he was, Ironhide glanced at Sideswipe. His adopted creation was uncharacteristically tense, with emotions boiling under the surface. Ironhide could see anger, no doubt towards Koa's father and the horrific actions the man had done. There was also frustration, probably from Koa not telling the frontliner about his father (Sideswipe was likely wondering if Koa trusted him at this point). There was awe from seeing the serum at work, and a small bit of joy, likely because Koa didn't have to suffer from the pain of a broken leg now.

Sideswipe had many questions, Ironhide could tell. When the young mech glanced at Ironhide, the old weapons expert shook his helm, silently telling his adopted creation that now was not the time or place to voice his questions.

Sideswipe slumped, grudgingly accepting this. His questions would have to wait until later.

"So this is why the government was so desperate to keep you silent about your father." Ratchet mused, holoform vanishing as he finished looking over Koa. The teen before them nodded.

"They don't want it getting into the wrong hands. I mean, can you imagine? An enemy could torture someone to the point of death, heal them righ back up with the serum, then torture them all over again."

Sideswipe and Ratchet cringed while Ironhide scowled and Optimus grimaced. Koa himself looked none too thrilled to be talking about it. There was a long moment of silence, and Koa's eyes flickered to the screen behind the 'bots.

"Agent Monroe's probably gonna call and make you get rid of that." He said, nodding towards the screen. "The blood test, I mean. They like to keep this under wraps, y'know? I'm betting they even went to the warehouse that creep Soundwave kept me in and cleaned up all the blood on the floors and walls."

"Well that's creepy to the max." Sideswipe muttered. Koa grinned.

"You're telling me."

Optimus watched as Ratchet moved to the monitor, switching it off. The Prime then turned to Sideswipe.

"I believe that is all we need to know for now. I suggest you and Koa both go and enjoy the rest of the day together."

Sideswipe nodded, moving over and carefully scooping up Koa. The teen almost immediately relaxed in the hands of his guardian.

Though Koa still felt a twisting in his stomach. He had a feeling that his and Sideswipe's conversation about his father wasn't over.


	33. Talking

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sooo...I know this chapter's really late. I'm so ashamed But I have a valid reason! My fam and I are moving! So between packing and fixing up the house to sell and stuff, I've been too busy to write! So chapters will likely take longer than usual, but I swear I will not give up on this story!**

 **Anyway, thanks to those who've faved, followed, read and reviewed! You're all amazing! I hope you all continue to let me know your thoughts and any ideas you might have for this story! I love it when you all share ideas, because it keeps me motivated!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Makuakane - Dad/father**_

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and review with ideas please!**

* * *

Koa beamed as he looked around.

Sideswipe had decided they both needed some time away from base after their stressful morning, and managed to somehow convince Red Alert (the base's resident worrywart) to let them use the groundbridge. Sideswipe had refused to tell Koa where they were going, stating that it would 'be better as a surprise'.

Koa had to agree with his guardian as he stared out at the light blue waves of the ocean.

"What is this place?" The boy asked, voice filled with wonder. Sideswipe grinned.

"A little island off the coast of Australia. Its uninhabited, so we've got the place all to ourselves." Kneeling down, the mech carefully set Koa on the sandy shore. "What'cha think, kid?"

"Its perfect..." Koa breathed, eyes dancing. "It looks almost just like the waves in Kaua'i..."

Sideswipe felt his spark warm at the sight of Koa's joy, and his expression softened.

"Good. That's what I was aiming for."

While Koa moved to the shoreline and waded a foot or so in, Sideswipe settled himself under a sturdy palm tree, leaning back against it. The tree creaked under the weight, but didn't break.

As he watched his young charge, Sideswipe found himself thinking over that morning's events.

A serum that could heal any wound, and a father who'd been a Sector Seven scientist...Sideswipe had seen and heard of many awful things, but the idea of someone experimenting on their own sparkling? It made Sideswipe's tanks churn. There were very few who could bounce back from such an ordeal...

And yet here Koa was, acting like a normal teenager, as if nothing had ever happened. This sent a surge of pride through the Sideswipe and made him smile. His kid was a tough little fragger, that was for sure.

It was strange how in just three months, this kid became the world to him.

Sideswipe chuckled as Koa tripped a bit in the push and pull of the tide, and it seemed Koa heard him as the boy looked back to his guardian with a frown that clearly said 'not funny'.

Sideswipe only grinned in return, and the teen returned to searching for something among the waves. Becoming somber once more, Sideswipe mulled over the thought that had been in his head most of the time recently.

Whether or not he should adopt Koa.

It had been something that had been bothering him to no end for the past couple weeks. He knew that adopting a human was not something to be taken lightly, that it would take months to finalize and it would take his and Koa's relationship to a whole new level. It would make him a father, and would make Koa his son.

The idea was both terrifying and thrilling.

Sideswipe knew he was young- too young, some might say, to adopt a child. He was a prankster, a joker, a troublemaker.

But Koa was a good influence on him. Since Koa came along into his care, Sideswipe had been told by multiple people multiple times that he had mellowed out somewhat and become more...Mature. Responsible. And while his reputation as a prank-pulling, 'con-wrecking frontliner would take a bit of a hit if he took in a kid, Koa was more than worth it.

Sideswipe gave a slight start when a gentle hand touched his leg plating. So caught up in his thoughts, the silver 'bot hadn't noticed Koa approach. The boy was looking up at his guardian in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

Sideswipe quickly shook his helm.

"Nah, its nothing kid. Just thinking."

A grin twisted at Koa's lips.

"I thought I smelled smoke." The teen teased lightly. Sideswipe scowled playfully, gently poking the boy, careful to not hurt the boy's still tender ribs.

"Ah shut it, you lil' pit spawn." He muttered affectionately. "You make it sound like I'm as dumb as a rock."

"Sometimes I wonder."

Another gentle poke.

"Just go enjoy the water, would'ja? We've only got a few hours here, so make the most of it."

Koa didn't return to the water, instead sitting and leaning his back against Sideswipe's leg.

"So what're you thinking about?"

Sideswipe sighed, rubbing the back of his helm.

"It's nothing kid, really."

"C'mon!" Koa complained. "I had to pour out my heart and soul in the medbay today, and that was in front of Optimus an' Ratchet an' Ironhide! Nothing's worse than that. It isn't like if you go all soft on me here anyone will hear."

Sideswipe sent his friend a weary look, but supposed that Koa was right. If Koa could talk about a subject as traumatic as his past in front of several 'bots, then why couldn't he talk about something as serious as adoption with just Koa?

Now just to build up the courage...

There was a minute or two of silence, and Koa was beginning to think that Sideswipe wouldn't say anything. He went to stand-

"What do you think of me adopting you?"

Koa tripped over his own feet he was so shocked. Sideswipe winced as the boy fell flat on his aft and surprised grey eyes stared up at him.

"Wh...What?"

Sideswipe cleared his vocalizer.

"I asked, what would you think if I adopted you?"

Koa gazed up at his guardian, mouth agape. It took him a good few moments to find his voice.

"You...Are you serious? 'C-'Cause if you aren't, tha' ain' funny, brah!" Koa stammered, managing to get onto his feet. His voice had begun to slur with the lazy lilt of Hawaiian. "If you're jus' jokin', then tha's a real mean joke-"

"I'm not kidding." Sideswipe insisted. "I'm dead serious. I've been thinking about it a lot recently." Frag it, now the kid was staring at him with that disconcerting gaze, where it felt like he could see right through him... "And I wanted to know if you'd be willing...If you'd _like_..." A sigh. "Frag it, I'm real bad at this."

Koa was still staring up at the frontliner, expression unreadable, and Sideswipe felt a seed of fear plant itself in his chassis.

"Look, I know it probably sounds stupid, a mech like me wanting to try and be a sire, but I've been thinking about it and I just can't let you go to a family that might not appreciate you. I can't promise I'll be the best dad ever, not right off the bat, but you're already a part of the family just about- I mean Ironhide and Sunny really like you! Seriously, you're an awesome kid, so who wouldn't like you?" And now he was rambling like Bluestreak on high grade. "The point is, I really think it'd be cool, y'know? You and me, it just makes sense to make it official-"

"You're serious?"

Sideswipe felt his spark twist. Frag it, he shouldn't have said anything, he should've just kept his mouth shut...

"Yeah. I...I'm serious."

"Like, _serious_ serious?"

Sideswipe couldn't help but smirk slightly at that.

"Yes. Double serious." Sideswipe became solemn. "Koa, if you don't want me to adopt you, just say the word-"

A pair of skinny arms latched onto Sideswipe's leg. The frontliner blinked, surprised.

Koa wasn't one for physical contact, so having the boy hugging his leg plating was...special. It made Sideswipe feel happy. Happier than anything else made him.

Summoning his human-sized holoform, Sideswipe touched the boy's shoulder. Koa immediately left the leg plating in favor of hugging his solid holoform. Sideswipe grunted at the mouthful of blonde hair, then chuckled.

"Can I take this as a 'go for it, please adopt me'?"

"Yes." Koa replied, voice muffled as his face was pressed against the nanite construct of Sideswipe's holoform. "Yesyesyesyes _yes_. I want you to adopt me, I want you to be my _makuakane_! I don't care if you pull pranks or act like a grumpy aft when you're tired," This earned an indignant 'hey!' from Sideswipe. "I want you to be my makuakane!"

Sideswipe beamed, wrapping his arms around the boy and resting his chin atop the teen's head.

"We're gonna tell everyone when we get back home." He stated excitedly as he squeezed Koa to his holoform's chassis. "We're gonna tell everyone, and we're gonna have a big party, and another big party once the adoption goes through!" He continued, his eagerness earning laughter from Koa.

"Why so many parties?" The boy asked curiously.

"You kidding me, kid?! What _isn't_ there to celebrate! And after everything's done, I'm gonna take you to Kaua'i and tons of places you can take pictures!"

"What about school?" Koa laughed.

"Who the frag cares?! A few weeks vacation never hurt anyone! I mean c'mon, I'm adopting you here! Frag it, I'm gonna be a sire, you're gonna be my kid!"

Koa continued to laugh as he crushed close to the mech's holoform. He seemed just as ecstatic as his guardian, with a bright smile and tears of joy staining his cheeks.

Sideswipe was minutes from drawing his sword and leveling every tree in sight he was so excited. He wanted to yell, let _everyone_ in the fragging world know that within a year he could have Koa as his son.

But for now, just hugging his kid was more than enough.

* * *

A High-Security Government prison was a dank place to live, no doubt about it. Expensive security devices, high-level weaponry and guards who were trained to be the best of the best were all pricy, meaning other things that cost money had to be cut on. Therefore, inexpensive fluorescent lighting, horrible goop that was labeled tentatively as 'food' and cracked cement floors were something that Tunaka Kaimana had become use to in the past ten years.

And while it was appalling in Tunaka's opinion that a genius such as himself was kept in such a deplorable place, it gave him plenty of time to think and plan. Only fools would rush into things, and Tunaka was no fool.

It was almost time, he mused. Soon, he'd be leaving this horribly boring and mind-numbing place behind and returning to his research. He'd been ripped away from his work when he was so very, _very_ close to a breakthrough that would ensure his name would forever be remembered through the ages.

But first, he'd have to get his hands on his test subject. He'd have to find Koa.

It would take some time, no doubt. With the serum inside of Koa, the government no doubt had the boy under lock and key and never out of sight. Before he could get the boy, he'd have to make some...Arrangements, with what was left with Sector Seven.

The sound of a trolly being rolled up to just outside the heavy steel door was heard, then after a pause, there was a ping that signaled the code to open the door had been entered. The door slowly opened, and Tunaka squinted as brighter light from the hallway outside filtered in. Three people, two men and a woman, entered the cell with a trolly of medical supplies, and Tunaka smiled. The expression was cold and empty.

"Time for my medication, is it, doctor?" He questioned, watching one of the men take a syringe from the trolly. Tunaka's smile widened. "I'm glad to see you didn't forget."

His eyes slid to the tranqs on the trolly, kept there within the doctors rech to help subdue troublesome prisoners. Tunaka gained a look akin to that of a sly cat.

"Ah yes. I'm very glad indeed."


	34. Grumpy Uncle Ratchet & Grandpa Ironhide

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I've been so busy packing things and such in preparation to move houses! But here's a chapter, finally! its more of a filler kind of thing, but still fluffy with Ratchet friendship fluff and Ironhide the Grandpa fluff! XD**

 **Thanks, as always, to those of you who've read, reviewed, faved and followed! I ask that you guys share any ideas you might have for the future of this story! Like if you want Koa to befriend a specific bot, let me know! If you want some Uncle Sunny fluff with Koa or a grandpa Ironhide fluff chap again, no prob! Just ask!**

 **Also, I recently started a new story that is a BatmanxTransformers Prime crossover! I'd really love it if you guys checked it out and let me know what you think of it! Thanks!**

 **Note: this chapter also deals with Koa's height, so to remind you all, he started at about five foot eleven, then grew to about six feet around the time he first started school, and in this chapter he's grown to six foot two! So hopefully this fixes any confusion!**

 _ **Translation:**_

 _ **Kupunakane - Grandfather (according to google translate XD)**_

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and review with ideas!**

* * *

The past month had been one of the happiest Koa had ever experienced.

Everyone had been happy for him and Sideswipe when they'd shared the news, and Sunny had even told Sideswipe that he'd "known he was going soft". He'd earned a smack over the helm for that comment.

And now Sideswipe was going through the beginning of the adoption process (and already complaining about all of the papers he had to fill out and classes he had to attend). Koa was always happy to remind his guardian of the advice he gave him whenever he complained about homework: "Suck it up".

More often than not that resulted in a half-hearted glare and poke to the side.

During the past month, Koa had also found he felt extremely thankful that Sideswipe had been too busy to ask about his father. He'd expected, after the medbay meeting, that Sideswipe would ask him to share the details of what his bio father had done. So far, though, that hadn't happened.

Though that didn't mean that Ratchet didn't try to seek out Koa for several examinations, the medic both curious and worried about the serum inside of Koa. Koa found himself, more often than not, trying to avoid the medbay. Ratchet didn't appreciate his efforts at evading him.

Today, though, Koa hadn't been able to sneak by. Ratchet had informed Sideswipe about the teen's slippery nature, and how he'd been avoiding a check up for his arm to ensure it had healed properly. Sideswipe, while usually not one to listen (least of all to Ratchet), actually _did_ listen when it involved the health and wellbeing of his charge.

And so Koa had been dragged to the medbay, the boy grudgingly letting the medic look him over.

That led to now, with Koa sitting on an examination table and feeling very much uncomfortable as Ratchet frowned at the datapad in his servo.

"Koa." The medic suddenly spoke, making the boy jump. "How tall were you when you started school a month and a half ago?"

The question was out of nowhere, and it took Koa a moment to fully register what Ratchet had said. It then took him a minute more to scrounge up the answer from the back of his mind.

"Uh...About six foot. Why?"

Ratchet's frown deepened, and Koa felt the familiar tingle of a scan run over him. He waited patiently for a reply, feeling a nagging sense of worry in his chest.

"You're six-foot-two-and-a-half now." A raised brow was turned upon Koa. "At this rate, my previous estimate that you would stop growing at six-foot-six is incorrect. Was it ever determined if the...serum" Ratchet managed to force out, seeming disturbed just thinking about it. "That was injected into you effects your growth?"

Koa shrugged, giving an 'I dunno' sound. He appeared to becoming far more uncomfortable, but Ratchet didn't notice.

Ratchet huffed, looking back at the datapad and writing something.

"At this rate, who knows when you might stop growing. In the future, you may need something to handle growing pains, especially if the serum enhances your growth rate. If in the future, your growth rate speeds up, then your bones may have trouble keeping up without a good deal of pain. I may need to examine you to see if the serum effects anything else concerning your growth and health. If I find anything, then I'm sure I can find medications that-"

"P-please stop talking."

The weakly voiced request made Ratchet blink. Looking up, the medic realized the Koa looked terrified and perhaps a bit nauseous. The boy's pheromone levels were out of whack, and his heart rate was rapidly rising from fear. Ratchet felt very much a fool as he realized all this talk of examinations, pain, and medications must be a painful reminder of what the boy's father had done to him and in no way did his fear of doctors help in this situation.

Setting aside the datapad in his servos, Ratchet moved over and gently scooped up Koa.

"I apologize." He stated honestly, voice softer than usual. "I wasn't thinking, I forgot that certain subjects should not be broached, as they make you uncomfortable."

Koa grimaced, avoiding the medic's optics.

"Its...Its okay. Can we just not talk about it? If I need medication? That's okay. I just...I don't want to _talk_ about it. All that medical talk, it...It makes me think about my bio dad. He talked about all kinds of medical things like medication and stuff, so...I just don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to." Ratchet assured him. Again taking in the boy's shaken appearance, the medic decided that the physical was done for the time being. "I think that's enough for today. I'll contact Sideswipe-"

"He's working." Koa interjected. "I can get back to my room on my own."

Ratchet scoffed.

"Nice try. The last time no one was with you in the hallways, you nearly got stepped on."

Koa planet his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, _you_ nearly stepped on me."

Ratchet cleared his vocalizer, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yes, well, I was distracted with some very important medical files."

Koa grinned.

"Admit it: you were watching soap operas on that datapad."

Ratchet frowned, lightly poking the boy.

"You can be as bad as Sideswipe, I swear." The medic grumbled. He then touched the side of his helm, a sign he was contacting someone through his com. Koa crossed his arms with a sigh, knowing this was an argument he couldn't win. All he could do was wait to see who came to pick him up from the medbay now. Ratchet soon finished his conversation over the comlink and returned his attention to Koa. "Now, I want to see you again in a couple weeks, just to see if my...theory, about your height, is true. Don't even try to avoid me, or I'll track you down and drag you here."

"A little violent today, aren't ya?" Koa teased lightly, smirking as the medic frowned at him.

"Oh be quiet, ya little pit spawn." Ratchet muttered. While to others this would've seemed a bit harsh, to call the boy such a thing, Koa knew better. There were the barest undertones of care in the medic's voice, and the teen also knew that 'little pit spawn' was what the mech had affectionately dubbed him during his handful of months in Autobot care. Setting Koa on a nearby counter, Ratchet pointed at him. "Stay here. Ironhide will be here in a few minutes for you."

"Ironhide?"

Ratchet raised a brow when he heard a twinge of fear in the boy's voice.

"I thought you and Ironhide got along well?"

"We do." Koa replied, rubbing his arm sheepishly as his words began to lilt and slur. "But aside from tha' time I was sick, we've almos' never hung out one-on-one. An' now tha' Sideswipe's adopting me, he's technically gonna be my _kupunakane_ \- My grandfather." He amended the last word in English. "I...Jus' don't know what t' do, really. I've never had a grandpa before, how should I act? Does he expect me t' call him grandpa, or-"

The boy yelped as he was tapped on the head (not hard enough to injure him but enough to make him stop rambling). The teen looked up at Ratchet, confused.

"You don't need to worry so much." The medic lightly scolded his patient. "You're not the only one exploring new territory. Just as you've never been a grandcreation, Ironhide's never been a grandcreator. You'll both find your individual roles in time, there's no need for you to rush into things. Now, no more panicking. I don't want to add anxiety medication into your life if I can help it."

Koa smiled hesitantly, nodding.

"Thanks, Ratchet."

The medic nodded, brushing a finger over the boy's mess of blonde hair before moving to return the datapad that was Koa's file back to one of the shelves nearby.

Silence fell, but it was a comfortable one- one where no words had to be said. One between friends.

The silence was only broken when the mechanical doors to the medbay slid open with a hiss and the imposing form of Ironhide entered. The black plated mech looked around before his optics settled on Koa. The teen offered a shy smile, and the large mech's expression softened. Moving over to the boy, he gently scooped him up and deposited the boy on his shoulder. The weapons expert then turned to Ratchet, inclining his helm.

"Thanks fer th' call. Sideswipe'll be grateful too, I'm sure."

The medic grunted.

"Well I can't very well leave a youngling roaming around. Especially one who causes as much trouble as Koa."

Koa frowned.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" He protested. This earned a dubious look from both Ratchet and Ironhide. "Well I'm not!"

Ironhide chuckled, shaking his helm to himself as he turned back to Ratchet.

"See ya, doc."

Ratchet only waved the pair off, already looking over another patient's file.

"Yes yes. Get out of my medbay, both of you."

"Love ya too, Hatchet!" Koa called back.

Ironhide sent the boy a disapproving look as he ducked around a wrench.

"Yer as bad as Sides'."

* * *

The walk to Ironhide's quarters had been a quiet and somewhat awkward one. If Koa had to guess, Ironhide wasn't quite sure how to approach him, given the change in relationship between them. Ironhide had been a father, but never a grandparent.

And now Koa quietly sat on the arm of a Cybertronian-sized couch, watching as Ironhide, who sat on the other side of the couch, polished a large canon. Everything was quiet, the only sound being the television that was playing in the background with its volume turned down to a muffled drone. Koa bit the inside of his cheek, wondering what he should do. Should he say something? Should he just be quiet and let the mech work?

Finally, the boy managed to sum up the courage to speak.

"Why do you like weapons so much?"

Ironhide paused in his work, looking up in surprise at the question.

"Eh?"

Licking his lips nervously, Koa repeated himself.

"I asked: why do you like weapons so much?"

The mech blinked, then chuckled, gaze returning to his canon.

"Strange question t' ask outta th' blue."

Koa shrugged.

"Got anything better to talk about?"

The mech chuckled again.

"S'pose not." The mech kept speaking as he continued to polish his canon. "I don' "like" weapons, per-say. I'm more a fan of th' fact they can help me protect my friends an', more 'mportantly, my family. Like you." he reached over, gently poking Koa.

Koa's cheeks reddened.

"Me?" He asked, sounding as if he didn't quite believe that he was being referred to as family. It probably sounded so foreign to the boy's ears...

"Of course. While Sideswipe only started th' process of adoptin' ya a month back, ya became part of th' family long b'fore that. Sunny liked ya th' minute ya started talkin' art with him, an' Sideswipe liked ya b'fore we even left tha' island of yers. An' me? Ya became 'mportant when I saw how big a difference ya made fer Sideswipe. Ya were part of th' family b'fore all this adoption talk. Like I said, I don' like weapons, I like that I can use 'em t' protect my family, an' protect _you_."

"I've never had a family before, so I don't really know what it feels like. Wanting to protect someone, I mean. But I bet it's good incentive to keep a weapon close. Though..." The boy glanced around at the weapons that sat upon shelves on on tables. "I don't know if I'd take it to the level you do. Then again, I can hardly use a pistol, let alone all of these..."

"Don'cha go makin' fun of me, younglin'." Ironhide huffed. "Don' go forgettin' tha' I'm gonna be yer official grandcreator soon, an' I'm big enough t' punt ya through tha' wall."

The threat was in no way hostile, instead spoken in a gentle, teasing tone. Koa smiled, laughing.

"You're one violent kupunakane." He commented.

Ironhide grunted, not seeming to mind that he didn't understand what "kupunakane" meant.

Koa felt far more at ease now. If this was what it was like to have a grandfather, then he figured he could easily get used to it.


	35. Having Koa's Back

**Hey everyone! So here it is, the last chapter! Don't worry though, there WILL BE A SEQUEL later on! I just need some time to come up with more ideas for this storyline because I hit MAJOR writer's block, thus why this first installment is ending XD Until I get more ideas, though, I might start another story like this (a "Autobot adopts a human" story!) So If you'd like that, please leave suggestions as to which 'bot I should use if I do that (as well as if it should be a movie-verse or Prime-verse fic)!**

 **As I said this isn't the absolute end for this story! There will be a sequel, so please don't freak out on me! There kinda has to be a sequel, I mean I made up a horrible bio dad for Koa, I wanna be able to use him in the story! XD I just need a break from this story for now, thus the decision to make a two installment story XD**

 **So, until I either make the sequel or I write another story you guys read, see ya later! XD**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry if anything is misspelled, my "B" button recently became all sticky for some reason so sometimes it doesn't work DX**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sideswipe quietly sat in the main room of his and Koa's quarters. He stared at the door that led to his charge's bedroom, optics dim with thought.

It was a month and a half into the adoption process. Things had been going great, _fantastic_ even...

But then something changed. For the past three days, Koa had been uncharacteristically quiet, and was jumping at every little noise. He acted...like he was _scared_.

Sideswipe had asked him what was wrong, but the boy had quickly waved him off, saying nothing was wrong. But there obviously _was_.

And now Sideswipe found he was having doubts. He'd thought he had Koa's trust, that he'd let the boy know he could talk to him about anything. Yet now it seemed like the boy was keeping secrets...

Sideswipe heaved a sigh, taking a swig of the energon in his hand. He wished he knew what to do...

The mech jolted when a scream came from Koa's room. Without even thinking about it, he set aside his energon cube and summoned his holoform, which burst into the boy's room.

Koa lay in his bed, tangled in his sheets and writhing. His face was twisted as if he were in pain, and seeing his charge look as such made Sideswipe's spark lurch.

Hurrying forward, Sideswipe took hold of the boy's shoulder shaking him.

"Koa! _Koa_! C'mon kid, wake up!" When the boy didn't seem to hear him, Sideswipe shook him harder. " _KOA_!"

Bright grey eyes shot open, a strangled gasp leaving Koa's throat. He began to struggle against the hands on his shoulders, surprising Sideswipe (struggling was something that never came after one of Koa's nightmares, this was new...)

"Kid! Koa! Koa, its me! Relax!"

Koa paused, steel-colored eyes taking in Sideswipe's face. Finally registering who it was that was holding his shoulders, the boy slumped. Sideswipe felt his spark twist at the vulnerable expression upon Koa's face.

"Koa?" Sideswipe murmured. Koa flinched, despite how gentle his guardian's voice was. He averted his gaze, making Sideswipe frown. "Koa, are you okay?"

Sideswipe mentally kicked himself. Of course Koa wasn't okay! He'd been screaming in his sleep!

Koa shrugged half-heartedly.

"I...I'll be fine." The teen whispered, voice raspy in his dry throat. Sideswipe grimaced.

"You were having another nightmare, weren't you?" Another feeble shrug. "I've never seen you this scared..." Sideswipe added.

Koa didn't reply, looking down at the mattress instead of at Sideswipe. He was clearly embarrassed and ashamed for how he'd reacted to Sideswipe at first.

For a long moment there was silence, Sideswipe debating what he should say or do. Finally, he settled on just comforting the boy instead of trying to get him to talk. The holoform reached forward, gently heaving Koa over a bit so that there was enough room for Sideswipe to sit beside him. Koa regarded his guardian with wonder as the holoform relaxed and began to absently card a hand through his hair.

The silent support was much appreciated, and Koa quickly calmed down. He rested his head against Sideswipe's shoulder, and Sideswipe wisely didn't mention anything about how the teen's tear-stained cheek was leaving a wet spot on his nanite-comprised shirt.

They sat like this for a good fifteen minutes, the only sound breaking the silence being the occasional sniffle from Koa. Sideswipe's head rested atop Koa's, and his holoform's hand never left the teen's light blonde hair. Sideswipe wondered if this would be one of those nights where he would need to remain with his charge the rest of the night-

"I hate dreaming about him..."

The sudden, weary statement made Sideswipe blink owlishly. He lifted his head from its place atop Koa's, regarding the boy curiously.

"Huh?"

"My dad." Koa clarified. "I don't like dreaming about him or...Or the stuff he did."

Sideswipe knew he had to tread carefully here. Koa never opened up about everything his father had done to him, and this could be his chance to learn more. He just had to be careful.

Sideswipe rested his head back against the wall with a hum.

"Is that so?"

Koa nodded, not lifting his head from the holoform's shoulder, too comfortable using it as a pillow.

"Yeah. My nightmare are really bad now."

"Why's that?" A shudder ran through Koa, making Sideswipe frown in concern. "Koa?"

The boy sighed, turning his head to hide his face in the holoform's shirt. He said something, but his voice was too muffled for Sideswipe to understand. The frontliner sent the teen a wry look.

"Kid, I can't understand a word you're saying."

With a grimace, Koa lifted his head just enough that his words were not smothered.

"Mrs. Monroe called me a few days ago."

Sideswipe scowled at the mention or the horrible woman.

"Yeah? What'd the glitch want?"

"She...She told me my dad...My _bio_ dad," He corrected, reminding himself that soon Sideswipe was going to be his dad. "He escaped prison."

Sideswipe's hand immediately went to Koa's shoulder, gripping it tightly in a protective manner. He had to fight for a moment to reign in his anger, lest he snap at Koa by accident.

"...Alright." He said, voice calm. "Anyone else know? Optimus maybe?"

"No one." Koa replied, shaking his head. "I...Its hard enough telling _you_..."

Sideswipe grimaced, nodding in understanding and rubbing Koa's arm soothingly.

"Its okay. I don't blame you, this is all probably really scary for you, huh? But it'll be okay, I promise you. I'm not going to let anyone, especially that _glitch-spawn fragger_ , hurt you. And neither will the others. I mean, can you imagine it if Ironhide got his servos on that guy?"

This earned a startled laugh from the teen, and Sideswipe smiled slightly at this small success. He continued on, adding,

"Your bio dad...he did some pretty awful stuff. But he's only _one human_ , while you've got at least a dozen Autobots looking out for you, not to mention the government's probably looking high and low for that creep." The bot could feel Koa relaxing and, encouraged by this, continued, "He won't get a chance to touch you. I won't let him. And we're gonna make a plan, okay? We'll make a plan if we hear that fragger's a little too close for comfort. I'll talk with Prime and everything, and everything'll be okay. I _promise_."

A moment of silence, then Koa sighed.

"I'm just...I'm scared."

"Its okay to be scared." Sideswipe assured him. "But you can't let it rule your life, kid. That fragger already took away five years of your life, don't let him take away any more. He isn't worth losing sleep over, is he?"

"I...I guess not..."

"Then get some sleep, okay? I'll stick around for the night."

The holoform stood, waiting until Koa had laid down, then sat back down on the edge of the bed. He smiled as Koa took one of his hands and absently played with his fingers, like a toddler who was fascinated by his mother's hands. As the boy slowly began to doze off, Sideswipe murmured reassurances to him, the mech ignoring the fear he was feeling for his little ward.

He had to go talk to Optimus. But not right now. Right now Koa needed him more.

* * *

"He escaped?"

Optimus had a rare look of bewilderment upon his usually stoic face. Sideswipe nodded stiffly, arms crossed over his chassis and standing ramrod straight. It was clear to anyone with eyes or optics that the frontliner was worried about the safety of his charge, and angry that he hadn't been informed earlier.

It was early, and Optimus had been confused as to why Sideswipe demanded that there be a meeting including every Autobot on the base at such an hour (and why every Autobot on base had to be there, several 'bots had to be called in from patrol). But now it made sense.

"Yeah. Koa told me he got a call a few days ago." A scowl. "I thought that the gov was supposed to tell us if anything that concerned Koa happened?"

Optimus grimaced.

"I believed so, yes. But the government may still be uncomfortable with disclosing such sensitive information with us."

"And they thought everything would be just fine if they didn't tell us?! Don't those fraggers in charge of all this realize that this could put Koa in danger?!"

"Ya gotta admit, it wasn't th' smartest idea on their part." Ironhide grumbled, the canons mounted on his arms flaring slightly with anger.

"The important thing is that we know now, though." Prowl pointed out in an attempt to calm the two irate warriors. "Once we contact Agent Monroe and get all available information about the situation, we can formulate a plan to ensure that foul man will never find Koa. I will see to it personally."

Sideswipe nodded, relaxing slightly.

"I appreciate that." The frontliner said honestly.

It was strange, Ironhide mused, how Sideswipe was thanking the mech who he usually got in trouble with for his constant pranks. He supposed this was a sign that Koa had been a good influence on his adopted creation.

"I may be able to prescribe something to help Koa sleep better, if his nightmare are truly getting in the way of him getting some rest." Ratchet offered. His kindness surprised everyone, and Sideswipe smiled grimly.

"That'd be great. I don't know for sure, but judging by how Koa's been acting the past few days, I think he's been losing a lot of sleep over this. Not that I can blame him, after being used as a fraggin' science project by the son of a glitch." Sideswipe growled, having to take a moment to regain his composure. "Look, I know there isn't much we can do right now, but I wanted to make sure everyone is aware of what's going on. I know that even if I tried, I can't keep an optic on Koa every second of every day. I need help making sure he's safe, 'cause if that fragger gets a hold of him..."

The frontliner clenched his denta, shaking his helm as if to try and shake off the thought. Ironhide reached forward, gripping the frontliner's shoulder supportively.

"Nothin'll happen t' Koa. We'll make sure of it."

"Ironhide is correct." Optimus confirmed. "We will not allow that horrible man anywhere near Koa."

Sideswipe sighed.

"Yeah...Yeah, I know. I just..."

"Yer gonna be a sire now, Sideswipe." Ironhide chuckled. "Yer allowed t' be worried."

"I hate this." Sideswipe hissed. "I hate feeling so fraggin' _helpless_."

"Welcome t' sirehood." Ironhide chuckled. "Jus' be glad he ain' as big a troublemaker as _you_ were."

Sideswipe groaned at that idea, remembering all the scrap he'd pulled as a kid. No doubt poor Ironhide and Chromia had felt helpless when they'd been unable to stop his and Sunny's pranking ways.

Yeah...Sideswipe was pretty lucky Koa wasn't like that.

* * *

When Sideswipe finally returned to his quarters after a long patrol, he found Koa in an argument (again) with Sunstreaker. No doubt another squabble over something that involved art, though Sideswipe couldn't really tell.

Smirking, the frontliner crossed his arms and raised a metal brow as the two looked up at him.

"I keep questioning why I let Sunny be the one to keep an optic on you, ya know that?" He told Koa. "You two always fight when I get you together."

Koa grinned, shrugging.

"He's the only one here who can keep up when I talk about art." A slightly nervous look took over the boy's features. "So...did...did you talk to Optimus this morning?"

Sideswipe's gaze softened. He rolled forward on wheeled pedes, gently scooping up the boy.

"I did. Don't worry, everyone's gonna have your back, alright? Prowl even said he'd work on a plan to make sure your bio dad never, _ever_ gets near you. And considering Prowl's the head tactician? That's pretty much a guarantee that creep won't ever get a chance to even _see_ you, let alone hurt you." Seeing that Koa appeared somewhat reassured, Sideswipe went about distracting him. "So, have you and Sunny been arguing the whole time I've been out?"

Koa laughed.

"Nah. I showed him some of the pictures I took back in Hawaii, and he shared some stories about you guys when you were kids." An impish grin. "Sounds like you guys pranked everyone under the sun."

Sideswipe gave a bark of laughter.

"Pretty much." He agreed. "I'm glad you had a good time. I gotta admit, I was pretty worried after the bad time you had last night, with that nightmare..."

Koa grimaced, eyes flickering away for a moment.

"Uh, yeah..." He forced a smile. "But I'm okay now."

Sideswipe nodded, smiling at his charge. He placed the boy on his shoulder.

"Let's go hang out with everyone in the rec. room. Sound good?"

Koa perked up, beaming.

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

Sideswipe grinned, looking at his brother.

"You coming, Sunny?"

"Don't call me Sunny!" The golden mech snapped. Still, he followed the pair out the door.

As they headed for the rec. room, Koa and Sunstreaker started they little squabble once more, but judging by the wide smile on Koa's lips, it was clear that the argument wasn't one bred from hostility, but rather one created for fun to stave off boredom.

Sideswipe wanted Koa to smile like that forever. It sounded stupid and impossible, but he really did want that. He vowed to himself that he'd do his best to make sure Koa was happy no matter what.

Anything for his youngling.


End file.
